


Mystery skulls - Three souls, two bodies, one love.

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Broken hearts and shattered memories [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 95,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not easy when you are dead...<br/>Neither when you feel guilty...<br/>Or when you love too much, feeling that your heart might shatter...<br/>But they still love, even if they are broken.</p><p>Parallel story for my other fanfic, Broken hearts and memories. Collection of moments when the gang must deal with their feelings. Rating for eventual relationship...<br/>I sugest you read that fanfic, some things will be based of it... Nothing too important.</p><p>All explicit chapters have a * at their side, in case you only want to read romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> You can pretend that this happens in Broken hearts and memories. Or just leave it as strong friendship, as if this does not exist.  
> I just needed more feels, so lets go!

Vivi was so glad to have Lewis again…

She could not stop looking at him. Together again. Even in death. She could not express how relieved she was that the boys had made amends. It had hurt to see Lewis want revenge. She strolled through the mansion corridors, all the paintings and armors bowing as she passed them, mimicking their master’s adoration for her.

She wanted something, and she would get it.

Lewis had hugged her, he had let himself be kissed on the sides of his skull or cheeks by her. All this time. But he still had not really returned to be like how they were… Before that night. He shied away, he got nervous. As if he was ashamed of his new state, of being a ghost.

She did not like it. It hurt when this afternoon she tried to sneak a kiss to him, as they watched a movie. He just looked away, blushing...

She would handle this directly, if she had to speak with him about it, she would.

His room, she could hear him playing that violin of his. Her gift... She still remembers the first time she had heard him play it, his other one … A chaotic day, but worth it. His voice was so beautiful, and now it echoed.

She chuckled, opening the door without knocking, knowing he would get shy and stop if she did.

Sure enough, he had his eyes closed, as usual. She took slow silent steps, not even the cat with best hearing could hear her if she did not want to.

She sat at his side, head supported by her hand, smiling up at him.

He still did not know she was there.

And he just played for a long time, beautifully, no words spoken, but saying a lot at the same time.

She loves him. All of him.

The song sadly came to an end, the melody fading into a comfortable silence. Until he opened his eyes.

 

“Woahh!”

 

The violin had almost fallen of his hands, Lewis panicking a little, Vivi just there. He spoke nervously, hurrying to leave the instrument on its box.

 

“Gosh… Vivi, knock first please…”

 

She laughed, following him, her arms tangling around his waist as soon as the violin was safely stored, only making him more shy.

 

“Awww, you would have not ended the song then!”

 

The ghost coughed, replying quietly.

 

“I- I would have if you really would have liked me to… You know it.”

 

She nuzzled on his back, not letting go.

 

“I do.”

 

She slowly pulled at him, slowly making him turn around to face her. Her face was flushed, eyes narrowed at him, but with a smile, he could see the love in her blue eyes.

She was pulling now at his neck, for he had been appearing alive, her hands making him lean downwards…

His face went red, her lips brushing his, slowly, not hurrying, a faint kiss. She did not want to force things to be as they were before.They had a lot of time. Lewis was in a trance, not moving, eyes wide in surprise.

She finally stepped away, looking at him. She could swear he was made of stone now…

 

“Lew?”

 

He blinked, finally getting out of his daze, his hair was now flowing, little fames puffing. he instantly began to fumble with his hands, nervous.

 

“I- You-”

 

She only twirled on her feet, throwing another kiss onto the air with her hand, walking back towards the door.

 

“I would like more… If you want to…”

 

He could only stand there as she gave a wink, the door closing slowly, the last thing he saw was her scarf moving around her…

He reached with a hand to his lips, staring at it.

He…

Skin turned to bone…

He really liked her…

So much…

He loved her with all his heart.

But…

A single tear fell down of his socket, sadness overtaking happiness.

He could not feel it.

He could not feel her lips as before. He could feel their touch, but it was not the same, being now a ghost…

He had changed so much. His existence was different, he felt, but not right. It was… He could not explain it.

He did not have a living body anymore.

He was so happy to be with her… So happy. But he could not pretend things were the same. He could not fake. He was dead.

The room got colder, a ghost floating slowly off the ground, magenta fire decreasing, his chambers engulfed in darkness…

A coffin opened, so inviting, an escape of his sadness.

Two glowing magenta eyes faded, only two black sockets as night remaining, Lewis falling into what he could do, only a mere imitation of sleeping.

He tried to focus on her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Her laugh, her words, her gentle soul… Her touch.

His heart did not stop flowing gold and blue, back and forth, as the coffin closed to give him rest.

He did not stop thinking about her as the night came, sleepless, time flowing so slow around him...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will alternate between my two fanfics.  
> As always, im open for requests, but the firsts chapters are going to follow my ideas. I have things planned for the gang...  
> Let the ot3 shiping games begin!


	2. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to stablish this. Ok? Lets go.  
> Angst...  
> Thank for the kudos! You people really want me to write ot3!

Vivi felt that something was off.

She felt incomplete. Since the day they had gone into that cave, that day, and Arthur had lost his arm.

It had been a while…

And now she could feel it clearly, something was missing. But she could not know what. She could not remember, she had forgotten something.

She felt lonely.

She…

She felt love.

But…

She only had Arthur. Granted, she had a crush on him long ago, but something inside of her told her that what she was missing was not him…

What was she feeling?

There had been feelings for someone, someone she had held dearly. Two beautiful eyes, a faint and muffled voice. Did she dream it?...

Her heart was torn apart, shattered, as if divided in three pieces.

One part was missing… Far. As if it were dead.

And the other was hurting. Hurting for Arthur. For he was so… Broken.

She…

Her heart went faster when she thought about him.

Did she love him?...

They had always been friends, but she was not stupid, she knew better… Arthur would never admit it, but they both had feelings… She could see it, she felt it.

He had been so sad and depressed… She cared a lot for him, even before... He had lost his arm. Her heart beated in worry for him, it hurt to see him like this.

Her thoughts ran wild, she could not understand herself.

She had so much love inside, and she could not let it go. Something was just… Wrong.

She loved Arthur, but she had loved before. Someone. Arthur never said anything to express himself about that.

She laid herself on her bed, scratching her head in exasperation.

 

“What have I forgotten?...”

 

Something in the back of her mind screamed, but it was all blank, no words understood.

She… She would talk with him. She needed to get this out of herself.

 

* * *

 

She knocked on his door, hoping he was awake.

She knew he would be. He had not slept well since that night. But he was getting better, she could see it, he was smiling more, he got out more. He even laughed sometimes. His new arm had helped.

She heard him answer, a little tiredly.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door was open. She glanced in, smiling. He was working, as usual, writing on a sketch he had made, wanting to perfectionate his arm. Even if it already worked well.

He turned to look at her from his chair, a small smile.

 

“Hey Viv…”

 

“You never stop…”

 

He laughed, leaving the pencil on the desk, forgetting his work to give her his full attention.

 

“Can't stop, won't stop. If only I could make this thing feel… It would be a great deal, you know.”

 

Vivi sat on his bed, petting Mystery, she had left him here, to make watch… The dog barked happily, an ear raising so she could scratch him behind it.

She asked the first question she had in mind, she always did, every time.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

He shrugged, waving a metal hand at her, frowning.

 

“God, Viv, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry. I'm… Better.”

 

Arthur stood, grabbing the sketch, heading for his backpack, he spoke as he placed his drawing inside, not facing her.

 

“I know you care, but… Look, don't worry that much, ok?”

 

He did not deserve it.

He heard her stand, stepping close.

Too close.

He turned around, and she was inches away from him, staring at him with sad eyes. Her voice was sorrowful.

 

“I worry Arty...”

 

Her hands were raising, grasping gently his face, his eyes glancing away unable to look her in the eye.

Her face was leaning closer, her voice more and more full of care and kindness.

And… Oh god.

Arthur was confused and he was beginning to fear what she would say or do now.

 

“I… Like you. I just want you to be ok.”

 

He tensed up, not processing the situation. And she was leaning closer, too much, her lips almost touching his.

His eyes widened, finally realising what she was doing. His hands raised, placed on her shoulders, moving her gently but quickly away, a weak push. She blinked, he was shaking his head, eyes full of sorrow and… Was that fear?

He spoke, voice trembling.

 

“V-iv, no. I-”

 

She leaned her head to a side, stepping back, leaving him space, not understanding. He looked hurt, that sorrow he had finally left behind returning, as if it had never left.

 

“Sorry… If you don't feel that-”

 

He took a step closer, raising her head with his real hand to look at him, speaking nervously.

 

“No, it's not that!... I just… I can't. I don't know if its right. I… Im having a rough time now, I still remember that night. I like you… But I can't. I'm so sorry Vivi… I'm sorry.”

 

How sorry he was… She would not know.

He remembers too clearly that night. Oh, how he remembers. He will never forget.

She nodded with a little smile, not reaching her eyes, looking away.

 

“I understand. Sorry. I will let you... Be.”

 

“Viv-”

 

She turned around, heading for the door, no more words said, leaving as Mystery whined in sadness, two red eyes shining in the dim light.

Arthur was left there, hand still raised, his eyes looking down to the floor in shame.

He could not.

He just could not!

He hugged himself, tears beginning to fall down silently.

 

“I'm sorry Lewis… So sorry.”

 

Lewis had loved her. She had loved Lewis. They were together, so close...

And then he had killed Lewis...

All because he had felt alone. All because of his feelings. He… He had feelings for both. He was an idiot. He could not even understand himself. He never said anything to neither of them, swallowing down his words, fearing their reactions, and he didn't even comprehend his emotions. And they got closer. He never spoke up.

He had destroyed everything. Everything she had loved. And now…

And now she finally reaches for him that way. She does not remember Lewis. How close they were.

He just could not steal more from him. He stole his life, he ended everything. He could not be with her, he could not replace Lewis.

He could not hurt them more.

He slumped backwards, his fall stopped by a wall, sliding down against it, face buried in between his knees. He sobbed there, hating his own guts, hating his life.

The life he still had while he was dead.

He did not deserve her love, he…He should not even have her friendship. He should not dare to be around her.

He should not even be alive.

Mystery whined, coming close to him, his fur nuzzling against him. But Arthur just kept on mourning, not looking up.

He really could not understand love… Such complex emotions. A true mystery…

So he just laid at his side, sharing his sorrow, he could understand, but not at the same time.

It hurt.

 

* * *

 

Next morning, he got out of his room, as if nothing had happened. She did the same.

She had the same beautiful smile, her blue eyes filled with excitement and joy.

 

“Morning Art.”

 

“Morning…”

 

He smiled back, as if nothing had happened.

But he knew better…

She still glanced away from time to time, pondering.

She felt incomplete…

Lewis was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just to clarify, Arthur liked them both and he was a confused wreck... Vivi just cares for them both as well. But she only has arty now.  
> Poor dorito.  
> Now we will return to the present!
> 
> Oh and im writing the next chapter of bham, it is a crossover so maybe its updated a little late, gotta follow the script of the game!


	3. Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was ackward to write...  
> And it was only a kiss!  
> Dammit what will i be like when i go on?!

Lewis had to talk with her.

He of course was glad to kiss her, to hold her, to spend time with her. He did…

He loved her.

But he needed to tell her what was wrong with him. With everything.

Before things got worse… Before they got more far…

He did not want to hurt her.

He had to make things clear, he had to make her see he was dead. Maybe they could still be together… But things had to be discussed, talked about.

He paced in his room, thinking about how to tackle this matter.

 

“Vivi, you know how I- No, not like that…”

 

He clutched his skull in exasperation, not knowing how will he talk about this. He will probably be a nervous wreck. Fuck, he was a nervous wreck already and he was only talking with himself.

 

“Ok, ok, Lewis you can do this… I love you-”

 

Just as he said those words, the door opened, a deadbeat with a broom, making its daily chores.

Both ghosts stood there, one smiling like an idiot, having heard his master say that about her, the other now with a red skull.

Lewis got out of his shock, fists clenched, foot stomping on the ground. He stuttered nervously, angry and shy.

 

“Knock FIRST!”

 

The little spirit’s smile faltered, now chirping nervous excuses, glowing yellow eyes glancing all around.

Lewis just sighed, waving a hand, signaling to it to come closer.

It did, chirping in question.

 

“Ok… You saw nor heard anything…”

 

The deadbeat nodded wildly, he would not say a chirp to any other deadbeat.

Because they already knew, they chirped in excitement every time Vivi got close to him… But master would never know they peeked…

Lewis would be forever embarrassed, but he needed help.

 

“Now, leave that broom, carefully, don't just throw it away.” The spirit obeyed, small hands lowering the broom. “Good, ok. Not a word will be said about this, but!... Just stand there, you are Vivi now!”

 

The spirit chirped in confusion. Did he have to dress a blue skirt? He did not have glasses…

 

“No, you idiot. Just- Urghh. Fuck it, the sooner I talk with her myself the better!”

 

Lewis floated up, leaving the room, the deadbeat chirping and clapping in joy, sending cheers and wishes of good luck to him. Lewis only growled…

 

* * *

 

Vivi had been raiding the fridge, making a sandwich.

Lewis watched from the doorframe, unsure.

What would he even achieve with this?... He… She maybe didn't even care that he was dead. Yes, pretty much, she was not worried about it. She loved him, the same.

But still, he felt bad.

He will fuck things up in the end. He could not feel.

Their relationship will not be normal…

He took his alive appearance, stopping floating, trying to look as how he was before. His eyes still glowed…

And his voice echoed, forever marking his dead state, giving it away to anyone paying enough attention..

He always noticed it, he could not avoid it. It hurt.

 

“Vivi.”

 

She looked up, blue eyes full of love, only shining brighter when seeing him.

 

“Hey Lew!”

 

Her smile faltered a little, for she could always notice when he was sad. And even if he was smiling, she could see it, his eyes were full of sadness.

 

“Lew?...”

 

It took a lot to make Vivi forget food. She left the sandwich, coming close to him, Lewis trying to speak up already, but reluctant.

 

“Vivi… I need to talk with you.”

 

She nodded, always ready to listen, always caring.

Always loving…

His golden heart skipped a beat, deciding to just get it over with.

 

“Vivi, you know very well i'm dead…”

 

“Yes?... It’s obvious Lew… Your point is?”

 

He fumbled with his hands, blushing.

 

“Vivi, I love that we… That we are together again. You don't know how much. But… As I said…”

 

She took his hands, making him stop his nervous fidgeting. His face turned sorrowful, slight fear…

 

“I'm dead. I hate to say this, but I can't feel. I don't feel like before. When you kiss me… I feel your touch, but its not the same. I don't know if I will be able to make you happy like this. I can't fake… I don't have a body. Not anymore.”

 

She smiled sadly, voice full of hurt and care. She hated to see him like this.

 

“I… I'm sorry Lew. But I want to be with you. I love you, ok? I want you to know that. I don't need you to kiss me or anything… I just… If you want, I just want to be at your side. If you say this thinking about me… I don't care that you are dead, you know what I mean. You are still my Lewis. You are still alive for me.”

 

Lewis smiled, his heart beating again, hands raising to her frame, eyes meeting.

 

“I love you too. And…”

 

He leaned forward, both their lips meeting, both sharing a sad smile…

Even if it felt numb, even if he felt cold, the mere thought of doing this warmed him inside. His soul could feel emotions, he still had a heart...

He let go, slowly, speaking up again.

 

“I will always stay at your side, as long as you want me to. I just needed to make sure you knew that I… I can't feel it.”

 

She stepped back, looking away, the ghost returning to his ghost appearance, making things even more clear. His eyes had to contain ghostly tears, averting his gaze from her, looking down instead.

His heart could have imploded right there, at any moment. So much love, happiness and sadness all mixed there.

Neither were aware of a third listener… Who had heard everything.

Arthur had just wanted to grab a drink.

He did not mean to walk into this…

He should have walked away. He should, he knew.

But he just stood against the corridor’s wall, listening… On their backs… His eyes glanced towards the door, he could see Lewis shadow, he could hear his sorrow.

It hurt.

He could not experience life as before.

All thanks to him.

He was torn.

Lewis and Vivi were holding each other now, faint whispers of reassurance and love. Everything would be alright…

No.

Not everything.

And Arthur knew.

He finally got the decency of stepping away, leaving them alone.

He did not deserve to listen, this was only for them.

He was happy, so happy that they were together again.

He was not jealous.

He would never envy them.

He did not deserve it.

Even if he felt for them…

He got into his room, closing the door. His sketches… Yes, they should keep him away from this thoughts.

As he worked, he clutched tiredly his face with his metal arm.

He could not stop thinking. It was pointless to try to avoid it.

He had broken Lewis.

Their relationship will never be the same.

Vivi will never be able to make Lewis feel. She will never be able to see real joy on his face.

How could he if he only felt dead, cold, numb?

He did not have a living body.

He was just spirit, a skeleton.

He was not alive.

And he was, his murderer…

He still had a body, granted, damaged but-

Wait.

Arthur frowned, pondering deep in his mind, any other would have a headache right now, too much thinking, but not him.

He had a body.

He owed Lewis his very own life.

He had already possessed him a few times.

He made him promise to never exchange his life, to never desire to die for him.

But…

A host was still alive… Not in control, but alive.

He could make Lewis feel.

Lewis could take his body, he could push his soul aside, make it go away into a deep slumber meanwhile he is with Vivi. He can disappear for him. Only the two of them.

Arthur almost made his chair fall to the floor, standing quickly, staring at nothing.

He could do something.

He could do something for both of them…

He did not care for himself. Even if it hurt.

For he hurt, for he cared for them, so much.

But after what he had done, who was he to ask or wish for anything?

He doubted, another thought crossing him.

What if they just… What if they are disgusted of the mere idea?...

For, technically, it would be like…

He would be there. Vivi would not see Lewis, but him.

He groaned, kicking angrily a paper on the floor.

But still… There was the possibility of Lewis agreeing. Of him finally being able to breath, to live again.

And… And he still remembers that day… Vivi had liked him. He still remembers that look in her eyes, her breath, how close…

No, stop.

Just no.

He should not even think about it. Lewis and Vivi, not him.

He was not normal. There has to be something wrong with him. Like them both… Funny.

No, he had dealt with this already. He was just crazy.

And even then, now they knew what happened that night.

They know he was… Not right. Fucking weak…

He blinked a few times, realising he was just wasting time.

Time that could maybe be used by Lewis. Together with her, maybe hugging her or kissing her. Hell, even just hold hands.

Fuck it, he did not care what could happen, not when there was small possibility of them being happy.

He would take their anger as long as he tried…

He walked fast, trying to stop thinking as he crossed halls and doors. A deadbeat chirped in greeting, seeing him walk near. Arthur did not answer, ignoring it. But not because of anger.

The deadbeat had caught a glimpse of his eyes.

They were full of fear and sorrow.

He really tried not to think as he headed for Lewis room. But as always, a million thoughts ran inside his hyperactive head.

Lewis was sitting on the stairs, below his coffin.

The room was dark, no candles or fire lighted. His spirit hair was enough to see, his emotions wild and confusing.

He closed his eyes, thinking about her.

He always did. He can exist like this, he can spend time with her like this. He had enough…

He did not need more.

He only worried for her happiness…

He did not hear the knock, neither the door opening, reluctant footsteps.

But he felt his aura, now near.

He opened his eyes, Arthur there, a sad frown, but a determined look, real hand outstretched.

 

“Lewis…”

 

The ghost stared at him, not understanding why he looked so fearful and sorrowful all of the sudden.

They had been fine for a long time now, no hard feelings, nothing happened.

They had a strong friendship, as before again.

He should not have that sad expression.

It hurt Lewis.

Arthur spoke again, after taking a long breath.

 

“You can't feel.”

 

Lewis frowned, confused.

 

“What? Arthur what are you talking about all of the sudden, why-”

 

He was interrupted, Arthur sitting at his side, preferring to explain himself already. He could not hold it back anymore.

 

“You love her. I'm not blind. But i'm an idiot and I heard everything. Lewis, you know i'm fucking sorry for killing you.”

 

Lewis groaned, so tired of hearing him blaming himself, they had talked about it a hundred times already.

 

“Arthur not again.”

 

“Just hear me out.”

 

The ghost obeyed, allowing him to speak.

He would always do since the night he came back to the mansion, alone…

Arthur proceeded, trying to clear his own mind.

 

“You are dead. Because I pushed you. I want to give you life, to allow you to be with her. You can maybe hate me for what i'm going to say now, but fuck, I need to say it. You can have my body…”

 

Arthur averted his gaze, fearing his answer.

Lewis took a few seconds to process what was he meaning…

But he finally did.

 

“Arthur?... Are you…”

 

He clenched his fists, trying to explain better, not seeing Lewis face, not seeing his sad eyes.

 

“You… You can push me aside, you can make me go away, I would not see or hear anything. I know you can do that. I don't want to be in between you and her… You already have possessed me, you have saved me a lot of times… I… I just want to do something for you. But… You can be angry, I would understand, its a crazy idea… I just thought that…”

 

He did not know himself what he thought.

Lewis did not know either. But he would never be angry. Never. Because Arthur cared? No.

Not even if he liked her.

He had no reason to be angry.

 

“Arthur. I will never push you aside, I will never make your soul sleep... I would really like to be able to be alive again. But not taking your life. And… This offer… Is not crazy. As long as you are ok with it, because… Well, you could feel forced... I don't want you to do it because you feel like you have to. But the most important thing is what Vivi thinks…”

 

Arthur breathed out, holding his face with his hands, closing his eyes.

He had gotten his answers…

Only one left to answer…

 

“Then… Let's ask her… You can be with her, Lewis… I totally mean it, I am not forced, I want to help you.”

 

Arthur finally looked up, his face serious, amber eyes without doubt, looking right into Lewis doubtful ones.

The ghost hesitated, unsure.

If he was confused before, now with his offer… He did not know anything anymore.

But Arthur looked so hopeful, so determined to help him… His hand was just there, ready to be taken.

He raised his hand slowly, grasping his.

Arthur waited as the ghost disappeared, taking over instead.

His eyes had to close for a moment, the change always weird to endure. But they opened again, magenta…

Arthur hid into his own mind, letting Lewis have control. But he still felt, saw and heard. He could not stop doing it on his own, even if he wanted to. And Lewis would not do that…

Arthur was glad that Lewis never reached for thoughts or memories he did not want to.

For he had trouble keeping one at bay…

But he pushed it back, not thinking about it as they headed for her room.

Both of them were more nervous with each step they took…

Arthur wanted to disappear, he wanted to. But he would not ask for Lewis to make him, he would not do it...

So he could only watch as his own hand reached for the door, knocking, trembling, Lewis fearful himself.

She was quick to open, and that only made them worry more.

She smiled, a book on her hands.

 

“Hey Arty, what-”

 

She looked up, seeing his eyes.

 

“Guys? Are you making jolokia again? I thought that we would make salad tonight…”

 

They breathed in, both thinking over their words, their voices melting together, both shaky from anticipation and dread.

 

“Vivi, we have something to tell you.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, not understanding their nervousness. But she stepped aside, allowing them to come in, leaving her book on a table.

She smiled, signaling that she was listening, eyes never leaving theirs.

They looked away as they spoke…

 

“We… We have talked. We had an idea, a little out of the ordinary. But… Arthur… He offered to lend his body so I could be with you…”

 

She had stepped close, her eyes narrowed, but still smiling. They didn't know what was she thinking, so they went ahead, now even more doubtful.

 

“Only if you are ok with it! Because it could be weird and we don't want to upset you! We both are fine with it, we just thought!-”

 

Their eyes widened, for she had stepped suddenly forward, a soft kiss on their cheek. Both of them felt it, a dumb smile on their face.

Lewis could feel it…

She stayed there for some seconds, slowly opening her eyes. They were blushing madly, and they were almost out of it…

She could see that it was both of their reactions…

Gosh, they could be so silly and cute… She blushed as well, for a thought had crossed her mind. She had kissed Arthur as well. Lewis seemed to be ok with it.

They finally reacted, blurting out words nervously.

 

“We- That- I-” Only Lewis voice came next. “I love you.”

 

She laughed, grinning happily.

They really were nervous now. They could not handle it, their face red as a tomato.

 

“We- We are going to make dinner!... So-”

 

And with that they ran out the room, embarrassed but glad that everything had gone ok.

She was glad as well…

She bounced towards her book shelves, happily.

Arthur… Letting himself be possessed for them…

She knew that Lewis had been reluctant at first… Always worrying and caring.

She cared as well.

She loved them...

They stood in a nearby hall, real hand placed on their cheek.

Lewis was… Happy.

Arthur as well, for them.

He was glad that Lewis could feel.

 

But…

Lewis felt that something was wrong.

Arthur was hiding something, something that was making his soul flow in fear and sorrow.

 

_“Arthur?”_

 

That only made him fear more, realising that the ghost had noticed.

 

_“Nothing.”_

 

No, it was not nothing. A thought twisted in his mind, painful. So painful.

He could feel it tearing him apart.

He could reach for it, see what was wrong. But Arthur did not want to show it, he was trying to hide it.

 

_“What's wrong?”_

 

Was he regretting this?

That thought was harming him, like a nightmare. He wanted to know what worried him, he needed to know he was ok with this.

His voice was scared now, pleading.

 

_“Nothing Lewis. Please, leave it.”_

_“Its not nothing. I need to know that you did not lie, that you really are ok.”_

_“Lewis no-”_

 

Too late.

Lewis reached for it, finally seeing what afflicted him.

Their eyes cried, tears falling down, Arthur taking control for a moment.

Lewis saw, felt…

Arthur felt sorrow.

For he loved.

He loved Vivi.

He…

He loved him.

But he could not show it.

He had no place in between their love. But he was ok with it. But it still hurt.

And now that Lewis had seen his feelings, he was overwhelmed, afraid, more unsure.

Lost.

 

_“L-lewis… Why…”_

_“Arthur…”_

 

Lewis was not angry.

He understood, he could.

He cared for both of them.

But Arthur could not see that.

Fear and dread took him, ashamed, guilty.

 

_“Leave…”_

_“Arthur I do not-”_

_“Leave! Please! I'm sorry! So sorry! LEAVE!”_

 

Arthur was crying.

So Lewis obeyed, not wanting to upset him.

The ghost appeared beside him, his body gasping for breath, slumping over, almost falling down, the end of a possession always tiring. But lewis caught him, he always did.

The ghost tried to calm him down, but as soon as he recovered, he stumbled out of his hold, running away.

 

“Arthur!”

 

The ghost could do nothing as he reclused himself in his room, closing the door and locking it.

Even if he knew that he could enter if he wanted to…

Lewis stood there, looking at his hands, not knowing what to do.

He understood…

He did.

Arthur hid in the opposite corner from the door, sitting on the floor, hugging himself.

He was sorry…

Why Lewis had to reach for that thought.

Why…

Why?!

...

No…

It was not lewis fault.

But his.

He was crazy.

He was broken.

He had to step in between…

He had no right to feel this…

How could he…

He just cried silently, already knowing that Lewis was just outside the door, not knowing what to say or do.

All his fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that it would be all fluff and love and all would be alright already?!  
> WRONG!  
> Im a sick motafucka!  
> But they will be happy in the end!  
> IN THE END.


	4. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels!  
> Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! Does somebody want some Lewthur?!

Lewis towered over the door.

He could have been very well only a shadow, not moving an inch, just… There.

His eyes did not even blink, two glowing flaming eyes staring ahead, as if they could see beyond its wood.

The ghost was confused, heart beating fast and strong.

But one thing he had clear.

Clear as water.

And his heart turned blue with it, for he now knew.

He had known Arthur had been easy to possess that fucking day.

He knew.

He knew it had been caused because of his emotions, a painful feeling of loneliness. He could have imagined that it could have been because he had feelings for her… The demon getting rid of what stood in the way. Him.

But now he knew better.

He loved.

Both.

And now it hurt even more, the memory of that night, that cave. He could only imagine how he had felt, pushing him and seeing him die. When he loved.

And Arthur had been hiding it, he had been pushing away that feeling, since the very beginning.

He had always been scared.

Scared of his own feelings. Of speaking up. Of what could happen, their reactions...

And after that incident… Terrified. He killed what he cared for. Refusing to even think about expressing his emotions.

When he wanted revenge… Horror. Only seeing hate, his hate. And he thought he deserved it.

And now…

And now he knew.

He could hear him sob inside his room, fearing, fearing that he had the knowledge of it.

And it hurt Lewis, more than any spike that had torn him that night.

Arthur always ran.

He always hid.

He always tortured himself from deep inside.

Blaming himself.

Enough.

Lewis knew.

He knew that Arthur was not alright now, he knew that he probably did not want to face him.

But he would not stand like this, doing nothing, as he was overwhelmed by fear.

And so, his hand slowly reached for the doorknob. And of course it was locked, a futile effort to isolate himself.

His hand passed right through, he could hear him gasp, more dread.

Lewis slowly reached for the handle on the other side, turning it, opening…

And now nothing shielded Arthur from his vision, two glowing eyes narrowed in sadness and worry. Arthur tried to get as small as possible, Lewis closing the door again, and taking oh so slow footsteps towards him, looming over him.

“Arthur.”

There was no anger in his voice, but Arthur still flinched against the wall, eyes closed.

He knew that Lewis would never hurt him. Never.

But for some reason… He feared this very instant as much as that time he almost took revenge...

Lewis kneeled, sitting slowly at his side, leaving him some space, not wanting to scare him, that he breathed too quickly...

He just wanted to talk calmly…

But Arthur would not calm down, he was just trembling, face still hid between his knees and hands.

The room had no light, Arthur had not bothered to turn on the lights.

Lewis sighed, his fire getting more brighter, light engulfing the room, it got warmer as well, Arthur’s trembling decreased a little.

“Arthur, there is nothing wrong with love…”

A silent minute, only a raspy sob escaping him. He spoke, full of doubt and confusion.

“But- L-lewis… You are with her… How I can e-even think…”

He had trouble speaking up.

Arthur feared so much, so many facts.

He would address the first he had to make clear.

“She… She is not mine Arthur. I can't object to anything related to her, as long as it is not harmful. For she is her own. And if you love her… Well, so be it. You always are there to protect her, even if you are scared out of your skin. It is not a bad thing... You can't steal her away, because she is not something that can be stolen. And for fucks sake… I have seen your memories, you don't even try to do anything about it, you pushed her away.”

Lewis could see him trying to form coherent thoughts, his mouth open to speak but words lingering there. He just waited, he had all the time in the world.

“It is still bad… And I- God, Lewis, i'm sorry ok… I'm sorry for what you have seen. Just… Leave, I will handle this, I will make it go away. This is what… Made me kill you.”

No.

A demon killed him.

That thing only took profit of his loneliness, and then made him do something he would never do. Kill someone he loved.

Lewis would have let out a growl, angry, but he would not, he did not want to make him think he was angry with him.

“Make it go away?... Arthur, i'm going to make you a question and you are going to answer it,  don't you dare to even try to lie… Because I will know.”

Arthur finally looked up, amber eyes full of tears, still fearing. He could not understand how Lewis was so calm about this, how could he accept that he liked Vivi…

Or him.

The ghost spoke, hand slowly raising to fall on Arthur’s shoulder, glowing eyes fixed on his.

The question was voiced gently, without pressure, just showing the facts.

“Do you love us? Both?”

Fuck…

Arthur clenched his metal fist, he would like to be a ghost now, maybe pass right through the wall against his back.

He wanted to scream, to escape.

His emotions should not had been seen, he had not wanted this when he had offered that… He had only wanted that Lewis and Vivi were together. He was not in the plan. Why had he to speak up? Why he had to admit it? It did not matter. He had no business in between them.

Lewis and Vivi. Not him.

But he knew that Lewis would not leave until he heard him say it, with his own words.

What did he want to get with this… Why?

So he spoke, trapped. His voice trembled, breath quick and unsteady.

“Yes. Both! I'm a freak! There! You got the answer, Lewis I just want you two to be happy, but I don't even know what the fuck is wrong with me… I can't fucking understand! I try to hold it back, I do… I can't. It's just… Why…”

Arthur glanced at him, not knowing what would the ghost say next, but he was smiling sadly, not angry.

When he should.

“Good. Now, listen Arthur. As I said, there is nothing wrong with love, its just… Natural-”

He was interrupted, Arthur almost screaming now, panicking.

“No, it's not! Both?! Lewis I don't understand! I'm not normal! How can you not be weirded out?! And besides, you are with Vivi! Love is for two persons, two! That is normal! Just go with her and forget this, please!”

Lewis laughed, straight out laughed at his face, leaning closer, the space that had been between them disappearing.

His eyes narrowed, a serious statement.

“Normal?... Fuck Arthur, when we have been normal? I'm a fucking ghost. And you think yourself the weird one… And two persons? People always say that love is meant for two, always, and even only a man and a woman. You know how people hate… Love does NOT follow rules. It just happens! And…”

Arthur’s mind stopped working, he froze in place. His brain did not process the next few seconds…

Lewis had leaned forward, much more, too close.

The ghost kissed his forehead, hand brushing his hair, only lasting a moment.

And then he backed away, leaving the blonde baffled, trembling ending, just there, confused.

The next words did not help any.

“There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing. I love too.”

With that Lewis stood, heading for the door, glancing back to Arthur, still sitting, lost, like a deer in headlights.

“You will not hide your feelings. You will not hide them, because I will find them. Just… Think about what you feel, but don't you ever think there is something wrong with love. Much less with you.”

The ghost left.

And Arthur had stopped crying. But now he was even more confused.

He had not expected that…

That Lewis…

He raised his hand to his forehead.

It was still warm.

He let himself fall against the wall completely, closing his eyes shut.

Nothing wrong?...

No.

Everything.

Everything was wrong.

Now…

He had stepped right in between.

No, fell right in.

He did not want to… He did not deserve it.

He feared what would happen next.

He knew they will try to talk about it. Lewis never hides anything from her. He tells her everything.

He had just wanted them to be together… Only them. Happy, the two of them.

He would give everything to them, his body, his soul, his life…

He would disappear for them.

He wants to.

For they are everything for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what will I do next?!  
> Lew will try to clear things up, even if he himself is a confused wreck.  
> Enter the plotting Vivi!


	5. Flee

What was he supposed to do…

Now…

Now he knew. Arthur loves him.

Vivi loves him too.

The ghost roamed in the mansion, his hair puffing in nervousness, hands fumbling together.

What was he going to tell Vivi…

He does not want to hurt Arthur or her…

Could they keep dating? If they did… He knew Arthur would accept it, he wants them to. But he is hurting inside. Lonely...

He halted his steps, seeing the corridor leading to Vivi’s room.

Lewis held his skull between his hands, too many thoughts crossing it, feeling that it may explode.

Just like his golden heart.

He…

He loves them. He as well…

Love is something natural, there’s nothing wrong with it.

But fuck it is confusing…

A deadbeat floated around him, feeling his emotions. Its glowing yellow eyes narrowed, pouting. It poked Lewis on his skull with one small hand, chirping in question.

The ghost stopped thinking for a moment, glancing tiredly at his minion.

 

“Whaat… Can't you see i'm… Thinking?”

 

The deadbeat nodded, rolling its eyes.

His master could be a little blind sometimes…

It was not that hard. Just tell her, she cares as well for him.

There should be nothing to fear.

Its chirps could be understood by Lewis. He only groaned, motioning a hand to her door.

 

“But…! I fear to tell her… She can be hurt that I… Care for him too.”

 

The spirit slammed a hand to its face, his master’s nervousness irrational. As if Vivi would be faced by this…

It gave a loud screech, and then all the deadbeats peeking from armours and walls came out.

Lewis stood in confusion, all of them pushing him towards her room. Against his will.

 

“Hey?! No! I forbid you!”

 

One smacked him on the skull, a scolding chirp.

He just has to tell her.

Lewis tried to wave them away, but they only twirled and avoided his pushes. Lewis could do nothing as they held him in front of her door, one laughing and knocking on it.

And as soon as the door opened, they all hid.

Little vandals…

He had no time to be angry or flee, Vivi was there, smiling in question.

Not that he would run...

He had to deal with their problems.

For Arthur…

He took a long breath, not needing it, but it helped to calm his dread.

 

“Vivi…”

 

She watched as her ghost froze in place, a deep blush on his skull.

He always has problems expressing his feels to her…

She still remembers how he almost choked and fainted when he tried to ask her out on their first date…

Cute.

But whatever he wanted to say, it was important, he had a sad look on his eyes.

She talked first, trying to ease his nervousness.

 

“Lewis, did something happen?”

 

Another nervous puff of magenta fire, he finally meets her eyes.

 

“Yes. Vivi, I have to tell you something. And I don't know what you will think.”

 

He knows she won't be angry.

But still…

 

“Just say it, you may be able to read minds but I do not. Well maybe I could make a spell but…”

 

He interrupted her pondering, not wanting to be the target of her experiments.

 

“Won't be necessary! Just… Vivi… I'm going to say it directly.”

 

Outside, the deadbeats watched with hopeful eyes, hands shaking, some chirping inside their mouths, some floating in circles, unable to contain their hype.

 

“I don't know if its a good idea that we keep dating…”

 

They all froze in surprise, all slamming their tiny hands on their faces, one chirping in anger, pushing a painting to the floor.

Vivi frowned, her eyes sad.

Why?

 

“Lew?”

 

“Arthur… Loves us.”

 

She blinked, confused.

Arthur?

But he… That day…

She could not think about it, Lewis proceeding.

 

“He cares for us. And… And I do as well. For you both. I… I can't feel. He is lonely. Maybe… Maybe it would be best if we… Remained friends.”

 

His eyes widened, for she now looked angry.

She spoke, eyes narrowed.

 

“So he loves me and you… And you… And you say you care for us both? Then why are you saying we have to break up?!”

 

Lewis flinched, always afraid of her anger.

 

“Why? I... I don’t want to hurt you. Neither of you. I can't date you both...”

 

She sighed tiredly, trying to calm herself.

Idiot...

 

“Why not?” She didn’t let him answer, raising a finger. “Lew... What can stop us? You know what? I love you too!”

 

The ghost stood there, baffled, forgetting completely how to speak.

She only smiled, taking his hands, leaning her head on his chest, a deadbeat having to place its hand on the mouth of another, not wanting to be heard.

 

“Lew... Can we... Can we date... The three of us?...”

 

Lewis did not know how to answer. The three?

 

“Isn’t that...”

 

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

 

“We have never followed the usual norms... Why now? You love us, he loves us, I love you. So... Lets ask him. I know you want to. I can see it on your eyes.”

 

Lewis heart was golden, but now it was shining like the sun, a powerful happiness flowing trough it.

They...

They could be together.

 

“Really?...”

 

“Lewis please... Stop worrying already. It's simple.”

 

He nodded, hugging her tightly, smiling.

But he could not stop worrying.

For he knew it was not completely.

For Arthur did not feel he deserved their love...

And he knew.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur had to come out of his room eventually...

His belly rumbled, he was hungry. He glared at it, he had been hiding in his bathroom, just sitting there. The room where he could hide far from them... Postponing the inevitable.

He knows, oh, how he knows what they will do.

He knows Vivi.

He knows she will try to talk about it.

He hid his face again, ashamed.

He only wants them to be together.

Maybe...

Maybe he could make things clear.

He does not want to be with them...

Ok, maybe he wants but...

No.

He cant.

He stood, glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

He was the one who hurt them...

Better end this already.

He opened the door slowly, his head leaning a little outside, just for his eyes to see the corridor.

No one.

Good.

God, he hoped that they were not in the kitchen.

Maybe he can spend another day without talking about it. He does not know what the fuck to say, how he even can look at them.

Not after knowing that Lewis...

As he walked slowly, evading being seen, double checking doors, he could hear noise.

Dishes being cleaned.

He breathed a shaky intake of air, closing his eyes.

Great...

They are there.

Maybe they haven’t talked yet, maybe he can pretend nothing has happened.

Come on Arthur, its just a door, don’t stand there...

His hand trembled, pushing it open.

His face was full of dread, he could see her sitting at the table, her eyes not showing any doubt... Only patience and knowledge.

She knows...

He could not see Lewis face, he was not facing him, doing the dishes...

Arthur shook his head, going for the fridge, trying to fake being calm.

Until she spoke, not even looking at him.

 

“Arty, sit please.”

 

“...No, let me just grab a sandwich I have a craft I have to-”

 

“Sit.”

 

He gulped, knowing better than to disobey. She had used that tone.

He sat slowly in front of her, Lewis was remaining so silent...

And she was smiling, but there was a trace of... He did not know what she was thinking. Really.

But he feared nonetheless when she began to speak.

 

“Arthur. You love us.”

 

It was not a question.

 

“He told you...”

 

“But of course. Now, I know you are a nervous wreck about it. But you don’t need to.”

 

He did not want to hear her. He prayed she did not say it...

 

“We both care for you as well.”

 

She said it...

Just what he did not want.

He wanted to cry.

Part of him wanted to be happy, he wanted to...

He couldn’t.

 

“Vivi... I... Guys, just leave me be... You love each other. I’m your friend.”

 

He stood, trying to leave.

Vivi spoke up of course, her voice hurt.

 

“Arthur-”

 

He did not listen, walking away.

He was not hungry anymore.

His voice came from the corridor, firm, stating his last words about this.

 

“Forget about it. Please.”

 

Lewis stopped cleaning, turning to look at her.

 

“I knew...”

 

She nodded. Lewis had told her...

 

“I’m not letting him be lonely...”

 

The ghost closed his eyes, smiling.

He neither.

Lewis heart felt, strong, without doubt.

Why hide and hold back love?

 

* * *

 

Vivi stood on her room, not facing Mystery.

She still spoke, never hiding anything to him. He always knew what to say.

 

“He just... Denies it.”

 

The dog huffed, tired of this...

 

“Vivi. He feels guilty.”

 

“I thought that he got over it... We are together again... We don’t blame him.”

 

Mystery laughed, tail waving around on the bed.

 

“Please... He does that enough for himself. I know, I was there at his side for a whole year.”

 

“But he does nothing wrong now!”

 

Love...

Such a complex thing.

And simple at the same time.

Emotions in general.

 

“Vivi. He feels like he is stepping in the way. In between both of you. Just show him it's ok... Don’t let him repress himself. Make him talk about it.”

 

She smiled sadly, sitting at his side, petting his fur.

 

“How can you know that he wont... Wont it make things worse, force him?”

 

The dog gave a tired bark, closing his eyes.

 

“Vivi... Everything went better when the truth of Lewis death came out... This is not different. Just stay together. He has to realise that he does not need to blame himself.”

 

She pondered, Mystery remaining silent.

So...

Make him see the truth.

He deserved their love.

She could do that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur had tried to stay calm.

He got out of his room only the necessary.

And by the looks of it...

They were not talking about it. They were not minding that he loved them.

It had been two days already.

They made their normal routine.

Granted, he had stayed inside his room for the most of the time... But...

No.

Nothing.

Not a word.

As if nothing had happened.

He was glad.

It was how it should be.

Even if part of him wanted to cry.

He had lost count of how many times he had revised his arm already...

And another time again.

He touched a connection with his screwdriver, a spark flowing trough the metal, fingers reacting, curling all by themselves.

All was ok...

All ok.

They were still friends.

And they accepted that he...

He liked them.

They had smiled at him before, when he had gone to eat something.

And they would still be together. Vivi and Lewis...

But fuck... Now Lewis will not want to possess him to... For he will feel bad.

He has stolen away another opportunity of him to feel alive.

Stupid feels...

There was a knock on his door, making him tense up on his chair.

He spoke, unsure.

 

“Yes?...”

 

Vivi.

 

“Arty, I have a dvd, would you like to see it with us?”

 

A movie.

It was true that he was bored, he had not gotten out of here... Only working.

He smiled tiredly, getting up.

His arm was open at the moment, a lot of cables out of it.

Oh well... Its not like the guys cared that he didn’t have an arm, they never judged him.

He opened the door, Vivi there, eyes filled with hope.

 

“Sounds good...”

 

She beamed, grasping his arm and dragging him to the living room.

Lewis was on the couch, a bowl full of popcorn.

The ghost smiled, seeing that he had agreed.

Step one...

 

“Hey.”

 

Arthur did not meet his eyes, still embarrassed about all the mess he had seen and talked about.

But Lewis did not show any judgement, nor shyness. He had made it clear already that he understood.

Arthur would have sat on the far corner of the couch, but Vivi was fast jumping on it. Arthur blinked a few times, unsure, for now the only space left was in between them.

And they both were waiting for him, Vivi having already inserted the dvd, but the movie paused in the beginning.

Vivi was raising an eyebrow, growing tired of his nervousness.

 

“Come on Arthur.”

 

The blonde had no other option but sit there, right in the middle. He placed his head on his knees, hugging himself with one arm, not looking at his sides, not wanting to meet their eyes.

He was ok, ok...

They will not talk about it.

Just an afternoon spent nicely watching a good film...

That was what he hoped for.

But Vivi and Lewis had other plans.

They would wait for him to ease a little, to calm down.

And when he got distracted, maybe even have fun...

They would make him truly see.

But for now they would only chat, they would keep their distance.

They laughed when a jumpscare appeared on screen, silly, bad acting. But even then, Arthur jolted, always scared.

He frowned glaring at them, not really angry that they laughed.

 

“Not funny.”

 

“It is. Your hair gets more spiky!”

 

“Viv...”

 

“It could compete with Lewis fire when he is nervous!”

 

Arthur smiled, hiding his blush between his knees.

As the film went, he did not notice the other two moving closer, he was too focused on the movie. And he really did not think they would...

That they would do what they were going to do in a few seconds.

The ghost and girl glanced at each other, only moving their eyes. They gave a subtle nod, grinning, mischievously.

Arthur did not see it coming.

Lewis placed his hands on his shoulders, skeleton turning to flesh. Vivi grasped his face, making him stop leaning forward.

Both approached, their lips kissing softly his cheeks.

Arthur could not move, both holding him.

But he closed his eyes shut, trembling.

They backed away a little, both speaking.

 

“Arthur... Would you...”

“Date us?”

 

No...

Please...

 

“No.”

 

Vivi frowned, she had expected this.

Lewis more.

But they knew better.

And they would make him see, realise what he really wanted.

For he was lying.

For them.

 

“You like us.”

 

Arthur had enough.

He stood, glaring at them, the movie completely forgotten.

 

“No. I told you already! I. Don't. Want. To!”

 

Lewis stood as well, now towering, but never menacing.

 

“You don’t want to... Or you think you don’t deserve it?”

 

He could not answer that.

Lewis growled, oh so tired of his guilt.

 

“Arthur, for the love of god. Stop blaming yourself, stop punishing and torturing yourself for something you did not do.”

 

Arthur's face darkened, furious, his fear replaced by anger.

 

“I did! You cant be with her because I was weak that night! You both will suffer because of me!”

 

With that, he ran, trying to reach the mansion's doors.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Vivi jumped off the sofa, chasing him.

Enough already...

Enough of fear, enough of guilt.

 

“Arthur stop!”

 

He did not listen, running fast.

His feet flew trough corridors, more fast than her.

Lewis had not moved from his spot, only waving a hand, eyes sad.

Arthur could see the doors, the van outside...

Until the deadbeats stood in the way. They looked sorrowful...

He almost tripped forward in his efforts of stopping himself.

He had no escape.

He breathed quickly, trying to think a way in which to escape them.

His room...

Vivi had appeared from the corridor, her face full of determination.

Both stood still for a few seconds, glaring at each other.

 

“Viv... Leave me be.”

 

“No. You clueless...”

 

She dashed forward, trying to catch him.

She didn’t, Arthur leaning to a side, letting her collide with the deadbeats, the poor spirits letting out surprised chirps.

He ran again, wondering why they had to do this...

Why they cared for him.

After all that he had done.

Why.

More deadbeats appeared in front of him, all commanded by Lewis.

At this rate...

The blonde snarled, dodging a deadbeat who tried to tackle him like a rugby player, chirping loudly.

It was not easy with only one arm, but he managed to push it away, an armour falling to the ground, the unexpected target of the deadbeat, the corridor now a mess of metal pieces and spirits flowing nervously.

He could feel the heat on the end of the corridor, Lewis approaching slowly.

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

Lewis shook his head, his heart told him otherwise, he could not be fooled, he could see clearly Arthur's face.

Lies.

He was horrible at lying.

Arthur felt cornered, deadbeats chirping, their faces sad, hopeful, Lewis near and...

 

“Yaaaaaaaah!”

 

He was tackled to the floor, Vivi finally reaching him.

He tried to push her away, but he could not.

She had two arms...

So he could only cry, surrendering, slumping on the floor.

 

“Guys... Why...”

 

They smiled sadly, Vivi never really holding him down forcefully. He was not trying to flee anymore.

There was no point in it...

 

“Arty... We love you. And you love us. Why do you deny it?”

 

He closed his eyes, sitting up, his fist clenched.

 

“I... I killed him. I lied to you for a whole year... My feelings have only brought problems. So... Please, please! Just let me be... I just want you to be happy.”

 

Vivi moved away, sitting at his side, Lewis doing as well. They did not care that they were on the middle of a corridor, Arthur would not move now, he was trembling, scared...

 

“We are happy... We would be more if you... If you were as well.”

 

Arthur shook his head, his heart hurt.

It hurt to hear them say this...

 

“No... Lewis... Vivi. I... I’m happy when you are together. I will be content with giving you my body, I can help you. I can disappear for you. You can have my life... I will be happy if you live.”

 

“You idiot...”

 

His face was gently grasped, moving it up, making him look.

Lewis was serious, stating his thoughts.

 

“We don’t want you to disappear. I don’t want you to give me anything. You don’t owe us anything. We are happy... When you are with us, you, when you laugh, when you forget that night...”

 

“I cant...”

 

She smiled, hugging him from behind.

 

“Then... Let us help you forget...”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, the tears stopping flowing. Vivi was kissing him softly.

He could have moved away at any moment, he could.

He did not.

He did not want to.

He could not deny it more...

His heart wanted to scream.

He just let them hold him, both of them, not knowing what to say anymore.

So he said the only thing his mind could understand...

He blushed, speaking faintly...

 

“I... I love you...”

 

He...

He maybe would like to be with them.

They smiled, Lewis pulling them against a wall, leaning there, not wanting to move.

The deadbeats flew away, containing their chirps.

They could feel the happiness of their master, finally hearing him admit it, finally letting them be with him.

Two red eyes shined on the darkness, having seen it all from a preventive distance.

About time...

He could see Arthur smiling, returning their hug nervously with only one arm.

Still a little unsure.

Small steps.

But heading somewhere.

Mystery walked back towards Vivi's room, smiling.

It would be a while until they released him of their hold...

He really...

Could understand love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... To develop the relationship slowly. For Arty will be still a nervous dork. Well everyone will be.  
> Just small situations!  
> I will see what I do now...


	6. Overthink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... I go over the tags, and what do I see?  
> Anon hate?! In this wonderful fandom?!  
> What the hell man...  
> So you know what?! This makes me so angry.  
> Lets show love instead!  
> Enter the OT3!

“Are we... Going to just sit here for hours?...”

 

Vivi and Lewis just held him even more tightly, smiling.

He had not talked since he had pronounced those three words.

Arthur's face was red, still nervous for having admitted his love.

Vivi caressed his hair playfully, only making him shy away more, getting as small as possible against Lewis arms.

 

“Well you made us chase you, you were denying everything you felt, and you were crying... Sooo, we just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

 

The ghost's hair got brighter, an unnatural warmth surrounding them.

Arthur yelped, for Lewis had been holding him, and now he had stood, with him still on his arms.

He tried to speak, but he only managed to let out incoherent nervous stutters as they headed for the living room again.

Vivi laughed as Lewis let him get down onto the couch, Arthur still not believing the whole situation, he was blushing, not meeting their eyes.

But he was now more calm, and so, maybe they could talk things as they should.

 

“Well... So, will you date us?”

 

Arthur took a breath, moving a little, for they now were sitting again at his sides.

 

“I... Guys, I have never- I have no idea.”

 

Lewis chuckled, for Arthur was smiling a little, he was not denying his love anymore.

 

“But would you like to?”

 

Arthur could see the hope on their eyes, leaning close, waiting.

He...

He really wished to be with them.

 

“Yes.”

 

That’s all they needed to hear.

Vivi squealed, launching herself at him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

 

“Yeeeees! Finally you airhead!”

 

“Viv, please! I- I cant breath!”

 

Lewis had to pull at her, not wanting to scare him away again.

The blonde blushed more red, not really knowing what the hell was he supposed to say or do.

He had never been in a relationship before...

Much less with two...

Lewis and Vivi noticed his doubt, both speaking up.

 

“Arty don’t worry, it's easy.”

“We are not going to rush things.”

 

Arthur blinked, their voice calm, gentle.

His mind had so many questions, he did not know what to say first.

 

“I really don’t understand why would you like me back...”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, her arms outstretching to lean over his shoulders, making him squirm in nervousness.

 

“Why? First, you are cute.”

 

Arthur blurted out, not taking kindly her unending cute thing.

He still remembers that time he was a bunny...

 

“V-iv! Not again!”

 

“Second. You are funny and have a heart of gold. I have known you for a long time, always there for us.”

 

“That's just... Being a good friend.”

 

Lewis pulled both of them from behind towards him, all a bundle now.

His voice echoed around, making Arthur ponder about this. Always thinking about that night.

 

“Well, I was a good friend to her first. And now...” He gave her a quick smooch, her laugh always sending waves of happiness to both of them. “Here we are.”

 

Arthur just gave a tired huff, slumping on their hold.

 

“Will this... Work fine? Guys, I... I always mess things up.”

 

“Not the van. You fix it.”  


“What has the van to do with this?...”  


“Dunno. But you wont mess things up, ok?”

 

Arthur would have facepalmed if his only arm were free, not held gently by Lewis hands...

His eyes narrowed, his mind always overworking.

Aside from the kisses, there was nothing different...

Vivi could always know that he was hyperactive inside, and so she leaned her head against his, sending shivers down his spine, too close, whispering.

 

“Arty... Don’t worry. Just... Be yourself, we wont do anything you don’t want.”

 

He nodded, closing his eyes.

He had no clue of this.

Nothing.

But he trusted them.

They were always there for him.

And...

There was nothing he would not want from them.

He was only... Unsure. For himself.

What had he done to deserve them? Their love?

He would never know.

But they were always there, always. Caring and loving.

He...

He was glad that Lewis had reached for his feels...

The ghost's and girl's eyes met, sharing the same thought.

They would work out things slowly, they just wanted to be together.

Happy.

All of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really...  
> Anon hate, even mysteryben had to step in.  
> If any of you recieve it, please send me an ask, Im always there to listen.  
> Because you guys always give me suport to keep on writing!  
> I just love this fandom so much...


	7. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have no idea about this!  
> But here it is!  
> If you wonder how did Arthur manage to wreck his arm so badly... Here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/7048217?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_22585979

“Will you be able to fix it?...”

 

Arthur laughed, opening the door of his room. Lewis and Vivi followed in, eyes roaming over the huge mess of cables and thrown papers everywhere.

 

“Viv please... I can fix anything.”

 

She frowned, looking at the arm in Lewis hands. They had run onto a demon, and of course Arthur had been the one to find it first...

The arm was broken, cables coming out of bended metal, black spots where it had overheated...

She knows it will not be easy. But as always, Arthur waved the matter aside.

He made some space on his desk, Lewis wanting to scold him for using the floors as new space for his sketches, but he did not. He was still a little guilty for letting this happen... He knows that he can feel pain with his metal arm. The demon had been formed by magnetic energy...

It did not end well for Arthur.

 

“Lewis please, leave it here.”

 

The ghost obeyed, laying it on the table as if it could explode at any moment, with so much care and worry that Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude, it's not going to break...”

 

“But look at it...”

 

“Pfff, I have had worse. Guys, I don’t need help, I can do it.”

 

Vivi glared at him, pouting.

 

“Our fault that it is like this. And...”

 

She waltzed behind him, as he pondered about the red cable coming out of the elbow. Arthur's flushed red, for she sneaked a kiss to his cheek, making him freeze on place.

She only chuckled, Arthur was still not used to their new kind of affection. He still forgot sometimes that technically, he was their boyfriend now.

 

“Vivi he is not going to fix anything like this...”

 

“Do you want one too?”

 

The ghost sighed, giving her a smooch, but pulling at her so she would release the blonde from her arms.

 

“Come on... Arthur, where are your tools now?”

 

He had to ask, because he usually left them everywhere, sometimes in the van, all over the floors, sometimes in the bathroom... Anywhere were he burst in hyperactive desire of work.

Arthur was still in trance, his mouth slightly open. But after a second, he managed to begin to form somewhat coherent words.

 

“Hm, uh- Under the bed. T-tool box.”

 

More or less...

Vivi had already leaped towards the bed, her figure crawling under it, legs kicking, for there was little space.

Her eyes found the orange box in between the darkness, her hands reaching for it. Lewis knelled, pulling at her from her waist to help her come out.

She giggled, eyes narrowed, smiling.

 

“I could by myself...”

 

Lewis blushed, hand helping her stand as he did.

Now that the tools were at hand, Arthur opened the toolbox, smiling at the photo glued inside.

 

“You always helped me.”

 

She nodded, leaning over his shoulder, the photo the one they took after completing the arm.

 

“And I will keep on doing it.”

 

He could not hold back the smile growing on his lips, sitting on his chair.

There were only two in the room, but Lewis did not need one. He just floated cross legged on the air, letting Vivi take the seat at Arthur's side.

Even when he only had one hand, Arthur managed to work skilfully.

It had always amazed Lewis since they came back...

The metal shined with the magenta light that he projected, he could see the different subtle divisions on it. All staying together, how, he never knew.

He had never known how this thing could work...

He had held his curiosity... Not wanting to upset Arthur.

But now, they had been together as friends for a lot of time, and...

And now more.

He could not hold his wonder any more, he knew Arthur trusted him and he would not mind.

 

“How does your arm work?”

 

Arthur blinked, glancing at his left side to look at him, eyebrow raised.

 

“Which part? It's very complex.”

 

“Everything?...”

 

Arthur chuckled, amused by Lewis wonder and confusion.

Where does he start...

He twirled the screwdriver on his hand, Vivi holding the arm in place for him, so it would not roll away.

 

“Well, the surface is made of the lightest metal I could find, multiple parts, they all stay together with rubber, all over the surface inside. It allows them to move as one piece, but still move separately, and so, they don’t fall apart.”

 

He removed a small screw hidden under one of those divisions, right after the elbow, Lewis could see the black rubber under the so small opening. And so, that part now came slightly off, still fixed, but the complex mechanisms visible.

A lot of cables were out of place, even the very important red one, connected to the battery.

 

“This thing here...” He left the screwdriver for a moment, real fingers pulling at the battery. “Powers everything. That fucking demon has messed it up... Damn magnetism...”

 

Vivi had seen him repair this thing a lot of times, but it had never been this broken, well excluding that time when Lewis had broken it, still wanting revenge...

 

“It's broken...”

 

“Yes, will need a new one. I have one, no problem. But this cable...”

 

Arthur stood, glancing all over his boxes.

 

“The battery...” A big box, his hand pushing it aside to reveal one more small, right at the closet's side. “Here... Ok, maybe I have to make order in here... I have no idea where I can find one with the same voltage resistance...”

 

Lewis did not understand anything he was saying, his hand scratching his hair, confused.

With a new battery now retrieved, Arthur pulled off the broken one, throwing it blindly to the trash near the desk.

 

“Lewis hold the red cable please, I can't with only one hand. Maybe it still works...”

 

“Sure.”

 

The ghost obeyed, the battery shoved in the gape where it should be pushed in. As soon as it was placed, Arthur pondered, finger rubbing his goatee.

He smiled mischievously, staring at Lewis.

 

“Could you set a finger of yours in flames?”

 

“Huuhh?”

 

“Well I have a tool to burn things and fix cables, but I think your fire would be faster!”

 

The ghost stared dead panned, Arthur smiling like an idiot, eyes hopeful.

 

“You just want to experiment and mess with things... Just like Vivi and her spells.”

 

“Hehe... Maybe.”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, outstretching his hand, fire tangling around it. It did not burn anything, Arthur grasping it and allowing it to melt the end of the cable.

Vivi leaned her head on her hand, watching as they placed it with the battery.

 

“It's even safer Lew! You only burn what you focus on! He got many burns while making this thing.”

 

Lewis blushed, looking away.

 

“I would never burn you...”

 

Arthur let go, allowing the flames to die out. His eyes narrowed, a led lightning.

 

“It works! Ok... Lewis see this little engines and wires? They roam all the arm, making a... They function as bones. They bend as it moves, and prevent it of falling limp. Around them there are... Different kinds of cables, more flat, and fragile. They function as nerves.”

 

Lewis knows he needs those, to be able to control at will everything.

 

“And they connect with your stump...”

 

“Yeah... I don’t know if they will work, they overheated...”

 

Arthur looked down to his left side, to the t-shirt tied around his stump.

He never liked to show it...

It was full of scars, left there by Mystery's fierce bite, a metallic piece stabbed there to allow the arm to connect, full of little holes and markings to keep the arm in place.

It was not nice to look at...

He doubted to untie the t-shirt, both of them there.

His hand trembled...

He knew, he knew they would not care, they had already seen it, Lewis had felt it, been inside him, possessing him.

But he still doubted. He was ashamed of it...

He needed to connect the arm to see if the nerves worked, to see if it could move.

He flinched a little, a hand slowly placed over it.

He looked up, Lewis glancing sadly at him. He could see the love in his eyes, the care...

He did not move as the ghost untied slowly the t-shirt, revealing the skin.

Arthur closed his eyes, both of them laying their hands over his shoulders, one of Lewis hands caressing the scars.

He held his breath, shivering, not used to be touched there.

It was a weird feeling, but not unpleasant.

 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of it.”

 

Vivi spoke as well, making him shiver more, her lips close to his neck, leaving soft kisses.

 

“You are beautiful, Art...”

 

Arthur trembled, not meeting their eyes.

They just held him, letting him know that he was not at fault for it, he still was the same.

Lewis knew he felt guilty, he knew that he hated this part of himself. It reminded him of that night.

Arthur breathed a long intake of air, opening his eyes a little.

 

“Thanks, Guys... I-”

 

“Don’t thank us silly... Come on, shall we see if this works?”

 

He smiled, shaking his head at her, she always was direct...

He reached for the arm, mouth opening to speak, for he could still see Lewis wondering about it.

 

“The end of it, where it connects with skin, its all securely made of aisling materials, so I don’t get shocked. You know, a battery and all that... It has a... Metal sting that should be inserted in my stump, connecting with my real nerves.”

 

Vivi frowned, the metal point sharp...

 

“Looks painful as hell...”

 

She knows it is, but not at which extent.

Lewis sighed, glaring at it.

 

“It is...”

 

Lewis knew... He felt it. Arthur did every day. Only pain, but he could not feel with it, no touch, no sense. Just metal... He could not feel, just as him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, huffing. The pain had been hard to endure the first days, but now he could connect it without anaesthesia...

 

“Once you get used to it... Don’t look at me like that. It's nothing.”

 

He decided to just get over with it.

The metal point slid inside the metal piece in his stump, a clack coming out of it, all the little markings in both sticking together.

Arthur was holding it tightly, teeth clenched, but face serious, not giving away the pain to them.

He could not manage to move it...

He slowly let go with his real hand, eyes full of sadness when it fell limp, dangling towards the ground, a little puff of smoke...

 

“They overheated...”

 

The demon had really fucked up the nerves... He could handle a little magnetism... But not that much.

Vivi hugged him, hand making soothing circles on his back.

 

“It's ok, Arty... How much time do you need to replace them?”

 

He sighed tiredly, hand reaching again for the switch to release the arm.

For it was trembling, the battery trying to power the engines.

He could not let it work like this for more time...

 

“A few days? There are a lot of them inside... And the surface has a few burns, maybe I should replace them.”

 

She nodded, eyes roaming over the bed, as he placed the arm again on the desk.

 

“Fine. We will not investigate until it's all fixed. We need rest! Now, I want some cuddles! ”

 

“Wha-”

 

He could not finish, Vivi standing at light speed, Arthur blinking, and he was now on his bed.

How she manages to do that, a Mystery. He was not heavy, but still...

He just sat baffled as they joined on it, Vivi pulling him against her happily, Lewis holding them both in a warm hug.

Arthur smiled, knowing that they would not let him work, they wanted him to rest after the case, for he had a bad and rough time.

He wanted to fix the arm...

But...

He closed his eyes, leaning against them.

He preferred this right now.

He still shivered as they caressed his shoulder gently, making him forget and easing up the pain.

Lewis was running a finger over every single scar, over every reminder of what happened.

He blushed, not opening his eyes as they kissed his skin as well, moving away a little his t-shirt.

Arthur was still a little nervous about their relationship.

But if this was how it would go...

He could stay like this forever...

Vivi and Lewis smiled, glad that Arthur was, for the most part, better.

It was not long before he fell asleep, Vivi had caressed his hair for some minutes, and that completely made his mind shut off.

The ghost made them lay more on the bed, more comfortable for his sleep, hugging them both.

He could not hold back a little chuckle as Vivi gave him a kiss, looking back at him.

And Lewis loved when Arthur slept peacefully, no nightmares, no worries, no guilt...

Just a peaceful expression.

He was happy, he could feel his heart beating with love.

For them.

He could feel love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, im blushing, and they will do more things... Slowly, not rushing.  
> But eventually... DAT TAG!
> 
> I dont know if I will write smut or not, what do you think?!  
> Should I raise the rating for it? Cause I have never done it...


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sororia...  
> Im sorryyyyyy.  
> Or maybe not, how you dont hate me, a mystery...  
> Here, for anyone who wants feels:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/109236032756/gone

“Arthur... My food is not that spicy!”

 

“It is. Even Vivi had problems eating what you made for her! And she eats everything...”

 

They of course were joking around... They both laughed, Lewis raising both his hands in defense.

 

“Oh Weeell, then maybe I wont take you to the restaurant again...”

 

“Aww come on...”

 

Arthur could not hold back his grin, walking with Lewis, not really heading anywhere.

Lewis was always there, always.

His best friend.

He had always been there...

Arthur blinked, opening his eyes.

 

“Lewis?”

 

He was gone.

Arthur looked down, realising he was alone.

His metal arm seemed to shine, even in the now darker surroundings.

Alone.

His fault.

The one he had held dearly, gone. Now dead...

By his own hand.

He could not hold back the tears, just standing there, head lowering in shame, eyes closed shut.

He sobbed, calling for him, even if he knew he would not answer.

 

“L-lewis...”

 

Only darkness and grief.

He never spoke up, his cowardice always taking over, to never admit his feelings.

He would never do now... For Lewis was gone forever.

He waited, he did not want to even think...

Even if he could not stop doing it.

For how long, he would never know.

No...

Lewis had not left completely.

And he know could feel it.

An unnatural heat raised, oh so slowly, from behind his back, magenta light tangling everywhere.

He did not need to open his eyes to know.

 

“Arthur...”  
  


For he could hear him.

The voice came from hell itself, full of anger, betrayal, hate...

All rightful.

He just trembled, waiting for the ghost to approach. He did not run, even if his mind was screaming for him to. His heart hurt, he could not flee, he did not want to.

No difference if he did or not...

For vengeful ghosts are unstoppable.

Arthur sobbed as a tall skeleton stood behind him, more tall than in life... More menacing.

Lewis...

This was Lewis.

But not the Lewis he knew, the friend he had loved was gone...

Gone, no love, no care, no trace of his gentle voice...

Only a hateful echo.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He just stood in the darkness, everything still dark, even with the raging fire now around him, slowly coming close to burn him.

He shivered, for Lewis hands were raising, but not to greet him as he did in life.

No.

They were lowering towards his neck...

He would not struggle, it would only anger him more.

Maybe he would end it quickly...

Maybe.

He could not see any emotion on his glowing eyes, fixed on him, only a sharp skull, fire now almost touching him.

The ghost's hands finally laid themselves on his shoulders.

Arthur winced, for they were impossibly hot, fire tangling around his fingers.

But he still did not move or flee.

Fire moved like a thousand thunders, tying him up like ropes.

And they burned, more than real fire...

But this fire was not real, it did not consume...

He would not die like this...

 

“P-lease...”

 

The ghost snarled, eyes narrowed, Arthur not begging for mercy, but for death.

The ghost took an unneeded breath, hands tightening around his throat.

Arthur gasped, a quick pull and motion twisting his neck, a loud crack.

Tears fell down as he did, falling to the ground with a thud, frame trembling.

Lewis was standing there, fire still tangling all around, not moving an inch, not showing any emotion or regret.

Arthur though he would be gone like him soon enough.

But as he trembled and his spine send waves of pain to all his body...

Why he was not dying...

He should be dead. Any human would be dead right now...

He could not move.

He could only cry as he laid there, at the mercy of his lost friend, and a death that was not coming.

He could not move...

There was no escape...

 

* * *

  
  


Lewis had been in Vivi's room, holding her as she slept. The ghost caressed her hair and face, leaving soft kisses on every skin of hers he could reach.

He could not sleep... But he could spend all eternity like this.

Forever.

Listening to her heartbeat, her chest against his, hands laying around her frame, fire warming everything...

He could hear her breathing, the soft breeze out the window...

He...

Faint sobbing.

The ghosts eyes shined more bright, his senses more powerful than any human or living soul.

The cries were quiet, but he could hear them.

He could hear Arthur.

He frowned, looking down to her, worry taking over.

He gently let go, letting her lay alone, Lewis letting out a sad sigh.

He did not waste time, passing trough walls towards his room.

Lewis eyes flashed in the darkness, seeing him in his bed, trembling slightly.

Arthur's face was sorrowful, a grimace, tears falling down...

A nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Arthur closed his eyes, unable to take this anymore.

He wanted to go away, to die already.

Why can't he die?

Was this his punishment for that night?

A sick joke?...

It did not matter.

He deserved it.

As he cried, he did not realise that the fire brushing his skin stopped burning.

It had stopped being harmful.

He did not see the ghost flicker for a moment either, rage gone, bones turning to flesh, two eyes glancing in worry at him.

He tried to flinch when two hands reached for him, grasping his torso and waist. But he could not move.

He did not want to open his eyes, he did not want to see what Lewis would do next.

He was being held, carefully, he did not realise either that the pain in his neck and spine was gone.

Lewis spoke again, voice calm, but fearful.

 

“Arthur... It's only a nightmare...”

 

The blonde opened his eyes slowly, the tears never stopping.

Lewis...

Arthur frowned, staring at him, in trance, he was not a skeleton, he was as in life, skin, that little smile, tan skin, his smooth hair... But two glowing eyes.

A dream...

Lewis was not gone.

The ghost kept on trying to calm him, trying to make him remember.

 

“I’m here... It's a nightmare... You know I would never do that to you... You know it.”

 

Arthur nodded, leaning his head over his chest, letting himself be held in between his arms.

Lewis would always be here...

He was here.

 

* * *

 

Lewis sighed, the magenta trace connecting their eyes breaking, for Arthur wanted to wake up.

And he did.

Arthur tried to move a little, only to realise he really was in Lewis hold, hugged tightly against him on the bed.

Arthur breathed out, unable to wipe the tears away with only one arm, which was trapped under the ghost's unending care. His metal arm was on his bedside table, as always.

He spoke, guilty.

 

“I’m sorry... I... I should not fear you after...”

 

“Arthur. Nightmares are only a representation of what we fear most.”

 

He could not hide his grief, his shame, a whimper escaping him.

 

“I should not fear you, Lewis... I s-should not fear you harming me...”

 

Lewis raised a hand, wiping the tears away for him, slowly, letting him feel the touch.

 

“In the dream... You did not run. You did not fear me or the... Pain. But losing me. What I am, you fear that I go away... Everything I am.”

 

Lewis had seen a lot of this kind of nightmares, he always tried to stop them. It was not the first time he stopped one in which he took revenge.

But now that they were... Together.

It hurt more.

It hurt that Arthur could forget their love in his dreams, only fear left.

Fear of losing him...

 

“You won't lose me, Arthur. Never. I will always be here. Always loving...”

 

The ghost watched as Arthur tried to speak up, but unable to, relief and fear melting together.

So he just leaned a little forward, kissing him softly, letting him know everything would be ok. He could fall asleep, he would not let him have more dreadful dreams.

Arthur knew.

 

“Thank you...”

 

Lewis only shook his head, his hold tightening.

Why thank him when he was one of the reasons he had those nightmares...

He still remembers all the fear he placed in his mind and heart.

Even then, he could pay for it, he would always protect him, he will always try to compensate him.

Even if Arthur did not feel he should...

The blonde fell asleep again after an hour, a ghost holding him, never letting go, hands caressing his skin, everywhere where that fire had burnt him.

He will always be the escape from his fears...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA  
> *dies*


	9. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, wonder what I would get if I put together all the first letters of the chapters?...

“Vivi no.”

 

“Vivi yes!”

 

Mystery dashed forward, trying to stop her.

He didn’t...

She had made a potion without him knowing. And now, the final prothotype was ready, a little white shiny bottle.

The dog knows it will be problematic.

But she dodged him easily, laughing.

His eyes widened, the liquid running down her lips.

 

“Oh no.”

 

She smiled, throwing away the bottle.

Why she always had the urge to test every single spell and potion... Why.

The dog decided it would be a good idea to hide, knowing what the potion would do in a few minutes.

The mansion will be utter chaos, and they will suffer her wrath...

But he knows the boys will more...

 

“Vivi... I don’t know if they will like this.”

 

She grinned, the potion beginning to take effect.

 

“Ohhhh, but I will sure do.”

 

Oh yes, this potion was a funny one.

Soon, she would multiply... A lot of copies of herself will appear, all like herself. She knows that they will all work together. All of her will have the same objective.

The boys.

Mystery ran away, bubbles beginning to appear around her.

He found a spare room, unused, the mansion huge. He hoped no Vivis would find him here...

Vivi hiccuped, hand raising to her mouth.

Yes...

Sure enough, after a minute, all her body shook, bubbles bursting everywhere.

She blinked, seeing herself in front of herself.

 

“Woah...”

 

Both raised a hand, as if they were a mirror. They smiled, glad that it had worked. The both spoke, as if they shared the same mind.

 

“Cool!”

 

They jolted, more bubbles engulfing her room.

Four Vivis stood smiling mischievously, eyes narrowed, already thinking.

 

“Who wants to chase ghosts?... And an evasive blonde?”

 

They laughed, the laugh echoing, too many voices, the same tone.

Yes, Arthur had tried to dodge many of her kisses... Lewis always surrendered.

They would not get away...

As they hid laughing, more bubbles floated around, an army of hyperactive of bluenettes forming...

 

* * *

Lewis walked over to the living room, arms crossed behind his back, supervising that all the mansion was in order. Deadbeats floated all around, obeying and cleaning, the day esqueduled to be like this.

Every week, one day the had to compel Lewis unending impulsive desire of order...

They chirped in boredom, wishing for some fun...

The spirits would have never imagined they would have entertainment soon enough...

Lewis halted his steps, the mansion rumbling, a faint noise...

All the ghosts froze, eyes roaming to the corridor, the noise increasing.

It sounded like an estampede...

Coming right towards them.

The noise halted right outside the door, silence engulfing everything.

Lewis stood there for a long minute, not moving, confused.

Until the door opened.

But opened did not define it well...

It almost broke from the sheer force that pushed it, a lot of Vivis running inside, all their voices screaming only one thing.

 

“ **Lew,Lewlewlewlew, Lew, lew! Lulu! Lew!”**

“AhhhhhhhHhh!”

“ **Lew, Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!”**

 

Lewis raised his hands, a vain effort of stopping the huge rush of blue tackling him.

Blue everywhere, he could only see blue, the voices only saying his name over an over again.

The deadbeats tried to hide, too many Vivis in the room, too many. They did not understand why she had so many sisters...

The ghost was laying on the floor now, all the Vivis trying to hug him or sneak a kiss.

He did not understand.

 

“Vivi?!”

 

All asnwered at the same time.

 

“ **Yes?”**

 

The were not stopping, Lewis trying to hold them back gently.

No way, one moved away and another took her place...

So, he stopped being physical, all the Vivis yelping and passing trough him, falling to the floor.

The ghost hurried away, too much to handle.

He was sure that this was another one of her experiments...

And she always messed around before they ended...

He could hear her, them, running to chase him.

 

“ **Leeeeew! Come here you cute ghost!”**

 

As much as he loved Vivi... No, hell no, he would not be crushed. She could break all his ribs being normal, a usual hug. Like this...

He shivered, already imagining how he could end, and he was not even alive.

He floated trough corridors, her steps rumbling behind.

His skull roamed all over the place, wishing for a place to hide.

An armour...

All the Vivis ran down the corridor, chasing the supossed lead, the real Vivi leading the chase.

They passed an armour, two magenta eyes peeking from inside.

He was safe.

For now...

 

* * *

 

Arthur got out of his room, hungry.

He took away the sweat of his forehead with his real hand, too many hours spent working, his search of something that allowed to feel with his arm unending.

He could use a drink as well...

He walked tiredly towards the kitchen, hands opening the door slowly.

He froze, seeing what inhabited it.

 

“What the...”

 

A lot of Vivis, all of them raiding the fridge. There was no food left, only a little bread crump.

 

“Oh no...”

 

Even...

His pizza, his surf up pizza.

 

“Viv?! You don’t even like it!”

 

All the Vivis turned around to face him, now alerted of his presence. His worse worry was his pizza...

Arthur gulped, realising he should have not spoken up. They were grinning, slowly, as if planning something.

Arthur took a step back, finger pointed at them.

 

“You and your damn spells... Stay right there, you always mess with me!”

 

**“Artyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.”**

 

Fuck...

He did not like those smiles, no way. He knows he should run.

He screamed, bolting away right as they dashed for him, a lot of blue scarfs crowding the halls and rooms.

He had to reach his room, he could lock his door!

He ran, not glancing back to see the wave of blue flooding everything.

 

“Arty come here! I will have all the hugs and smooches you always are too embarrassed to give!”

 

“Viv p-please! Chase Lewis!”

 

“Hehehe, I am doing it already! We are many!”

 

Arthur could see his room, just a little more and-

 

“Ah!”

 

A Vivi had leaped, like a ninja, tackling him forward, both rolling on the ground.

She was laughing, Arthur blushing madly, trying to get away.

He squirmed under her grip, managing to free himself.

Vivi stood there, baffled, only his puff vest on her hold.

Arthur reached his door, a loud locking noise echoing just as all the girls collided with it.

He gasped, the door would not hold on for much time.

Sure enough, she spoke, all the voices melting together.

 

“Come out or I will make youuuu~”

 

He stood against the door, trying to make pressure against her force.

 

“I have enough with one of you!”

 

“Awww, the more the better!”

 

Arthur shook his head, closing his eyes, flushing red.

 

“No, I... Only you.”

 

All the Vivis blinked, smiling, blushing.

But they still tried to open the door.

 

“Now I want to catch you even more! Arty!”  
  


How he would get out of this one...

 

* * *

 

The armour moved its helmet, glancing over the corridor.

Only one Vivi patrolling the area...

He stopped controlling the armour, floating away when she was not looking.

Sadly... The deadbeats were with her... Ready to help her.

The little vandals...

Lewis could only freeze when one floated right in front of him, smiling mischievously.

The ghost raised his hands, begging it to stay silent.

Its mouth opened slowly, a chirp ready.

Lewis could only flinch when he was betrayed, the screech echoing everywhere.

He glared at it, angry. But the spirit only laughed, small hand pointing behind him.

His eyes widened, slowly turning around.

Vivi.

 

“Hey Lew.”

 

It was only one, but enough to make him stay on edge.

 

“What have you done this time...”

 

“Umm, a potion, temporal, as always. All the clones will fade out in matter of hours.”

 

Lewis sighed, grasping his skull tiredly.

 

“And I wonder why...”

 

“No real reason. Only wonder. But...”

 

Lewis yelped, for she had jumped, climbing up his frame, reaching for the gap in his suit, below his skull.

 

“I shall have fun!”

 

And she crawled inside...

He trembled, her arms going into his, legs as well. She took over in his empty form.

 

“Who is the one who possesses now, huh?”  
  


“Vivi!”

 

He began to move with her movements, heading for the living room. He struggled, shivering, the feeling weird. He could not move, she was stronger, making him walk ahead clumsily, but never stopping.

 

“I should have done this before!”

 

“Hrmr...”

 

* * *

 

Arthur jolted, one last hit to the door.

He waited for the next.

It never came.

 

“Viv?”

 

“Oh! A lock pick!”

 

Shit.

He had to leave it in his puff vest... God dammit.

Well, she did not know how to use-

He had been leaning on the door. He fell backwards, the door opening.

He fell with a humph, not bothering to get up.

He laid on the floor, staring upwards, all of them smiling down at him, one twirling the lock pick on her hand.

 

“Art... We are not stupid.”

 

“Never said you were. But... How?”

 

“Meh, a leader can't spend so much time without learning anything from his teammates! But... I think It was a little bit of luck... No idea how I did it, but I did.”

 

Arthur smiled nervously, all the Vivis glancing between each other. He had no escape, too many, and they would catch him before he managed to reach the van.

So he did not move as they reached for him...

In a minute, and some kisses sneaked to his cheeks, he had been tied up with many scarfs, leaving him defenseless and blushing.

He, as always, stopped functioning when she showed affection, so he did not struggle as they dragged him to the living room.

He was trown onto the sofa, just as Lewis stumbled in.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, seeing him between all the blue, moving like a robot.

 

“Dude?...”  
  


“Vivi...”

 

Arthur yelped, for from his neck popped a head.

 

“Hello!”

 

He stared at her, baffled, watching as the others grabbed Lewis and that one crawled out slowly, Lewis trembling and shivering.

He was dragged as well onto the couch, for what, they would soon know.

The real Vivi had taken as a trophy Arthur's puff vest, now walking like a commander to the front of the sofa, glancing down to them. Arthur huffed, escape impossible, scarfs around him, Lewis would not float away again, a lot of deadbeats were waiting outside, in case he did...

 

“Ok... Lew, I want your tie!”

 

The ghost blinked, glancing down to it.

 

“My tie?”

 

“Yeah, I have Arty's vest, now I want yours.”

 

“But it does not match with orange.”

 

He seriously worried about fashion... And not that she was crowding the room around them, waiting to launch herself at them...

She jut rolled her eyes, using the best method to distract him.

Lewis flushed red, Vivi kissing his skull, frozen as her hands untied the cloth.

She nodded, tying it around her neck, all the others giggling.

Arthur and Lewis gulped, seeing them slowly aproach, hands raising.

 

“Well girls, we havent taken them here for nothing!”

 

All of them leaped, tackling the boys, leaving kisses and hugs everywhere.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

They had no escape, and Arthur could not dodge anything, now tied up.

Vivi laughed, enjoying that he could not evade her affection, and Arthur would not admit it, but he had a little smile under all the chaos of blue. Lewis just surrendered, most of the Vivis smooching him as the real one did usually.

The deadbeats blushed, tiny hands covering their eyes, one chirping loudly, another floating in craziness and another pulling at them all to leave the guys alone.

 

* * *

 

“Well, maybe this time it has not been that bad...”

 

She laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder, Lewis flushing even more.

A chaotic hour of cuddles, the boys had ended up enjoining it. Arthur laid blushing on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, two Vivis hugging him at each side, his mind was in another dimension. At least they had untied him between all the flood of cuddles.

Lewis was hugging the real one, letting her lay against him, the ghost smiling happily. All the Vivis sighed, leaning over the sofa or glancing at them from around.

Lewis spoke, eyes never leaving hers.

 

“I only have eyes for you.”

 

**“We are all her!”**

 

“Yeah. But... You know, you, Vivi. You are unique, only one of you in the world.”

 

She pouted, the two holding Arthur poking Lewis with their feet.

 

“And Arty?”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, nudging her playfully.

 

“But of course. But seeing that he is a little out of it right now...”  
  


Arthur tried to mumble something, but it didn’t quite make sense.

So they just all stayed silent, all the Vivis holding them dearly.

Until one literally popped into thousands of bubbles, disappearing.

Lewis blinked, staring at the spot where that Vivi had been.

Before he could speak, another one did as well, the room bursting in bubbles everywhere.

 

“The potion is fading?”

 

She nodded, grinning.

They jolted every time one popped, each one disappearing.

Arthur yelped, the one right as his side bursting. He looked to the other one, letting a little disappointed gasp when it popped as well.

Only one was left, the one that Lewis was holding.

The two stared at the now empty room, a little sad.

But Lewis smiled, shaking his head, his hold on her tightening.

 

“Well, we still have you.”

 

Or not.

She popped into bubbles as well, just as he ended the sentence.

He could only stay frozen as his tie and the vest fell onto his lap, Vivi gone.

Arthur and Lewis looked at where she had been, not processing they were now alone, no more Vivis left.

Until they finally reacted.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

“OHMYGODtheyallwentawaywhatwhyhowIknewpotionsshouldnotbetrustedfuuuuu-”

 

“Guys... Stop screaming.”

 

They looked at the door, eyes wide in shock.

Vivi was leaning on the door frame, eyebrow raised, a mocking smile.

 

“Huhh?”

“Was I not holding your real you?...”  
  


She could see them be taken over by relief, they really cared...

 

“Nope. I was in the kitchen, with some of me, making jolokia and pizza, your favorite!”

 

Arthur looked happy for a moment glad that she still existed, hand grasping his chest, his breathing quick, but then he frowned, clearly angry.

 

“You fucking scared me, Viv! What if that potion really made you explode into bubbles?!”

 

She walked over to him, fingers pinching his cheek playfully.

 

“Awww Arty, you really worry, like Lewis!”

 

“H-hhm! You literally disappeared!”

 

Lewis was still in a daze, hands still raised to where her copy had been on his lap, eyes staring at her. His face was priceless as Arthur complained, Vivi laughing at his face.

The ghost was glad that she had not exploded.

He needed her...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...  
> I WILL RAISE THE RATING!  
> YA ALL KNOW WAT DAT MEANS!


	10. Hold*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; WARNING.  
> DAT TAG. THAT TAG APROACHING!  
> I HAVE NO IDEA OK? MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS KIND OF THING.  
> Dont read if you are here for plot! (WAT PLOT?!)  
> All the chapters that contain THAT will have a * at their side.  
> And... Should the fanfic be mature or explicit? I dont know nothing about ratings. Help...  
> You have been warned! Explicit and implied!

“Vivi...”

 

Her eyes...

Such beautiful eyes.

Both of them laid on her bed, holding each other dearly, arms around their frames.

She should be sleeping.

She should. But how could she when Lewis was so close, his hands roaming on her skin.

The ghost would have told her to sleep in normal circumstances... But right now... He could only blush and be entranced, her body beautiful. How would he like to feel her touch...

But he had enough with the happy sighs she let out when his hands roamed her back. Her eyes raised to look at his, and it only made him blush more.

He knew so well that smile and stare, he knows what she means...

He was appearing alive right now, in his bedclothes. She was wearing her underwear. Even if they had been sleeping together for some time already, he could not hold back his slight nervousness.

Vivi only chuckled, amused by it.

 

“Lew, we have done this already...”

 

“But... I was alive.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, giving him the most questioning look she could make.

Did it matter?

Lewis shook his head, Vivi not needing to use words to speak.

It didn’t.

Lewis could not care less for himself, only for her. And Vivi knew he preferred the pleasure of his partners before his own.

They would both enjoy it. In one way or another.

Lewis sighed, hands slowly raising, head leaning to kiss her, softly.

In a minute, her bra was removed of her, Lewis doing an effort of folding it correctly an place it on the bedside table, only for her to snatch it and send it flying against a wall.

 

“You and your order...”

 

He finally got out of his shyness, smirking.

 

“I will make order later, for you will be a mess in a few minutes.”  
  


She laughed, kissing him.

Lewis hands were still a little reluctant, moving from her shoulders to her chest, so slow she could swear he was not moving.

But they eventually laid themselves there, caressing her.

How had she missed this... Lewis as well, his eyes roaming over her, a smile growing as her lips parted a little. Her skin was so soft he could almost feel it, almost. He could feel touch but not like the living did. But it was enough to make him shiver, hands slightly pressuring, as she liked. He could see she liked it.

Her hands removed his shirt in a second, how, he would not know, Vivi sometimes could be said to be the ghost, and not him...

As he continued, Vivi wondered something, eyes roaming up.

Lewis blinked, her fingers tangling with his hair, which turned spirit instantly, like fire.

She was brushing it gently, smiling.

 

“Ghosts can feel more through their spirit, right?”

 

Ok... Maybe all her unending wonder for the supernatural would be good. He could not hold back a happy hum, leaning his head forward, eyes closed, fire tangling around her hand. The room was warm, lighted by his light.

Eventually, Lewis stopped brushing his fingers on her chest, eyes questioning her.

His voice echoed still, but it was full of love, a little husky.

 

“You sure?...”

 

She nodded happily, grin never faltering.

He cradled her between his arms, moving slowly, until he was above her. She kept on smiling as he reached for her underwear, gently removing it.

She did as well for him.

He still could manifest himself as in life, he still could pretend. But he would never be as a human would.

He can't take pleasure from it, much less reach a climax.

But she can.

She gasped as he touched her, slowly.

They had all night.

And this would be their first time since...

She raised her legs around him, panting for breath.

Lewis leaned forward to kiss her, never stopping. He could do this all night, hearing her now quick heartbeat.

But they could do more.

Her eyes were narrowed, her breath deep, giving a slow nod.

She was ready.

Well... She always was for anything.

Lewis took a long breath, so nervous. He did not know how would it go... But he would find out.

He parted her legs a little more, slowly, Vivi smiling.

She gasped as he pressured, always carefully, not rushing.

He waited, unsure to keep going, Vivi trying to move a little in his hold.

 

“I... You ok?”

 

She rolled her eyes, pulling at him with her legs, making him go deeper, Lewis closing his eyes.

 

“Hm... Could not be better...”

 

He smiled, going in as much as he could. But holding his movements once he did, leaning to kiss her again their chests brushing together.

Lewis always has been the nervous one... So she was the one to move more, her legs moving as her hips did as well. Lewis began to gain confidence in a minute, hands laid on her waist, never stopping kissing her.

He would go slowly, focusing in her pleasure, her quick breathing and heartbeat.

Her gasps and moans...

He loved her body, in life and death. But he loved her soul more, all of her.

So he did not care that he could not feel this, her sounds were enough, they send waves of happiness to him as he thrust into her, always carefully and loving, making sure she liked it. Her movements were more erratic and quick, not matching his, for she could feel everything, and how she loved it. She kept on moving, his name all that she could think as he kissed her neck now, up and down, soft and slow.

Her voice was trembling from the pleasure he gave her.

 

“Lew... Ah-”

 

He could sense that she was close.

He could know.

And so, he went a little faster, his hands moving from her waist to her face, backing a little away, but never stopping.

 

“I love you Vivi... So much.”

 

She could not hold back.

As Lewis held her tightly, still moving, she came.

A loud moan echoed in all the mansion.

Arthur had been awake on his bed, for he had been staying up late as always, he had been at the computer not long ago.

And as he heard her voice echo everywhere, he could not hold back the deep blush on his face.

Neither the small and dumb smile. His eyes blinked, hand reaching for his pillow. He buried his head under it, trying not to think about it.

He closed his eyes, smiling happily, a little embarrassed.

Not for them of course... He was totally ok that they tried again.

He spend all the night awake, blush never leaving.

Meanwhile he tried to clear his thoughts, Vivi was now pulled towards Lewis into a warm hug, Lewis leaving kisses on her shoulders, head leaning over them.

Her eyes tried to stay open, but she was so tired, but happy as well.

 

“Hmm, I really missed that...”  
  


“Me too.”

 

She smiled up to him, a little sad now.

Her voice showed clearly the signs of her climax, words dragging.

 

“You really can't.”

 

Lewis grinned, pinching her leg playfully. He loved it either way.

 

“Don’t care.”

 

She chuckled, for she could see he was really happy. He had that silly smile of his, just the one he had when he was alive and they did this.

She raised a finger to her lips, pondering.

 

“You know...” A yawn escaped her, eyes blinking to stay awake. “You know what this bed needs?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“An Arty to cuddle.”

 

He nodded, closing his eyes, fire brightening the room.

Yes, would be good...

Arthur still was a nervous wreck and he never asked for affection, they always were the ones to approach or pull him close on the sofa.

He can already imagine his reaction when they offer that they share a room...

 

“He will stop working all together...”

 

“Yep... But we can just drag him! And just hug him and help him sleep. It's warmer when you are around...”

 

He laughed, letting her lay more comfortably, her head resting over his chest, the ghost sitting against the bed frame.

It was not long until she fell asleep.

Lewis spend all the night caressing her skin, eyes never leaving her, but covering them both with a blanket, not wanting her to be cold.

She would not be.

His fire was always warm...

  
  


* * *

 

Arthur still was blushing when the sun raised.

His brain was not working and working at the same time.

He just laid there, staring in wonder at the ceiling.

He finally got out of his trance when Lewis voice echoed around the mansion.

 

“Breakfast!”

 

He blinked a few times, shaking his head.

He hoped he could hide the knowledge of...

He stared at his mirror.

No, he was a terrible liar and his nervous smile could be seen miles away.

Well... It's not like the guys would mind...

He walked over the kitchen, slowly entering.

Vivi was smiling happily, staring at nothing, head resting on her hands, eyes full of love.

 

“Morning.”

 

Lewis pointed a finger to his plate, there, at the table.

Arthur stared at her plate, it still had her food.

 

“Viv?...”  
  


She was in another planet.

Arthur coughed, averting his gaze from Lewis, for he knew he knew.

No point in hiding it.

 

“Dude... You broke her.”

 

The ghost laughed, scratching his hair.

 

“Maybe... If she is not eating...”

 

Arthur shook his head, smiling, blush never leaving.

He ate silently for some minutes.

Until Vivi spoke.

 

“Art, would you sleep with us?”

 

He almost choked with his food, Lewis rushing to pat his back, eyes wide.

She had to be so direct...

 

“Vivi?! We said we would suggest it subtly!”

 

“Awww...”

 

Arthur managed to swallow the piece of food stuck in his throat, now blurting out nervously.

 

“Wha- You- I- You mean... S-leep _Sleep?...”_

 

She laughed, eyes never leaving his.

Dork.

 

“Well... I was just meaning to cuddle and hug and all that, I knew you would be nervous. But if you wanted-”

 

Arthur raised his hands quickly, stopping her ideas.

 

“No, no! Hu-gging is fine... I...”

 

Lewis retrieved their two plates, Vivi would not eat, and Arthur was too nervous to even hold his fork.

 

“Nothing you don't want.”

 

He sighed, fidgeting with his hands.

 

“It's not that I would not...”

 

“We know Arty.”

 

He smiled, trying to find an excuse to leave the kitchen.

 

“Hmm, ah! I- I think I left the current on for one of my tools! I can't let a fire start! My room is a mess!”

 

Before he finished the whole sentence, that was still going, he left, quick steps, hands motioning everywhere in his nervousness.

 

“Do you think we will manage to make him share a room?...”

 

“Meh, I will just drag him as always.”

  
  


* * *

 

Ok...

Ok.

Night was approaching and he had no idea what would they do.

Much less he.

Should he?

He knows they love him, and that they did not care he was in the middle.

But he still was a little nervous to be.

Lewis and Vivi deserved more affection between them.

He was happy with just knowing they cared for him.

He scratched his hair in exasperation, another match against the AI lost in smash. He really could not focus.

A deadbeat giggled as megaman was launched off the screen, Arthur never managing to win.

 

“Shut up...”

 

The deadbeat only chirped, poking him, the other hand pointing at a clock.

Arthur swatted at the spirit, speaking grumpily.

 

“I’m not tired! Go away, you are the one distracting me!”

 

Sure...

Arthur frowned, trying to make his thoughts go away as the deadbeat floated out of the room.

Ok, maybe he could not stop thinking about them.

He just kept on smashing the controller's buttons, not seeing Vivi sneak behind him.

Before he could be alerted of her presence, she outstretched her arms around him.

 

“Time to sleep!”

 

“Ah! V-iv!”

 

The controller had been sent flying to the floor, Arthur never liking to be approached suddenly.

But he had to deal with it, Vivi always did, always leaving a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I'm not tired...”

 

She pouted, gently pulling at him.

 

“But it's late...”  
  


“But...”  
  


“You are just scared.”

 

Her voice was serious, stating the facts.

 

“S-cared? What... No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No. Why the hell I would be?! N-not at all.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, letting go, his shoulders trembling slightly.

 

“You are. And it's not because you don’t want to. It's because you don't think you should. And you are afraid of messing things up, because you have never done this before.”

 

She leaned forward again, grasping his real hand, smiling, full of care.

 

“So... What if I ask you again? What if I tell you we really want you to be with us? And we don’t care that you are nervous? Because it's normal.”

 

He sighed, clasping her hand back, eyes meeting.

 

“Well... They say that to pass a fear... You should face it, don’t they?”

 

She beamed, helping him stand with a quick pull. Arthur found himself being dragged towards another room. It was a big one, not his, not Vivi's nor Lewis.

She opened the door, Lewis there making order and doing the bed even if they were going to sleep in it...

 

“You order freak...”  
  


“Well! Who orders all the mess you make with your experiments or raids to the fridge?”

 

She let go of Arthur to poke Lewis on his nose, standing on her tiptoes.

 

“Even then, it's too much...”  
  


Arthur opened his mouth to speak, nervous, raising a finger in question.

 

“Mmm, guys... Maybe I should change to my bedclothes before... You already did.”

 

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

 

“Art... You use another white t-shirt, exactly like the one you are wearing...”

 

He nodded, just standing there, not approaching nor moving, deciding to just fumble with his metal arm.

Lewis sighed, walking behind him.

His hand roamed over his left shoulder, lingering.

 

“Need help?”

 

Arthur stared at him, but he nodded, trusting Lewis.

The ghost reached carefully for the switch, the arm detaching. He just hugged Arthur, who held back a hiss.

Lewis hand spend a minute running circles over his shoulder, trying to ease the pain.

Arthur just glared at the floor, voice quiet.

 

“I’m ok... Don’t worry so much.”

 

Lewis shrugged with a smile, tying the sleeve of his t-shirt to cover his stump, knowing he preferred it that way.

As he placed the arm carefully on a table, Vivi pulled at Arthur, both falling onto the bed, she did backwards, he did face first with a yelp.

She laughed, she could hear him complain against the blankets.

He sat, reaching to remove his puff vest.

Once he did, Lewis pulled at them both, the three laying on the bed.

Arthur flushed red, finding himself right in between them, held between their arms.

And his brain stopped working when both sneaked a kiss to the cheek at their side.

He closed his eyes shut, smiling, but hiding below the blankets nervously.

 

“I-”

 

She just placed a finger to his lips, Lewis hug tightening.

 

“It's late, better sleep already.”

 

Lewis nodded, with a wave of his free hand the lights turned off.

 

“It's just like sleeping in the van... So...”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, trying to steady his breathing.

It really was, they always held him close.

But now they kissed, hands laid even more close...

It would be better if he stopped thinking.

He gasped when two hands reached for his hair, tangling and brushing around it, Vivi slowly, Lewis fingers rubbing against his neck, easing his tense muscles.

 

“Y-you know too much...”

 

They only laughed, not stopping until he was dozing off.

Vivi stopped once she saw him rest, asleep, loving that peaceful expression. She laid her head over his chest instead of on her pillow, falling asleep as well.

Lewis just sighed, hands laid over them, making sure they were ok.

This was much, much better...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nexts chapters:  
> (Gift for dear user)- Another * chapter (maybe contains angst and MAYBE references to things happening in between chapters 40 and 41 of bham, the ones who read it maybe can imagine... Maybe I wont do it, maybe I get killed for it)- Song chapter- nother * chapter.


	11. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthdaaaay!  
> Yes, I totally know it's tomorrow, but you can have one of my two gifts today! Check the tags or my blog tomorrow, I'm not done with you ;)
> 
> Valentine's day is neaaaaar!  
> Let's see what the gang did, ok?

Arthur pushed the boat with his feet, waving a hand happily.

 

“Have fun!”

 

Vivi smiled at him as Lewis took the oars, the boat going into the lake of the park.

She laughed, a happy grin.

 

“We sure will!”

 

The blonde chuckled, seeing Vivi steal the oars from Lewis hands, to row herself.  Even if Lewis tried to take them back...

Valentine's day...

The lake sure was beautiful, a perfect date. A lot of couples shared boats, the sun lighting the clear water.

Arthur nodded, glancing down to Mystery, who was watching as Lewis held tight as Vivi directed the boat wildly.

 

“Lets leave the two for a while. I’m sure there is a hot dog post around the park...”

 

Mystery barked happily, following him away from the dock.

Arthur raised a finger to his lips, smiling mockingly.

 

 

“Wait... Mystery can you eat that?... Wouldn't it be cannibalism?”

 

He received a slight bite to his leg, making him run laughing up the park's path.

Arthur was glad to leave some time to the two of them, to be alone. Hell, water and him were not compatible, and the boats were meant for two.

As he fled from an annoyed Mystery, he pondered.

Everything was always meant for two.

His smile faded, a frown growing, his steps slowing. Mystery barked in question, seeing him stare at the grass, not moving anymore.

The dog whined, pawing at him. He was old, but he sometimes liked to play...

Arthur sighed, smile returning, those sad thoughts pushed away.

 

“Come on, I think I can smell food being made near...”

 

A happy bark, the two of them walking deep into the park, trees, benches and decorations everywhere.

Couples everywhere...

 

* * *

 

The sun was lowering on the sky, its light golden.

The were floating on the center of the lake, Vivi had scared away the other boats...

Lewis had her hands in his, both smiling in trance, never stopping looking at the others eyes.

She sighed in content, freeing one hand to touch the clear water.

 

“Arthur had a good idea...”

 

“Hmm...”

It was Arthur who suggested to come to this place. To them.

Even if he knew that the boats were for two.

 

“He always steps away to leave us together...”

 

It made her heart sad...

Lewis looked at the water, smiling.

 

“I already foresaw it.”

 

Vivi blinked, leaning her head in confusion.

 

“Lew?”

 

He leaned forward, blushing, whispering something to her.

She beamed, and to Lewis dismay, she launched herself at him to give him a kiss. The boat almost sinking...

 

* * *

 

“Well it's not hot dog... But these hamburgers smell damn good.”

 

Arthur paid, two hamburgers bought.

He smiled, kneeling to let Mystery grab his with his mouth.

The dog gave a muffled bark, thanking him.

They wandered, Arthur subconsciously leading the way towards the least crowded area of the park. Where there were no sight of people kissing or hugging, or saying cheesy things.

A big tree on a clearing, grass everywhere. No benches.

 

“Hmm, want to nap for a while?”

 

Before he could end the sentence, Mystery had already plopped onto the ground, the grass fresh, a perfect spot.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, biting down onto his food.

He approached the tree, thinking that it would be a good idea to rest leaning onto it.

But the closer he got, he could hear something.

He peeked around the tree trunk, someone there, letting out a faint curse.

His eyes stared at the girl sitting against the tree, a notebook on her hands, a lot of doodles in it.

The brunette did not see him approach, too focused on her drawing. Arthur stared at the notebook, the lake portrayed, visible from this side of the tree, below the hill.

She jolted when he spoke.

 

“Woah, nice...”

 

She closed the notebook, nervous, hands fidgeting around, turning to look at him. Arthur smiled apologetically, raising his hands, now seeing he had been a little rude to spy.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you. Maybe I should leave you-”

 

The girl shook her head with a smile, showing she didn’t mind now. He had said her drawing was good...

She patted the grass at her side, signaling that he could be here.

Arthur smiled, sitting at the tree with her, still munching on his hamburger.

He shrugged, deciding to chat a little.

 

“You can keep drawing. I wont look.”

 

She stared at him with a thoughtful expression, hands roaming over her notebook. Mystery padded over to them, tail moving happily.

Her eyes wandered over to the dog, a little smile growing.

 

* * *

 

Lewis helped her get down of the boat, taking her hand gently.

She rolled her eyes, but humored him anyway. She could have jumped down on her own...

 

“Ok... Lew, find Arty!”

 

The ghost nodded with a smile, touching his heart. He could always feel the direction in which they are...

He lead the way, both of them now looking up to the tall tree.

Arthur was there, chatting with someone.

 

“So, your nickname is Sororia...”

 

Arthur smiled at how she drew Mystery, the dog standing in front of her, posing proudly.

He got out of his wonder, hearing Vivi call.

 

“Arty, it's late, we have to go!”

 

He smiled as he stood, glancing back and forth between them and her.

He had enjoyed to chat a little. It had distracted him of bad thoughts.

 

“Well, thank you for letting me see your awesome art. Gotta go, keep drawing!”

 

He patted his leg, motioning Mystery to follow.

As he outstretched his arms over Vivi and Lewis shoulders, he looked back, grinning.

He gave a thumbs up as she waved goodbye.

As soon as the tree was out of sight, he spoke, poking Vivi playfully.

 

“Weeeeell, did you have a good time? Or did you sink the other boats?”

 

She huffed, poking him back with a pout.

Her voice was full of joy.

 

“I did not such thing! We had a great time and we let the others as well! No accidents!”

 

Lewis nodded, meeting Arthur's eyes.

 

“Thanks to you.”

 

Arthur shrugged, closing his eyes.

 

“Nah. You would have found another thing to do today anyway.”

 

Vivi and Lewis smiled mischievously as soon as they reached the park's gates.

Arthur yelped, for Lewis threw his hands over his eyes, pulling at him and guiding his steps.

 

“Hey?! Wha-”

 

Vivi laughed, leading the way towards the end of the street.

 

“We really can do more today!”

 

Arthur tried to not stumble with anything, stepping reluctantly ahead. But he knew he would never stumble forward, not with Lewis hold on him.

 

“Guys? What the hell? Where are we going?”

 

He could only see black, Lewis gloved fingers. They were not answering...

He huffed, a little annoyed.

 

“Come on... It's not funny.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Lewis withdrew his hands, Arthur finally able to blink and see.

His mouth hung open, staring at the restaurant in front of him.

 

“A...”

 

“A pizzeria! It's the best in the city, at least by what I found in my mobile phone...”

 

Arthur did not understand. He glanced at them with a frown.

 

“But...”

 

Lewis coughed, hand placed over his shoulder.

 

“Did you really think we would let this day pass, without spending time with you as well?”

 

As Vivi opened the door, Arthur smiled, eyes tearing up.

 

“I... You shouldn't have.”

 

“Don't be silly Art! Come on, we have a table ready!”

 

“You booked a table?...”

 

Lewis sighed, seeing him totally freeze. He always did when he did not expect them to do something for him...

He gently pulled at his hand, the four of them going in.

The local was expensive looking...

And the only lights were candles placed over every table.

Arthur could not speak as Vivi and Lewis dragged him to their table, sitting him on a comfortable chair.

They both sat at his sides, chuckling, for his brain was still trying to work out they planned this for him.

His mouth opened to speak, but the words lingered there for a long minute. His eyes stared at the menu.

They even had surf's up pizza...

 

“Thank you...”

 

The waiter approached, glancing tiredly at the trio.

 

“What will you order?”

 

Lewis smiled, waving a hand apologetically.

 

“Nothing for me... Maybe a bottle of wine?”

 

The waiter did not think much about it, now glancing at Vivi.

 

“And you?”

 

“Three pizzas!”

 

The waiter nodded, making an attempt to leave, thinking that those pizzas would be shared.

Vivi rolled her eyes, raising a finger.

 

“Not done!”

 

The waiter halted, returning reluctantly.

 

“Very well... And your friend?”

 

Vivi smiled, pointing insistently at the menu.

 

“For my boyfriend it will be a surfs up pizza! Extra oysters and fish! Or I won't leave a tip.”

 

Arthur blushed, looking down at his hands as they waiter left.

 

“You did not have to say boyfriend...”

 

Vivi huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“Why not? Is it not true?”

 

“Yeah but...” He shook his head, knowing better than to give her something to argue about. “Nothing.”

 

She smiled sadly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

She knew what he meant. It would not be the first time people could be surprised to know the three were dating.

He feared that somebody said a rude comment to them. For himself he could not care less, he was used to the ones about his arm.

Vivi's eyes met his, not needing words to say she didn't care about what others said. Arthur nodded, pushing away the thought.

After a minute of holding hands, and a comfortable silence, two pizzas arrived. One for Vivi.

The other was Arthur's.

He beamed, eyes wide with joy.

It really had a lot of oysters...

Lewis placed his head on his hands, grinning happily as they devoured their food. Arthur could not stop smiling, the pizza was delicious.

Arthur finished his, just as the second pizza for Vivi was placed on the table. He leaned comfortably on his chair, hands resting on his belly.

He glanced at Lewis, who could only fake to drink wine.

 

“Hmm, hey Lewis... She still has another pizza after this one.”

 

The ghost blinked, not understanding.

 

“And?...”

 

Arthur smiled, winking.

 

“I'm still hungry...”

 

“Are you...?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Lewis frowned, raising an eyebrow. He really was suggesting that he possessed him, here...

 

“We are not at home. And we are doing this for you.”

 

Arthur nodded, eyes serious.

 

“Exactly... For me. And I would like that you enjoyed this as well. I don't need to have another one with oysters...”

 

Lewis clasped his forehead with one hand, unsure.

 

“I don't know...”

 

“Aw come on...” He leaned to whisper to him, careful of not being heard by other customers. “We go to the bathroom, and in a minute we are out. You could kiss her, she would kiss us both.”

 

“You sure are stubborn...”

 

“So are you.”

 

“Fine...”

 

Vivi smiled as they sneaked away.

As they made sure no one would see and they got used to share a body, she called the waiter again.

She knows what pizza to order for Lewis...

The waiter sighed, not believing they could eat so much.

Arthur stepped out of the bathroom, blinking at the pizza now waiting in front of their seat.

Only Arthur's voice came out of him, Lewis staying silent to not give away their condition.

 

“Viv?”

 

“I ordered a spicy pizza.”

 

Arthur sat, staring at his food with his now magenta eyes.

 

“ _I have never tried this one... Is it spicy?”_

 

“ _Not much... But I will take control, so you don't freak out. Just in case.”_

 

Vivi began to eat her third pizza as they took a first bite. Lewis could not hold back a happy hum with Arthur's voice, loving the taste.

But still he waited before biting again.

 

“ _Ok?”_

 

“ _Perfect. I can handle it. It actually tastes good...”_

 

Vivi sighed, pushing away her empty plate. The guys were still eating, half the pizza left.

As they were going to take another bite, her lips were what they touched instead of their food.

She had leaned forward before they could.

They blushed red, smiling.

They hoped every valentine's day could go like this for the next years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you don't mind your user name there! Just say and it will be removed!  
> Enjoy your birthday!


	12. Comfort*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING READ CHAPTERS 40 AND 41 OF BHAM.  
> Or Arty's flashback won't make damn sense.
> 
> OH! And listen to this song please! (read the lyrics, please, down in description):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GJp3LNYq70
> 
> You are all going to hate me! Don't be fooled by the fluff!  
> Should I add a trigger warning???  
> Kay, angst away!  
> *runs away before the raging crowd can reach her*

Arthur yawned, turning around on the bed, now laying on his right side.

He smiled, Vivi there, in front of him. She was already awake, the sun's rays reflecting on her blue eyes.

His voice was still sleepy, mind foggy.

 

“...Morning.”

She chuckled silently, getting a little closer.

She was happy, for Arthur was getting used to their affection, slowly. He did not cower away from their kisses or hugs anymore.

Lewis was always awake, now laying against the pillows, book in hand.

Now that the other two were awake, he spoke, smiling.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

Arthur groaned, burying his face on the pillow.

He did not want to get out of bed.

 

“...Mff, tired...”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, closing the book to look at them.

 

“I'm not bringing food here.”

 

Vivi pouted, poking the ghost.

 

“Awww why not?...”

 

“What if you spill coffee on the blankets? Or it falls to the floor? He is a zombie.”

 

She shrugged, not caring.

 

“Then we clean it?”

 

Lewis huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“No.”

 

She smiled again, hand pulling at Lewis arm playfully. She had a hussy smile, eyebrows going up and down.

 

“Theeeen, can I offer another thing to do, so we don't have to get up?...”

Arthur blushed, head finally appearing out of below the pillow, fully awake and flushing.

 

“Ummmm... Maybe I should leave-”

 

He tried to sit up to crawl out of bed, nervously. Only for Vivi to grasp his arm, smiling apologetically.

 

“I was only joking Arty. You can keep sleeping.”

 

The blonde laid back again, a little nervous.

 

“Well, you could... I would not mind. Since we have shared a room you have not...”

 

He always got this shy when this kind of thing was suggested.

Lewis patted his back, smiling kindly, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“We don't need to. We love more to cuddle all the three together.”

  
Vivi tried to joke again, laughing.

 

“We would only if you stayed with us, hehe...”

 

To her surprise, Arthur spoke, blushing red, voice shaky.

 

“Y-you can.”

 

“Huhh?”

Vivi was confused, both she and Lewis staring at him. He hid his face against his knees, embarrassed.

 

“You don't have to hold back for me. And... I would not mind... Really.”

 

Lewis sighed, hand roaming on his back.

 

“Arthur, we would not want to leave you out.”

 

She nodded, face leaning close to his, leaving a kiss.

 

“So, or you join or nothing.”

 

She did not think he would... He was always a nervous wreck, even if they had been like this for a while.

Arthur breathed out against the blankets. He could swear his face was as hot as Lewis fire...

He...

He did not actually now himself what he wanted.

He liked them that way. That, he knew...

And maybe he would like for them to do something with him.

They are always so caring, so loving. They hold him dearly. They never judge him for his nervousness and reluctance. And they take slow steps...

But...

He still feared.

With another long breath, the words that he held back before, escaped his mouth.

 

“I- I would like to try...”

 

The other two could only glance deadpanned at him, unbelieving.

Their Arthur?

Admitting something on his own?

Vivi leaned to look right to his face, careful, to make sure he was not liying.

No, he was not, no eyebrow twitches or trembling.

He really meant it.

As Lewis was still a little unsure, Vivi's hands reached for his face, making him look up. Both their eyes were full of love, but his still had dread.

 

“You sure?...”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, not looking away, even if he wanted to.

 

“Yes... “

 

She smiled, her voice now more quiet.

 

“Ok... Just tell us if you like it. I will do things for you... I know you won't ask for anything.”

 

He gasped, her hand slowly laying itself over his chest. Vivi glanced sideways at Lewis, nodding towards Arthur.

The ghost got closer, hands reaching for his white t-shirt. The blonde could only freeze as Lewis untied the cloth from around his stump. And then removed the shirt carefully.

He blushed, now more exposed, her hands moving slowly.

She would take her sweet time, for him to enjoy himself.

Arthur' breathing quickened, each of them at one of his sides. Her hands roaming around his chest, Lewis caressing his back.

He would like to do something for them, he would. But he had no clue or idea, leaving him there, unmoving.

What was he supposed to do in this kind of situations?...

Lewis noticed his frown, smiling knowingly. He leaned his head towards his ear, whispering.

 

“Just enjoy. You don't have to do anything the first time you...”

 

Arthur's breath halted for a moment, eyes widening. Lewis had kissed his earlobe as soon as he ended the sentence.

And he was keeping on doing it, pulling softly at it.

 

“Ah... H-how much do you read my mind?...”

 

Lewis chuckled as he brushed his ear with his lips, only making him shiver.

 

“I did not know this...”

 

Arthur was beginning to let out small sounds. For Vivi was now brushing his nipples, her fingers lingering with every touch.

He had to swallow back a moan, closing his eyes shut. If this was already making him a mess...

Lewis laughed, for he could see he was turned on.

Even then, he waited for a while, knowing that they should not rush.

Sadly, Vivi has always been more direct, and she was loving every sound that escaped him.

 

“Arty, I'm going to touch you more, are you ok with it?”

 

Arthur breathed for a minute, unsure. But then he nodded, fingers of his hand clutching the blankets tightly, nervous.

She smiled, kissing him deeply.

Once she let go, she looked at Lewis, giving him one too, whispering quietly.

 

“Hold him.”

 

Of course he would.

Arthur found himself being pulled backwards by him, back against Lewis chest.

He tried to speak, but only a quiet mumble came out his mouth.

He gulped, Vivi now in front of him, hands lowering.

He trembled against the ghost, head leaning against his shoulder. She was taking off every single cloth on him.

He covered his eyes with his hand, embarrassed as she stared, eyes full of love. They were not faced at all, smiling at him. But they would let him be.

Her hands now slid over his waist, kept there.

She only caressed his skin as Lewis left kisses on his neck.

He felt...

He did not know how.

But it was good.

 

“G-uys...”

 

And they didn't even begin.

But they did soon enough, after a long while of holding him, kissing and brushing hands over his soft skin.

 

“Ah-!”

 

His mouth opened slightly, heart going fast. Her hand finally had reached for him, moving slowly, so slow.

And her laugh echoed in the room, Lewis whispering, holding him with one hand, the other roaming everywhere. Even his scars, every single one.

It was the first time he felt like this, it was strange.

But he love it.

He loved them, with all his heart. He did not believe how lucky he was, what did they see in him...

But Lewis and Vivi always could see, Arthur always caring, loving, a good soul with a golden heart.

Even if he denied it and still felt guilty for things he did not do.

So they would show him, through their touches and whispers of love.

Lewis reached for Vivi's hand, both now moving around him at the same time, fingers tangling together.

Arthur could not hold back a moan, head resting against Lewis neck.

God, he could not contain his voice...

He could not avoid moving his hips either, a reflex move.

And as they moved their hands, they leaned to kiss him again, both sides of his neck.

Arthur opened his eyes a little, enough to see. He frowned, a though crossing him.

He tried to speak between intakes of breath, voice raspy.

 

“Y-ou- You are not...”

 

They were only doing things to him.

They were not focusing on each other, he was the only one receiving pleasure.

Lewis hold only tightened, sending more waves of pleasure to him.

 

“We will have time for that...”

 

Vivi nodded, laughing against his skin.

 

“But... Maybe...” Arthur trembled, watching as she removed her underwear, leaving Lewis everything. “We can try.”

 

He could only freeze as she approached, sitting on his lap.

Arthur's mind screamed, fearing.

Before she could continue, he spoke, Lewis noticing the fear in his voice.

 

“V-iv. I-”

 

She halted, seeing him being reluctant. Arthur gulped, trying to speak, not wanting to offend her.

 

“I... I think I'm not ready for that...”

He looked away in shame, both glancing at him with sad smiles.

She understood.

 

“It's ok Art. Small steps.”

 

He closed his eyes, for he could feel Lewis staring right through him. The ghost always knows when something bad crosses his mind.

It was not only nervousness...

But fear.

For what, Lewis wondered.

Arthur took a breath, holding back tears.

He maybe should let Lewis know... He knows he is fearing something.

A bad memory.

Both their eyes met, Lewis listening to his words carefully.

 

“Lewis. Could you... Read my mind for a sec?...”

 

Lewis dreaded what Arthur would show him.

But if he wanted to show him, it was important.

So he raised a hand to his chest, pulling him as close as possible. Their eyes were engulfed in magenta, minds connected.

Vivi just hugged them both as they spoke...

 

_“Lewis... How much do you know from the time I was possessed for weeks?”_

Lewis fear increased.

 

_“I never reached for any memories you wanted to keep hidden...”_

 

Arthur had imagined so...

If he had reached for a specific memory when he saved him... He would have known much before he loved them.

He could not hold back this...

 

_“The demon did horrible things. You saw. You know I did those things. But the demon...”_

 

It also tried to have fun with his body.

Much more.

The memory twisted in his mind, now visible for the ghost.

He waited, reluctant, unsure as if Arthur really wanted to show it.

He had hidden it...

Until now.

For they were closer, and if he wanted to keep going through...

He needed to let it out.

Lewis aura tangled around his, trying to calm him.

He reached for the memory.

Both saw it as if living it...

 

* * *

 

Arthur waltzed around the corridors, smiling wickedly.

His green eyes roamed over all the boxes piled in the rooms.

His men were doing a good damn work.

Well... How would not if he pointed a gun at them every time they went lazy?

He kicked a door open, startling some guys playing poker. As they tried to return their focus to the cards, he jumped onto a stool, leaning tiredly on the counter.

He raised a finger to his lips, eyes staring at all the liquor.

The barman waited patiently, used to Arthur's unending orders and desire of new drinks.

Once he made his mind, he slammed his left hand on the counter.

 

“Vodka and... Mix me a surprise! Something new!”

 

The man nodded, getting to work.

As Arthur stared at his bandaged left hand with boredom, one of his most resourceful subordinates sat at his side.

 

“Hi Arthur...”

 

He smiled wide, only his eyes moving to see her.

Arthur's soul trembled, the demon licking his lips, glancing all around her figure.

This devil had been flirting with her all the week. And she was interested...

 

“My, Marta... I thought you were stealing a car in the outskirts... So quick?”

 

She laughed, a drink served quickly for her. Everyone knew better than to make boss wait.

Marta winked, lips brushing softly her glass.

 

“I can take my time if I want to...”

 

He laughed, the demon enjoying her words and Arthur's insecurity.

 

“It's that so?...”

 

She laughed, jumping off the stool. She leaned behind him, whispering.

 

“Yes. Will you be busy tonight?”

 

He shrugged, staying silent for a minute, meeting her eyes.

Arthur spoke in his own mind, scared.

 

_“No. Don’t you dare... No.”_

 

He did not want this.

But the demon did.

 

“Oh, I'm sure I will be...”

 

She giggled, walking away, head glancing back.

Arthur cursed, his soul unable to fight his control, trapped in his own body. Under the will of this monster, desire for fun unending.

 

_“I hate you... So much.”_

 

_“Puppet... You should learn already to have fun! Come on, we will both enjoy it!”_

 

_“No way.”_

 

He rolled his green eyes, swallowing his drink in one gulp. He stood, already wishing it was night.

Arthur cried inside, not knowing what would happen.

If only he could disappear...

But he could feel, see and hear everything...

The wait was torture, night close, a dark moon visible through their room's window.

The demon brushed his hair, staring at his mirror.

He ignored completely Arthur's pleas.

 

_“Please, don't do this. You took everything from me. Don't steal this as well...”_

 

_“Man up already. You really have never?”_

 

Arthur's soul flowed in shame, the demon mocking him.

His voice sounded broken.

 

_“No.”_

 

He laughed, not matching his real feelings, HIS feelings. He could not shed tears as the demon stared uncaring at their figure.

There was a knock on their door.

 

_“Don't answer... Don't. Don't open.”_

 

He could only feel horror as his hands reached for the door. She was there, leaning playfully against the door frame.

His body betrayed his fear, bowing and motioning her to enter, elegantly.

His smile never faltered as she removed slowly her jacket.

 

_“No please. I don’t love her.”_

 

_“Love? Love is nothing puppet... This is not about love.”_

 

Demons can't feel love.

But lust...

Time for fun.

He approached her, hands slamming at the wall behind her. She grinned, slowly reaching for her shirt.

The demon snarled mentally, hearing his host have a breakdown. Arthur was not coping with this.

 

_“Not like this... I don't want this! It can't be like this, please!”_

 

_“Silence...”_

 

The demon leaned forward, both their chests touching. He would have kissed her already, were not for him... And his cries.

 

_“Make me go away... Make me faint! I beg you.”_

 

_“Fuck. Can't you just try?”_

 

He can't. He does not like this. Even if his body was reacting to it...

God... He really did not want this...

The demon pondered, eyes narrowing, backing a little away.

He could not do this...

It would leave his host broken.

More than he is already...

He does not want to hear him mourn every single minute, he has enough with hearing his regret.

He stood away from her, glaring with hateful eyes, but still smiling.

 

“Sorry babe, a part of me is disgusted by this.”

 

She stood in shock, unbelieving.

But then she frowned, replacing her shirt. Before rushing out the room, she slapped him, strong and loudly.

He only laughed as the door was slammed, left alone.

He did not feel the pain. The host carried it, always.

 

_“That's for ruining it.”_

 

_“I prefer it...”_

 

He would take all the pain in the world if he could hold the last freedom he had...

They sighed, sitting tiredly on the bed, one full of relief, the other disappointed.

Arthur snarled as the demon mocked him again.

 

“ _Don't you like girls?... Or are you...”_

 

“ _Shut up... Leave me be!”_

 

It would not, the demon was now curious, toying now with his deeper thoughts and feels.

 

_“Maybe you like boys then... But it's strange, I could have sworn I felt your love for Vivi the first time I possessed you... You loved her, and so I got rid of him, he was in the way, why-”_

 

The demon finally found his true feelings and emotions, grasping and twisting them painfully. They were exposed.

 

_“You love them both.”_

 

No more...

Please no more.

He did not want to hear it.

But he would, no escape of his voice, echoing all around his mind.

 

_“Both... You sure are a weird one. And you only feel attracted to them! Only them. Freak.”_

 

And they are dead now...

 

“ _Indeed they are! By your own hands! Forget about them! I can't believe you... We are handsome, you should try to enjoy what we have!”_

 

“ _I love them... Only them. I have never felt like this for others... Leave me alone.”_

 

Gone.

They are gone forever.

His fault.

He will never feel the same way for anyone.

It was a sure thing.

For he could not speak, he could not act by his own accord.

He was a puppet.

His life was not his anymore.

 

_“You got it right. Your body is my body now. Mine. I am you now.”_

 

_“You will never be me. Not when you are bringing hell to so many people... I am becoming you.”_

 

_“Whatever. You know what? Don't worry, I can handle this.”_

 

Arthur did not like were his trail of thought was going.

 

_“I will find a girl you like!”_

 

_“Fuck you.”_

 

_“Hmm, not a bad idea. We still have a... Problem.”_

 

_“Just take a cold shower.”_

 

The demon laughed, standing towards their bathroom.

Arthur was left more broken, for he feared.

This night marked him, his own body used against him, almost.

He almost...

The next days, every time they saw a girl, the demon flirted.

Arthur always voiced his disgust for what he said or did.

And so, he always ended slapped, pushed... But always receiving the devil's mocking words.

Until Lewis saved him...

He was free from the demon.

But not from his new fear.

Fear of love.

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis saw it all.

He was horrified.

 

_“Arthur...”_

 

_“I'm sorry.”_

 

He dared to say he was sorry...

For what that beast did.

Arthur felt better now, he had finally showed everything he did.

Everything he felt.

Why he feared this.

He did not cry, he was used to all his memories already. He cried enough in the past.

Lewis spoke, calmly.

 

_“I really hurt you. When I told you I lied...”_

 

_“Not now... I just... Thank you for standing this.”_

 

Lewis always listened.

He always understood.

The ghost did not exactly know what to say to make things better...

So he only spoke what he felt.

 

_“It’s ok Arthur. It's normal to be scared of this when you have experienced such... Things. We will never do anything you don't like. We love you.”_

 

_“I know.”_

 

He had no doubt about it. They would never use him like the demon.

Lewis broke the mental connection, Arthur not having anything more to say.

The ghost held him, arms around his frame, whispering worriedly.

 

“We can stop if you want...”

 

Amber eyes met magenta, Arthur smiling at him. 

 

“I... I really liked it.”

 

Lewis smiled, looking at Vivi now. She was worried, not having heard or seen anything. Lewis did not think she needed to know, it would only make her sad.

He would make sure Arthur was fine...

 

“Vivi, we will wait for that. Let's just go slowly.”

 

She smiled a little, understanding. She trusted Lewis judgment.

Arthur's hand gripped Lewis arm tightly, for their hands began to touch him again.

And as minutes passed, he was breathless again.

The pleasure was evident in his eyes and voice.

 

“L-ewis...”

 

The ghost leaned forward to bite softly on his ear, questioning.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Ah...” His shoulders shook, Vivi fastening her motions. “Y-you should feel this... You can-”

 

The ghost bit harder, but harmlessly. His growl interrupted anything he had to suggest.

 

“No possessions today... Not today, Arthur.”

 

He would not let this time be like that night with the demon. Not when Arthur was so close and he was enjoining this.

Arthur gasped, the minutes passing, their touches making him go crazy.

He would not last much more.

 

“I... I'm going to-”

 

They both kissed him, silencing him. He did not need to hold back.

Arthur moaned into Vivi's mouth, reaching his climax.

After shaking for a moment, eyes staring at nothing, he slumped backwards. He rested on Lewis chest.

He wanted to say so many things, but his voice came out so tired...

But he felt good.

 

“God... That...”

 

That was awesome...

He could not avoid smiling, eyes staring at the two of them. Lewis kissed his forehead, Vivi cuddling close at his side. Lewis tried to move the three of them a little, so they could lay comfortably. Once he did, Vivi pulled at the blankets, covering them all.

She spoke quietly, knowing that Arthur was now a little sleepy.

 

“If you liked it... Anytime you want.”

 

“Hm...”

 

His eyes closed, head leaning against Lewis. They could only adore his peaceful expression, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

Lewis was glad he would overcome his fear little by little...

He would make sure he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heads peeks out of hideout*
> 
> I'm safe???  
> Well, next chapter will be a song collection! The lyrics will be the important thing!
> 
> *hides again*


	13. Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!  
> Love you all!
> 
> Here, my song collection, the lyrics fit for them, at least I believe.  
> Focus on the lyrics. Ok? (all videos have them I think...)
> 
> All songs here in one playlist, thanks to Takaraofthenotorioussix:  
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMB5630-fhG29IWtE1wElKeA8SL62n5gb

Arthur left his headphones on the desk, closing the music player. He usually makes sure to hide his songs in the computer, never leaving them open.

But as Mystery pawed at him, asking for food... He left to give him something in the kitchen.

And he forgot completely he had been at the computer.

Vivi got into the room an hour after, wanting to download some music.

She blinked, seeing his songs.

She knows Arthur hides them, in a hidden folder, with a password.

But now the files were there, no password needed...

Maybe...

She clicked on the play list, placing the headphones over her head.

 

-Arthur:

 

**Ghost (Fred Falke Remix)**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezfR9S1_RqY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezfR9S1_RqY)

 

**Reclusion**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXU3gVYjLy0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXU3gVYjLy0)

 

**The Lucky One**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtI3wwHRH5o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtI3wwHRH5o)

 

**What I've Done**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj_d8DlZ-Jo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj_d8DlZ-Jo)

 

**I don't Care**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxJSlOKiV1M ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxJSlOKiV1M)

 

**iNSaNiTY [Frost Mix] (English)**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhdIu-oDHVU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhdIu-oDHVU)

 

**Liars and Monsters**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgv-9aWIsMo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgv-9aWIsMo)

 

**The Enemy**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfT6VAcVWx0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfT6VAcVWx0)

 

**Marionette**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B--aAyW5gwo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B--aAyW5gwo)

 

**Deathbed**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keIklOr5Bqc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keIklOr5Bqc)

 

**Something**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY5fRqMdhNg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY5fRqMdhNg)

 

**Superheroes**

http://youtu.be/IowZqZHJ-cA

 

**Discord**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOkdSj8Iz0I

 

**Under control**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1W2dkGnTsM

 

**Losin My Soul**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHLxVJHq944](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHLxVJHq944)

 

**Get out alive**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjueIK4YH8o

 

**Wolf bite**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sQuDu42y7g

 

**Up all night**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMIn2p_5a9Y

 

**Embers**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5si7w3uS9tU

 

**Dementia**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvt2MVf_3qk

 

**Angel with a shotgun (remix)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tXaKbDOrwY

 

**Silver wings**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6hQhcZVpys

 

**Dream**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWu7JDETw_I

 

**I surrender**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufrLlcZod-0

 

**Shots**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNYCTfY5Vf0

 

**Bad intentions**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ-V7qoNmKo

 

 

She listened to them all...

She could not hold back her sad smile.

The songs showed clearly his emotions...

Now she felt bad for hearing them. Without Arthur agreeing...

She closed the folder, going into her own.

 

 

-Vivi:

 

**Headlock**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI0iVyBe-40](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fI0iVyBe-40)

 

**Strangers**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk-SrePDxfQ&app=desktop

 

**Rather Be - Pentatonix**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beNsc0sCj6k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beNsc0sCj6k)

 

**Alive (Dubstep)**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWT1OMTUIyI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWT1OMTUIyI)

 

**Brave**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdpNX2oXhxY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdpNX2oXhxY)

 

**Funhouse**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx5oOXZOiWc

 

**Behind these hazel eyes**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pbvFV13lcc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pbvFV13lcc)

 

**See Through**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkZQ3yIOsCs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkZQ3yIOsCs)

 

**Outside**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8QSXtcpDbg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8QSXtcpDbg)

 

**Rolling Girl (English Cover)** **【** **JubyPhonic** **】**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t14KV5qf-Hc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t14KV5qf-Hc)

 

**Outlines**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAo65c-iSr0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAo65c-iSr0)

 

**The eternal diva**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3FvJSPMzjI 

 

**Run away**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwx3JFWi9XE

 

**Lies**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTYD_kN7rPg

 

 

But there were two songs they both had...

 

-Arthur and Vivi:

 

**Little Talks**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwh0fCaYs_4

 

**I cry**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UkwRqnvOjg

 

 

She heard footsteps come up the stairs, and she did not need to look up to know it was Lewis.

Sure enough, the ghost opened the door, smiling at her.

 

“Oh. You have it... I will listen to music later-”

 

She shook her head, smiling. He would not go anywhere...

 

“Nope. Come Lew, we share a music play list!”

 

It was true.

He nodded, approaching.

The ghost floated behind her, and Vivi left the headphones so they could both listen.

 

 

-Vivi and Lewis:

 

**Mystery Skulls Magic**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny1S7ATrfW0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny1S7ATrfW0)

 

**Bad Apple**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsObfZWqQ8A ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsObfZWqQ8A)

 

**Just A Dream**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgeaoW55Pks ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgeaoW55Pks)

 

**Blackout**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I-r3Z_tm7I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I-r3Z_tm7I)

 

**Shatter Me**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkLO8llyN64

 

 

After a while, Vivi got bored, handing him the seat.

 

“All yours, Lew.”

 

He gave her a quick kiss before she left.

As soon as he was alone, he raised the volume high.

He could stand it...

It's not like he could get a headache or hurt his ears anymore.

 

 

-Lewis:

 

**Delusional**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWyfj7TjJfQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWyfj7TjJfQ)

 

**My songs know what you did in the dark (Light 'Em Up)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YM9gAVeMs

 

**Operator**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn0d6qpzepU

 

**FireStarter**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iNtSYohv9Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iNtSYohv9Q)

 

**My Heart Is Broken [Male Ver]**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOaylYLMo2o ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOaylYLMo2o)

 

**Fading Away**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8WRuyGKWQ4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8WRuyGKWQ4)

 

**Let It Burn**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm1WOsAGnvw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hm1WOsAGnvw)

 

**Fighter**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZU4nkJ3zWc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZU4nkJ3zWc)

 

**A Sky Full Of Stars**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK5t_1FEgJg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK5t_1FEgJg)

 

**Love the way you lie**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRSsUCFKli4

 

**The nights**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84Kpm5MljY0

 

**Divine sorrow**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNzJNvoLSwI

 

**Winter**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMUiFNqpyrk

 

**Mystery Skulls - Paralyzed**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdPupUIncgc

 

**Mystery Skulls - Unstoppable (Nico vetter remix)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ee7Cagixs8

 

**Gold**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JGnK25LcQw

 

**If my heart was a house**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfukjynBoyU

 

**Silhouette**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bwBOLEdewY

 

**Dreams and disasters**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGkKkZqHcu8

 

 

His skull bounced as the music played, loudly.

He did not hear Arthur get in.

The blonde stared at the screen.

Shit.

His folder was open.

But it was not playing.

Maybe he had not seen the songs.

Arthur could see a few repeated ones...

Did he download them as well?...

 

-Lewis and Arthur:

 

**Believe**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8HucA-9SgI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8HucA-9SgI)

 

**Numb**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2REZSj4XnE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2REZSj4XnE)

 

**Save Yourself**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HefvyU4yXOc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HefvyU4yXOc)

 

**Mystery Skulls - Forever**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A288rRYeKPk

 

**Spooky scary skeletons (remix)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk

 

 

The ghost blinked, Arthur making the wrong move of trying to leave again.

He heard him.

His skull rotated without his body moving, looking at him in question.

He looked nervous.

 

“Arthur?”

 

Fuck it.

He dashed forward, pushing the off button on the computer.

He preferred a grumpy Lewis than a worried Lewis.

And sure enough, Lewis stared at the now black screen, frowning.

 

“Arthur?!... What the hell?!”

 

“Sorry! My hand slipped!”

 

He ran away, Lewis chasing, angry.

 

“How can you make such a mistake?!”

 

“I blame my metal arm's circuits!”

 

“You pushed the button with your right hand!”

 

As they ran around the mansion, trowing paintings and armors...

Something moved in the shadows.

A green eye blinked at the computer, staring in wonder.

Green fingers pushed a button, the machine rumbling again.

A quiet laugh echoed in the room, for the demon saw that songs helped Arthur feel better or vent out.

Lets see if he likes this.

He downloaded some songs, placing them into his personal folder, the password not hard to guess.

He had been in his mind after all.

 _Forgive_.

 

 

-???:

 

**For Your Entertainment**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITjwSLb5hT0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITjwSLb5hT0)

 

**Animals**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NYlgGcZNQM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NYlgGcZNQM)

 

**Carnivore**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWN1_6wOiL4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWN1_6wOiL4)

 

**Remote Control (English Cover)**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjhBHvzO3fM

 

**Fuck u Betta (Male)**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0pJvY5p4KQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0pJvY5p4KQ)

 

**Aha!**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGn5coozu4M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGn5coozu4M)

 

**Master of puppets**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnKhsTXoKCI&

 

**Hide and seek**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk

 

**Just gold**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhJGXzOE5fQ

 

**Can't sleep, can't breathe**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9GgyXJmzko

 

**Die in a fire**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AibtyCAhyQE 

 

The hand laughed again, enjoying the moment. He could not wait to see his confusion.

It will be fun.

Or it was, for he felt someone... Or something, approach.

Mystery got in, sniffing the air.

His red eyes flashed, sensing something.

But he did not see the shadow, the hand jumping out the window, fleeing.

The spirit did not feel that strange presence anymore...

He barked in confusion, sitting on the floor.

He would have gotten out of the room, but he heard Vivi call.

 

“Mysteryyyyy, let's go have a walk!”

 

Oh no.

He did not feel like to right now.

He went out yesterday already.

He needed to rest...

Not that he was lazy.

He hid under the desk, hearing her get up the stairs in search of him.

Her blue eyes scanned the room like a terminator, objective clear.

But she did not see him hiding, leaving the room.

The dog whined, knowing that this room was now the safest place to be in.

And he did not want to nap in here...

Only one thing to do.

He pawed at the mouse, his red energy doing the work for him.

 

 

-Mystery:

 

**Centuries**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3qXlkd4TBI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3qXlkd4TBI)

 

**Chasing Ghosts (T-Mass Remix)**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjkQD1ed21k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjkQD1ed21k)

 

**Flappy**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxcQ11q6u7c

 

**Witch hunt**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70Lntro

 

**Mystery Skulls - The Future**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLFjW_lgJEM

 

**Losing your senses**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13yKIOvlwFo

 

 

After a while, Vivi noticed the music coming out of the computer's room. Mystery could not use headphones...

The door was slammed open, Vivi standing there, blue eyes glancing down at him.

He trembled, at her mercy.

 

“Mysteryyyyyy. Were you hiding?...”

 

“Ummm, no?”

 

She looked at him poker faced for a minute.

But then she dragged him out.

 

“You are as lazy as Arthur in the mornings!”

 

“I'm not!”

 

The computer was left forgotten, screen lightning the room.

There was only one set of files untouched...

 

 

-Gang:

 

**Ghost**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco

 

**Love Again**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_6hc6xaRfc

 

**I Need Your Love [ Pentatonix ]**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GJp3LNYq70 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GJp3LNYq70)

 

**Razor's Edge**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueu4VON-48U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueu4VON-48U)

 

**Save the World/Don't You Worry Child**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhCONL-wa_k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhCONL-wa_k)

 

**On My Way Home**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deUn1UoR6lg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deUn1UoR6lg)

 

**Mystery Skulls - When I'm With You**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO8A31JJC6o

 

**We own the sky**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQaO4Vtq50o

 

**Human**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgUW8WkBJvQ

 

**Echo**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIeQbXukmBw

 

**United we are**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bi2s5Q3lOfA

 

 

Somewhere... A figure sang, flowers laid on white...

A white forest...

 

**One more soul to the call**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1W2dkGnTsM

 

**Always on my mind**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddcWSyupAq4

 

**This sacred line**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ1YmKOo070

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have MORE.  
> But this is enough for now. (feel free to send me songs! But Hey! Maybe it would be better in my tumblr! The comment count could skyrocket!)  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/  
> I maybe update this chapter sometimes, and maybe I add songs, so keep an eye!  
> Just check the word count and get suspicious XD


	14. Vestal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a * chapter... I think?  
> But it still has mentions of explicit relationship in that way.  
> Lets go!

Why he had to end like this... Always.

Arthur sighed, raising his hands tiredly.

He did not even flinch as the weirdos pointed their spears at him.

He always manages to get lost, and they always manage to find him. It was like the universe's doing. Was he really a magnet?...

His thoughts were cut when a sharp spear poked his puff vest, Arthur letting out a little yelp.

 

“Hey! No need for that!” He moved towards the direction they motioned, groaning. “Don't mess with my clothes...”

 

He was, for the most part, not scared.

He had learned to take this things calmly already.

How not if he had lost count of how many fucking cults he had found?...

The guys always were on time to save him. Always.

Lewis could focus and feel the direction in which he was... And even if it sometimes was a little tricky to follow it... He always arrived.

So he stayed more or less calm as the hooded figures dragged him away, into the deeper parts of the landscape.

As they roamed around tall rock formations, Arthur wondered.

Why the hell did they even bother with cults? Sure, it's part of their job, they call them for help. People go missing...

But why the hell can't the police deal with them?

But no, they don't believe in demons or those silly books...

How he hated his job.

But as Vivi said...

Someone had to do it and help... Right?

And he believed it as well, as much as he hated it. He hated cults.

Their unending supply of rituals and unending obsession for demons.

And with that...

He laughed bitterly, seeing an opening between the rocks.

Sacrifices.

He rolled his eyes as they pushed him, now standing in front of a stone platform.

A wooden mast on its center.

He sighed, glaring at the cultists.

 

“Doooon't tell me... Burning, huh?”

 

Blank stares.

Maybe they are all robots and they are built in a factory... He would not be surprised.

The leader stood on a tall rock, and as he raised his arms, Arthur knew it was bullshit time.

 

“Let the fire light the night! Let the fire burn his flesh!” The next words made him want to slam his head against a rock. “A virgin sacrifice!”

 

Arthur coughed, interrupting them.

He spoke slowly, trying to get it in their brains.

 

“You do know... That my blood has been used already right?...”

 

Hateful stares, a spear a little closer.

 

“Blood has no matter in this! Ignorant boy...”

 

Arthur raised his hands, pointing insistently at himself.

 

“It does! I have been in a lot of attempted sacrifices! You won't believe the shit I have seen... And that's what you need, someone who has never shed blood!” He nodded firmly, tired already. “I won't do, you thick lunatics!”

 

The leader laughed, shadowed eyes glaring at the blonde. And Arthur shivered, for they were full of knowledge.

 

“We do know about that kind of ritual... We do. Ours does not follow that meaning. You will be sacrificed...”

 

Oh boy.

Arthur blushed, arms moving all around nervously.

 

“How the hell can you suppose that?! You can't know! How can you know?! You don't know! That's none of your business and rude, I don't even know, you will never know, this is all stupid-”

 

And he continued rambling.

All the cultists standing around him exchanged glances, poker faced.

The leader's face, if it could be seen, could be very well say  _ You are... _

As Arthur monologues with himself, rambling now something about personal privacy, the leader roared.

 

“Tie him to the stake.”

 

Arthur halted, two guys grabbing his arms.

He looked all around the rocks surrounding them, hoping to catch any trace of blue, magenta or red.

No, no trace, yet.

 

“No, no, no! Look I- Does having a relationship count?!” No answer. “I'm totally sure I won't work!”

 

Maybe he was...

But he had been with them! He is slowly trusting them! Small steps!

Does it not count?!

He had two lovers! Two!

He cursed, their push against the wood a little too forceful. As he was held against it, another lunatic approached from behind.

In a minute, his arms were around the stake and tied too tightly together.

His eyes roamed to his metal arm, frame moving to see if he could detach it and run.

No way, his real hand was tied to his metal one behind...

He tried to breathe, the ropes squishing him.

 

“Pfff...”

 

How he hated cults...

What did he had to be such an alluring victim? He did not think his soul was worth much, neither his blood... And demons always chased him. What the hell did they see? He was only a normal guy, out of the bunch. He was not famous or royal or anything!

Maybe they saw weakness...

Yes, surely.

Here he was, trapped again.

And his eyes widened, for they had a torch now.

He struggled as they placed wood and straw piles at his feet.

He really did not want to be burned.

He hated burns.

Fire hurts a lot, he knows first hand.

And later more, because the burn lingers, leaving a nasty red mark.

That... If they get in time.

He prayed they did, for the torch holder was stepping close.

 

“Droooop it... No, bad cultists, bad!”

 

No mocking or any attempt of joking would save him, he knew. 

But he preferred it to beg or fear or panic.

His words only made the lunatic snarl, throwing the flames into a straw pile.

Arthur huffed, moving his feet in an attempt of kicking it away.

He could not reach that one. And the fire had jumped quickly to a nearby one...

It would be a good idea to get as small as possible against the stake...

He was tied high above all the wood and straw, maybe the fire would take a few minutes to reach him.

But... The smoke always went up.

That, he did not plan.

Lewis fire does not make smoke.

Any attempt he made in the past of burning him never raised smoke.

Arthur found himself coughing, closing his eyes.

 

“F-fuck-”

 

Tears fell down. Not of fear, but for the black smoke increasing. It stings, no hands to rub his eyes.

And he could begin to feel the heat.

He really did not like it. 

But he still trusted.

He always does.

And they never fail.

He knows. He would not be here now if not...

He clenched his teeth, little flames now licking his shoes. And he had problems breathing, too much smoke.

The cultists laughed as the flames now fully surrounded his lower body, but still not reaching him.

In a minute...

In a minute Arthur screamed, flames finally touching him.

He cried in instinct, finally fearing.

But he did not need to.

The cultists gasped, the flames had now an unnatural shade.

Arthur's scream faded slowly, brain working out he was not hurting.

He opened one eye, looking down.

The smoke was decreasing and... Magenta fire, burning steadily and calmly, not like real fire.

Real fire hurt, real fire wanted to consume, wildly. 

This fire was warm, soft to the touch... A trace of it reaching like a hand to him, caressing. Protective.

Loving...

Lewis.

Arthur could not hold back a happy laugh, going limp against the wood.

He really did not need to worry...

He smiled as a big shadow towered over the lunatics, who yelped and cowered.

They would not manage to flee.

No one never managed to evade Lewis when angry.

And boy did they anger him.

Lewis power was fueled by two things.

Rage... Something Arthur experienced in the past.

And something that gave him even more energy.

Worry, love and care for them.

Anyone who dared to lay a hand with bad intentions on Vivi or him...

Could prepare for a long time in a hospital.

And judging by the grunts and whimpers he could hear... They would.

He still could only see little dashes of magenta and even blue or red between the smoke. The real fire had left real embers and remains below, smoke still raising a little.

He tried to see. But he could not until Lewis and Vivi ended their beating.

The ghost rushed towards the stake, waving his hands to extinguish the fire completely. Not his, the one lingering below.

His eyes met amber as no trace of it was left. And as soon as there was no danger, his flames burned down the ropes, freeing him.

Arthur found himself held firmly by him, the ghost breathing in relief, even if he did not need to.

 

“...Arthur, are you ok?”

 

He only laughed, returning the hug.

 

“Yep. Not a single burn...” He finally glanced down towards his captors, frowning. “Can't say the same about them...”

 

Vivi poked one with a wooden stick that had fallen from the altar, mocking.

 

“No one lays a hand on you but us!”

 

Arthur blushed red, seeing her wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“V-iv!...”

 

She shrugged, looking around.

 

“Okayyyy... Were do they have that book...” She spotted it, laying near the altar. “Ah! There it is.”

 

As she read, she frowned. 

Lewis helped Arthur step down the stake, both looking at her when she groaned.

Again... 

Her eyes narrowed at the pages describing the ritual.

 

“Another vestal sacrifice?...” She turned to look at Arthur, questioning. “You did warn them about your blood right? Or did they just ignore it?...”

 

Arthur fumbled with his hands, not meeting their eyes.

 

“Not blood... They did not seek blood.”

 

Mystery barked nervously, knowing where this was going.

He just padded away, not wanting to hear them argue.

It took Vivi a few seconds to process what he meant.

But she caught it eventually.

 

“You mean they really wanted to burn a virgin.”

 

Arthur could only stand there, Lewis staring at him with a worried glance.

 

“It hasn't been the first time...”

 

He had found a few cults like this already.

Vivi handed the book to Lewis, approaching Arthur.

She could not stand seeing him be ashamed of it.

She grasped his frame gently, looking straight into his eyes.

 

“Arty, there is nothing wrong with it.”

 

The blonde shook his head, sad.

 

“It is. It is one of the reasons I'm kidnapped.”

 

Vivi raised a finger, interrupting him.

 

“Only one. They capture you because you have bad luck and they usually don't follow this ritual, you-”

 

Arthur lost his temper, surprising them.

 

“But it still brings problems sometimes!” His voice got quiet, a frown on his face. “I'm sick of it. Lets just go home, I'm tired and we have the book.”  


They could only stand there as Arthur walked away, careful of not steeping on any weirdo on the ground, even if they tried to burn him.

The drive home in the van was silent, Arthur not bothering to turn on the radio.

 

* * *

 

He stood on his room, angry.

He threw another sketch to the ground, frustrated.

He tried to create another craft, another tool to distract himself.

But he could just not focus.

He scribbled wildly with his pencil, his thoughts everywhere but in the drawing.

He was sick of demons and lunatics mocking him.

He was sick of everything.

He was sick of his stupid nervousness with this kind of thing.

He should not be nervous.

He has been with them a lot of time already.

They...

They have tried a few things.

Fuck, he has even dared to begin touching them as well. Not much but enough.

And last month... 

He blushed red, remembering that night.

He closed his eyes, trying to push away the memory of him staying with them as they tried. Vivi and Lewis. Not before asking if it was ok of course...

They always ask, always.

Never stepping out of his comfort zone...

God, he really should stop daydreaming.

But he could not.

Arthur threw away the pencil, burying his face on his hands.

Did he wish for it?...

He...

He would not mind to try.

Below all his fear and nervousness he really wanted.

He loved them.

So much...

All his heart belonged to them.

All of him.

And fuck... The problems cults gave him did not have anything to do with it.

He did not wish for that because it would end one of his multiple problems.

Hell no.

He screamed faintly against his hands, realizing his own feels.

He really was beginning to wish for it...

The question was...

Would he be brave enough to push away his shyness?...

Or will he just stay quiet, as always...

Thank god Vivi was so direct... They probably would not have done anything without her determination.

And how he loved everything they did for him...

Even if it made him nervous at first.

But he just loved that part of her. All her strange but not less gentle shows of affection.

And to contrast her quick thinking and moves, there was Lewis.

Always calm and thoughtful, caring. Always knowing...

Both always asking.

He loved all of them, everything they were...

 

“...What do they see in me?”

 

They had told him already...

So many times.

But he still could not understand...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...  
> * chapter....  
> YOU ALL KNOW WAT DAT MEANS
> 
> And after that one... OE, your prompt!... I LOVE YOUR PROMPT.  
> YOU WILL ALL HATE ME! I HAVE A PERFECT EXCUSE TO RELEASE MY WORSE DEMONS! Kill freely!
> 
> Oh! Anon... If you are reading this... I don't know if I can write THAT... Yet.  
> I don't know if I can do that to him.  
> I will consider it ok?  
> Maybe in my tumblr? In the future?... MAYBE?  
> I dont want to make it canon in TTO, maybe, I have no idea. I don't now if it would be too much for him.


	15. Endeavor*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag intensifies!

Lewis sighed tiredly, not meeting her eyes.

 

“I'm worried.”

 

“You always worry...”

 

“So do you.”

 

Her only answer was a little hum, eyes still fixed on the tv.

Both were worried.

Neither had any idea of how to make Arthur feel better.

Vivi slammed the buttons of the remote, no channel remaining on screen for more than five seconds.

 

“We are not answering any call related with cults in a while.”

 

Lewis fumbled with his hands, deep in thought.

 

“And let them kidnap and summon devils?”

 

She moved her eyes to her right, questioning.

 

“Let Arthur be taken again?”

 

“...His bad luck is unending.”

 

“I know.”

 

She was tired of it.

Not for having to rescue him.

Not for any danger she had to face.

But for how Arthur took it.

The only things able to make her fear, were the ones related to them.

She could not take emotional or physical pain in their hearts.

It hurt her as well.

And Arthur being sad... For nonsense that did not even make sense...

Why the hell not having done anything had to... Be a condition or qualification?

It made as much sense as mocking someone for never having dressed as a clown...

Arthur should not even have to think about it.

No one should ever have to feel about it.

She got tired of tv, nothing able to make the thoughts go away.

 

“Here.”

 

Lewis stared at the remote, handed to him.

Vivi stood from the sofa, walking towards a door.

She only spoke once before leaving.

 

“I make dinner tonight.”

 

It was not a question.

The ghost was left alone in the living room, only a deadbeat floating sadly around.

Fucking cults...

Lewis switched channels searching for anything.

He finally halted.

A bad movie. A romance one.

He usually liked those.

But god, this one was bad, a couple arguing because one thinks the other is cheating. And the other one being a jealous manipulative bastard. Discussing that they _belong_ to each other.

Love is no matter of have, but give...

No one belongs to anybody.

But still, this movie made his own worries fade for some minutes.

As he watched it, groaning every time the man glared at her, for even looking at another one... Arthur's head popped around the door frame.

The blonde's eyes roamed around the room, searching for any trace of blue.

Nothing.

Good.

He took a long breath, taking slow and silent steps.

If he were to suggest something in front of Vivi... He would not be able to even voice a word.

And he would get nowhere.

Because even if she is direct, she believes he does not want that...

So he should talk with Lewis.

As much embarrassment as it will bring... He listens more than speaks. And the dead have a lot of time to listen...

Meanwhile Vivi does not decide to appear suddenly...

Arthur coughed, blush already on face.

Lewis rotated his skull as he jumped over the sofa, plopping himself on it, at his side.

The ghost could see his face, red.

He probably is still ashamed of what happened.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

He really did not know what other thing to ask...

Arthur nodded, not meeting his eyes.

But he tried to speak.

 

“More or less... Can we talk?”

 

His hand grasped the control remote again, lowering the volume.

Arthur understood the action as a yes.

His eyes roamed to the deadbeat now peeking from a wall, face full of expectation.

 

“Without deadbeats?”

 

The deadbeat let out an angry chirp, disappointed.

Lewis gave it a soft glare, a silent order.

With a sad chirp, the spirit left.

Arthur sighed, only Lewis able to hear him.

 

“I was thinking...”

 

Lewis nodded, staying silent for the moment.

Arthur always had problems speaking up, and finding what to say. So he waited patiently.

With a deep breath, Arthur let it out.

 

“I want to try.”

 

Lewis blinked, confused.

He?

Wanting to try that?

And what was more... Speaking up?

 

“Arthur, you don't have to do that because lunatics have an obsession...”

 

Lewis would never agree for that reason.

He should not do something he does not like or is nervous about for the problems others give him...

To his surprise, Arthur shook his head, meeting his eyes a little.

 

“It's not for that, Lewis. Ok, maybe I am angry with it, but...” He hugged himself, lower face hid against his knees. “I just thought...”

 

Lewis tried to see any nervousness or fear in him.

He had those still...

His voice trembled, blurting his feels out.

 

“I just thought we could try already... I just... I- I would like to.”

 

He could not see any lie, no trace of doubt.

Arthur was suggesting it because he really wanted.

Lewis leaned closer, eyes demanding, voice calm but firm.

 

“You sure it is not to end those comments? Because you feel forced?”

 

“Hm.” He closed his eyes, embarrassed. “...Y-you can just read my mind.”

 

Lewis just smiled, hugging him gently.

 

“No. Don't think I will. You don't lie.”

 

Arthur sat immobile, heartbeat quick.

 

“...How can you know?”

 

The ghost gave him a questioning glance, eyes narrowing.

 

“Please... You have come to talk with me, instead of avoiding the matter completely. If you have dared to tackle the subject, it is because you really desire to.” He raised a finger, proceeding. “When you feared our firsts moves, you just tried to avoid them. You were not sure of it all.”

 

“I am still a little unsure...”

 

Lewis smiled, leaning his head against him.

 

“It is ok. You know I will listen, to anything you fear or say.”

Arthur knew it was.

He always listens.

And understands.

This chat left Arthur a little relieved, but nervous at the same time. He had no idea what to do know.

Lewis tried to ease his nervousness a little, acting a if they were not discussing something like that. He switched channels again, allowing Arthur to calm down.

 

“We can discuss this later... If you want.”

 

A little nod, real hand rubbing metal, eyes fixed on it.

 

“Thanks Lewis...”

 

“Thank you for trusting me...”

 

The room was void of words for the rest of the hour.

Only the tv broke the silence.

 

* * *

 

Vivi had made dinner, now placed on the table.

The boys and Mystery walked in as soon as she called.

Her eyes roamed to Lewis. He was smiling, no trace of the worry that he had an hour ago.

Arthur on the other hand...

He seemed to be entranced by the floors, as if they were a work of art.

She wondered if he was still sad...

But then... Lewis would not be smiling.

He knows him well.

She would ask later... She did not want to upset Arthur.

 

“Food is ready. I have made salad, because we have been eating a lot of hamburgers and pizza through the week...”

 

Mystery on the other hand barked happily, a plate of chicken for him.

Vivi frowned, for Arthur usually complains that Mystery can have meat...

 

“...Arthur are you ok?”

 

The blonde looked up from his plate, fidgeting with his fork.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Arthur wanted to talk with her as well.

He trusted her as much he did Lewis.

But Vivi, for some reason, always manages to get the worst nervousness out of him...

Lewis said he would speak up for him...

But he just was sitting silently for now.

Maybe he should just focus on eating for now.

But as soon as Mystery finished eating...

The dog padded away with a yawn, as always searching for the best place to nap.

As soon as his paws could not be heard on the floors... Lewis spoke.

 

“Now that we are alone...”

 

Arthur stopped eating, to prevent any possible strokes.

 

“Arthur, can I go ahead?”

 

He only nodded, admiring his half empty plate.

Lewis patted his back, trying to be calm.

 

“Very well... Vivi.” Magenta eyes met blue, both wondering what to think. “We... We have talked, and we have thought of trying.”

 

She stared at them for a long minute, brain working.

 

“You mean...”

 

“Yes.”

 

Arthur wanted to be invisible, Vivi looking at him, frowning.

Lewis sighed, Vivi speaking a little too harshly.

 

“Arthur this better not be out of shame of never have tried. I sure as hell won't let those fuckers make you even think that you should and-”

 

Lewis raised a hand, stopping her angry burst.

 

“Vivi... He is angry about it, yes... But he wants to try because he feels like to.”

 

She shook her head, fork pointed at him.

 

“Ah no, I want to hear him say it... Or I won't believe it. He always tries to think for others instead of himself, he could be very well saying half the truth, thinking about doing it to not give us future problems, I-”

 

“Viv, stop.”

 

Both she and Lewis turned to look at him, surprised.

He looked serious.

Once he was sure Vivi would not continue rambling, he spoke again.

 

“I would never do such an intimate thing for such reasons...”

 

And then the shyness returned...

She just leaned her head on her hand, glancing lovingly at him. He was getting as small as possible on his chair...

 

“So... You really are suggesting it out of love.”

 

Lewis raised both his hands.

Finally, she understands...

But now...

There were more questions to be made.

But not now...

 

“Both of you, finish your food. We can argue this later.”

 

Vivi's lack of shame returned, her eyebrows going up and down.

 

“On beeeed?”

 

“V-iv...”

 

“What? We will have to go to bed, don't we?”

 

Arthur just laughed a little, right hand trying to hide his blush.

 

* * *

 

Vivi pouted, staring at him.

Frozen again.

Arthur sat in between them on the bed, flushing and without any clue of what they would say or do now.

 

“You are really nervous.”

 

Again.

Always...

Lewis coughed, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“To be fair... I was nervous as well when we began to date, Vivi.”

 

“You maybe mumbled or were nervous. But you were not made of stone.”

 

She poked Arthur, not a single muscle moving.

Lewis pondered.

Then, his hands raised slowly to Arthur's hair...

Arthur trembled, finally getting out of his trance. He relaxed as fingers tangled around.

He smiled apologetically, eyes roaming in between the two.

 

“Well, now that you are on earth again... We can talk.”

 

Lewis nodded, wondering where to begin.

 

“As you can imagine... Making love is different between genders.”

 

Arthur blushed, Vivi taking the lead.

 

“Yep. Sooooo. You can choose! Whatever you are ok with.”

 

Arthur took a breath, hoping to not sound weird or crazy.

 

“I love you both...”

 

They leaned their heads to a side, not catching it.

Arthur tried again.

 

“B-both. If I'm going to try... Maybe... Both?”

 

Arthur had no clue.

Granted, he had the basic knowledge... But could they do it the three of them?...

He had no idea.

Vivi was more direct... And maybe it was a good thing now.

 

“Both then? Hmmm... Yeah, I don't see why not. But won't it be too much?”

 

Arthur shook his head, wondering how to explain.

 

“I just... Even if I'm nervous. In the end, I would like to know t-that... That I did it with you, both. Not leaving either of you out.”

 

Lewis smiled, kissing his forehead.

 

“That is ok. But, at the minimum sign that I see of you being uncomfortable... I will stop. We don't have to do it in one night.”

 

Lewis questioned Vivi with his eyes, never needing words to speak between them.

Who first?...

She just shrugged, not caring who.

There were more chances of Arthur being uncomfortable with how he and Lewis would do it...

So... Maybe Lewis first?

So they could stop at any moment... From the very beginning. So if they stopped, Arthur would not feel bad...

Lewis took a deep breath, moving closer at Arthur's side.

He whispered, calmly.

 

“...With me first?”

 

Arthur met his eyes, smiling a little.

He nodded slowly, making Lewis smile as well.

He trusted Lewis... So much.

He could give him literally his heart, that could break with a breeze... And it would be safe.

The ghost leaned slowly forward, Arthur closing his eyes.

Both their lips met, softly.

Lewis loved both of them as well.

With all his heart.

As he backed away, Vivi had moved closer as well. Her hands roamed above his white shirt, as Lewis held him by his waist.

They did not mind that Arthur stopped working all together.

Not at all.

The blonde was metaphorically melting with their touch, his eyes closed. He would just roll along...

His heartbeat quickened, their hands pulling at his shirt.

He opened a little his eyes, mind wondering.

 

“S-should I... leave my arm on?”

 

Vivi laughed, her fingers tangling around metal ones.

 

“Depends... Maybe you should to hang on.”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, face close to his ear. Arthur shivered as he whispered.

 

“As if I would be rough...”

 

She grinned, kissing Lewis arm, for her hands moved and now Lewis was shirtless.

 

“But I can be...”

 

“How the hell you manage to make clothes disappear...”

 

Arthur laughed as well, blushing.

 

“A mystery...”

 

She chuckled, raising her hand and twirling her fingers.

 

“I know magic.”

 

Oh, indeed she knew.

As her hands roamed over his chest, he was sure of it.

As they both caressed his upper body, he did not need to worry. He did not feel bad that they focused on him.

For from other nights, he knew that they could be together as well, Lewis and Vivi. Him leaving kisses or just cuddling...

He knows that if they are focusing on him... Is because they want to.

He has learned to stop feeling guilty about it.

And god, did he love it.

Every single finger brushing against his skin, every single kiss.

They haven't even begun...

After a while, Lewis making sure he was ok, they nodded.

In a minute... No clothes were on anymore, on anyone.

They chuckled, Arthur flushing again, more red.

 

“S-sorry.”

 

He should not be nervous about this. Not anymore.

Vivi just ran a finger from his cheek to his waist slowly.

 

“No apologies silly... It's kind of cute.”

 

Again with the cute thing...

He pouted, nudging her playfully.

 

“I'm not cute.”

 

“You are.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lewis huffed, tired of their rants.

Arthur gasped and halted, for Lewis bit on his ear, and... His hand moved around him, preventing him of mouthing anything but gasps.

Vivi crossed her arms, grinning.

 

“You are.”

 

Arthur tried to retort back, but only a quiet moan escaped him.

Lewis and Vivi tangled their hands together, moving slowly. Their other hands brushed his back softly, almost too faintly.

Arthur was out of it...

Lewis met her gaze.

They should stop if they wanted to continue.

They halted, Arthur letting out a little disappointed sound.

But by how Lewis was glancing at him... Maybe he won't be for long.

The ghost spoke calmly, hand pulling at him to sit up.

 

“You sure?...”

 

Arthur nodded with a nervous smile, sitting as Lewis moved him. Lewis sat behind him, hand scratching his hair in question.

 

“Umm, Vivi, do we have-”

 

A small bottle appeared out of nowhere on her hand.

He stared deadpanned at her for a second. But then he just waved it away, no point in questioning her.

Arthur trembled, Lewis and Vivi whispering at the same time.

 

“Lean forward?...”

“If it hurts... Say it.”

 

Arthur let himself rest on his torso, back exposed. Lewis tried to leave the lube away neatly, done. But Vivi snatched it and left it anywhere.

Lewis sighed, forgetting about it.

He focused on Arthur, sitting behind him.

His hands laid carefully around, caressing for a minute.

Arthur tried to remain calm... He tried.

He trusted him.

But as a finger brushed his entrance... He trembled, the touch foreign.

His voice reached him, faint and worried.

 

“Maybe it feels weird at first...”

 

Arthur did not care.

Everything felt weird at first.

And after that, everything they had done until now felt amazing.

He did not care how things could be at first...

The blonde gave a little squish with his hand at Lewis arm.

And he understood.

Lewis raised him a little upwards, finger pressuring slightly.

Arthur closed his eyes shut, waiting.

It did not hurt, but it indeed felt strange.

The ghost moved so slowly, he could swear he was not at all.

It helped.

The kisses that she was leaving on his face and back as well.

And as Lewis began to move deeper, it somewhat managed to distract him.

As the minutes passed, he began to move slightly.

Lewis noticed.

So he tried to add another one.

Arthur halted, trembling.

It was a little uncomfortable...

And it did not go unnoticed.

 

“Do you want me to stop?...”

 

Arthur shook his head, smiling.

 

“N-no. I'm ok.”

 

Lewis trusted Arthur as well...

So he continued to move, carefully. So carefully.

Arthur began to enjoy it after a while.

But when Lewis moved in a different angle...

 

“Ahh-”

 

The ghost halted instantly, fearing.

 

“Did I hurt-”

 

“No, n-no, y-ou did not.”

 

All the opposite... Vivi smiled, only she able to see the deep blush on his face.

Lewis saw her, now understanding.

He focused, trying to do it again.

Arthur buried his face against the blankets, containing himself.

God, every single touch was making him crazy...

Lewis kept on doing it for a while.

But eventually he removed his fingers.

Only making Arthur tremble.

Now...

Arthur sat up as Vivi handed the lube again.

He gulped, nervous.

Lewis hugged him from behind, eyes full of love.

 

“We love you.”

 

He could have melted right then...

But Lewis held him, standing right behind him.

Arthur leaned forward again, holding on with his arms.

Vivi kissed him as Lewis took a breath.

He carefully pressured.

With all the care in the world.

He would never want to hurt him.

Never.

So he was nervous as Arthur went stiff, hands clutching tightly the bed.

He leaned forward, leaving thousand of kisses on his back and neck, holding still for him to calm down.

Arthur was not voicing any pain... So he trusted he still wanted this. He trusted he was ok.

After a while, Arthur sighed, moving a little.

 

“Y-ou can...”

 

He did.

He did slowly, not rushing. Not risking anything.

But he did not need to worry.

Arthur gasped, moving in reflex.

He was ok.

Could not be better...

It was a little rough for him...

But... As Lewis moved, he was beginning to feel good.

And after a while...

 

“L-lewis...”

 

He could not hold it back.

Lewis tried to trigger that reaction again, now daring to move differently.

He found it.

 

“Ah... T-there!”

 

Lewis frowned, looking at Vivi.

She could no do much in this position, Arthur leaning forward resting the weight on his arms...

So... Lewis moved his arms around him, pulling him backwards.

Arthur blinked, in a daze. He was now sitting on top of his lap, resting against his chest.

He tried to get used to it.

After a minute he did...

Lewis smiled, now space enough for Vivi to be in front of Arthur.

She moved, throwing her arms around him, leaving kisses on his chest, softly.

 

“G-uys... I-”

 

It was too much...

In a good way.

He hoped he could last... He did not want to end anytime soon.

As the minutes passed, full of quiet moans...

He feared to reach his climax.

He did not think he could do this with Vivi for long, after this...

His mind began working slowly, Lewis moves making it hard to think.

Lewis could control his body...

Lewis could prevent him of...

Both could feel her.

So he spoke, voice raspy.

 

“Please... Take me.”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, pushing fast.

 

“I am already?...”

 

Arthur shook his head, frowning.

 

“N-no. Possess me...”

 

Lewis moves slowed, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Arthur-”

 

“Please. You are doing this for me... A-are you not?”

 

The ghost nodded, huffing.

Arthur grasped his hand, clutching it tightly.

 

“Then... Do it. I would love that you felt it too. Please.”

 

Lewis doubted, unsure.

Arthur knows he can't feel...

He does not want him to do this because of guilt.

As if reading his thoughts, he spoke again.

 

“I do not do it for guilt... Lewis, I just want you to be able to feel.”

 

Vivi knows Arthur would love to...

She always catches his smile when he makes Lewis feel. When they eat, when he is able to make him breath...

Lewis never notices, not able to see his own smile when possessing.

Arthur is happy when he is able to help him...

So Vivi spoke, kissing Lewis.

 

“Do it... I will like it too.”

 

Lewis was torn, both asking it...

He growled, eyes narrowing.

 

“Very well... But I repeat... It's your body, not mine.”

 

They both spoke at the same time, amber and blue meeting magenta eyes.

 

“All of me is yours...”

 

Vivi as well...

Lewis just buried his head against Arthur's neck, making him shiver.

But Arthur smiled, for he moved, out of him. And he hugged him more tightly.

He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation.

His muscles tensed up as Vivi held him, Lewis fading.

But not disappearing.

As he opened his now magenta eyes, his voice echoed in his mind.

 

“ _I hope you are fully aware... That this is similar to what that demon tried to do.”_

 

Arthur laughed, in his own mind, soul tangling around his.

 

“ _Never. It will never be like it. I want this.”_

 

“ _So stubborn...”_

 

“ _But you like it.”_

 

Arthur could not hold back his joy as Lewis soul flowed around his. He could feel his love...

As much as Lewis wanted to deny it...

He loved to be able to breath again, to feel, to...

God, feel Vivi.

Her skin against his.

Her breath against their neck.

Her hands roaming on their back.

Her tight hold on them...

 

“Vivi...”

 

She laughed, hearing both their voices, together. Music for her ears, a beautiful sound...

Vivi raised a hand, cupping their face gently.

Lewis leaned against her hand, shivering. He almost forgot it...

Arthur was leaving him full control, willfully.

To do everything he desired to.

 

“ _Thank you.”_

 

“ _For what? Man, you know better what to do... And I will feel it as well.”_

 

“ _But it's your body, your life-”_

 

“ _And I would give it all.”_

 

Lewis just shook their head, knowing better than to argue.

Not now.

Not now when Vivi was so close, her lips brushing against their neck.

Lewis leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

He knows Arthur wants as well.

He does not fear this.

Only nervous.

But he wants to.

And so, their right hand raised to her breast, Vivi letting out a happy hum.

They gently pushed her, making her lay against the bed.

Their body stood above her, and as one hand moved on her chest... Their head lowered, lips brushing the other breast.

One missed this... So much. The other was loving to do this as well.

Vivi was not one who liked to hold still without doing nothing...

Her hand moved, reaching for them again.

They gasped, taken by surprise.

Lewis had missed this... Everything.

He can't think clearly, he can't imagine how will he feel when they go inside her.

Arthur can't either...

They both touched one another, four eyes full of love and pleasure.

Two bodies tangling together.

But three souls in them.

All their love melting in one.

Lewis would never admit it, but he could not wait for...

Vivi knows, she can see his usual smile on Arthur's face.

But both their expressions as well.

She knows them both.

So she stopped, pulling them close.

 

“I love you.”

 

They laughed, arms holding her tightly, foreheads resting together. They stayed like that for some minutes, only focusing on their hold, their breathing...

But they eventually let go, to stand above her, slowly.

Lewis would ask twice...

Always worried.

 

“ _You sure?”_

 

“ _Yes...”_

 

Lewis could feel his nervousness, but he was full of love.

He has no doubt.

The ghost knows she is ready but...

 

“Ready?”

 

She stared at him poker faced.

Yes, she was...

 

“Only asking...”

 

She smiled, loving his care.

She knows he has asked Arthur as well.

She does not need to ask. And even if she could see a little trembling on their frame...

It's only anticipation, nervousness.

Arthur is always nervous for everything...

So she spoke, for Lewis.

 

“Go slow.”

 

He would.

He had full control.

Had Arthur any... They would have probably closed their eyes already.

One... Two... Three.

After a long breath, they began to push.

She held still, not for herself...

But for them.

They were clenching their teeth. One feeling this for the first time. The other since he died...

They could not hold back a moan.

 

“Vivi... Ah-”

 

They could not focus in being careful. They trembled, going deep.

She pulled them close, kissing their face as they gasped, breathing quick.

Arthur worried.

 

“ _Lewis I don't know if...”_

 

If he could last much.

What he did before with Lewis and now this...

It was too much.

He tries to hold back...

But he does not know.

He does not want to end before her.

Neither did Lewis.

 

“ _I think I can do something about it... But I don't want to force you to hold back.”_

 

“ _You won't force me...”_

 

He wants to feel this as long as possible.

For the three of them.

Lewis could feel his emotions.

So he focused, giving him strength and energy.

They moved slowly, humming in pleasure.

She began to move as well, only making them go more crazy.

They managed to follow a rhythm for some minutes, thrusting steadily.

But they eventually lost it.

They began to move more quickly, her legs pulling, both bodies colliding.

She was gasping for breath.

Moaning.

The three were out of it, the feeling extreme.

But how they loved it.

Arthur could not be more happy that he had spoken up...

Lewis was proud he did... Proud that he overcame his fears.

It took a long time.

But they were finally together, the three of them. Like this.

With a few more deep thrusts, Vivi's hands tightened their hold on their arms, warning...

She was close.

Lewis knows that if he stops controlling...

Arthur will not hold back.

He can feel his soul flowing wildly, in trance, melting with his.

So Lewis went faster, a little rough.

Vivi liked it.

 

“Lewis! A-art-”

 

She trembled, reaching her climax.

And as soon as she did... Lewis retreated, Arthur suddenly finding himself in control again.

Both their voices came out, both feeling their orgasm.

 

“Ahhh... God-”

 

Both bodies shook, both falling limp. They tried to fall carefully on top of her. They did not need to, Arthur did not weight much...

As they tried to regain their minds, they blindly held each other.

As soon as they regained their bearings, they pulled slowly out, letting themselves lay at her side.

Lewis could hear Arthur's voice, slightly questioning.

 

“ _Are you not glad to have possessed me?”_

 

“ _Arthur...”_

 

“ _Admit it.”_

 

“ _Fine... I am.”_

 

That's all Arthur needed to hear to let himself fall into sleep.

But before he did, he spoke quietly.

 

“I liked it, both...”

 

As his mind was engulfed in rest, Vivi got closer, laying against them.

They both fell asleep, only Lewis remaining awake.

Still in Arthur's body.

He could feel tired...

He could feel the need of sleep.

He misses that feel as well.

He does not remember how sleep is anymore.

He remembers the last time he tried to sleep in Arthur's body...

A nightmare came.

But... As he felt her hands lay against them, her skin close, her soft embrace...

No nightmare will come...

Lewis sighed, letting himself fall into slumber.

His mind finally was able to rest.

After so much time...

Arthur did not have a nightmare, he did not fear.

He only felt Lewis soul tangling with his.

A warm feeling.

Three souls were finally able to sleep peacefully.

As before the cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW READ EVERY FIRST LETTER OF EVERY CHAPTER
> 
> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> Next:  
> Arthur and deadbeats singing~ - OE YOUR PROMPT LOVE IT; but first the deadbeats sorry.


	16. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this:  
> http://solitaria-fantasma.tumblr.com/post/109555631402/my-headcannon-deadbeats-coming-in-to-sing-with
> 
> This has been done already... Read those oneshots! They are awesome!  
> If you are the owner of the idea and you feel that no more oneshots should be made of it... Say it. This will be removed.

Arthur had always enjoyed hearing him sing.

For her.

It made him happy to hear him say those words.

Even if they were only for Vivi.

Lewis sang and played his violin masterfully.

 

“ **Never knew I could feel like this** **  
** **Like I've never seen the sky before** **  
** **Want to vanish inside your kiss** **  
** **Every day I love you more and more.”**

 

He was just fixing the van as always...

He should not hear them. But as they had solved another case... In an abandoned house... Lewis had found the place and atmosphere perfect to sing for her. Long vines, antic architecture, dim light... And in the hall his voice echoed.

And he could not avoid hearing him.

Even if he did not want to...

Arthur just focused on the van as Mystery napped in the back.

Meanwhile, Lewis approached Vivi slowly, his words sending waves of happiness to her heart.

After a while... She sang as well.

 

“ **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place** **  
** **Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace** **  
** **Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste** **  
** **It all revolves around you.”**

 

The blonde could not hold back a smile as the next line echoed inside the building.

 

“ **I will love you until my dying day...”**  
  


They would be always together...

And...

He was happy for them.

Lewis would always be there for her.

Always.

He was not planing to die any time soon...

 

* * *

  
  


Lewis huffed in exasperation, slamming his head on his coffin.

  
  


“Why. Can't. I. Think. Anything?”

  
  


Vivi's and his anniversary was approaching... The day they began dating.

When he was alive...

And he could not decide what to give her.

Nothing came to mind!

He always got nice ideas...

But now, his skull was empty.

Nothing.

He was hopeless...

As he kept on hitting his skull on the coffin, there was a knock on his door.

Probably a deadbeat, wanting to warn him that another one got stuck in the chandelier...

He answered tiredly...

 

“Come iin...”

 

He did not expect Arthur to be the one to get inside.

Arthur was worried.

He was not stupid. He knows what day was tomorrow.

And he could notice very easily his worry.

Lewis almost burned the kitchen yesterday... He knows he is having problems thinking what to do.

He has spent days like this...

Only one day left to think.

He wanted to help.

 

“You have no clue, huh?”

 

The ghost stared at him, as Arthur jumped up his stairs towards the coffin.

 

“Not at all.”

 

Arthur crossed his arms, smiling.

 

“Well... Can I help?”

 

“You have any idea?”

 

Arthur shrugged, sitting on the stairs.

He was not good at romance, but...

 

“Don’t know. Flowers? Make a cake for her?”

 

Lewis sighed, sitting tiredly at his side.

He appreciated the advise and his care but... He has already thought of those.

 

“Too simple.”

 

“A romantic walk in a park?”

 

“Would bore her...”

 

“Maybe not.”

 

“We can't know.”

 

“Give her a book? With spells?”

 

“Where do I get one?... All the ones we find are in our investigations, and she grabs them as soon as she spots them.”

 

“A ring? A necklace?”

 

“She has a lot already...”

 

Arthur was no expert about this... But he still tried to aid him.

 

“Get her out for dinner- Oh, shit no, sorry.”

 

Lewis can't eat.

Arthur scratched his head, over thinking.

His eyes opened fully, remembering something.

Lewis plays the violin...

 

“What about a song?”

 

That got Lewis attention.

But he frowned, groaning.

 

“She has heard every single one I know... I practice a lot with the deadbeats.”

 

Arthur pondered, something crossing his mind.

When he was alive...

 

“There is one you haven’t singed in a long time... At least I think.”

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes, already knowing what song it was.

Arthur did not notice the grimace on his face.

He should have.

 

“...Come what may?”

 

Lewis did not want to sing that song...

 

“...No. Another thing.”

 

Arthur finally noticed the sad tone in his voice.

His heart skipped a beat.

For Lewis heart was blue.

He tried to think why.

Arthur's mind always worked fast when scared.

He feared to hurt Lewis.

He finally saw the reason.

 

“ _I will love you until my dying day...”_

 

He was dead.

It would be like saying that...

Lewis stood, smiling a little.

 

“I will take her to the cinema. Watch a nice movie... I'm going to check on the internet.”

 

Arthur could only sit there as Lewis headed for the computer room.

Why...

He had to remind him...

 

“I'm fucking stupid...”

 

Arthur face palmed with his metal hand.

He did not even help him.

But make him feel bad...

He stood, leaving the room.

It would be better if he just stayed out of his way.

What was he thinking?...  
As headed for his room, he heard Vivi walk towards the kitchen.

How he knew... Her voice.

She was humming something.

The same melody that she sang when Lewis was gone... That lonely year.

It had been a long while since she did. She had not hummed it since they found Lewis...

Come what may...

Arthur halted in the hallway, frowning.

She loved that song...

She even remembered it when she could not remember him. Lewis never managed to erase himself out of her mind completely.

But she did not sing the lyrics...

Vivi did like the song. And now she sang it again, the anniversary near. The song was a reminder... She was thinking of it. What they did when he was alive.

But Lewis... Lewis hurt from it.

That damn sentence...

As she repeated the melody, a deadbeat floated around her.

The small spirit chirped in wonder, listening.

As soon as she completed the whole melody, the deadbeat chirped excitedly.

Arthur heard it, eyes widening.

Hell no.

The spirit floated near him, out of the kitchen.

And it was now chirping the tune.

Arthur dashed forward, grabbing the deadbeat by its tail.

The ghost screeched, surprised.

Arthur leaned to look into the kitchen.

He sighed, Vivi not noticing him here.

Good.

He began to drag away the deadbeat, not wanting to be heard by her.

Or that this one was heard by its brethren... And all of the chaotic flow of them learned the song.

As soon as he was sure to be far enough, he glared at it.

 

“Forget the song.”

 

The spirit chirped again, eyes full of confusion.

Arthur groaned, no trace of understanding on its face.

 

“Don't. Sing. That.”

 

As if to annoy him, it sang the melody.

Arthur slammed his hand on its mouth, snarling.

 

“Don't sing!”

 

The last thing he needed was a bunch of hyperactive singers screeching what could make Lewis sad.

Thank god it did not hear the lyrics...

They could sing words. If they learned them.

Arthur glared straight to its eyes, finger pointed at it, serious.

 

“Not a single tune of it... Got it?”

 

The deadbeat nodded eagerly.

Arthur was not entirely sure that it understood...

But he could do nothing.

So he let go of the deadbeat, praying that it would stay quiet.

He walked away, heading for his room.

 

* * *

 

Arthur yawned on his bed, stretching.

He looked at his bedside table and the clock on it.

He had overslept again...

He had stayed working all night, worried. And he eventually plopped himself on his bed, instead of going to the one they shared.

They sometimes go to their own rooms...

Being the anniversary today... He preferred to be here.

He sat, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He needed a coffee...

His mind was a mess, as most of his mornings.

But as he heard something, he got fully awake.

He stood quickly, glaring at his door.

Singing...

Multiple deadbeats.

That melody.

 

“Oh, you didn’t...”

 

He opened his door, frowning at a note on it.

Vivi's writing.

 

“ _Hey, sleepyhead. There is no food in the fridge. We are going to buy some things. It's impossible to wake you up, so see you in a few hours.”_

 

Lewis has probably made up they need food. They will be away for hours... He will take her to a cinema and watch a movie.

Thank god they were not here...

For the little deadbeat had ignored everything he said yesterday.

And now all of them knew the melody.

All of them.

Flowing chirping in every corridor, room and hall.

Arthur raised his hands to his head, fearing.

 

“Fuuuuuck.”

 

When Lewis comes back...

He spotted the deadbeat from yesterday.

 

“You!”

 

The spirit chirped happily, waving its tiny hands, as if nothing.

Arthur stepped quickly in its direction, a finger raised accusingly at it.

 

“What did I tell you?!”

 

Only an innocent chirp, head leaning playfully to a side.

This little ghosts would be the end of him...

His eyes roamed all over the mansion, no space void of a deadbeat humming that tune.

 

“What can I do...”  
  


The deadbeat noticed the worry on his face, poking him.

Arthur swatted at it, angry.

 

“Forget it!” Another confused chirp. “You wont... Right.”

 

Arthur screamed, angry.

 

“All of you! Stop it!”

 

As if to anger him more... They chirped and sang more loudly, all now floating around him.

 

“Lewis will be angry!”

 

No he will not.

Arthur surrendered, letting himself sit on a nearby chair.

It was not his fault they learned the song...

But...

That Lewis felt that way was. He killed Lewis...

If the lyrics were not-

His eyes opened, an idea crossing his mind.

Maybe...

Maybe he can teach them different lyrics before it is too late.

Before they come back.

A different meaning.

He stood again, scratching his hair, pondering.

Maybe... Maybe he can really teach them the lyrics. But change that one sentence.

Yes.

It would make Vivi happy.

And hopefully... Lewis would feel better. Anything would be better than only the melody.

He did not have much time. He does not know when they will return.

Arthur screamed, trying to sound like Lewis when he ordered them around.

 

“All of you! Come here! Please?...”

 

They obeyed more out of curiosity than of loyalty...

They chirped around him, poking him.

Arthur moved his arms around, annoyed.

 

“Ok... Listen up! I don't like to sing, I am not good at it...” He took a long breath. “But fuck it... I must, or you won't listen or learn it.”

 

The deadbeats eyes opened wide, his voice echoing in the mansion.

They were entranced by it...

 

* * *

 

Lewis helped her down of the van, always the gentleman.

Vivi smiled as she took his hand, happy.

 

“That was a good movie... Thank you Lewis.” She gave him a kiss, laughing. "It has been a great day."

 

“Anything for you my dear.”

 

He would have liked to do more for her...

Vivi hugged him as they walked slowly towards the stairs, and the mansion's doors.

She blinked, hearing something.

 

“Lew, can you hear that?”

 

The ghost nodded. He could. More than her.

Singing.

The deadbeats were singing... That...

That melody.

That song.

Where did they learn the lyrics...

As if to answer his wonder, a voice spoke between the loud hum. It sounded nervous.

Arthur...

 

“One last time guys... You almost got it perfectly.”

 

He sighed, tired.

He does not know how many times he has tried already...

They can arrive at any moment.

Arthur took a breath, unaware that they had already arrived.

There, leaning against the main doors... Listening.

He began to sing, hoping the deadbeats would not fail this time.

The deadbeats were good singers... But chaotic.

But they joined right on time, their hums making a beautiful chorus.

 

“ **Never knew I could feel like this...  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Every day I love you more and more. “**

 

Vivi sighed, his voice beautiful.

It melted perfectly with all the tunes the spirits made, the song echoing everywhere.

Lewis closed his eyes, heart beating with his next words.

 

“ **Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring.  
But I love you until the end of time.”**

 

Lewis heart seemed to shine in the dim light outside. It followed each word said.

Vivi smiled, eyes roaming to Lewis, who seemed to be in trance.

They both gave everything... Heart, body and soul.

Lewis knew what words came next... He averted his gaze towards the ground, sorrowful.

But they never came.

Others were spoken in their place.

 

“ **Come what may, come what may...  
I will love you, death won't take me away.”**

 

Lewis opened his eyes, confused.

He has changed the lyrics...  
Why?...

The deadbeats flowed around him, glowing yellow eyes fixed on him.

Arthur did not stop, the spirits finally singing correctly.

Perfectly...

He sang with his eyes closed, hand resting over his heart.

The words could very well be his, his own feels.

 

“ **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  
It all revolves around you...”**  
  


Lewis bowed his head, heart moving by itself towards the doors. And he followed.

Arthur did not see them step in, mouth opening to continue.

**  
“** **And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide.”**

 

He opened his eyes, two voices suddenly joining.

He tuned around, eyes wide, staring at them as they approached.

**  
“** **Sing out this song and we will be there by your side.”**

 

Arthur stopped breathing all together, tears blinding him.

They both reached for him, looking into his eyes.

**  
“** **Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.”**

 

Both sang, Arthur containing his shame.

 

“ **But I love you, I love you.”**

 

He smiled sadly, returning their glance. He sang again with them.

**  
“** **Until the end of time.** **  
** **(Until the end of time)** **“**

 

The deadbeats flowed around them, voices louder, but surrounding unnaturally theirs.

Theirs were the ones who melted together.

 

“ **Come what may, come what may...  
I will love you, death won't take me away.  
Oh, come what may, come what may!  
I will love you, I will love you...”**

  
  


Lewis and Vivi held him, whispering. They did not let go as the words came out.

  
  


“ **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.”**

 

Three voices got quiet, the song fading...

 

“ **Come what may, come what may...  
I will love you, death won't take us away...”**

 

They leaned their heads against each other, foreheads brushing.

As their voices got quiet, the deadbeats smiled, still humming around them.

Arthur gasped for breath, ashamed.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

Vivi frowned, not understanding.

 

“That was beautiful... Why are you-”

 

Lewis interrupted, eyes fixed on him.

 

“You changed the words...”

 

Arthur nodded, looking at his heart. It was not blue, but golden.

 

“I did not mean for the deadbeats to learn the melody... It was an accident. I feared you would... It is your...”

 

Arthur was having a hard time speaking up.

They should not have heard him.

They should only have heard the deadbeats.

Assumed their learned on their own...

Lewis grasped gently his face, making him look up.

 

“I am glad they learned to sing it... I'm glad we could hear you sing.”

 

He loved the song again...

Vivi smiled, leaving a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Could not have had a better gift from you...”

 

Arthur just buried himself against them, eyes closed.

He was glad as well...


	17. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OE your request! I don't know if I went too far or I went too soft! (I think I went soft, at least for your wishes... But I could not put that much, even if the rating is E)
> 
> Please, if you want to have a visual reference of where they are, read this:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/110741813456/tto-chapter-17-visual-reference-more-so
> 
> TOTALLY FICTIONAL PLACE, I would never do these things in a real church...
> 
> Should I put trigger warnings???:  
> (Even if they only are alucinations...)  
> Death, lots of death.  
> Bleeding, hanging, drowning, piercing, burning, cuts...

“Are we there yet?...”

 

Vivi groaned, walking ahead, clutching tightly Lewis hand.

 

“Arthur, for the last time... No.”

 

She has lost count how many times he has asked...

Arthur pouted, walking behind them, at Mystery's side.

He was so tired of walking through this roads... Slowly making their way towards the supposed abandoned cathedral. Supposed.

For below this huge mountain, there was a village. And from it, if you looked up to the mountain in the nights... And you focused well, trying to hear... You could see lights, faint. And hear whispers.

No one has dared to come here for years.

No one.

The rumors about ghosts and immediate doom were enough to keep any person with common sense away.

They did not have it.

And so, here they were, making their way up the mountain.

 

“I'm tired...”

 

“Arthur, we can't take the van.”

 

He knows.

The road is too small, and in bad condition.

They have to go walking.

He glanced up, to the huge rock formations and landscape, raising tall.

The cathedral stood proud on it all, a lot of buildings and structures forming it.

Maybe they can make their way there in five minutes... They have been walking for hours.

Lewis smiled nervously, trying to not look at the cliffs and ledges.

He stayed calm, for she grasped gently his hand. All that he needed to be ok, her touch keeps him in focus.

He will not fall.

Not with her walking at his side.

Vivi could see their frowns, so she tried to joke, laughing.

 

“If this place is a church... Do you think we can marry?”

 

Arthur huffed, averting his gaze from them.

 

“You two can...”

 

They would never marry three. Much less...

Lewis rolled his eyes, little puffs of fire lightning his frame.

 

“I would never leave one of you out. So no. And besides, I'm dead.”

 

She shrugged, looking at him.

 

“They can't know that.”

 

“But I do. Till death does us part...”

 

“I thought you did not believe.”

 

Lewis pondered, looking at them both, eyes full of love.

 

“I'm not a huge believer, indeed. I do not need an old man or a book to tell me I can love or not. I know I love.” He gave a little kick to a rock on the path, thinking. “And as Arthur says... Religion is not usually very approving.”

 

And they were not exactly the most normal lovers...

It was maybe a good thing that this place was empty of life... If a priest knew about their relationship, they would not leave until a big scolding was screamed at them.

And they would probably try to exorcise Lewis.

Vivi grinned, looking at the now visible courtyard ahead. The cathedral raising tall.

Statues everywhere, arcs raising on the edge of the mountain.

Arthur smiled, standing close to them. The four looked at the entrance as he spoke.

 

“Well... We are here.” He was glad to not have to walk more... “Lets just do the usual thing...”

 

Search for ghosts...

Whatever was lightning those lights and making noise in the nights... Could not be alive, could it?

They would not be paid for searching and finding out. But they would do it anyway. They had enough savings, and Lewis, Vivi and Mystery loved to investigate.

So Arthur would follow. He loved them.

Lewis lead the way, going in.

Into an another smaller courtyard, the real church's doors on the thick stone walls. And on the entrance, a lot of statues.

All seeming to glance down at them, judging.

All towering.

The doors were closed.

The ghost's hands pushed, the metallic entrance not moving an inch.

He turned around to face them, smiling.

 

“Just wait a sec.”

 

They nodded, waiting as he passed through.

There was a lot of noise, hands fumbling with what seemed to be a lock.

Arthur laughed, hearing him growl.

And he knew he would resort to...

There was a loud sound of fire, something melting... The door swinging open, Vivi glancing down to the melted chains.

 

“...Arthur could have just lock picked the doors.”

 

Lewis blushed, pouting.

 

“More quick...”

 

Arthur retorted, crossing his arms, head raising proud.

 

“I can be more quick. Just give me another locked door, and I will leave it open so quick that-”

 

Vivi just pulled at him, rolling her eyes, all getting inside.

They all whistled at the huge chapel. Their eyes widened, all around decorations, stone arcs, paintings, candles, chandeliers, saint depictions on glass...

Arthur snorted.

 

“All these shiny and valuable things...” He could swear that cross was made of gold. “And people being hungry.”

 

He really could not understand when the decorations were so... Arrogant.

He preferred to go to ones more simple and humble.

He had visited some after... Lewis died. Did not help.

 

“But it sure is pretty.”

 

“I did not say it is not.”

 

Lewis strolled through the seats, glancing all around.

There were a lot of chambers and corridors.

And he could swear he could see yet another huge chapel ahead...

 

“We could get lost in here for days...”

 

“And not find anything.”

 

Mystery had not growled, Lewis could not feel anything.

They were alone.

For now.

No supernatural things.

 

“Maybe it's really abandoned...”

 

Vivi glanced at the candles, frowning.

 

“Don't think so...” Arthur feared, her words clear and reasonable. “The candles... Have been lighted recently.”

 

And even if this place had been locked down... It was in a good condition.

Only a small layer of dust.

They all looked at each other, not needing words.

They would split up for a while.

 

“Guardian formation?”

 

She had put names to their planned divisions...

Arthur shrugged, this one fine for him.

He would go with Mystery, able to protect him from anything.

Lewis would go with Vivi... Not sure which one of them was the guardian...

 

“Ok... Be here in half an hour. If anything happens... We will be there, Arthur.”

 

“I know.” He nodded to Mystery towards a corridor, both walking away. He gave a call, echoing in the room. “Viv! Don't drink holy water!”

 

She halted, her hand had been reaching for some.

 

“But of course not!”

 

Lewis chuckled, grasping her hand.

 

“Lets go.”

 

She smiled, both going into the deeper parts of the church.

Every single chamber they passed, more dark...

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybeee we should have chosen another corridor...”

 

Mystery barked in agreement, bowing his head down in respect.

This one was made of stone, and on the walls and floors...

Tombs.

Everywhere.

And to their left, a lot of rooms with statues and paintings.

A lot.

All dark, no candles.

No light but the one reflecting far, from where they came.

As they walked, something moved.

Ahead.

In a room, dark and dusty.

An aura tangled around a big painting. A man dressed in a black tunic, blank face, as if no emotion were held.

The energy focused, thoughts tangling in it.

Sentient.

A demon sighed, awoken.

Something near.

Something nourishing.

A human...

What kind of human he wondered.

He was a powerful demon, resting and bound in this church.

Born from all the agony and sadness poured inside this walls. Centuries of mourning and prayers...

He needed more.

It has been so long since he fed on it...

No one comes to pray or cry anymore.

Alone, hungry.

His invisible form crawled out the painting, tangling around the altar below.

Two foggy and dusty eyes roamed to the human, curious.

Why was his aura hidden? Why was his essence shrouded?... By an earring?

Did not matter, he can't be fooled for long.

Nothing can shield anyone from his attentive eyes.

He can always see what brings sorrow to any soul...

And this one did surely hold a lot of it.

Mystery sniffed the air, ears raising.

The demon was a shady one, sneaky. Hidden...

Arthur found himself in the painting room, not noticing Mystery trying to focus.

Focus to try to know what was wrong.

He would not know in time.

A voice echoed, deep and dragging tiredly.

 

**“Not even god can forgive what you did...”**

 

Arthur froze in place, hearing Mystery finally growl.

Too late.

The entrance rumbled, an iron gate falling, and blocking any way out.

The two of them inside.

Mystery transformed, knowing that this was a demon.

He slammed himself against the iron bars, roaring as Arthur trembled.

Metal not moving an inch.

Demon's doing.

Luckily, the demon had not a physical form.

It was the human mind what he seized...

And it took interest in Arthur. Always so appetizing for spirits.

Then demon saw his worry... But not for himself.

Even if he was terrified, pulling at the iron bars...

He was thinking about them.

Their safety. Not so much for his own.

Interesting.

So...

 

 **“Trapped here... Always unable to help...”** Arthur snarled, looking all around to see it. He did not, only Mystery with him. **“Unable to help her.”**

 

Arthur's eyes widened, more fear.

He indeed feared, his words implying something.

Implying that Vivi...

The painting trembled, changing...

Instead of that man, it now...

It now showed her dying... Laying bleeding on the ground. Lewis was holding her, crying.

Mystery saw Arthur stare in shock at the painting, tears falling down.

But the dog could only see the man, no visions.

Arthur cried as Lewis spoke, mournful.

 

“V-ivi...”

 

Dying.

Vivi was dying...

And he could do nothing. Trapped here.

Useless.

But Arthur's breath halted, hearing the next words.

 

“Don’t die...” Lewis growled, eyes aflame. “You are my only love... It should have been him.”

 

Himself.

Arthur's tears stopped, mind confused.

Why...

He...

No.

Lewis would never say that.

Lewis has forgiven him.

Lewis loved him... Both of them.

The vision... It showed Lewis heart... It was golden.

It should not be golden. Not in this moment.

His fists clenched, amber eyes narrowing, seeing truth.

This was not real.

Lewis would never let her be harmed. Never.

He always shields her, protects her.

A vision.

This was only lies...

As if to prove it, the demon yawned.

 

**“I should have chosen other words...”**

 

Arthur growled, furious.

 

“You piece of shit! She is not dying!”

 

A slow laugh, Mystery's tails raising around Arthur.

 

**“She is indeed not... Clever...”**

 

The painting trembled again, all fading to a normal state. Visions gone.

But the demon spoke again.

 

**“But what if you did?...”**

 

Arthur took a few steps back, expecting the demon to attack in any way, at any moment now.

A long minute passed, nothing happening.

He stood there, confused.

His voice was fearful, quiet.

 

“I'm not dyi-”

 

He was interrupted, the demon's voice firm.

 

**“You are.”**

 

Mystery's eyes widened, understanding.

The demon could not feed on his sorrow. Arthur will deny anything he is shown. He knows the demon lies.

For he knows that Lewis would never let her die. He knows clearly they love him.

Arthur knows, and believes.

But...

Lewis and Vivi were somewhere.

Unknowing they were here.

Trapped.

But safe...

The demon laughed, only making them both fear.

For them.

 

* * *

 

Lewis opened yet another door.

How many, he did not know.

It seemed that they were stepping into the same room, over and over again.

An unending loop.

 

“I'm not going crazy, am I?”

 

She shook her head, blue eyes glancing at the walls full of depictions.

 

“No... This place sure does repeat itself...”

 

The same depiction of a saint.

Chamber, corridor, door.

Again.

Another chamber.

Another door.

All the same.

She halted, raising her hands in question.

 

“Ok. This is not normal.”

 

Lewis opened another door, again, the same room.

 

“Indeed.” His eyes narrowed, alive appearance fading to skull. “I don't like it.”

 

They stayed still, something closing.

Lewis looked back.

The door from where they came from...

It was now closed.

 

“Vivi... I think we found our ghost.”

 

He floated over to the door, hands pulling.

Closed. Locked shut.

He used all his strength, wondering to what extent it was.

He could not open it.

Vivi frowned as he raised his fire, tangling around the door.

Nothing burned.

Lewis took a breath, floating closer to her.

 

“I can't.”

 

She worried.

That... Could only mean something.

A spirit.

And they did not know if it was malevolent or not.

But they would know soon enough.

A pained gasp echoed ahead, through the corridor and behind the next door.

They froze in place, fear taking over.

That voice...

 

“Arthur.”

 

Lewis rushed, slamming the door open.

His eyes roamed all over the chamber, only to go down, down to look at...

Arthur.

There on the ground, hands clutching tightly his own chest.

Something...

 

“Oh god.”

 

The ghost feared, for he was bleeding. There was a deep wound on his chest.

He was pale.

Lewis did not waste time.

He took him in his arms carefully, eyes full of dread.

 

“Arthur... Arthur, what happened?...”

 

He heard Vivi step in, her gasp. But he did not have time for that.

Arthur was almost out of it, his voice to faint and trembling.

 

“L-ew- I-” He coughed, Lewis wincing, blood coming out. “I-”

 

The ghost snarled, raising a finger.

 

“Shhh, d-don't speak.” It only would be worse. He turned to look at her. “Vivi, quick, you scarf.”

 

She got out of her trance, determination hiding her fear. The scarf was quickly taken, placed against his chest and wound.

It could not do much.

 

“Fuck... Arthur don't close your eyes. Breathe.”

 

Lewis could see him trying, but there was a lot of blood... Too much.

He could not stand his pained expression...

He could not stand seeing this.

Arthur tried to speak again, even if it hurt.

 

“G-uys... I- I'm scared.”

 

They were as well, both holding him.

Lewis did not want to move.

His heart went black.

There was no way that they would make it out in time. He can't take him to a hospital in time...

Arthur...

Vivi cried, hands grasping his face gently.

 

“Arty, stay awake. You are not going to die...”

 

He could not die...

Not like this...

 

“Look at me...”

 

He was slowly closing his eyes, breath slowing.

 

“...Don't.”

 

Arthur did not listen, going limp. His hands stopped clutching tightly Lewis arm and her scarf.

His eyes closed, heartbeat fast.

Vivi panicked, pressuring her now red scarf more against his chest.

 

“Stay awake!”  


 

Lewis could only stay frozen as both their hearts stopped beating.

Arthur was as cold as he felt.

Silence engulfed the room, neither knowing what to do.

They could not believe.

They could not understand.

They could not really see that he was dead, right in his arms.

No breathing, no heartbeat, no warmth.

No trace of his cheerful life and love.

Only Arthur's body, red flowing out.

 

“W-hy...”

 

She cried, shaking him slightly.

 

“Why?!”

 

Why was he here?

Why was he not with Mystery?

Why was he in this chamber bleeding?

Why was he dead?!

The minutes seemed hours...

The demon watched patiently, feeding of their sorrow.

But it was not enough.

He wanted more agony.

More fear.

More pain.

Much more... In so many different ways.

This death had been... Too simple for his tastes.

So it spoke, making the two of them look up, tears unending.

His voice echoed, amused.

 

**“He is not dead... Yet.”**

 

Lewis breathed quickly, eyes roaming to his corpse and to the walls, the voice seeming to come from everywhere.

 

**“Yet... I have him.”**

 

Vivi stood, not understanding.

 

“He... He is not...?”

 

As if to answer her questions, the corpse burned in between Lewis hands.

The ghost gasped, nothing left but ashes and her scarf.

This was not Arthur...

But... He could not feel him anywhere.

 

**“He is alive... For now. I have him. Somewhere in these unending loop of sorrow. Somewhere.”**

 

Lewis roared, fire raising.

 

“Don’t you dare harm him!”

 

So much love...

They hold him dear indeed.

He is going to love this as well...

There was an unlocking sound ahead.

And he rushed towards it.

Lewis kicked the next door open, the demon laughing as he gasped.

Seeing him again.

Tied tight against a chair, with chains.

That would leave marks, breathing difficult.

Vivi knelled to grasp something on the ground.

A syringe.

Venom.

Lewis shook Arthur a little, for he seemed to be unconscious.

He was not.

Arthur opened his eyes, mind foggy.

 

“D-don't... Hurts.”

 

Lewis could not take this again...

Not again.

His eyes roamed all around, heart able to explode at any moment.

Little time.

And no antidote in sight...

 

“Fuck... Fuck... Fuck!”

 

Arthur flinched, hearing him scream.

Lewis reached for him, voice firm but full of worry.

 

“Arthur, I'm going to possess you ok? I will help-”

 

The blonde shook his head, delusional.

Lewis knows he is burning inside.

 

“No... D-on't. It... It will only make things longer... I- Want... Qui-ck-”

 

A pained gasp, head laying back to try to catch some air.

The ghost focused, ignoring his pleas.

He tried to possess him...

He could not.

 

“Vivi... I can't.”

 

She clutched her head, closing her eyes.

That could only mean two things.

The demon did not allow them...

Or this was not Arthur...

Either way...

It hurt.

She cried, not standing seeing him like this.

In pain, not meeting their eyes. Trashing against the bindings Lewis could not melt.

Jolting in agony, whimpering.

And they could do nothing but hold him.

The minutes passed, and Arthur's jolts decreased, strength leaving him.

Dying slowly.

But they knew he was still in pain, death so slow.

 

“...We love you.”

 

They could only whisper as he stopped all together, golden eyes staring at nothing.

Empty of emotion.

Vivi let go.

Only to scream in anger, and fury.

Her hands shined, fist slamming against a wall.

Any normal one would have broken under he wrath.

But not this one.

They were trapped.

Lewis feared to leave him here.

He feared to open the next door.

But...

Arthur could be there.

Their Arthur.

Somewhere.

 

**“Indeed... Somewhere, little ghost. Will you be able to tell which one is the real one?”**

 

Only one way to know.

Another door.

Another chamber.

More fear.

A rope.

Lewis dashed forward, following his heart.

Arthur was trashing, dangling on the air, hanging from a rope.

Hanging to death. Eyes full of fear and tears.

Lewis positioned himself below, letting him lay on his back and shoulders.

Arthur took a long needed breath, coughing.

 

“Lew-is... The rope.”

 

Before he could even say it, his fire had raised.

Amber eyes cried as the rope did not even move from it.

Still latched around his neck.

Lewis could only cry as Arthur reached slowly for it, pulling hopelessly. Hands clutched the rope, but it did not loosen.

Both their eyes met, both fearing.

 

“I will not move... I will not let you fall.”  


 

Arthur nodded, gulping.

Amber eyes, met blue as well, her voice faint.

 

“...Are you...”

 

“I-”

 

Real?

Arthur did not know himself.

Awoken here.

He heard the demon's voice, what awakened him...

He...

Was he real?

Vivi doubted, eyes full of sadness.

Closing when he spoke, faintly... Full of fear.

 

“I don't know...” His eyes closed. Smiling sadly... “I'm not.”

 

She bowed her head, sorrow taking over again.

This was not Arthur either.

The demon was now only letting them know to mock them.

Would they let him hang?...

 

“Lewis...” she opened the next door, hand motioning at a shadow on the corridor. Another Arthur. “He is not.”

 

The ghost looked up to him, his hands gripping tightly his arms.

Even if... If he was not... How was he supposed to let go.

How could he move away and let him die.

His heart cracked, the doppelganger speaking up, just like the real one would.

 

“Let go... Find me. Save me.”

 

His real him.

 

“I- can't... I-”

 

To his surprise and shock... Arthur pushed him away with his legs.

Now there was no doubt.

This was only the demon.

But it still made their hearts break.

His voice could not even be understood, the tight rope choking...

 

“I- Gh-ah- ah-”

 

They stood there until Arthur stopped gasping and trashing.

Hands falling limp.

His figure dangling side to side.

Silent now.

A sad smile, eyes closed. Face full of resignation.

They could only see Arthur in this vision...

Their love hanging death.

Vivi pulled at Lewis arm, dragging him away.

She removed her glasses, too many tears staining them.

 

* * *

 

Mystery bit the iron bars, over and over again.

He was managing to make some small dents on them...

But it was not enough.

Arthur walked back and forth in their cage, hands clutching tightly his head.

 

“What can we do... What can I do?!”

 

The demon is doing something.

Something horrible.

He knows.

By how it's laughing, by how it's sighing in content.

And he was here, trapped.

Useless!

As the minutes went, Mystery pushed, red energy fighting the demon's doing.

It tangled around the iron bars.

Slowly, oh so slowly bending them.

The spirit growled, claws plunging against them, with all his force.

They finally moved, a little.

His red eyes narrowed, glancing between the small hole, and the panicking blonde.

The hole...

 

“Arthur.”

 

He looked up from his hands, staring in shock at the gap.

 

“Mystery... You...”

 

He made a hole.

Arthur did not even speak, moving towards it.

He reached for it, squishing himself through it, slowly.

His shoulders had problems going through.

Mystery pushed him with his snout, both groaning.

Arthur yelped, finally popping out.

As he fell to the floor and out of the room, the demon growled.

 

**“You insignificant maggot.. You shall not ruin my feast...”**   


Fog moved around them, dusty and old.

A figure like the man in the painting, holding a book, glowing.

Mystery roared, shielding Arthur.

Both demon and spirit tangled, both their energies fighting.

Arthur trembled on the ground, eyes fixed with fear at the huge demon clawing at Mystery, latching on to him, like dust.

The wolf barked, commanding.

 

“Move! I will hold it! Find them!”

 

Arthur nodded quickly, pushing himself to his feet.

He ran, fearful.

For them.

The demon snarled, trying to move away from Mystery.

He could not let him...

He could break his spell...

But he could not chase the human, this spirit blocking his way.

Red energy pulling fiercely...

Full of care for them.

 

* * *

 

Enough...

Enough, it was enough.

Lewis has lost count how many have fallen limp on his arms...

He has seen Arthur scream... Burning alive, his fire unable to replace the one that consumed him.

He could only stand there as his voice faded in between the crackle of fire...

She has seen him fall, in half. A blade falling as he was tied to each wall by chains.

She could only stare and loose all her voice as he only let out a pained whimper, no more words said, after he had voiced his fear, eyes fixed on the blade on the ceiling.

They have seen his pain as death approached slowly, waiting an agonizing while before striking.

And they could only hold him close as he died.

So many times...

Each one horrible...

Even if maybe it was not real. They could not know.

Each Arthur looked so real, so like the one they love... Those beautiful eyes, each time full of doubt, pain, fear and resignation...

Lewis heart was full of cracks. Hers would be as well, if it only could be seen as his.

They don't know how much time they had been holding this one...

He had been shackled onto a wall, by neck and arms.

And there was a hole behind him.

The demon laughed, seeing Lewis memories.

His own fears.

What he would never desire to happen to Arthur.

Be pierced like he was.

Arthur smiled, he straight out smiled as they tried to pull him away from the wall.

Vivi had to move away as a screeching noise came from inside the hole, something moving.

But Lewis did not.

He just held Arthur close, both their bodies touching.

Both pierced by the spike that came out. Green and now red.

Lewis was the only one who remained unharmed.

The spike retreated inside again, leaving a hole in their chests.

The shackles opened.

And Arthur fell onto his embrace.

Life fading with a tired gasp.

They could only hold him...

They had enough...

But the demon did not.

The next door opened by itself, swinging playfully.

As how the demon's voice sounded.

 

**“That one is not your dear loveeer...”**

 

They still did not move.

It was somewhat entertaining to see them so broken...

But he wanted more.

 

**“Will you risk his safety... For this mere reflection? You still haven't reached the real one, far...”**

  
Lewis wheezed, glaring at the open door.

He could not... He could not let him die. He could not risk his life.

As much as these illusions hurt, as much as they broke his heart and hers...

He would take all this pain if it meant he would find him eventually.

So he stood as she did, their hands slowly letting go of him.

His body fell limp on the ground, as if he were only sleeping.

Vivi held her hands against her mouth, containing a scream. His peaceful expression has always made her happy.

But not now...

Not now.

The demon sighed happily as they walked through the door.

 

“ **Proceed...”**

 

They did, eyes empty of life, of happiness.

Empty of care.

But they cared, not for themselves.

But for him.

Vivi just let herself fall to the floor on her knees.

Staring as Lewis slammed his fists on a glass tank, on the middle of the room.

She closed her eyes, having enough with the glimpse she caught.

A figure inside the water.

Magenta and amber eyes met again, hands touching, but glass in between.

Arthur held a hand against his chest, no escape, only a circular prison.

No air.

Lewis bowed his skull, closing his eyes.

Arthur did as well, feeling him get inside with him, into this deadly trap.

Arms tangling around his body and pulling him close. As a lover would.

Skull and forehead touched, a hand caressing his chest.

Were the burning need of air was.

He can't do nothing but try to comfort him as his mind stops.

He only can float at his side, as he releases all his breath out.

No more air held.

No more recognition in his eyes, opening as he dies.

Again.

In so many ways.

That he can't understand...

He can't accept...

And the knowledge that she is there as well...

This cathedral was only bringing hell.

Was this some kind of joke?...

Was this some kind of punishment?

For loving both? For not following what others are told?

The ghost let go, eyes narrowing.

No.

Love is no sin.

There is nothing wrong with it.

And he knows, that if there is a god... It has to understand. Only people hate, only people forsake.

And that hate... It's what makes demons be.

A demon like this.

He halted for a second, caressing his cheek. But then he got out of the glass tank, fury in him.

He glanced back at Vivi, there, crying.

Lewis lowered himself to her, whispering.

 

“Stay here... I... I will find him.”

 

She let out no answer but a sob.

He kissed her, softly.

Another door was open.

The demon had changed plans.

For Arthur was running fast.

Towards them.

Lewis blinked, the room empty.

He tried to open the next door.

Locked.

He did not understand.

Was...

Was the Arthur in the water...

The real one?

His eyes widened, hands raising to his skull.

 

“No.”

 

It could not be.

He pulled at the door, desperate.

They have come across with him so many times... But there has to be more!

He can't be dead!

He cant be the one that drowned there!

He can't have watched him die! Without doing anything!

He surrendered, slumping against the door.

 

“No... Please. Tell me there is more...”

 

The demon yawned, mocking him.

 

**“No more.”**

 

“...A-arthur.”

 

The demon smiled as he strangled Mystery, their agony giving him power.

And he laughed, seeing the blonde running two stairs at a time. Finding the door where they cried inside.

Arthur heard them both, halting in the corridor.

He leaned on the door, making sure.

 

“Guys?!”

 

They sounded so mournful.

He hated it.

But they were alive.

Well Vivi was. Lewis existed.

He tried to open.

The door was locked.

Arthur snarled, hands reaching quickly for his vest pocket.

 

“H-ang on...”

 

He was saying it more to himself. For it did not seem Lewis could hear him.

In a minute, that he felt it was too long... The door opened.

He walked inside.

His eyes widened.

There leaning on the ground, Vivi and Lewis holding each other tightly.

Crying indeed.

Arthur ran, reaching for them.

 

“Are you ok?!”

 

Lewis raised his skull to glare at him.

Arthur noticed the fear and... Hate in his eyes.

And his voice...

 

“Leave us...”

 

“Lewis?...”  


“I said leave!”

 

Arthur flinched, flames raising around him.

Lewis would not listen.

He would not listen to this copy...

Arthur was dead...

 

“Viv?”

 

She looked up, eyes red, tears shed for hours.

Arthur took a breath, knelling at their side.

 

“What... What has he shown you?”

 

She frowned, looking at the glass tank.

So many times Arthur has asked why they looked so sad...

Only to die after.

She stayed silent, burying her face on Lewis chest.

Arthur was taken by fear, for they were not moving, they did not recognize him.

They only seemed to see something in the empty room.

He could not stand it.

Much less when Lewis spoke again, all anger gone.

 

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry for letting you die.”

 

Die?

He was not dead...

 

“Lewis I’m here, I'm not dead!”

 

The ghost shook his head, not meeting his eyes.

 

“All said the same...”

 

What could he do to prove him he was here...

The demon has...

Has shown them him dying. As he showed him Vivi.

They really love him...

They are broken for his death...

Love...

Arthur reached for them, slowly raising their heads with his hands.

 

“Guys... If I died... I love you too much. I would not leave. If I died, I would stay as a ghost...” He glanced at Lewis, serious. “As you did.”

 

And then he leaned forward, kissing them both softly.

Their eyes widened, minds frozen.

Arthur backed away, eyes hopeful but full of dread.

Lewis black heart finally gave beat, slowly.

 

“Arthur...”

 

The ghost finally gained a trace of recognition. There was silence for a long minute.

But then he stood quickly, grabbing and holding the blonde tightly.

 

“...Arthur!”

 

He was not dead...

He was alive...

His magenta eyes roamed to the center of the room.

The glass tank seemed to tremble...

He focused his mind, trying to gain clear thoughts. Focusing on his presence, there in between his arms, returning the hug.

He could feel Arthur...

Arthur spoke again, calmly.

 

“I will not disappear...”

 

The demon lost his mental grasp on Lewis.

The glass tank disappeared, no trace of his dead copy.

Arthur looked at her, her eyes staring confused at them both.

She still did not understand.

She lost Lewis once.

She could not lose Arthur as well...

She could not cope with it.

She could not live with them dead.

Both of them.

They are everything.

She blinked, for they sat at her sides.

She gasped, both their lips kissing her cheeks.

It felt so real...

 

“Viv...” Arthur smiled, joking. “Do you think I would let you eat everything in the fridge?”

 

She turned to look at him, there, smiling like an idiot.

Like always.

Always arguing playfully with her.

The Arthur she loves.

The demon can only understand pain, fear and sorrow...

It can't understand love, it can't fake joy.

Arthur always stayed joyful for her...

He...

 

“Arty...”

 

The demon screeched, Mystery's tails tangling around him.

He had no victims to feed on.

No energy to take.

Weak.

Mystery roared, furious.

No one, or nothing, can try to harm them and escape his wrath...

Red energy, full of fury, pierced the dusty figure, pained screams echoing around the tombs.

Claws tore apart every single bit of it, fangs sank deep into its essence.

Mystery devoured every single trace of it.

Every single trace of sorrow and agony that formed this devil.

Only him and the buried remaining in the dark chambers.

Up, in a dark room, three figures cried.

 

“We really were worried...”  


Arthur nuzzled his face against her, smiling sadly.

 

“I know... I was too. I love you.”

 

Lewis held them both, no one moving to stand.

 

“We love you too... So much.”

 

Vivi spoke, faintly, but a smile on her face.

 

“You know... We really don’t need to marry.”

 

They nodded. Even if the church was now free of danger...

Peaceful again...

 

“I'm just happy to have you both at my side...”

 

Alive or dead...

They would never leave.

Together forever.

Only them should be the ones to judge their own love.

No one else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruuuuuuuuun awaaaaaaay!
> 
> *Angry crowd in the distance*
> 
>  
> 
> psttt, maybe I dont update until monday...  
> DUNNO.  
> I have lots of work... *cries hugging her dear laptop*


	18. Ordeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested ghost Vivi and ghost Lewis, in a vision, alucination or something.  
> ...  
> This came out.  
> I had to use a demon cause I had no idea how to make this work.  
> So...  
> Yeah, another demon. Lazy me is lazy.

Such peaceful dreams...

Such a peaceful face...

Even if he was sleeping in a van.

The demon looked around, smiling mockingly.

They have been looking for him in this village for days...

And they have not found him yet.

The girl, ghost and not dog are not giving up. Still roaming the streets in his search.

A demon messing with people's hopes and dreams...

Not a very powerful demon.

But harmful enough. Able to mess with human's minds.

Such carelessness... To give him such an easy way to feed.

Dreams.

Foolish humans.

He saw how the other two left him here, parting with a kiss. Ensuring he was warm in the blankets. For he had been working, oh so hard, helping in the search.

They left him here to rest. Full of love... Believing that he will be safe here.

They can't imagine the demon to be here. Here, near, sneaking around their patrolling...

Reaching him. What they hold dear.

They have tried to protect him, it was not easy to avoid that dog...

But...

Here he was now. And he was asleep...

The little devil laughed, three long tails brushing Arthur's skin.

Arthur frowned, displeased by the foreign contact.

But he won't wake up.

Not when he is here, reaching for his mind.

His claws held his face, leaning close, whispering.

 

“Such peaceful dreams...”

 

Its little eyes opened wide, fangs forming a sick smile.

 

“It was not always this way. Was it?”

 

Oh no.

This human feared so many things.

He has had so many nightmares.

So many outcomes, so many possibilities.

Two little horns trembled from the anticipation, a deep and dark chuckle. Arthur trembled as well, the interior of the van now colder.

What should he do?...

He holds sadness.

Can he stand it double?

 

* * *

 

 

He tried to move...

He felt weird.

But he managed.

His eyes opened slowly, the back of the van darker than it should be.

Even if it was night.

Arthur yawned, sitting up carefully, metal arm removed.

He rubbed his eyes, giving a tired call.

 

“...Guys?”

 

They were not around.

He pulled himself to his knees, leaning on the seats to look out.

The streets were dark, not trace of Lewis magenta fire.

Strange...

He had been near, making guard for any trace of the demon...

He should not have gone to sleep.

Even if he was tired.

He should have helped more.

Maybe they have caught it, banished it and they are already being paid...

It would not be surprising.

They get rid of lower demons fairly easily...

This one should not be any different.

He groaned, no coffee to wake him up fully.

His head hurt for some reason, and he felt a little too light...

He could not really think or explain how.

How much time has he been asleep?

It's still night.

And darker...

No street lamp was lighted anymore.

No house seemed to contain life.

It all felt...

Dead.

Something was not right.

And he was alone.

 

“...Fuck.”

 

He shook away his tiredness.

Or at least he tried.

He reached quickly for his metal arm, deciding to look for them.

He felt the painful connection, but again he did not feel right.

He feels numb.

It has to be his lack of sleep...

Arthur pushed the back doors open, amber eyes roaming around the empty street.

Always fearful of spirits.

 

“Come on Arthur... You will be fine.”

 

As long as he has his earring.

Vivi made it specially to protect him...

Spirits won't notice his aura.

Unless they are near or are powerful.

He will be ok.

Through this days, he has not found the demon, the demon has not found him.

It's not a powerful one.

Is it?

He walked slowly along the street, going towards the plaza, where he had last caught a glimpse of Lewis.

He has to find him.

Or Vivi.

Or Mystery.

But the place was just empty...

No trace of them.

 

“Ok... This is not normal.”

 

They would not leave him alone like this.

They never would.

And they never do, without a good reason.

Granted, he always manages to get lost or be taken.

But now? When they have left him in the van?

And they said they would remain close?

He was alone...

 

“Lewis?! Mystery?!”

 

He did not care now to be heard by a demon.

They are looking for it.

So they would eventually reach it, and so, him.

Anything to stop being alone.

But there was just silence.

No one.

He glanced at a window, looking into a house.

The bedroom was empty.

As if...

As if no one lived in this village anymore.

 

“Hello?!”

 

Silence.

The air grew colder.

And he did not like it.

 

“Anyone?!”

 

He turned all around, hugging himself.

His eyes saw a figure running along a dark alley.

No...

Not running.

Floating.

A ghost.

He smiled, taking a step towards it. Not thinking twice.

But he halted, the glow strange.

It was not magenta.

But blue.

A long blue scarf followed the figure, disappearing into the dark.

What...

He stopped breathing all together, brain working.

Blue...

A ghost.

A scarf.

 

“No way...”  
  


Can't be.

Can't be her.

She can't be dead!

His face was full of horror and fear as he dashed for the alley, following.

As he turned around the corner, he saw the faint glow again.

Blue against the dark walls and shadows.

He narrowed his eyes as he ran, the figure fast.

He could see her familiar silhouette, her clothes, now longer and with traces of black.

Blue hair, but spirit like, like a pulse from a spell.

Her magic.

A slightly blue skull, still holding resemblance to her...

Arthur cried, finally seeing her completely.

Vivi.

A ghost.

 

“Viv!”

 

He called to late.

The alley ended, her ghostly presence passing right through its dead end.

Into the wall.

Arthur halted in front of it, unable to follow.

He slammed his hands onto the bricks, desperate, confused and scared.

 

“Viv?! Vivi! What happened?!”

 

Why was she dead?!

He slumped against the wall, sobbing.

He cried for a long minute.

Until her voice spoke.

Echoing in the dark behind him.

 

“You were not there...”

 

Arthur gulped, her voice was full of bitterness.

And anger.

But he still turned around, never fearing her. Never fearing one of his lovers.

His eyes fell on her, taking in all her ghostly glory.

Still beautiful.

But dead indeed.

Blue glowing eyes narrowed at him as he took slow steps towards her, hands raising to grasp her.

Fearing.

 

“Viv... Why-”

 

“I'm dead because you were not there.”

 

Arthur halted, standing inches from her.

The words sank like a knife.

She reached for him instead, glaring right through him, accusing.

 

“It was no lower demon... And you were not there to help us.”  
  


Arthur lost all his voice.

He trembled, unable to believe this.

He could only stand frozen, tears falling down. Freezing as she circled him, the air cold as ice.

 

“Never there... Always hiding. Always scared.”

 

“I-”

 

“Always full of doubt.”

 

He had not meant for this to happen.

Even if they told him it was ok to rest... She had all the right to be angry now.

He looked up, to her skull.

Trying to see any love in her.

As in life.

None.

Her ghostly voice shook the very grounds of the small alley, walls seeming to tower over him.

Her figure did.

 

“...You really don't love me.”

 

Arthur screamed, full of guilt.

 

“I- I do! I did not know- I'm sorry!”

 

Vivi pushed him against the wall, her spirit pulses flowing right through his body.

It was not fire...

But it still was a menacing.

 

“You never know...” Arthur cowered against the wall, clutching his head tightly. “And I'm sure that even if you were there... You would have ran.”  
  


“No, I would not! I love-”

 

A third voice cut him, magenta fire tangling with her waves.

 

“You do not.”

 

Arthur opened his eyes, only to desire he would have not.

Lewis was standing there.

Eyes full of sorrow.

 

“If you loved her, or me... You would have been there. With you I could have saved her!”

 

Both ghosts were inches away of him, glowing eyes piercing him.

Both spoke, firm and sorrowful.

 

“You don't care if we are dead.”  
  


Arthur could not take it.

He screamed, full of grief.

 

“I do! I swear I do! Lewis you know how much I hurt since your death, I-”

 

“A death you caused by your own hand...”

 

Her words have never been like this.

Her words are always loving and full of care.

Of forgiveness.

Death changes everything.

Lewis closed his eyes, fire raising around them, sharp as knifes.

But never burning.

 

“We still hold a little care for your life... Be grateful we let you hold what we have lost. Because of you...”

 

Arthur stood fearful as they turned slowly around, leaving.

Leaving him alone.

 

“Wait... Don't-”

 

Don't leave...

They did not listen, their figures moving towards the shadows.

To disappear forever.

 

“Don't leave! I would die for you!”

 

He did not even think the words that escaped his mouth.

He would.

He would give his life for them.

He knelled on the ground, tears falling down.

He did not see the two ghosts halt and turn around.

 

“...I would have died for you to live... I love you. I really do.”

 

He would die right now if it meant staying with them...

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

He gasped, fire and energy tangling around him, almost choking, pulling him to his feet.

His eyes stared at theirs, empty of life.

But still full of emotions.

Of bitterness.

Both his lovers spoke, both questioning him.

 

“...Would you?”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, their powers gripping tightly his body, moving was a difficult task.

He could see them pondering, debating something.

The value of his love...

And his life.

Their eyes were roaming all over his figure, judging...

And Arthur could imagine what were they wanting to do with him.

But he did not want to believe it.

All their love... All the time together.

He could not believe this outcome.

Their hate.

They have always forgiven...

 

“We will take your word... We will live again.”

 

Why did they not this time?...

Arthur cried, knowing what she meant.

Two souls can live in a same body...

Two.

He knows. He has always tried to give Lewis life.

Lewis never made him fade away.

But now...

There were two lives to pay for.

And Vivi knows a double possession can't be stood for long.

The host can die.

They don't need a dead body...

So...

 

“We will take your soul out... And live in you.”

 

Arthur went limp on their hold, not fighting as they took him away.

Even if he fears...

He deserves it...

 

* * *

 

Lewis sighed, closing his eyes.

Hours searching...

And not a trace of the demon.

He could see the sun beginning to peek from the horizon, another night without results.

He looked around, making sure no one could see him.

He was alone.

So he floated, heading back for the van, scratching his hair in thought.

Lower demons are less dangerous, sure...

But they present another problem.

With less power held... The less they can be felt or sensed.

Lewis froze at the side of the van, eyes blinking.

He has high senses.

He can hear.

Better than anyone.

Arthur is crying.

Silently.

His golden heart turned blue, feeling his sadness.

A nightmare?...

The ghost slowly passed through the side of the van, looking in.

He never would have expected what he saw.

His eyes narrowed, fire burning wild, but silent.

There was the demon...

Unaware that he had seen it.

Nuzzling its horned face against Arthur's, playfully and laughing.

Tails tangling around his neck and forehead.

Claws brushing his skin, leaving faint scars.

And a nightmare...

Lewis growled, slamming his hand around the devil's neck at light speed.

 

“Ah- Argh!”

 

He began to choke the small demon, towering above it, fire tangling around.

Lewis did not hold back, his voice hellish.

 

“ **You little scum... How dare you attack him like this?!”**

 

The devil tried to breathe, clawing at Lewis arm, gasping in fear.

 

“S-stop! I-”

 

“ **I will stop when you burst right between my hand!”**

 

Like a worm...

Lewis pressured, intending to end this disgusting demon.

Only to halt when it tried to speak again.

 

“K-kill m-e and he won't w-ake up!”

 

Lewis eyes roamed to Arthur, the ghost letting out a faint worried growl.

His figure was painful to look at.

It held sorrow, fear, tears...

Slight trembling, raspy breathing...

 

“ **What are you doing to him?!...”  
**

The devil laughed, daring to mock him, raising a sharp finger.

 

“Meeee?~ You! Both of you are doing things to him!”

 

“ **You little...”**  
  


Lewis slammed it against the wall of the van, preventing it of fleeing.

Making sure to hold it as painfully as possible, without ending it.

A mental connection is dangerous.

He really should not kill it... Yet.

Or try to help Arthur by getting into his mind.

He needs advise first.

A second opinion.

Anything to help him and avoid hurting him.

So Lewis reached for his walkie, speaking up.

For Vivi.

 

“I have found the demon...”

 

In a far street, Vivi halted her search.

She ran back to the van instead.

As soon as she heard Lewis voice his worry.

And Arthur's state of mind...

 

* * *

 

Arthur felt dizzy...

He does not know how much time he has been in their hold.

He does not care...

Wherever they are taking him...

He won't get out alive.

And the worst part... Is that he wanted that fate.

He can't live knowing they are dead.

Their gloved hands finally released him, throwing him to the floors.

Arthur gasped, the push a little too forceful.

He blinked, seeing where he was.

Vivi's room, in the mansion.

He would have questioned how they have arrived here, how quickly...

But he could not.

His head hurt.

As much as his heart.

He did not try to stand again.

He just laid there, waiting...

Lewis waved a hand, chains moving slowly into the room.

Arthur breathed, looking up to them with teary eyes.

 

“No... No need for that.”

 

He won't run...

But they did not listen, glaring at him.

 

“We can't trust you.”

 

Arthur gasped, the chains bounding him, by feet and wrists.

The metal slammed itself loudly into the floors, holding him there.

No escape.

There was none before...

He cried more, letting his body lay tiredly.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything.

He could only hear her drawing runes around him, with chalk.

Lewis held one of her spell books, searching for the page she commanded.

The minutes seemed hours...

But she eventually drew all the runes needed, the room now a contrast of blue, magenta and red glows.

Arthur shivered, a hand grasping his face...

Almost lovingly.

But it was cold.

He opened his eyes as she spoke.

 

“...Last chance to follow your cowardice.”

 

She was offering to let him go... One last chance.

He met her eyes, full of guilt.

 

“...Take my life.”

 

He wanted them to live...

Lewis nodded, no doubt in his voice.

 

“Very well.”

 

Tears fell from his eyes, as he stared at nothing.

Body full of fear, mind full of sorrow.

Soul full of love.

He did not want to look at them as they stood with their hands raised above him, chanting.

Spelling the words that would bring them life.

But his end.

 

* * *

 

“You little shit...”

 

Vivi snarled, keeping Lewis anger at bay, holding him.

They should not end the demon.

As much as they desire to, hearing it laughing.

 

“Don't kill it.”

 

“I know...”  
  


Mystery confirmed his fears.

If the demon dies, Arthur will not wake up.

Mystery nudged Arthur slightly, surveying the situation.

 

“It's showing him painful visions... In which you both are dead.”

 

Lewis hold on the tiny neck tightened, the demon having a hard time breathing.

Vivi frowned, petting Mystery's fur, worried.

 

“And what can we do?...”

 

“Well...” His red eyes shined, a little smile on his snout. “You hold no love in those. Demons don't understand love... So...”

 

Love...

Show love?

Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances, eyes full of care.

They love him.

With all their hearts.

 

* * *

  
  


Arthur tried to breathe.

He tried.

But as their hands laid on his chest, he could not.

This has not been the first time his soul has been ripped away from his body...

It's a terrible thing to experience.

You feel like you are breaking from inside, like if they are spilling everything you are out.

Not physically. But it hurts like it...

And now even more.

It hurts that they do this. Without doubt.

He can't see any trace of love as he trembles, unable to move, chains holding him.

But he does for them...

  
  


“I- l-love- Ah!...”

  
  


He can't speak.

His body shook and bent in pain, little whimpers escaping him.

But he still does not regret.

Anything for them.

Even if it is not given back... He cares too much.

So he surrendered, containing his own cries. Laying on the ground, eyes fixed on the energy flowing through and out of him.

His vision was blackening.

Soon...

He stopped feeling.

Finally.

His soul was just above his chest, held there.

He waited for them to do anything they wished with it.

Let it go, trap it... Consume it.

His mind hurt.

Nothing seemed to happen now.

All black.

Until he felt something.

And he should not.

Souls can't feel touch.

Why he could feel?...

He felt like...

A kiss?

He trembled again, mind pounding.

His surroundings seemed to tremble. Something was changing.

He pondered, feeling like if something had released his thoughts.

He felt like if he was asleep.

He does not remember losing his soul to be like this.

Arthur felt something again, someone holding him in a warm embrace.

Two voices, faint.

A little shake.

  
  


“Art... Wake up.”

“We love you.”

  
  


Arthur tried to move.

He could.

His eyes as well.

And so, they opened slowly.

The first thing he saw, was Lewis eyes.

Full of worry... Full of love.

He did not understand.

  
  


“Lewis?...”

  
  


Arthur winced when Vivi dashed forward, hugging him tightly.

  
  


“Arty! We thought it would not work!”

  
  


What?

His soul...

  
  


“W-work?”

  
  


He raised his hand to his head, feeling the headache.

He stared at her, eyes wide.

She was...

  
  


“You... You are not dead.”

  
  


She smiled wide, shaking her head.

Arthur could only stare wide eyed as she spoke.

  
  


“I'm not. It was a nightmare.”

  
  


Nightmare...

Arthur cried, relief taking over.

They... They love him.

A dream.

They would never do that to him.

He should...

Lewis smiled, Arthur finally gaining a trace of recognition, hugging her tightly.

  
  


“V-viv... I'm sorry... I should have known it was not real! I-”

  
  


**“It could be real... They would do that.”**

  
  


Everyone turned to look at the little demon, laughing at them, even if Mystery had his fangs sunk in its shoulder. Holding it painfully.

It still mocked them.

  
  


“They can't possibly forgive twice. One day, you will mess up. And they won't be so foolish to keep loving.”

  
  


Arthur flinched, Vivi screaming.

  
  


“Shut the fuck up... He has never been or will be to blame! We will love him, we love him!”

  
  


Lewis nodded, cracking his knuckles.

  
  


“Now... You made me be harsh in his dream, did you not?” The demon gulped, clawing at the ground to try to flee. “Maybe I should show you how far have you been of reality. **You were not even close!”**

  
  


Mystery opened his mouth, allowing the demon to move.

It tried to jump out of the van.

But he never reached the ground.

Lewis snatched it mid air, floating away with it.

His voice was full of anger, eyes looking back as he dragged it away.

  
  


“ **Be back in five minutes...”**

  
  


Vivi looked away, hearing the demon's loud screeches, full of agony.

She could hear the fire crackling outside.

But she should focus on another matter now...

Her eyes met his, hands laid on his shoulders.

  
  


“Are you ok?”

  
  


Arthur smiled, grasping one of her hands with his.

  
  


“I am.”  
  
  


She was ok...

So he was.

And they had found the demon.

Even if it showed horrible things.

But nothing of it was true.

He knows.

He can't hurt from something that will never happen.

Only lies.

For they love him.

He has no doubt as she holds him, as Lewis anger is thrown over the one who has hurt him.

They always prove it.

They have proven it so many times.

In so many different ways... That a single kiss can make him remember it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter 13 updated, new songs*
> 
> Next chapter???
> 
> Im debating between a * chapter or an angsty one... (I am an angst devil)  
> You can tell me which one do you prefer.


	19. Owe*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments have spoken!  
> You wanted *! You voted *! You have *!  
> But im a horrible person, so have angst as well!  
> Oh! This chapter is mostly Lewthur! (next one will have Lewvi)
> 
> Trigger warnings???  
> Bondage
> 
> LETS MAKE THIS CLEAR BEFORE READING:  
> Lewis will never want to hurt Arthur. (stating so you guys don't leap at my neck before reading it all)

“Lewis take my hand dammit.”

 

“No.”

 

“Do it...”

 

“No.”

 

“Come ooooon!”

 

Lewis sighed, glaring at Arthur.

He had made food, one of his best ones.

And Arthur was demanding to be possessed so he could taste it.

Again.

 

“Arthur, I said no. You have let me do this for days. It is enough.”

 

Arthur groaned, leaning on the table to look straight to his eyes.

 

“But I don't mind!”

 

“Well I don't mind to spend a few days without eating! And we save food.”

 

Arthur frowned, looking sadly at the floor.

 

“You just refuse because you think I hate possessions. Yours are different.”

 

Lewis clutched his skull tiredly, repeating everything once again.

 

“Arthur, for fucks sake... I refuse because it's your body! I can't just be in you all the time, like you want me to! You have to live, without someone in your head all the time!”

 

Arthur was losing his temper, something that did not happen usually. Almost never.

 

“Well, you can't! You can't eat! You can't sleep! You can't breath! You can't live like I do! And who is at fault?! I just want you to feel!”

 

Lewis face darkened, angered.

 

“Not again with this...”

 

Arthur took a long breath, realizing he had carried his offer to an argument.

 

“...I killed you. How do you want me to feel?...”

 

How many times has he told him?...

 

“You. Did. Not.”

 

“But I still was the one who pushed you! If I had not been there-”

 

Lewis slammed his hands on the table, prompting him to shut up.

Arthur stayed quiet as his voice echoed, commanding.

 

“I have made clear so many times that you are not to blame... I'm growing tired Arthur... Tired of you tearing yourself, tired of you feeling that you owe me something.”

 

Lewis floated away, leaving him alone.

Arthur huffed, standing and heading for his room.

Not eating anything.

 

* * *

 

Lewis drove, the three of them listening happily to the radio.

As Vivi rambled.

 

“And maybe... If I combined Arthur's crafts with a little bit of my magic, maybe I could make a ghost detector!”

 

Arthur yawned, laying on the back, scratching Mystery behind his ears.

 

“Mystery can sense better than any work of mine... And besides, it would always beep loudly. Detecting Lewis. I can just imagine the chaos that it would be in the mansion.”

 

Hundredths of ghosts...

Some in paintings and armors... More or less calm.

And an army of hyperactive chirping ones. That fear loud things.

Vivi sighed, pouting.

 

“You always ruin my imagination...”

 

“I only say the truth. It's logic. And-”

 

The van braked a little, making everyone but Lewis jolt around.

Vivi regained her balance, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Lew? What the hell-”

 

Lewis nodded towards the distance they were heading to.

A police control.

A policeman signaling them to pull over ahead. Coming closer as the van comes to a stop...

Arthur's eyes widened, knowing what would happen if they check Lewis.

For he is dead.

Arthur jumped over the seats in a fit of panic, tackling Lewis.

Both spoke at the same time, the police in front of the van frowning and approaching faster.

 

“Quick!”

“Fuck!”

 

The policeman raised an eyebrow, seeing them both tangle and fall out of sight.

Only for Arthur to crawl back up quickly, onto the driver's seat.

Magenta eyes.

Vivi smiled sheepishly, the man staring in through her window, confused.

 

“Where did the driver go?...”

 

Arthur laughed, waving his hands nervously.

 

“Whooo? I have been driving all this time!”

 

“But... There was-” There was no sight of Lewis, only she and him in the van. Lack of sleep... “Never mind. Documents.”

 

Vivi reached for his wallet quickly, handing everything, and the van's ones.

 

Arthur sighed, expecting the next question.

 

“Your eyes... Do you-”

 

“Yes... Lenses.”

 

“ _They always ask...”_

 

After a long tense while, the officer seemed satisfied enough.

 

“Very well. All in order. Move along.”

 

Arthur sighed in relief, starting the van again.

He spoke in his mind, rolling his magenta eyes.

 

“ _See? You should possess me!”_

 

Not again...

 

“ _It was unavoidable. Necessary.”_

 

“ _Indeed it was. And for me, that you feel is necessary...”_

 

Lewis growled loudly, tired. Arthur was not faced at all, continuing his ramblings.

 

“ _Because of me, you can't carry a normal life. So let me pay dammit!”_

 

Lewis was tired before... Now he was angry.

 

“ _You don't have to pay for anything you idiot!”_

 

“ _I do! You-”_

 

“ _Enough!”_

 

Vivi frowned, seeing Arthur's body tremble, hands clutching more tightly the steering wheel.

Reacting subconsciously to Lewis reluctant control...

Lewis soul was flowing wildly, voice echoing loudly in his mind.

Anyone would have feared, but not Arthur.

 

“ _ **I'm fucking tired of this Arthur... I will only say this once. You don't owe me shit... You did nothing wrong! So stop this bullshit already!”**_

 

Arthur exhaled a long breath, remaining silent.

But not agreeing.

He owes Lewis everything...

Lewis gave a last warning before leaving.

 

“ _ **Next time I hear you blaming yourself so harshly... I will lose my patience. Be careful.”**_

 

With that, the ghost left, Arthur gasping faintly, as always. Possessions are always tiring at the end of it all.

Arthur tried to focus on the road, and not his fatigue. Much less Lewis words.

Vivi could only look with sad eyes as Lewis floated to the back, sitting there, looking away.

Angry.

But sad as well, she could see it.

She did not understand...

 

* * *

 

Arthur had chosen the movie for a chance.

He was enjoying it, as Vivi focused on the popcorn and Lewis hugged her from behind, leaving kisses on her shoulder.

A normal afternoon, mysteries solved through the week. They needed a good rest, too much work.

Vivi devoured every grain on the bowl... And she needs something to focus on.

Anything.

The movie, as much as she loves explosions like Arthur, does not provide a good entertainment.

There was no plot. Nothing to try to guess what would happen.

Only things flying on screen, predictable protagonist with boring love triangle... Love triangles that always end with two. Defeat aliens and you have the end. Roll credits with more explosions in the background.

She knows it will be like that.

As the movie threw yet another cliche at her, there was no doubt.

She could not focus on this.

So she leaned slowly backwards, to look up to the smiling ghost.

Wiggling her eyebrows.

Lewis stared at her for a long minute.

Messages like these sometimes took a while to arrive into his skull.

But he got it eventually. And he thinks that maybe it could be better than this movie...

His eyes narrowed, smile more thin.

Hands clasped together.

Their eyes met for some minutes, a silent conversation.

Then... They roamed to the blonde. As always, oblivious to it all.

So Vivi coughed.

Still staring at the tv.

She gave a subtle nudge to him, with her foot.

He just swatted it away without looking.

She rolled her eyes, speaking up.

 

“Arthur...”

 

The blonde blinked, turning to look at his left, to them.

She had a hussy smile, that smile. Lewis hands roaming on her waist.

Both wiggling their eyebrows.

Arthur could be oblivious and clueless sometimes. But by now, he knew what they were suggesting.

They always ask, to let him know they don't want to leave him out. That they love him as well.

Arthur sighed with a little smile, raising his right hand.

Lewis stared at it for a few seconds.

Then, he frowned.

 

“Without possessions.”

 

A firm fact.

Arthur frowned as well. He can see Lewis is still bitter about that...

 

“...I don't mind. You could feel.”

 

“No. I don't need to. I don't need to do that to enjoy it.”

 

Arthur is not a tool...

Both glared at each other.

And Vivi was left the clueless one now. Not knowing why they were so tense all of the sudden.

Arthur spoke again, a calm demeanor. But bitterness hidden.

 

“You know what, I think I don't feel like it today... You guys can.”

 

With that, he stood, heading for his room quickly. His face empty of emotion. Until he left the living room. As soon as Vivi could not see him, his eyes filled with ire...

Lewis stared as he left, eyes narrowing.

He looked at her for a second, smiling apologetically.

 

“Umm, Vivi, could you wait, please? I have to...”

 

She fell backwards onto the couch, Lewis floating and passing right through it to follow Arthur.

 

“L-lew?”

 

“Sorry!”

 

The ghost did not look back as Vivi tried to regain her balance, left alone in the room.

He is tired.

He can't take anymore nonsense.

Arthur lied.

He would have liked to.

And why did he refuse?...

Guilt again.

Enough...

Lewis spotted him, making his way through hallways towards his room.

He would not reach it.

Arthur yelped, a hand suddenly gripping his metal arm.

He did not turn around. Lewis made him turn, a little too harshly.

Arthur blinked, for in a second, he was pushed against a wall. Without harm, but still forcefully.

Lewis slammed his hands at his sides, glaring holes through him.

Eyes flaming, voice firm again.

 

“I don't need to use your body... Why would you refuse...”

 

He already knows why...

Arthur tried to move away, snarling. Sadly, there was little space between the wall and the angry ghost.

So he spoke back, eyes narrowed, voice questioning.

 

“You can't seem to understand... That I can't enjoy something while you do not!”

 

“I would!”

 

Arthur lost his temper.

 

“You would not! You can't feel that way! You can't feel her! Not without my help!”

 

“You don't have to give me anything!”

 

“I do! I'm the one who kept you away from being with her like that! You should use me! You should do as you please with me! For I am at fault! I owe it!”

 

Arthur gasped, the wall at his sides cracking under Lewis pressure.

The paintings in the corridor ran away into their voids, hiding in their canvases.

The air grew colder, not matching the raging fire now around them.

 

“Owe me... You want me to use you for my own benefit... Is it? To ease your guilt...”

 

Arthur remained silent, Lewis eyes fixed on him, his figure seeming to tower and raise in front of him.

Lewis voice seemed to reach his own mind, full of anger, loud.

 

“ **Very well.”**

 

Arthur let out a surprised gasp, Lewis grasping tightly his puff vest and his figure, dragging him away.

 

“L-lewis?”

 

The ghost did not look down to him as he carried them both, floating along hallways.

Arthur tried to move out of his grasp, feet dangling and almost not touching the floors.

He could not, Lewis only pulling him more fiercely.

 

“I'm going to make you pay. I warned you, you did not listen.”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, baffled.

Pay?...

 

“Lewis? Y-you-” He froze in his hold, mind as well. “A-are you going to take revenge-”

 

Lewis spoke quickly, shutting him up.

 

“I will not kill you.”

 

Before Arthur could question him more, they reached a familiar corridor, past right after an armor with an sword.

A painting of a woman heard Lewis silent command. The ghost stood right on a certain spot at its side.

Arthur glanced fearful as a rope fell, her hand reaching for it.

Amber eyes roamed to the ground.

Which with a quick pull...

Opened.

Lewis let gravity work.

As the trap closed again, Vivi got into the corridor.

 

“Guys?!”

 

She had heard screaming, the boys arguing.

But they were not here...

Arthur trashed in Lewis hold, staring wide eyed at the void where they were falling.

He did not like this!

 

“LewiswhereareyoutakingmewhyIhatethisplaceIrememberitplease-”

 

Lewis pulled him close, making him stare into his magenta eyes.

Still falling down.

 

“You don't seem to forgive yourself with our love... Might as well give you what you want.”

 

“...I c-can't forgive!”

 

He can't forget...

 

“We will see...”

 

Arthur could only tremble as Lewis made him fall.

A shortcut.

To his room.

 

“Uhmf!”

 

Arthur groaned, for Lewis had released his hold on him a soon as they were going to land.

But he did not have time to complain.

Lewis grabbed the back of his vest, dragging him, into the dark of his room.

Right towards a wall, between tall pillars, fire and arcs. All in darkness.

Arthur pulled at the floor with his hands, panicking.

 

“Lewis I can't got through walls like you!”

 

“I know.”  


But he still was heading against it.

Arthur closed his eyes, expecting to hit it fiercely, Lewis pull on him strong.

Lewis laughed, the bricks and stones moving out of the way as soon as they were going to touch them. Closing again, as soon as they got into the hidden room...

Arthur waited.

And waited.

But Lewis was just continuing to drag him along.

He opened his eyes.

He wished he had not.

 

“...O-oh god.”  


Was this... A torture room?

There were a lot of chains, shackles on walls, strange things he did not want to know what they did.

Why...

 

“...L-le- Why-”

 

Lewis heart went blue, feeling Arthur's fear.

Why he had a room like this?...

He was not proud of it.

And it was never meant to be used or opened.

He closed it right a day after creating it... To never visit it, or think about it.

But he was tired... And Arthur needs a good scare. He had to do this.

 

“You always feel like you have to be punished... Do you not?”

 

“I- I-”

 

He did...

He did. But he was a coward.

Arthur trembled, fearing.

Lewis said he would never hurt him...

Lewis pulled in him all his determination, to hide his hurt of doing this.

So he took a deep breath and raised Arthur with a hand.

Pushing him against the far wall, the end of the room.

The shackles on it moved with his will.

Arthur yelped, both falling onto his wrists.

Lewis finally let go.

Letting him hang from them, Arthur standing, feet barely touching the ground.

He pulled at them, scared.

Two fire pits lighted at his sides, the room now more lighted, but still dark.

He remembers the first time Lewis showed himself as a ghost...

But now, he will not run.

Arthur surrendered, stopping his blind panic. Even if he fears... Lewis is right.

He has always said how he should pay... For what he did.

Lewis will not kill him...

The ghost was towering in front of him once again, eyes deep in thought.

Debating how far should he go.

He really will never hurt Arthur.

Never.

But he will not voice that... Yet.

Arthur gulped, seeing Lewis lean to grasp an iron bar on an another wall.

 

“...You always are full of guilt. Saying that you owe something... Feeling that you should pay.”

 

The iron bar's point was placed above a fire pit, the unnatural magenta fire making it blaze in seconds.

Lewis retrieved it, pointing it towards Arthur.

 

“To whom?...”

 

He approached, iron coming close to Arthur's shoulder. His eyes widening, feeling the heat.

It was not warm, but blazing.

God, it will burn. It will hurt.

Lewis was really going to...

Lewis was now inches away, letting the metal near his skin.

He questioned him...

 

“Owe the world? Everyone? For all your actions?... Pay for your crimes?”

 

Arthur screamed in instinct, the metal finally brushing him, the heat impossibly high.

Lewis rolled his eyes, waiting.

Arthur's scream faded, slowly.

 

“Aahh!-... ah?”

 

It did not burn. Even if it was blazing and it felt like it should.

Arthur glanced in confusion at him, not understanding.

Lewis only gave out another question.

 

“...Or you feel that you owe me?”

 

Arthur remained silent for a minute, in trance.

Lewis waited, knowing he still was fearful, confused.

But Arthur eventually let his thoughts out, with a faint and unsure whisper.

 

“I- O-owe you everything. I stole everything from you...”

 

“Then... I will help you pay. I will get what I want from you.”

 

Arthur tried to get as small as possible against the wall, Lewis hands raising slowly. With fire.

His glowing eyes never left his amber ones.

Always careful.

But Arthur, through all this, has not told him to stop. Not once. He would have dropped his act with just a word of him. But he did not.

So he went ahead.

Arthur took a breath, his hands reaching for him.

As well, they did not burn. So he relaxed a little.

Or he did, until the fire tangled around his clothes...

 

“...Lewis?!”

 

Arthur blushed red, all burning down. All but his puff vest and bands. Which Lewis knew were important.

Exposed.

The blonde fidgeted nervously, seeing Lewis laugh.

 

“W-what the hell?! Why-”

 

He stopped, Lewis leaning closer, too close.

Still with his angry masquerade.

 

“I said, that I would get what I want.”

 

Arthur trembled against the shackles and cold wall, now imagining what exactly he had in mind.

But not to what extent...

He just tried to breathe steadily, preferring not to ask.

Lewis just stood, glancing at him for a long minute. Always watching and analyzing carefully his nervousness.

Arthur still did not ask him to free him...

And god dammit, he has been in his mind. Arthur trusts him. And... He does not mind being bound if he is not in danger.

But there was no time to debate how much knowledge should he hold...

He had things to do.

Arthur gasped, Lewis taking any little space there was between them a second ago.

Suit and skin touching.

He would have tried to move a little away, to avoid contact below. But there was just no way he could, arms fixed on the wall.

And to make matters worse, or not, Lewis made him lean his head to a side.

Neck exposed.

Arthur shivered, Lewis leaning to kiss him there.

But not for long. Arthur winced, Lewis biting softly. Without harm.

Softly at first.

Arthur held his breath, for his teeth pressured, surely to leave a mark.

Lewis chuckled silently, pushing all his body against his.

Back and forth.

Arthur lost the rhythm of his own breath, snarling and flushing.

For he could not contain himself now.

And Lewis knew.

He felt.

The ghost mocked him, questioning.

 

“...You know, I may tire with your guilt... But I can't grow tired of this.”

 

He is going slowly just to make him crazy...

Arthur huffed, looking away.

 

“And why is that?...”

 

Still stubborn...

Lewis growled, hand clutching his waist tightly.

 

“Because I died. Like everyone does!” Arthur heaved, Lewis other hand moving to cup more sensitive areas. “But if you want me to try harder to feel... I might have to focus on what you sense.”

 

He had enough with that.

Always.

As he now moved his hand, he had enough with hearing Arthur.

His now labored breath, his slightly open mouth, slight trembling, reluctant moves...

 

“...You owe me, you say... Because of you, you think. Well...” He moved his hips, grinding. “I will take you. You are what I demand.”

 

“I-if you possessed me-”

 

Lewis hold tightened, a little too strong.

 

“I don't want that. You want me to use you as I please. So I decide what I do with you.”

 

Lewis only wants his well being.

He wants his happiness.

Without guilt having anything to do in the matter.

No possessions. Not now.

Not until Arthur understands.

Understands that he does not owe anything...

To anyone.

Much less him.

When he does, then, and only then, would he let him lend his own body to be with her.

Lewis eyes roamed all over his figure, debating.

He has been touching him for some minutes already...

He does not want him to end...

Lewis halted his movements, hand moving away.

Arthur breathed loudly, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

He knows what would come next.

And he does not know if Lewis will go rough...

He does not know how much anger will he let out.

Lewis knew.

Hands ran over his waist, slowly moving to his back.

Both their eyes met.

And Arthur had no doubt now.

Lewis would have not done all this if he had asked him not to.

His magenta eyes are giving a silent question...

Permission.

Arthur could not hold back a little smile, nodding slowly.

Lewis could pretend... But he always fell into his worry, and care.

The taller male reached with a hand, finger lingering.

Arthur remained calm, closing his eyes.

Lewis waited a few seconds before proceeding.

But he did eventually.

Arthur fidgeted under his hold and shackles, the position a little weird.

But not bad.

Nothing was ever harmful with him, nothing they had done.

Everything always went softly, slowly.

He worries and cares too much.

So he spoke, serious.

 

“I-I'm not made of glass.”

 

Arthur snorted, Lewis blushing this time.

Angry mask gone...

For a second.

Lewis growled, understanding. Pressuring another finger in.

Arthur shivered, holding on as much as he could, his feet not touching completely the ground.

Lewis did not help him stand as he touched him, enjoying his mix of discomfort and pleasure.

For he was enjoying it...

He could see.

Lewis moved faster, not worrying anymore. More rough.

 

“Ah... L-le-”

 

Lewis shut him up, leaning to kiss him.

Arthur was left in a daze, eyes staring at nothing.

They both stayed like that for a while. One crazy by receiving, the other loving to give.

But Lewis would not do this forever.

Not when he could do more.

Arthur felt his fingers leaving. He let out a faint whimper, mind out of control.

One of Lewis hands moved, to unbutton his pants.

The ghost was blushing now, trying to hold his act.

And failing miserably, soft side and care showing.

 

“...You know Arthur...”

 

Lewis grasped his legs, raising them around his waist.

Ready to proceed.

 

“You think that you will ease my ghostly state, help me live by giving me feel, pleasure. Be it by eating, sleeping or being that way with her...”

 

Arthur gasped and trembled, Lewis going in, not stopping until he was deep.

Lewis dropped his anger, voice full of love instead.

 

“But what you have to understand...” His free hand raised to Arthur's face, making him look up. “Is that I only want your happiness. I feel it. That is what I want.”

 

He only wants Arthur to not feel guilt...

Lewis smiled sadly, brushing his forehead against his.

 

“But I know you can't forget. Even if you try... I know you try.”

 

Arthur took a shaky breath, meeting his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

Lewis just sighed, brushing his hair gently.

 

“Again... Apologizing. Does not matter... I will be always here to try with you.”

 

He is not the only one with guilt...

Lewis pulled back, slowly.

To push again.

Arthur held tight with his legs, gasping every time.

Melting as Lewis whispered on his ear.

 

“I will always be here to help... I love you.”

 

Arthur could not hold back a moan, moving as much as his boundings let him.

 

“Lewis! G-god...”

 

Lewis knows too much...

But he does not care.

If this is the result of all his knowledge, stolen from his own mind...

He can read all his thoughts, anytime...

There was a long while of moans, gasps and whimpers, all coming from the blonde.

The dark room had been cold when they had gone in.

Now it was more lighted and warm, Lewis fire tangling around, powerful.

Heart beating wildly, gold.

Mind and physical form only for his lover in this moment.

Lewis went faster, seeing that Arthur was trying to hold back.

Like always...

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“I- I don't want-”

 

He did not want this to end.

But Lewis had other plans.

He would make him, as best as possible.

With a little laugh, he leaned forward, biting Arthur's ear.

Arthur thought he still could manage to contain himself.

Until Lewis reached for him again, moving slowly, fingers brushing.

 

“F-fuck!...”

 

The ghost continued as he trembled, surrendering.

Shaking and trembling for a moment.

Slumping against the wall, head leaning on Lewis shoulder, legs wobbling around his waist.

Exhausted.

Lewis held him, not wanting that he put all his weight on his wrists, still bound.

With a sigh, Lewis moved a hand, the shackles opening.

Arthur let himself lay on his arms, too tired to move.

Lewis pulled out carefully, still holding him.

He pulled him close against him, in a tight embrace.

Then, he floated slowly, sitting against a wall, to be more comfortable. And so that Arthur could regain himself better.

Arthur tried to not close his eyes as Lewis caressed his skin and hair, not wanting to fall asleep.

Wanting to hear everything he had to say.

 

“...I don't need to feel like the living to love this. I do not.”

 

He loves when he or Vivi are happy. And if he can make them be, even if he is dead... He is happy as well.

Lewis brushed Arthur's wrists, eyes full of worry.

 

“Were the shackles too tight? Are you ok?...”

 

He could have gone too far...

But Arthur only nodded, with a smile.

He was.

Lewis relaxed, not a trace of doubt or lie on his face.

There was a comfortable silence.

Until Arthur managed to think clearly again...

A question roaming in his mind.

His voice was still dragged, tired.

 

“...Dude... Why do you have a torture room? Do you have...”

 

Amber eyes glanced with confusion at all the dangerous looking instruments...

All creepy.

Lewis laughed nervously, ashamed.

 

“Ummm... It's not like it seems.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, not judging.

Lewis fumbled with his hands, looking everywhere but at him.

 

“You see... You know I was an idiot and wanted blind revenge for a year... I am not proud, of so many things I imagined of doing while I was angry... Not proud at all. God, I was a fucking-”

 

“Lewis. You were angry. That's all. You had very good reasons to be.”

 

Lewis shook his head, smiling sadly.

 

“But I was wrong, Arthur... I repeat, you are not my killer. I should have figured out you were possessed. Anyway... Death... Changes you. It lets out your rage, sorrow or worst emotions. In a lonely night, I was overtaken by anger and rage. Revenge... Made me think about doing more than just killing you.”

 

“...Hurt me.”

 

Make him suffer, pay...

Keep him alive for a while...

 

“I was not myself that night. They were not my own thoughts. Next day... I got out of that daze. I saw the room... And I was horrified of myself. I would never do that. Not even to my killer... I blocked it and pretended I never made it...”

 

Arthur smiled a little, closing his eyes, not faced by all this.

 

“...You still had a good heart. You were not in control that night.”

 

“I still tried to kill you... You are not the only one with guilt, Arthur. I still remember the fear and pain I gave you. Someone who was innocent. Someone... I still cared about deep inside. My blind rage only brought sadness. To you, to her and myself...”

 

Lewis closed his eyes as well, holding him close.

 

“Now... I would never hurt you. I try to ease my guilt, as you do. You think I am not to blame for seeking revenge. I don't believe you are to blame for my death.”

 

Both spoke, tired.

 

“You don't owe me anything... Because I hurt you as well.”

“I just want to give you what you lost... I don't want you to hurt.”

 

They sighed, remaining silent.

Both know that things are not easy to fix.

But they will try...

Even if it's hard.

Both can help the other one...

The room was engulfed in silence, only the faint beating of Lewis heart and Arthur's breathing.

Until the ghost heard an scared chirp.

A deadbeat in his room, nervous.

 

“Where are they?!”

 

Oh no.

The deadbeat cowered under her stare, blue eyes flashing.

Tiny hands waved around, chirping in fake confusion.

Vivi smiled darkly, leaning close.

 

“Where.”

 

The deadbeat's glowing eyes roamed to a dark wall, hidden between the room's darkness.

She smiled, walking towards it.

The small spirit fled, fearing her, and his master's scolding.

The bricks moved when she brushed her hand against it.

Her blue yes widened, seeing the room.

And seeing Arthur laying on Lewis hold, seeming to be tired, exhausted.

Lewis and Arthur's eyes full of fear now, for what she would think.

The three of them remained silent for a minute, baffled.

Until she finally reacted.

 

“Lewis?! What the fuck did you do?! Why is he like that?! Why the hell do you have a torture room?!”

 

“Vivi I can explain!”

“He did nothing wrong!”

 

“Nothing?! I heard your scream in all the mansion, after hearing you argue! You have marks on your wrists!”

 

It will not be easy to explain all of this...

Both exchanged looks, gulping.

She worries more...

And she holds more anger in her...

Her love is more wild.

But they love her either way...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO MANY THINGS TO WRITE. So many requests!  
> All will be done.  
> K?  
> Patience.


	20. Merge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does someone remember Joey??? No, right?  
> Yeah... Thought so.  
> Maybe you would want to re-read chapter 21 of bham.  
> Or just roll with it. I don't think you need to do so to imagine things.
> 
> Requested Vivi/Lewis possesion saving arty!  
> Lets go!

Vivi watched as Arthur ate.

With magenta eyes.

She frowned, a though crossing her mind.

One that has been in her head for a long time.

Her mouth opened, fork stabbing her food with boredom.

 

“Lewis, why you always possess him?”

 

They looked up, eyes full of confusion.

 

“...What?”  


Arthur could feel the confusion in Lewis soul, his voice worried.

 

“ _Did I do something wrong?”_

 

“ _No. You did not. No idea what she means.”_

 

“Ummmm... Because... We can?...”

 

She sighed, smiling.

She did not voice the question correctly.

 

“No guys. I mean... Why does it have to be you, Arthur?”  


They both sat baffled.

Arthur tried to stay calm, for Lewis was getting nervous.

So he spoke for the ghost, only his voice coming out.

 

“...Don't know. Since he possessed me to save me... We just rolled with it.”

 

A normal thing for Arthur now...

He never minds.

Lewis never controls him forcefully. His mind is not seized without permission.

He never pushes him away.

Vivi leaned a little forward, hand pointing at them.

 

“...I have been thinking. It does not have to be Arthur the one always to be possessed. We have never even talked of possessing me.”

 

Lewis did not want to talk about this.

Arthur knows.

It took a lot to convince and make Lewis understand that he did not mind to lend his body.

Lewis has always feared to possess. He does not like it.

But they both trusted each other.

It took a lot of time...

Not that Lewis did not trust Vivi. He did, with all his heart.

 

“Viv, I am used already to it. You don't need-”

 

“It is not fair that you think that only you should let him.”  


Arthur frowned, looking away.

He may or may not do it because of guilt... Maybe he blames himself.

Lewis was very uncomfortable right now.

Arthur gasped, tensing up.

Lewis left.

The ghost stood now at the side of the table, smiling sadly.

His voice was firm, calm.

 

“Vivi, I am ok. I don't need you to do that.”

 

He does not want to.

He has enough with Arthur's stubbornness.

 

“But-”

 

He floated away, not wanting to argue.

She sighed, glancing at Arthur.

He shrugged tiredly, whispering.

 

“Viv... He hates to do it. Don't pressure him, please...”

 

The boys thought that the matter would be forgotten.

Vivi would not drop it so easily...

 

* * *

 

She did not, indeed.

Lewis had been relaxing in the living room, laying on the couch, reading a book.

Her head slowly appeared over the edge of the couch, looking down to him.

 

“Lew.”

 

The ghost looked away from the book, smiling at her.

Not expecting that she wanted to talk again about that...

 

“Want to sit?”

 

He was taking all the space, all his body outstretched.

Before she could even answer, he already moved, sitting straight.

She smiled, jumping onto the spot at his side.

Lewis had forgotten about that conversation.

So he was taken by surprise when she spoke.

 

“I would not mind. I would like to make you feel alive as well.”

 

Not again.

Lewis tensed up, flames on his skull a little more bright.

 

“Vivi... I don't want to do that.”

 

She stared at him, frowning.

Lewis was not meeting her eyes.

 

“Why? I'm curious, and possessions are a very intimate thing, they are not that bad-”

 

Lewis would not do that.

He spoke, wanting to make things clear.

 

“They are. They are Vivi. I don't want to posses you. Possessions, even if willful... Invade everything you are. I don't want to... Control you.”

 

He does not want to take her mind, control her body.

He would be nervous to be inside her, to be her... Steal her will.

He could not take her hurt look in her eyes...

She spoke, her voice sad.

 

“Then... Why him?”

 

Lewis did not know himself.

 

“First, to save him. You know that... Now...”

 

Because...

Because it makes Arthur happy?...

Lewis shook his skull, taking her hands, smiling kindly.

 

“Vivi please... I don't need it ok? From either of you... I'm still nervous to agree with him.” He caressed her hair, fingers brushing her skin lovingly. “Please, leave it be.”

 

She nodded, looking away.

It's not fair...

She loves Lewis too.

Arthur is not the only one who feels bad for Lewis death.

He is not.

She wants to help too.

Lewis...

He worries too much. Even if he would never hurt her.

He can't see how much she cares.

She would give everything as well...

 

* * *

 

Arthur grabbed everything, ready to leave.

He patted Galahad, whispering. Not wanting to wake up Lance, who had fallen asleep at his desk.

 

“...Take care of him, Galy. I will come next week.”

 

The little hamster nuzzled against his hand, a little sad growl.

Arthur gave him a last playful nudge, making him roll on his wheels.

But then he stood to leave.

He halted on the door, glancing back at the snoring mess that was his uncle.

Lance grumbled asleep, a blanket placed carefully over him.

The lights were turned off, a door opening and closing.

Arthur took a deep breath, taking in the cold air outside.

It was late...

Vivi and Lewis will have had dinner already...

But he had to give a hand once in a while... Could not let Lance work that much, until exhaustion, like he always did...

Arthur headed for his van, not far from kingsmen.

As he left his backpack on the ground, to search for the keys in his puff vest...

Three figures stood hidden in the dark, eyes narrowed.

Slowly approaching.

Galahad always cared for Arthur.

Always sad when he had to leave.

And so, the little hamster had climbed on top of boxes and tools, to reach a window.

He placed his paws on it, glancing out.

Little eyes widened, the figures now close to an unsuspecting Arthur.

Too close.

The blonde let out a triumphant chuckle, finally catching the keys inside his pocket.

Only to let them fall from his hand.

For one of the figures dashed behind him, grabbing him, one hand placed over his mouth.

With a white cloth, pressured.

Arthur tried to scream, confused and scared.

He made the mistake of breathing.

His eyes teared up, realizing how the cloth smelled.

Chloroform.

He tried to struggle.

He kicked and pulled blindly, his arms grasped tightly.

But his mind went foggy...

Galahad could only scratch the glass as Arthur fell unconscious.

Those horrible men dragging him away, jumping into the van.

The poor hamster could only jump down the huge pile of boxes, unable to open the window or the door.

Lance had been having a beautiful dream involving beer and a wrench.

Until something decided to bite his hand.

 

“Ahrgh!”

 

He woke up instantly, poor Galahad rolling away with his strong jolt.

Lance stood, fists raised, ready to punch any idiot stupid enough to attack him.

No one but a hamster dizzy on the ground.

 

“Galahad?! What the hell was that for?!”  


The hamster never bit.

Well, he sometimes nibbled Arthur's metal fingers or his beard...

But not like this.

Galahad managed to stand on his front paws again, rolling his wheels.

Lance could only stand baffled as Galahad rolled back and forth, growling loudly.

Snout pointing to the door.

Lance was not a man who had a very clear mind after waking up... Just like Arthur.

 

“Galahad... Stop messing around.”

 

Lance turned around to pick up the blanket that had fallen with his panic.

But he froze, hearing a screeching noise.

Tires moving loudly, a motor working at top speed.

The van.

Leaving fast.

Arthur never drives like that.

Something is wrong.

Galaham followed as Lance burst out the door, looking with wide eyes.

As the van disappeared into the night.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He caught a glimpse of someone laying on the back.

With another figure that should not be there...

Arthur was not driving.

 

* * *

 

Vivi tapped her fingers on the table, staring at the plate.

Arthur's.

Lewis made a move to take it, to place it in the fridge.

Only to retreat, Vivi raising an eyebrow.

Lewis sighed, meeting her eyes.

 

“He probably has had dinner with Lance...”  


She yawned, containing her desire of eating it herself.

 

“No. Don't think so. Lance might be able to make food... But Arthur prefers a thousand times more yours.”

 

Lewis blushed, fumbling with his hands. Loving to receive compliments about his cooking.

Vivi looked towards a window, staring at the stars.

 

“He must have found traffic... Or maybe one of his crafts fell again... He will come.”

 

Vivi suddenly smiled, glancing at the ghost.

 

“...Or if you really want to do something with the food, you could-”

 

“No.”  


“...Stubborn.”

 

“Yes. And with reason.”

 

No point in arguing.

Her lover would not change his mind...

Her thoughts were cut off, her mobile phone ringing loudly.

She picked it, not even looking who called, expecting it to be Arthur.

 

“Arthur?”

 

Lance screamed, Vivi having to lean away from the speaker.

 

“Vivi, he is gone!”

 

What...

It was not Arthur.

 

“Lance, what-”

 

Lance did not have time for silly questions.

He groaned, speaking with his own mobile phone on his motorbike. Not caring if the police saw.

 

“Arthur. Is. Gone. He got out the store and some fuckers have taken him! I have already called the police, I am looking for him everywhere!”

 

Lewis could see the fear in Vivi's eyes. So the ghost focused, hearing Lance as well.

 

“But I fear to not find him! So I'm telling you! Help find my nephew! Now! Move it!”

 

He hung up, focusing on driving instead.

Because he did not have much information to give...

No idea or clue where to search...

But he still would.

 

* * *

 

“Its-... Not-...ready yet.”

 

Arthur could hear faint voices.

He still was dizzy.

But he was regaining his consciousness.

A little.

His eyes opened, but they saw mostly shadows.

Figures around.

Hooded figures. Black robes and necklaces with runes...

He managed to gain one single thought between his daze.

A fucking cult again...

He shifted a little, on the ground he was laying on.

Trying to fight the numb feeling in his body.

Whatever they had drugged him with, it was wearing off.

Slowly.

As Arthur trembled, one of the cultists glanced down at him, letting out a gasp.

 

“Oh! He is awake!”

 

The voice sounded too cheerful for the situation...

Considering that this short man was holding a knife...

A runed knife.

Arthur finally managed to see clearly again.

He let out a tired and scared gasp... He recognized this place.

There was a well on the middle of the huge stone chamber...

Two stairs ahead, leading to a balcony and the exit...

The exit he could not reach.

For he was tied, by his wrists. As usual.

As the lunatics roamed around him and the short cultist whispered something to some of them... Arthur pondered.

Why was he here.

Why was this cult here.

They got rid of the demon of the well...

They threw the orb into the well, shutting any chance of the demon getting out.

They burned down the book with the ritual described...

Why did they kidnap him... At kingsmen? Cults don't tend to pick their victims in such places...

How can they know...

They should not know...

Unless...

Unless someone here now... Was here that night as well...

The short man nodded, walking to stand in front of Arthur.

The blonde glanced up, to him as he knelled, twirling the knife in his hand.

 

“...We really had no idea what we were doing... Don't you agree?”

 

Arthur frowned, recognizing this guy.

He indeed was there that night...

 

“You indeed had none...”

 

A pathetic bunch of nerds wanting to invoke a demon... Without any order or knowledge.

And the leader ended up paying...

Dragged into the well by the raging demon.

The man laughed, as if he were remembering good times.

 

“Oh yes... And Joey disappeared. Thanks to you guys.”

 

Arthur pushed himself with his legs and shoulder, into a sitting position.

To glare back at his captor.

 

“Our fault... Like if you guys had not slashed my hand and tried to cut my throat.”

 

The man nodded, frowning.

 

“Yeah. Nothing personal. You appeared out of nowhere! A perfect chance to sacrifice. But the ritual never was fully completed... The demon needed all your blood.”

 

And it did only get a little of it.

Arthur was growing tired. He still had no idea why they had gone directly for him.

 

“...You want payback?”

 

The man shock his head, smiling.

 

“Not at all. I only want Joey back.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking at the well.

 

“...Dude, I don't think he can get back... It seems you still have no idea.”

 

“No. This time I have very clear what I'm doing.”  


Arthur flinched, the knife pointed at him.

 

“You see... Joey was my cousin. Obviously, I care for him. The cult bullshit was only a play for me.”

 

And Joey is gone.

 

“I want him back. I have been trying all this time to remember and pull back together the book YOU burned. I climbed all the way down to the bottom of the well... I retrieved the orb. I placed it in it's rightful spot... I learned... I'm not ignorant anymore.”

 

A sad smile, knife backing away.

Arthur could see the sorrow in him.

 

“I brought sacrifices... I shed blood. Nothing worked. Nothing brought the demon... Or him.”

 

Arthur did not like where this was going...

 

“And I think you know why...”

 

He knows...

They shed his blood into the well...

But not all of it.

The demon needs...

 

“It has to be yours.”

 

Arthur paled, now seeing why they tracked him down.

 

“It was not easy to find you. I did not know your name... Only your face. But here we are now! It's nothing personal...”

 

Arthur snarled, glaring at him.

 

“Nothing personal, sure... Are you fully aware... That I was not alone that night?”

 

Vivi, Lewis and Mystery were there as well.

And they will be coming...

He hoped...

The man stood, laughing.

 

“I'm fully aware. A ghost... Do you think I would go all the way to take you... Without thinking about that?”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, four cultists moving close.

Hands shining.

Exorcists.

Fuck. No.

 

“You son of a...”

 

He really was prepared for this...

The question was...

Why was he still alive?

They did not seem to be... Stepping to proceed...

The man did not seem to be the stupid kind of cultist... Not rambling for nothing.

There was a reason they have not killed him yet.

The book.

It was burned.

But they were restoring it...

The cultists were reading as much as they could...

Only one word left to restore... Only one word needed to activate the orb again.

And as Arthur stared with fear, as he saw the understanding on their faces...

They would not take too long...

But there was nothing he could do.

The guys at his sides had knifes, and he knows they wont mind to use them... If he tried to move a single inch away.

So he could only sit there, with his head lowered.

Waiting.

Would the guys worry?...

Or would they assume he has stayed with Lance?

Will...

Will they now and come here in time?

Arthur never manages to hold his wild thoughts.

Or his fear.

And it always increased.

The cultist reading the book raised a hand, all in the room halting.

Arthur gulped, a moment of silence.

That did not last enough for him.

 

“I got it.”

 

All of them mumbled, looking in between each other.

The ones holding weapons taking slow steps...

Towards him.

 

“Ah, no. That guy is gone! It won't work!”

 

The guy laughed at his face, rolling his eyes.

 

“It will. Even he did not... I'm the only one here for personal reasons... The demon will still appear.” The next words were not from any language still spoken... By humans. “Fret abertis.”

 

There was a strong and loud rumble. And deeper into the caverns, an orb fixed on a wall glowed.

The well ready to receive blood.

Arthur could do nothing as two grabbed him by his arms. Dragging him forcefully, for he would not walk towards his demise.

They pushed him against the well's edge.

He tried to step away.

But hands slammed his head against the stone surface, keeping him there.

Making him lean forward, neck just above the pit.

They won't come...

He did not blame them...

They could not possibly know.

And maybe it was for the best.

Arthur could still see the red glow on some hands...

He does not want them to be in danger.

In this situation... Even Lewis can be ended.

So he surrendered his struggling.

The quicker... The better.

The less he will think or feel.

He closed his eyes, knife brushing his neck.

He shivered, remembering that night.

He hates to feel sharp things...

But he won't for long. Won't he?

The knife was raised, for the hit to cut more fiercely.

Maybe now he can be a ghost.

Ghost buddies...

And now Vivi would have even more arguments to let him possess her...

Maybe-

As all those thoughts roamed in his mind, in just one second... A loud crackle rumbled above on the balcony.

All stumbled a little as the iron gate flew wildly to fall below.

Something slamming it out of its place and making way into the chamber.

Arthur smiled at first.

Seeing Lewis there, glaring down to his captors.

But then his eyes filled with fear.

The cultists were ready.

Sure enough, Lewis had to dodge to a side, a wave of an exorcism sent his way.

The ghost was surprised to say the least. But he did not have time for that.

He saw the executor regain his balance. Moving quickly to...

Arthur flinched, a rage of two flaming fists colliding with the two idiots holding him.

Ropes burning down.

Lewis launched one of them onto a wall, growling.

But he snarled, hurt.

Unable to dodge the next wave, from a nearby exorcist.

Arthur stood, worried.

But he should worry more for himself.

The guy that planned all this leaped at him, intending to stab him again.

Arthur leaned backwards, catching his arm, the edge of the weapon inches away.

He could only lay on the well's edge, pushing back the guy with his arms, trying to stay alive as Lewis fought.

The ghost had a lot of will.

Not succumbing to the spell as any normal ghost would.

But it still hurt.

 

“H-ah...” His fire flickered, fear and anger mixing. **“Leave him!”**

 

Vivi and Mystery finally caught up. She punched an idiot who tried to stab her with a spear.

She could see them both struggling...

Arthur trying to push away a guy, knife slowly coming down.

Lewis trowing punches and kicks... But slowly flickering.

In danger.

Mystery had transformed, and was already clawing and biting at the spears surrounding him, tails raising and flowing.

Vivi began to make her way to them, spells colliding with anything or anyone who tried to stop her.

 

“Guys!”

 

Arthur leaned his head backwards, seeing her approach.

His eyes widened, seeing Lewis as well.

Bending forward, falling onto one knee, hurt...

Vivi was coming for him... To stop the knife.

Fuck...

He could die, yes...

But he could be still a ghost. He could still be around.

Lewis could disappear forever...

Exorcised. Forced to leave...

Gone.

Arthur screamed, giving a kick to the lunatic, wining time.

 

“Viv help Lewis!”

 

She halted, glancing back and forth.

Arthur managed to dodge the slash sent his way, rolling on the ground.

Her eyes caught Lewis raising a hand to his heart.

Fading.

So she jumped, pushing a cultist in between them.

Lewis found himself tackled, Vivi embracing him.

The ghost did not possess her.

Vivi screamed, fearful.

 

“Lewis please!”

 

Both their eyes met...

And Lewis had no other option. He heard Arthur let out a pained heave, the knife slashing his chest.

No time.

He took her hand, closing his eyes.

Arthur fell backwards, real hand clasping his chest.

His eyes narrowed, with a pained hiss.

It was not a deep wound...

But fuck did it hurt.

He gasped, looking up.

His insistent attacker stood above him, no place to run.

 

“If I have to take your blood from the ground... So be it!”

 

Arthur curled on himself, arms raised quickly.

Expecting a stab.

He only heard a loud thud.

Magenta eyes glared at the whimpering man now on the ground.

His blood on her fist.

 

“No. One. Harms. **Him**!...”

 

Arthur lowered his hands, face full of wonder.

Vivi stood there, glaring at the men surrounding them.

Lewis was not around.

But inside her.

Vivi gave out a dark chuckle, speaking in her mind.

 

“ _Now my dear... We will discuss our problems and disagreements later. Give me fire.”  
_

“ _Very well.”_

 

Her hands were not engulfed in waves of energy.

But with magenta fire.

Her magic combined with his soul, his will and power made her able to summon it.

A deadly combination.

Vivi was strong on her own.

With the strength of a possession... Arthur wondered if he could make a bulldozer company go bankrupt...

The cultists dashed to attack once again, desperate for power, desperate to invoke the demon.

She only moved again, in between their figures. Her scarf hard to see between the fire and how quick she dashed.

A lot of them fell down with burns, in pain. And any who tried to stand was pushed back down by an angry wolf...

The exorcists snarled, some managing to hit her.

Expecting to exorcise the ghost.

Only for their eyes to widen, Vivi unfazed, leaping with a fierce scream.

A willing possession.

The ghost was unreachable...

They could only try to kill her.

And by how strong she was... Beating everything that moved...

They won't.

Not that Lewis would let them anyway...

Any attack that was not seen by her, he saw.

And she let him act in accord...

Minds only thinking of one thing.

Arthur.

Lewis did not have time to regret this... Not when it was the only way of saving him.

Arthur reached the edge of the well, hand pushing to stand.

As he did, the last weirdo fell, Vivi headbutting him...

Arthur smiled tiredly, real hand still pressuring his wound.

 

“G-guys...”

 

She blinked, remembering he was there.

Arthur could not hold back an amused chuckle, Vivi worrying too much.

 

“Arty, are you ok?! Let me see that wound!”

 

She had already removed her scarf, intending of stopping the bleeding.

Arthur shook his head, raising his metal arm.

 

“Viv, calm down... It's a scratch.”  


Both Lewis and Vivi spoke, commanding.

 

“But it's still bleeding! Move your hand!”

 

The blonde sighed, Vivi pulling at it, placing the scarf anyway.

Arthur sat on the edge of the well, looking down.

 

“Thought you would not know... How?”

 

They smiled, magenta eyes full of relief.

 

“Lance warned us. Lewis just had to follow his heart.” They glanced around, raising an eyebrow. “Though... Why here-”

 

“Remember the noobs? Well, one wanted to be a smart ass and not learn from the first time. Aaaand...” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Of course... My blood! As always!”

 

“But we burned the book...”

 

“Restored. Well it's still a little bit toasted but... Readable.”

 

Lewis pondered.

Arthur was bleeding...

And he was sitting right at the edge of the well...

 

“...Arthur, stand up would you.”

 

Arthur blinked, looking at his side.

He instantly obeyed, smiling nervously.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Vivi sighed, hugging Arthur carefully. He returned it with one hand.

His eyes roamed to Mystery, who was shaking a cultist in his mouth, the poor guy mumbling from the dizziness.

 

“Ok... If the book was that easy to-”

 

Lewis finally left Vivi, Arthur having to hold her so she would not fall forward.

The ghost glared at the deeper corridors of the maze... Towards the location of the orb.

 

“I will shatter that thing into so many pieces that they will not even be seen. And then I will turn them to ashes.”

 

To ensure Arthur's safety.

Lewis smiled, glancing at her and his wound.

 

“Go to the van. I will go home later.” Mystery dropped his ``toy´´, ears raising as Lewis commanded. “Go with them.”

 

Vivi and Arthur gave a last glance as Lewis went into the caverns, before making their way towards the exit.

Both of them were tired.

So mystery nuzzled against them, tails tangling to give support.

Vivi helped him walk up the stairs, as he pondered.

 

“...So Lance saw me...”

 

“Yes. I think... He called in panic. He probably is searching everywhere. But is not like we could have brought him here...”

 

Arthur could not hold back his smile, laughing.

 

“Better pay him a visit so he does not wreck everything...”

 

“Would be a clever idea yes...”

 

If there is one thing that the world should fear...

It's Lance angry with the world...

 

* * *

 

Lance sat at his desk, hands placed over his face.

Galahad whimpered, feeling his fear.

He has looked everywhere...

He has ran out of fuel.

God, where did they take Arthur...

Who were they?

Where was his nephew?

He has not been this fearful since he had to go to the hospital, a day after that night...

He swears, if Arthur loses a single thing more... Even just a hair... He will fuck shit up.

He will-

The door was opened, someone getting in.

Lance would not deal with customers, not now.

 

“Leave! We are closed! I don't-”

 

“Closed? Lance... Since when you have taken breaks?”

 

The voice was mocking, amused.

Arthur.

Lance stood at light speed, throwing his arms around him.

The blonde had no air in his lungs now. But he still chuckled, seeing his uncle ready a grumpy scolding.

 

“You idiot! I- I would have to close if you stopped working! Don't you dare stop working!”

 

Don't he dare leave him...

 

* * *

 

There was a tense silence.

Lewis sat on his room's stairs, not meeting her eyes.

Even if she was leaning against him, hands holding his.

Vivi broke it.

 

“...Was it that bad?”

 

Lewis took a minute to answer.

 

“No.”

 

She smiled sadly, looking to the ground.

 

“We made a good team.”

 

They made one indeed...

Her magic combined with his powers...

The ghost shielded from exorcisms...

Her life shielded by his loving fire.

All of it to save their love.

One love tangling together.

Their two souls melting, as only one being.

Lewis pondered...

His golden heart glowed in the dim light...

Vivi looked up, his fingers tangling with hers.

He was smiling.

Eyes full of love.

His voice as well.

 

“Take a breath.”

 

She blinked for a second.

But then she smiled wide, taking a deep one.

Lewis took an unneeded one as well.

Before fading slowly.

Her figure tensed up, another presence making its way into her mind and body.

She did not care.

Lewis can feel her like this.

Both could feel the others soul, flowing full of care, of trust...

Love.

Another kind of feel...

 

“ _...I love you... I would never want to control you.”_

 

He only tangled around her being, protective.

Not even controlling her breathing, like Arthur made him do.

 

“ _I know Lew... Though you know I'm all yours.”_

 

They remained silent.

Only focusing on their auras.

Mixing together.

Mind fusing in one.

Lewis did not want to admit it...

But he loved to feel her soul, to feel everything she is.

Arthur can give him a living sense... Feel touch.

But like this... He can really feel.

Both Arthur's and Vivi's souls.

And Vivi knows...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria updated AGAIN.  
> Added songs to everyone I think.  
> And...  
> White forest has been added.  
> Hate me.


	21. Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vithur!  
> They always end bickering in my oneshots... So... I took profit from it!

Lewis sat on the sofa, eyes fixed on the screen.

The soap opera had the ghost entranced.

He always sat to see them... Even if he knew that they were absurd, silly and lacking any sense...

But he got caught to them in that lonely year...

They helped him forget.

And now... It's just a routine.

Even the deadbeats joined...

Two floated at Lewis sides, tiny hands clasped over their little mouths.

On screen a couple argued.

Something about him having to leave because he has found his long lost brother in California...

And she refusing to give away her ship, needed by him.

Because it was hers. But he just kept on demanding it.

So they argued, angrily.

Lewis groaned, talking with the tv.

 

“No, Maria Dolores! You are being selfish!”

 

The deadbeats chirped in agreement, yellow eyes narrowed, pouting.

As Lewis clasped his hands together, eyes fixed on the show...

Vivi came into the room, chased by a complaining Arthur.

 

“You owe me one!”

 

She huffed, turning to scream at him. For the hundredth time.

 

“No! I found it, left there! On the counter! The one who finds it... Owns it!”

 

Arthur growled, pointing a metal finger at himself.

 

“I made it! I was hungry! You stole it!”

 

“I did not! Make another one!”  


“There is no cheese left! And I craved a cheese sandwich! Go buy some!”

 

“No way!”

 

The deadbeats stopped looking at the tv, floating and turning around.

Smiling playfully, more entertained by the real argument happening behind the couch...

 

“You are a glutton! Hyperactive eater!”

 

“Oh yeah?! You are... Fish freak! You love to eat fish even if you can't swim!”

 

“What does that have anything to do?... Voracious smurf!”

 

“Metallic metal obsessive!”  


“At least I wear other colours other than blue!”

 

“At least I don't wear the same piece of clothing very single day! You never take that puff vest off!”

 

“Hey, you hypocrite-”

 

“What did you call me?! A hippo?!”

 

“No! It means that... Ufrgh! You wear that same scarf every fucking day!”

 

Vivi laughed, crossing her arms.

 

“I do not! I have a closet full of them!”

 

Arthur gave her a stare, eyes full of disbelief...

 

“A... Closet...” He shook his head, glaring again. “Well that explains a few things.”

 

And they just kept on going...

As the deadbeats giggled and bounced, Lewis growled.

He could not hear the tv...

He grumpily reached for the remote control, shutting the sound off.

Ready to scold them both.

But he halted, blinking.

Glancing between the screen and them.

They dubbed perfectly what happened on screen.

The woman raised her arms, frustrated, as Vivi screamed.

 

“I won't give you back the sandwich!”

 

The man on screen raised a hand dramatically, pointing at the door.

As Arthur retorted.

 

“Go buy cheese! I won't deal with your selfishness anymore!”

 

The scene darkened, camera zooming to her face.

As she gave her ultimatum.

 

“Never.”

 

The ghosts did not need audio anymore...

Arthur was losing his patience...

 

“You always mess with me!”

 

“You always mess things!”

 

“I do not!”

 

“Who left that cable on the corridor? Who tripped on it?!”

 

Arthur looked away, not surrendering.

 

“You never look where you are going! Always daydreaming! Always distracted!”

 

“You always thinking about complaining! Always!”

 

“I complain yes! About you!”

 

“For silly reasons! So I will give you better ones to complain about!”

 

Arthur gave a smug grin, defiant.

 

“What, you going to make one of your silly spells again?! Turn me into a fridge? Because that's the only thing you think about!”

 

Lewis eyes were full of wonder now.

The couple was leaning closer, angry...

Vivi did as well, approaching Arthur...

Furious.

Blue eyes narrowed, amber eyes blinked, still annoyed.

 

“No... Complain about this!”

 

Arthur gasped, or tried to.

She dashed forward, kissing him forcefully. Arms keeping him on spot.

Arthur blushed red, totally not expecting this.

She backed away, still glaring at him.

Lewis just sat there with his mouth open, Arthur not moving an inch, both baffled.

But then the blonde frowned, looking down to her eyes.

Both still bitter.

Lewis could only watch poker faced as they held each other angrily, kissing again.

Furiously...

Lewis looked around nervously, not entirely sure if he should leave or not.

 

“Ummm...”  


The deadbeats were chirping loudly, floating in circles...

A lot of them appeared out of nowhere, some whistling, some covering their eyes...

Some laughing...

Some screeching for a camera...

Lewis glanced all around him, looking at the chaos that was the room.

Them STILL making out.

And Vivi was pushing Arthur against a wall now...

 

“Guys?!” Lewis swatted at some deadbeats, panicking. “All of you! Out!”

 

They did not obey, still bouncing around, the tv all forgotten...

Arthur needed to breath...

Vivi realized it, letting go.

As he blushed red, she looked all around...

The deadbeats halted, Lewis hiding behind the couch...

 

“...” She smiled, hands grabbing Arthur's arm. Eyes questioning. “Something to complain about now?...”

 

Arthur took a minute to reach his thoughts...

 

“...N-no?”

 

“Good!”

 

She pulled at him, dragging him out of the room.

 

“Wha-ah! V-iv?!”

 

Lewis could only stare at the door as they both disappeared...

The deadbeats chirped again, some disappointed...

Others crackling...

Hearing a door slamming somewhere...

The ghost wondered if he could ever be surprised by the tv again...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... I update Aria too often... So lets do a thing so I dont have to warn you guys so annoyingly, ok?!  
> From now on, I will put a @ in the notes if I have updated it, ok?  
> Ok. Sorry!
> 
> @


	22. Lubberly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post:  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/111849974801/akaishindaliili-fiveminutemeal
> 
> Making fluff before angst~

 

Arthur stared at the counter...

He had no clue...

But he would do this.

Somehow.

Lewis always made things for them...

So he would as well!

His hands messed around clumsily, trying to figure out how to cook this beef.

Outside the kitchen, in the dining room, Vivi and Lewis sat at the big table.

Dim light, a candle the only light in the room.

She was wearing a dress, Lewis his usual suit...

Arthur had said he would make food for them today...

But Lewis could hear noises coming out of the kitchen, and faint curses.

Arthur was not someone who spends a lot of time to prepare food...

Vivi chuckled, playing with her fork.

 

“I bet you five that he burns everything.”

 

Lewis stared at her poker faced.

 

“Don't complain.”

 

“If I'm going to eat it... I have the right.”

 

The ghost sighed, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Arthur tried to figure out if he should turn off the stove already or not.

The fish looked... He had no idea if it was done.

He tried to take the fork, seeing that smoke was coming out.

But it fell from his hands to the floor, his moves always nervous and quick.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He took a step towards the far cabinet to take one...

But the fish was burning now.

He always took quick decisions... Not always the most clever ones.

He used his metal hand.

He took out the food, placing it on a near plate.

He stared at his hand, metal burning.

Great, he was on fire...

The things he does for love...

He heard Lewis call, as always, worried.

 

“Arthur, everything ok?!”

 

He laughed, shaking his hand to cool it.

 

“Y-yeah! The fish is done!”

 

A little roasted...

But done.

Now the meat...

Lewis tapped his fingers on the table, raising an eyebrow.

There was a lot of noise now...

As if Arthur was hitting something.

 

“...Be right back.”

 

She only laughed, knowing that Arthur probably was wrecking the kitchen.

Lewis floated slowly towards it.

Arthur said to not be helped or interrupted...

But as the ghost stared into the room...

 

“God. Fucking. Dammit!”

 

Arthur was slamming the meat against the counter...

Lewis remained silent for a minute.

Only for a minute.

 

“...Arthur what the hell are you even doing.”

 

The blonde yelped, turning quickly around.

 

“Did I not say for you to wait?!”

 

Lewis gave him a long stare, Arthur blushing.

 

“What are you doing with the meat?...”

 

Arthur smiled nervously.

 

“Uh, ummm... Tenderizing?”  
  


“...”

 

“...”

 

Lewis sighed, clutching his head.

 

“Let me give you a hand...”

 

Arthur pouted, looking away.

But he eventually surrendered.

 

“...Fine!... B-but if Vivi asks, I did it!”

 

The ghost laughed, getting to work.

 

“Of course...”

 

* * *

 

Vivi raised an eyebrow, Lewis floating back into the room.

 

“Well?... Do we need a fire insurance?”  
  


Lewis rolled his eyes.

 

“No. He was doing well, I did not have to do anything.”

 

She smiled knowingly, not buying it.

But Arthur offered this out of his heart...

So...

She would pretend she believed.

Even if she knew Lewis had helped ensure the mansion's safety.

After five minutes, Arthur walked into the room, two plates on both hands.

 

“Dinner!”

 

He had even put on a suit...

She smiled, seeing that nothing was burned.

 

“...It looks edible!”

 

He ignored her mocking tone, containing his retort.

He elegantly placed them on the table, bowing.

 

“Now...” He looked at Lewis. “Can't have a date if you don't eat!”

 

The ghost only smiled as Arthur outstretched his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now...  
> Arthur does know how to prepare food...  
> But not comlicated recipes like he tried here!  
> He tried to show off...  
> Burning passion!


	23. Odium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested bad/not bad demon messing with Arthur. (All of you want to mess with him. Readers don't look at me but the anons!)  
> The arm thing was requested don't hate me!

“Come in! Come in!”

 

The old lady smiled happily, opening her home to them.

Lewis smiled, bowing his head.

 

“No need for that... We can take the dagger and-”

 

The lady would have none of that.

 

“Oh no, no! Since you are going to help me, it's only fair I give some tea, or some cookies!”

 

Arthur smiled, the four of them going in.

Why ladies always tried to overfeed guests?...

Vivi stared at the house, antic looking.

They were here to retrieve a dagger.

This lady collected swords and weapons...

Yes, a strange hobby for a lady so refined looking...

Vivi had come across a post of her in a blog...

Begging someone to take away the dagger she had bought.

For since then... She had been having bad luck.

A lot of back luck.

She swears that it is cursed.

And so, they came, always ready to deal with this kind of things.

She explained again, loving to have someone to chat with...

 

“The dagger comes from the 1700s! I got it in an antique store back in 1984! The seller told me it had bad fame! Every owner has had bad luck! I did not listen... My life is pure chaos now! When my knitting group came over, they told me they felt cold! Strange! And since it's here, a crucifix falls three times every week! I am 76 years old... I can't have this with me. Please take it off my hands!”

 

Lewis smiled kindly, nodding.

 

“Sure miss. Don't need to worry anymore.”

 

As the woman lead the way to the living room, Arthur looked around.

There were a lot of portraits as well.

It seems she collects them as well.

He halted in front of a creepy one, raising an eyebrow.

 

“...What an ugly painting...”

 

In it, a child with long hair ripped a butterfly's wings...

Smiling...

Arthur looked away, following the rest.

Unaware that the painting's eyes followed his figure.

Full of anger.

 

* * *

 

Arthur stared at the dagger, pondering.

 

“So... This thing is supposed to bring bad luck?”

 

Lewis nodded, glancing at it as well as they walked back to the van.

 

“At least... She thinks so.”

 

Vivi bounced, always excited.

 

“So I'm going to find out! We can't know! And besides... It's free!”

 

Arthur handed it to her, not wanting to touch it if it was true.

 

“You hold it then. I drive.”

 

The lady had been very happy to get rid of it.

And Arthur did not like that...

Let Vivi have bad luck.

That would teach her to jump so quickly into potential problems...

Arthur began to drive back to the mansion, trying to not think about it.

He smiled, snorting.

It is probably just superstitions...

That lady is just going through coincidences...

Surely...

As Vivi rambled with Lewis, Arthur hummed a song.

Distracting himself as he drove.

Unaware that they were not four in the van.

But five...

A small drop of paint lingered on the van's wall, glancing with unnatural eyes at the blonde.

Full of anger.

It moved, slowly dropping itself inside.

Not seen by anyone.

It made its way to Arthur's feet.

The van suddenly accelerated, everyone yelping and stumbling.

Arthur quickly braked, wide eyed.

The van jolted, both motions contradicting themselves.

Vivi regained her balance, screaming at him.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

He raised his hands, confused.

 

“It was not me! I was not stepping on the gas pedal!”

 

His eyes roamed to the dagger on Vivi's hands.

He pondered for a second...

Then she watched baffled as he quickly jumped off the drivers seat, going over the seats. Falling onto the back.

Full of panic.

 

“You drive Lewis!”

 

The ghost blinked, confused.

 

“Wha-”

 

Arthur peeked from the seats, glaring at the dagger.

 

“That thing is really haunted! I'm not driving!”

 

Mystery sniffed at the object, ears moving in confusion.

He still can't sense anything weird with it...

Lewis sighed, floating to drive.

Arthur still hiding away in the back.

A small demon laughed, amused by his fear.

 

* * *

 

Vivi placed the dagger on her table, Mystery standing on his legs, paws on it.

Red eyes narrowed at its markings.

The old spirit could not feel anything in this thing.

But he could always be wrong...

After all... The lady assured her bad luck. And Arthur suffered something strange just minutes after they had taken it.

It was strange.

Vivi and him would see and investigate it...

Meanwhile...

Arthur went into the living room, grumbling.

 

“She better not take out that thing out of her room...”

 

He jumped onto the sofa, turning on the tv and the wii.

Trying to forget.

He could...

But the little demon would not.

The small drop of paint twisted on the ground, always near.

A little human figure crawled below his feet, glaring at him.

He has insulted her...

He called her ugly...

She was not a harmful demon...

Some were not.

Some made of bitter emotions, hurt feelings.

Usually harmless.

Not powerful.

But Arthur, without realizing it, had angered this little one.

And she was furious.

And she was ready to make him rue saying those words...

She would not stop until he apologized.

She was the real thing causing the lady's bad luck.

But that... The gang could not know.

Mystery would not sense this small demon.

Little power and presence.

But enough to cause problems.

To him.

Arthur played, laying tiredly on the couch.

He smiled, he was winning the match.

But then the screen flickered, the tv letting out an ear splitting screech.

 

“Ahh!”

 

The controller fell down from his hands.

Arthur watched as it fell towards the ground, as if in slow motion.

His eyes widened, seeing it crack.

Break.

His favorite one...

He rolled off the sofa, taking it in his hands.

Lewis had been walking out his room when he heard it.

 

“Noooooooooooooooooooo!”

 

The ghost hurried to the living room, looking inside in panic.

 

“Arthur?! Wha-”

 

He stared as the blonde mourned the fallen controller, sniffing.

 

“It was so young!”

 

“...” Lewis sighed, relieved he was not hurt. “It's just a controller...”

 

Arthur frowned, glaring offended at him.

 

“This controller has given us so many good times!”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes.

 

“You let it fall... Not me.”  
  


Arthur stood, pointing at the now normal tv.

 

“T-the tv screeched loudly! N-not that I was scared! But I jolted and- That dagger is haunting me!”

 

Lewis shook his head, floating away.

 

“It was probably a deadbeat going lazy, not enough energy. We will just buy another.”

 

Arthur pouted, looking down to it.

 

“You will be remembered friend... You helped defeat so many boss fights! You can't be replaced...”  
  


Fucking dagger...

 

* * *

 

The demon peeked at the two plates.

The ghost had left to call them to eat...

She could see some peppers on the counter...

In five minutes, Vivi, Mystery and Arthur stepped in.

Always sitting on the same seats.

To prevent any conflict with the food.

There had been too many incidents and arguments when Vivi ate it all...

Vivi ate half of her food in seconds.

Just as Arthur went to take the first bite of the meat Lewis made.

He coughed, hand raising to his mouth.

His tongue burned.

In a matter of seconds, his face was red.

 

“Ahhhh!”

 

Lewis skull bounced, hearing him scream again.

He floated in just in time to see Arthur rush to drink some water.

Hands moving in panic and anger.

 

“What-”  
  


Arthur tried to speak between gulps.

Eyes full of anger.

Lewis did not understand.

Vivi leaned to look at his plate.

She frowned, worried.

 

“Lewis why the hell did you put ghost peppers in his food?!”

 

The ghost gasped, floating close to see.

 

“...I did not such thing!”

 

Arthur could not handle too much spicy things at once.

Someone else had taken his spicy condiments...

And had put a dangerous quantity...

In his plate.

Arthur gasped for air, unable to drink more.

His mouth still burned as he tried to speak.

 

“Denf wy te helf was ther peprs?!”

 

Lewis eyes were full of shame and confusion.

 

“I- I don't know!”

 

He never mistook his condiments...

Why?...

Arthur gasped, inhaling air.

Trying to calm down.

 

“G-guys... Now you can't say that thing is not real...”

 

Vivi and Lewis exchanged looks.

Maybe it was...

Lewis and Vivi would never do this.

Well Vivi would never without warning... If they argued.

That dagger was really haunted...

And it seemed to target their unlucky lover...

 

* * *

 

Vivi got out of her room, towards Arthur's.

She knocked on the door, calling calmly.

 

“Arty? You there?”

 

He gave a tired groan, calling back.

 

“Y-yeah! Come in.”

 

She opened the door, frowning.

He was hiding in his bed.

He had claimed that he would not get out until the problem was fixed...

She slowly went to the side of his bed, sitting.

 

“Art... Mystery and I made a full exorcism and seal on the dagger. Anything that could be there should not be anymore.”

 

It should...

But they did not find or sense anything.

But they did anyways.

Arthur's eyes peeked from under the blankets, full of worry.

 

“...You sure?”

 

He did not want to find out what other things could happen...

Why the hell was he the only one targeted.

She smiled, reaching with a hand, pinching his cheek.

 

“As sure as that you are cute!”

 

He blurted nervously, coming out to glare at her.

 

“Again?! You-”

 

She just laughed, running away out the room.

Arthur just sighed, covering himself with the blankets again.

He would not risk trying to have dinner again...

So he removed his metal arm, deciding to call it a day.

Unaware of the other presence watching behind a closet...

As soon as he fell into sleep...

The demon laughed, crawling closer.

Her little voice echoed, hateful eyes fixed on him.

 

“You don't apologize...”

 

Mean human...

Her hand turned into a claw...

 

* * *

 

Arthur woke up.

And he usually needs a coffee.

Normally.

But not when he panics or suffers a nightmare.

When scared...

He jolts awake instantly.

And as he saw small traces of blood on the blankets...

 

“Ahhhhhhh!”

 

Lewis was in the room in a second.

 

“What now?! Arthur what-”

 

Lewis could see him hiding again.

But he could see red as well.

Not much, but there.

 

“Arthur?!”

 

Lewis threw away the blankets, exposing him.

Full of worry.

Arthur sniffed, trying to hide his arm.

Without his metal one or the blankets, there was no way.

There were small cuts all over it...

Small enough so that whatever made them... Did not wake him up.

Lewis could see the fear on his eyes, Arthur looking up to him.

 

“L-lewis I- P-please get rid of that thing...”

 

No other thing could have done those cuts...

Lewis leaned forward, holding him.

Trying to calm him down.

 

“Calm down... Let... Let me get some bandages ok? Then I will burn and melt down that thing...”

 

Arthur only nodded, crying silently.

He did not want to give them trouble.

Vivi loved to collect the things they found...

But Lewis would not risk his safety...

The ghost looked worriedly at the scars, brushing softly a finger.

 

“They are not deep...” They were not bleeding anymore. But still fresh. “Wait.”

 

Lewis passed through walls, heading for the bathroom, and the first aid kit.

Vivi had heard the scream as well.

His door was slammed open, her voice questioning.

 

“What happened?!”

 

She was at his side so quickly he could not try to hide it.

 

“...Arthur...”

 

He looked down, sad.

 

“...Lewis said that-”

 

“We are going to get rid of it.”

 

She wanted it gone.

Now.

Arthur stared at her, blinking.

But then he smiled, knowing.

She cared...

Lewis came back, bandages in hand.

Arthur did not like that he carried alcohol as well.

But he remained silent as the ghost did his job.

 

“...Thanks guys.”

 

They just kissed him softly, letting him know that he would be ok.

The dagger was burned as soon as his arm was taken care of...

 

* * *

 

She watched as the three of them curled together in one bed.

The other two keeping him in the middle, not letting go.

Hands laid protectively over him.

They care for this meany...

They have bandaged her scratches.

He does not deserve it!

She cried a little, hurt by his words.

She is not ugly...

All her life she has been called that...

In life...

And death.

She won't let it pass again.

But she knows the ghost is awake...

Even if his eyes are closed...

What could she do?

She can't-

Her little eyes glinted in the dark.

Seeing a metal arm laying on top of a bedside table.

She slowly crept closer, careful of not being seen by the ghost.

He did not suspect.

Believing he had destroyed what harmed him...

She laughed silently, taking away the arm.

Returning it carefully after five minutes...

 

* * *

 

Lewis watched as Vivi outstretched, both smiling.

She yawned loudly, turning to look to him.

 

“Morning Lew.”

 

He laughed, Vivi leaning over Arthur to kiss him.

As she kissed the ghost, Arthur groaned, her weight on him.

 

“Viiiiiv...”

 

She only laughed, plopping herself onto him.

 

“Morning Art!”  
  


Another sleepy grumble.

Lewis and Vivi exchanged looks.

Arthur did not complain as they took the chance to snuggle him.

He could not complain if his brain did not work.

And after what happened, they wanted to give him a lot of cuddles.

Sadly, he regained his mind a little after some minutes.

 

“Guyyys... You are squishing me...”

 

They moved a little away, only a little.

Not that Arthur wanted them away...

The blonde rubbed his eyes, yawning.

They laid on the bed for some minutes, the other two not wanting to wake up yet.

Not when he looked content.

He seems to not remember yet what happened.

And as long as he did not ask for coffee...

Lewis sighed sadly, seeing him open his mouth to speak.

Like a zombie.

 

“Coffeee...”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes, nuzzling against him.

 

“Lets just stay in bed...”

 

Arthur gave out a grumpy groan, turning and giving her his back.

 

“...Now you want to stay?... You guys always wake up early...”

 

Lewis closed his eyes, pulling them both against him.

 

“No reason now.”

 

They had no jobs today...

No calls...

No hurry.

All the time.

All the time to ensure Arthur was ok.

They rested awake for an hour, just hearing each others heartbeats.

Until Arthur could not stand without his caffeine anymore...

 

“Lewis... Hand me my arm please...”

 

He wanted to get up.

The ghost tried to grab it blindly, not turning around.

He was hugging them with his other arm...

After knocking a few things off of it, he managed to catch it.

He handed it to Arthur with a happy smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No prob.”

 

Arthur sat a little, to attach it better.

Lewis would have never expected what happened next.

Neither did Vivi.

First, Arthur fixed it as usual, normally.

But as soon as his nerves made contact with the artificial ones...

Sparks flew through metal, a sudden wave of bolts flying up.

To him.

Arthur went stiff, eyes wide.

There was no protective material where the arm met skin...

Allowing the battery's energy to flow.

To him.

 

“Ah!-a-”

 

As he jolted in place, Lewis held him, fearing.

Vivi tried to grab him.

But Lewis quickly thought, pushing her away.

Not wanting that she were shocked...

As Arthur was.

The blonde was out of it, too much electricity.

Lewis did not bother to be careful, quickly reaching for the arm with wide eyes.

As soon as it was detached, Arthur fell back onto the bed.

Wide eyed.

Still trembling.

 

“Art!”

 

She could hold him now.

Lewis stared at the arm in his hand, baffled.

And fearful.

This should have not happened.

He could not question Arthur...

He was trying to regain his breath, hand clutching his own shoulder.

Shocked both in body and mind.

As Vivi worried, not letting go of him...

Lewis face darkened.

It was not the dagger...

Something else did all those things...

Lewis left the room, trusting Vivi to take care of him.

He had things to do...

The sooner the better.

The sooner his lover would be safe.

Lewis stood in the hall, fire impossibly hot.

Full of anger.

 

“ **DEADBEATS!”**

 

All of them came with his call.

They trembled, seeing his fury.

But fear was overtaken by worry and care as soon as Lewis let his aura flow.

Letting them know what worried him...

The deadbeats growled, angered as well.

Fangs grew, claws snapped the air.

Not needing Lewis orders...

They already knew what to do.

All the ghosts and Lewis floated away.

Into every single room and corridor.

Every single inch of the mansion.

Deadbeats screeched loudly, searching for what haunted Arthur.

Their thoughts the ones of Lewis.

Multiple deadbeats flooded into Arthur's room...

The most suspicious place to look in.

The deadbeats flowed around, tangling around his bed, his desk, his boxes...

His closet...

A deadbeat halted, chirping.

Hearing something inside the closet.

Scratching sounds...

Claws reached for the knobs...

Slowly opening.

Glowing yellow eyes stared in surprise at the small figure inside.

Biting down Arthur's clothes.

Making a mess.

Spirit and demon blinked, both baffled.

But soon enough, all the spirits in the room growled...

Cornering the demon.

Lewis huffed, hearing his minions howl.

Calling.

Lewis and all of them went into the living room.

Three deadbeats were dragging the demon into it.

Pushing it ahead.

To fall in front of Lewis...

The little devil gasped, looking up.

Seeing Lewis lean a little, glaring with fury at her.

 

“... **You...”**

 

She gulped, trembling.

The ghost did not know what to think...

It looked like a kid.

But it was a demon...

One that hurt Arthur.

His flames engulfed his hands, making her yelp.

But he did not burn.

Yet.

 

“ **You harmed him.”**

 

Lewis did not ask.

But gave an affirmation.

She snarled, standing, little plops of paint flooding the ground.

She spoke, defiant.

 

“I did! He deserves it!”

 

Lewis chest puffed out, full of anger an outrage.

 

“ **You little...”**

 

Before he could succumb to his rage, a hand grabbed his arm, preventing him of burning her down.

Lewis looked back, eyes narrowing.

 

“Arthur...”

 

Vivi, Arthur and Mystery were in the room, having heard all the deadbeats screech.

The blonde sighed, seeing Lewis heart beat wildly.

A small black trace.

 

“Lewis... Calm down. I'm fine.”

 

Vivi stood at his side, nodding.

Demons can be born in many different ways...

So many.

From emotions...

From souls coming together... Wild and bitter...

Or a soul succumbing to bad memories or feelings.

Bad ones. Sorrow and hate, consuming.

This girl...

Was originally a little girl... A spirit.

Lewis lowered his arm, flames decreasing.

But the deadbeats still continued to growl.

Ready to claw and bite down at any moment.

The demon raised her claws, screaming at Arthur.

 

“You are an idiot! An idiot! I will never stop! Not until you say sorry!”

 

Mystery raised an eyebrow, red eyes full of wonder.

Vivi huffed, confused.

 

“Sorry?... He did nothing! What the hell are you talking about you little punk?!”

 

She stumped her feet on the ground, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

“He called me ugly!”

 

All turned to look at him, questioning.

Arthur was as confused as them, standing awkwardly.

 

“I- I did what?...”

 

“Call me ugly! You stopped right in front of me, stared, and insulted me!”

 

Arthur had no clue.

But Mystery did.

He has good memory.

 

“There was a painting in the lady's house.”

 

He saw Arthur say that...

Amber eyes widened, remembering.

 

“Oh. Oooohhhhhh!”

 

Well fuck.

Arthur smiled nervously, a little fearful of her.

He spoke as he hid behind Vivi.

 

“S-so it was not the dagger what-”

 

“No, you idiot! It was me! Me! My painting! I hate you!”

 

Before Vivi could scream at her, Arthur did.

 

“I did not mean it! It was creepy! Y-you were ripping a butterfly! I did not mean you were ugly!” He smiled sadly, looking down. “All the contrary... Even if creepy...”

 

The demon tried to jump at him, only for Lewis to move on her way, both growling.

 

“You lie! Liar!”

 

Lewis was getting tired.

 

“I will burn you down, if you think that you can-”

 

Arthur gasped, grabbing Lewis from behind, seeing him raise his flames.

 

“Don't hurt her! It's just a spoiled kid!”

 

“A demon kid! A demon, Arthur!”

 

“But a kid! She is just bitter! She would not do harm. Well... To others.”

 

She was getting angrier by the second... Arthur let go, knelling at her eye's level.

Lewis glared at his arm as he spoke more or less calmly.

 

“Look... I'm sorry ok? You are not ugly.”

 

She glared right to his eyes, full of hate.

But she got what she wanted.

Arthur yelped, her tiny claws scratching his face before she took off.

Running away out the mansion.

Screaming one last time.

 

“Idiot! I don't want to see you, never again!”

 

While Vivi fussed about his new scratches... Lewis glared at him.

 

“If she gets more power and becomes a dangerous demon... It will be our fault.”

 

Arthur smiled sadly, rubbing his face.

 

“She is just confused...”

 

Sad.

He does not think she will do harm... She is just annoying.

That lady only had small inconveniences...

Maybe someday she can leave behind that hate.

Maybe.

After all, some demons had feelings before...

Some.

Arthur got a second chance.

So he would give one to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS...  
> Vote what you want next (or just let me eventually decide):
> 
> Whiteforest/mystery (NO *)  
> Or  
> Past gang love (yes I know, some of you probably hate the past gang, fight me) (No happy ending, markus had another reason to want to kill Lewis... In here.) (I REPEAT; NO HAPPY ENDING, LOVE NOT ACHIEVED, LOVE. NOT. ACHIEVED.)


	24. Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W/M it is!  
> By one vote, yaaaaaayy!...

“You are beautiful.”

 

She laughed from a tree, hanging from her legs upside down.

Swinging with the wind and petals.

 

“I am.”

 

This forest was.

A peaceful place...

A home for the souls that felt lost, scared of destiny.

An alternative...

Mystery sat against the tree, her kimono sleeves brushing playfully his hair.

She has postponed what he fears...

And has taught him everything.

And...

He looked up, red eyes fixed on hers.

That beautiful smug smile, that uncaring but sure confidence...

All her wisdom.

Her voice echoing in every single petal.

 

“I'm glad to have you.”

 

He smiled, raising a hand to brush her face.

 

“You do.”

 

He was hers.

His soul and heart.

Forever.

 

* * *

 

But no one can ever predict the future.

He did not.

He could have never predicted this.

At first, the first years, a few humans came by free will.

Giving up their souls, scared.

That, he understood...

But as she stood looking at her tree...

White again, no pink or red petals...

She spoke, bitterly.

 

“Humans are losing faith...”

 

With every year and age flowing with time...

Losing their believes...

Losing their believe in this forest.

In her...

This forest is reached by less humans everyday...

She can't have that.

Mystery approached her from behind, holding her gently.

 

“...You won't be alone.”

 

His words were ignored, her soul only wishing for one thing.

 

“...This forest shall not fall below the deadly axe of old memories...”

 

Mystery shivered, her hand suddenly ripping a red flower.

Her eyes full of hatred...

And fear.

 

“I shall not fall for human's ignorance.”

 

“The forest will not fall-”

 

She laughed darkly, raising her hands to his face, leaning close.

So close he could feel her cold breath.

 

“Indeed. I won't fall...” She smiled sweetly, running a finger around his right eye. “Not with your help...”

 

Mystery tensed up, not wanting to understand.

But he did.

This forest can be reached with knowledge... Or fear.

And if humans did not seek an alternative anymore...

She took out his own flower, his soul.

Kissing it softly.

She spoke as he shuddered.

 

“Bring knowledge to them... Bring life to my forest.”

 

Don't let her fall.

His soul twisted under her hand, compelled...

As his heart.

Even if it hurt...

He can't let her fall.

Love and honor bound.

 

* * *

 

It hurt...

One more soul.

Never enough.

He watched as tree branches pierced the human, wood devouring flesh.

Only a flower left.

Pink and red flowers everywhere.

Another soul full of memories and emotions in here, to keep the forest living.

Forever.

Red eyes narrowed as she chanted, playing playfully with her souls.

His own as well.

He spoke, voice void of the love he held years ago.

 

“You have changed.”

 

No trace of the kind and curious spirit that gave him a choice.

She was not the one he met that day anymore.

Not anymore...

She chuckled, standing to meet his eyes.

 

“You did as well.”

 

No trace of the man with eyes full of wonder for the world.

And love...

Only a cold and firm surface, to hide a broken and guilty heart.

He could do nothing as she approached, leaning her head against his chest.

Bound together...

And even if it hurts... To serve a corrupt spirit...

He still cares.

 

"But you are still mine..."

 

He is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> Heartbreaking angst for the ones who like the past gang, if not, skip next chapter.


	25. Elusion

Arthur leaned slowly against the door, to look into the throne room.

 

“...Not again...”

 

Yet another one...

Amber eyes watched nervously the two figures in the room.

Markus... And another princess.

The prince could hear him from his hiding spot, a fake apologetic smile.

 

“Now... The prince must have gotten distracted with... important things. But he will soon receive you.”

 

He better do...

Markus contained a growl, smile never faltering.

The princess just sighed, sitting nearby, too much time wasted already.

He has lost count of how many he has brought...

All rejected by Arthur.

Being by running away, politely refusing or just losing the ability of speech...

He is tired...

Tired of this idiotic prince that does not know how hard is for him to plan everything...

To ensure total control, now and in the future.

As soon as the guards find him...

Arthur tried to cross the hall unnoticed, always fearing these forced meetings.

He knows he is supposed to marry...

He knows he should for the better good.

But he does not love any of these girls...

He just...

He never wanted this, to be bound to nobility...

He does not even want to be king.

He did not understand himself.

But here he was, avoiding what he should confront.

Arthur moved quickly and silently, hiding between armors exposed against the stone walls.

Sadly, few things escape those green eyes...

The blonde flinched when he stepped in his field of vision, at a very wrong second.

Getting spotted.

 

“Arthur!”

 

His head turned slowly to glance at the counselor and the bored princess.

Smiling nervously with an awkward pose, one feet still raised to step away.

 

“Uhhh... I-”

 

He lost all his voice, blushing red.

A nervous and fearful mess.

Guards stepped close as the counselor grinned.

Arthur could only step closer...

Just standing there frozen, not knowing what to do or say.

Markus clapped his hands with content, head bowing with a now darker smile.

 

“Glad to see you finally _Decided_ to postpone your important work! Now... Why don't you-”

 

A door was slammed open at Arthur's right, another voice echoing in.

 

“This way!”

 

Arthur smiled wide, only he catching a glimpse of blue, which had opened the door.

An escape route...

The prince dodged a guard that predicted that he would flee again.

As he ran out, he screamed, apologetic.

 

“S-sorry! You are pretty but I-” He was out of sight, his voice faint as guards chased. “I'm useless and I forgot some things in my chambers! There are better options than me!”

 

“Arthur not again! Come back here!”

 

The girl just sighed, looking with boredom her hand.

 

“...He is a weird one.”

 

He is worse than that...

Markus recognized the voice that had opened the door...

So many times he has heard it...

He snarled, walking away.

 

* * *

 

Vivi turned a little to look back, never stopping running.

The guards were still chasing...

But she and Arthur were faster.

 

“Hurry Art!”

 

“What do you think I'm doing?!”

 

They ran near the tall stone walls surrounding the castle.

They turned around a familiar one, leading to the gates.

Arthur's eyes widened.

 

“The gates are closed Viv! We-”

 

He yelped, something falling right at his side.

A rope.

He looked up, seeing it tied up to the top of the wall.

Lewis there, smiling down at them.

He had been waiting...

Vivi jumped quickly, climbing in a matter of seconds.

Arthur grinned, understanding.

He climbed more clumsily, but Lewis reached for him, helping.

The guards halted, looking up.

Lewis cut the rope, making them unable to follow.

As they shouted curses, Arthur looked around.

 

“Now what?!”

 

Vivi pointed down.

Amber eyes narrowed, only seeing a big straw pile, below at the other side.

 

“...I'm not jumping down there Vi-” She gave him a shove, making him fall. “Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Umf!”

 

She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward.

 

“Any broken bones?!”

 

Lewis laughed, curses shouted, muffled by the straw.

He jumped next, followed by a fearless Vivi.

Lewis landed on the straw, mindful of not falling on top of him.

She did not mind.

As soon as Arthur managed to come out of the straw that buried him...

He growled, unable to move under her weight.

 

“...I should be angry...”

 

But as she laughed and pulled at them both to run...

He smiled, not looking back.

 

* * *

 

“...Thanks guys.”

 

They walked without direction through the forest.

Neither wanting to go back.

Vivi groaned, hands clenching in anger.

 

“What is his deal? Can't he see you don't want to?”

 

Arthur snorted, kicking a rock.

 

“Does not matter what I want. But what I must.”

 

Lewis frowned, crossing his arms.

 

“I surely would not let the kingdom under the hands of a reluctant couple... All the bad things that could bring!”

 

Arthur nudged him playfully with a pout.

 

“So you only have helped me because you worry about politics?”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, chuckling.

 

“Maaybe?” Another grumpy swat. “Ok! No, I just can let you go through that. You should be the one to choose.”

 

Lewis took Vivi's hand, eyes full of love.

Arthur smiled sadly as he spoke, blue and magenta eyes fixed on each other.

 

“I'm sure that you will find one that you can love... Like I did.”

 

With time, maybe...

They have always understood that he refused every one Markus brought.

Even if they were a lot...

Maybe one day he sees the one.

Arthur nodded, looking away.

 

“Indeed...”

 

He sees the ones every day...

And he can't do anything about it.

He does not understand...

At all.

But the thing he knows is that he does not feel this way for any other...

Only two...

 

* * *

 

There was a cold silence.

His eyes fixed on green ones, confused.

Baffled.

Arthur spoke, dropping the documents he had been holding.

 

“W-what?”

 

Markus snarled, repeating tiredly.

 

“You will never choose one.”

 

Arthur did not want to talk about this.

But the other man did.

Green eyes narrowed with knowledge, circling him.

 

“My prince... Laws are something... Strange.”

 

Arthur could only tremble as he spoke, sharp teeth clenched.

 

“They state royalty should marry one of its kind... Royal blood as well... Always.”

 

Markus leaned on the table, the light of the candles almost making his eyes glow.

 

“But laws can be so easily...” His voice turned more faint, subtle. “Broken.... Changed.”

 

Arthur looked away nervously, still doubtful.

Still expecting an scolding.

 

“W-why would the law be changed, I don't-”

 

Hands slammed on the table, silencing him.

Voice harsh, firm and bitter.

 

“I know why you flee... I know why.” The next words took Arthur by surprise. “You love her.”

 

Arthur remained silent, mind frozen in fear.

Only allowing it to increase as Markus rambled.

 

“You will always flee my efforts... To ensure the future. The line must continue, Arthur. And if you won't obey... Maybe it's time to just surrender to your selfishness.”

 

“I-”

 

“Marry her instead.”

 

Arthur stood, backing slowly away.

Only to be cornered, his figure looming in front of him.

Voice always questioning.

 

“A last resort of mine. I'm willing to change the laws for your... Well being. Lance has never bothered with this important matter, ignoring it. But I won't...”

 

He has to ensure total control over this kingdom...

Arthur shook his head, eyes full of fear.

 

“I can't!”

 

She...

She loves Lewis.

He would never...

He cares for them both...

Markus snarled, glaring with hate.

 

“Can't?... I have seen all the times you have been with her! All the laughs you share, how you look at her!” He hit a wall with his fist, demanding. “Maybe you are just broken! Why-”

 

“Enough!”

 

Both of them gasped, the third voice unexpected.

Markus let out a growl, knowing who stood at the door.

He breathed in, composing himself and letting the fearful prince some space.

He turned around, smiling.

But green eyes full of hate for red ones.

He spoke with fake kindness before leaving.

 

“...Think about it... You must do it eventually.”

 

He left the room, not apologizing as he gave a shove with his shoulder to the mage.

Arthur looked down, not meeting his worried eyes.

The wizard approached slowly, smiling sadly, eyes fixed on a candle.

His hand moved around it, as if entranced.

 

“...Love is a strange thing... Is it not?”

 

Arthur remained silent for a minute.

But finally answering, voice sorrowful.

 

“It is.”

 

Arthur sat on his chair again, getting back to work.

Not wanting to talk at all.

But he did.

For him.

 

“It does not have to follow rules...”

 

Arthur frowned.

 

“...But I have to follow them. No matter what I feel.”

 

He could only sigh, understanding Arthur's emotions.

He knows that his apprentice loves Lewis...

The prince does not love anyone but them.

He can't speak up.

He can't do nothing about it.

 

“Call me if you need to talk...”

 

He turned to leave, to let him be.

But before he could close the door, Arthur spoke quietly.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

For listening...

For always checking on him...

The mage smiled, nodding.

Leaving him in a comfortable silence.

As soon as Arthur knew he was alone...

He dropped his writing tools, standing towards his window.

He slowly opened it, leaning on it, looking up to the sky.

Mind chaotic.

Heart broken.

Emotions and thoughts unending.

And he still could not understand...

 

* * *

 

Markus slammed his chambers door open, pushing a chair to the floor.

Furious.

 

“This imbecile is going to ruin everything! There has to be always a king! He is weak! Fearful! Useless!”

 

Hard to control...

 

“But I will not let go so easily... No. I will make a nice puppet out of him.”

 

After all, he was the one who pulled at the strings... The one always deciding...

Lancelot has been a good king...

Always working...

But not good for the nobles interests.

Wishing to work for the rubble.

But he has to obey the nobility as well.

Or he would lose everything.

A revolt could happen... Triggered by the ones with power... And he would not want anything to happen to his only family...

Arthur will be a better tool.

He will make sure of it, before he becomes king.

He leaned tiredly against the wall, raising a hand to his head.

 

“The things I must do... I'm sure others don't come across so many hardships!”

 

Maybe next month he can arrange a meeting with another one... Maybe...

He can't know what roams inside that idiot's mind...

If he only knew what he wanted...

He heard laughter outside.

A sound he hated... If it was not his own.

He blinked, opening his own window.

Looking down, seeing that girl sneak in the shadows of the night.

Heading somewhere.

Markus caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye.

He looked up, to a tall tower.

Arthur there, red cape flowing as he glanced down from his window.

To her, eyes full of longing and sadness.

Even if far... Markus could know he was crying silently.

Why he refuses...

He can see... He loves.

He blinked, seeing the prince let out a sob and close the window slowly.

Green eyes moved to glance down.

She had gone to the kitchen's backdoors...

And was now kissing that servant, who had been waiting for her.

A nocturnal meeting...

Eyes full of love, holding him close.

Both laughing, whispering.

Love...

 

“...He is in the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTO will only have one more chapter before I go on hiatus for it. (will not end, I will just update DEAD instead)  
> Unless you guys drop A VERY GOOD prompt.
> 
> I want to write for DEAD.


	26. avidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined two requests in one.  
> 1-Person flirting with Arthur, and him oblivious to it. (With protective and maybe jealous Lew and Vi.)  
> 2-A sucubus. (You know what to expect if you know what kind of demon it is. But no *)
> 
> Hate me, for I write the most dark requests... But you guys ask for it.  
> Lets go!

The music was loud.

Were this club not located on the far outskirts of the city...

It would have probably been closed.

But not that they minded.

The three smiled, going in.

After all the work they had been doing for the whole month...

They needed to have some fun.

It was more or less crowded, a lot of people at the dance floor and at the bar.

Vivi turned to look at them, asking, mainly to Arthur.

 

“Do you want to drink something?”

 

He shrugged, grinning.

 

“Meh, don't see why not.”

 

A good chat with them was always nice.

They headed for some free stools, Vivi and Arthur ordering a drink.

Relaxing and joking about as always.

 

“And I think those guys will be traumatized after the scare you gave them, Lew.”

 

Arthur and Vivi looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

The ghost was not looking at them, but at the crowd.

Frowning.

Vivi called again, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

 

“Lew? Earth calling Lew...”

 

Lewis shook his head, turning to look at her, smiling nervously.

 

“Sorry... My mind wandered off...”

 

He probably was imagining things...

They gave him a stare, but soon enough Vivi continued to ramble.

 

“Anyway, what I was saying...”

 

They talked calmly, unaware that they indeed were being watched, as Lewis had felt.

Two eyes fixed on Arthur.

A woman danced on the dance floor, uncaring of all the other people looking at her.

As if entranced...

Her sly smile only for one.

 

* * *

 

Arthur snorted, Vivi waving her glass around.

 

“And not a single book well kept! All those poor spells in those dusty pages! Vandals!”

 

Lewis chuckled, nudging his own glass.

Never taking a sip.

 

“Well, they did not know what all those runes really meant. It was a silly collection.”

 

“But how could they keep those books like that?! I mean, they exist to be read! Not to keep them in a dark room!”

 

The blonde could see her dragging her words.

As if drunk.

But he knew better.

Vivi was not drunk.

She only had one drink.

Arthur smiled knowingly as she continued to playfully move on her stool.

Sure enough, she grinned, pretending to be a little dizzy. She leaned to a side, throwing her arm over Lewis shoulder.

The ghost blinked as she grabbed his arm, jumping down her stool and pulling at him.

 

“Lets dance!”

 

“Wha- V-vivi?”

 

And... Off they go.

Arthur lost sight of them between the crowd.

But he could hear her loud cheers even if the music was loud.

She probably is spinning him around right now...

Arthur just shook his head, amused.

He would join them in a few minutes maybe.

He would let Vivi mess with Lewis for a while...

As he closed his eyes and just listened to the music...

Two eyes noticed he was alone now.

She slowly made her way through the crowd, approaching.

Helen was not human.

Her eyes seemed to sharpen as she got closer, smiling at the unoccupied stools at each side of him.

She rarely picks much interest in specific humans.

Usually they are the ones interested in her...

But she always finds some... Interesting ones.

And she always gets what she interests in.

She sat at his side, leaning her head on her hand.

Looking at him, smiling.

But Arthur remained oblivious to it, not meeting her gaze. Just thinking about his own things.

Hamsters and pizza most probably.

She rolled her eyes, smile never faltering.

She snapped her fingers, picking the attention of the barman.

In two minutes, Arthur blinked, another drink given to him.

He frowned, staring at it.

 

“Uhh... I did not-”

 

The man just pointed to his left.

The girl there, laughing silently.

 

“She ordered it.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, confused.

She spoke first, voice calm and calculative.

 

“Your glass was almost empty...”

 

Arthur smiled nervously, finally taking notice of her.

 

“Umm... Thanks? But, I- I don't mean to be rude but... I don't want it.”

 

“Huh?”

 

She stared baffled as he returned the new glass to her, smiling apologetically.

 

“I have enough with mine. Don't want to take too much. Someone has to drive...”

 

And with that he returned to his own thoughts.

Totally oblivious of her flirty smile or hints.

This human was weird...

But she liked it...

He looked so innocent...

She grinned, sharp teeth showing.

Interesting...

She did not surrender, speaking again.

 

“Being that responsible... I wonder how you got that arm then.”

 

Arthur visibly tensed up, never liking that kind of conversation.

He still smiled, always polite to answer a chat.

 

“Yeah... I-it was an accident. Nothing worth speaking of.”

 

“I'm sure it is a good story...”

 

“No, I assure you...”

 

“How does it work?”

 

She was slowly moving closer.

And Arthur still did not get it.

He just sighed, raising it so she could see better.

 

“I made it.”

 

Meanwhile he explained out of politeness, Vivi danced.

Never letting go of her ghost.

Lewis laughed, making her move around him this time.

But he raised an eyebrow, movements slowing.

She was glaring, back at the bar.

 

“Vivi?”

 

Her eyes narrowed.

She could see Arthur.

And she could see someone else.

Too close...

And even if deep inside she was now a little jealous... Because she could see that she was very well flirting...

What worried her was that her boyfriend was nervous.

Not for her hints, he was always oblivious to anything...

Vivi knows that woman must be asking bad questions, about his arm.

  
“Lew, I want a drink.”

 

“But-”

 

Lewis stood baffled as she quickly made way, back towards Arthur.

He would have been confused, were not for what he saw.

 

“Oh.”

 

Vivi never likes people messing with them...

Lewis sighed, walking back as well, more calmly.

The devil chuckled, faking curiosity.

 

“What a clever craft... It must have hurt... Or not, you seem fine.”

 

“...It was nothing.”

 

Compared to death...

Vivi heard her finally.

And she would not allow more nonsense.

Vivi jumped onto her stool, smiling wide, but eyes full of warning.

 

“Hey Art!”

 

Arthur relaxed somewhat, seeing her here now.

The bluenette glared at the ginger woman, both knowing much better than the blonde.

But still, the other woman did not back away.

 

“Such an... Exciting friend.”

 

Vivi noted the mocking tone.

She attacked back...

  
“Friend?... Oh no.”

 

Arthur blinked and blushed impossibly red, Vivi suddenly kissing him.

 

“Girlfriend.”

 

If glares could kill, Vivi would have a million holes in her body.

Blue eyes were full of satisfaction, seeing the woman finally leave.

Swearing she heard a snarl.

Arthur finally got out of his daze.

 

“V-viv!... Y-you know-”

 

“Oh, I know. I'm not sorry.”

 

He gets nervous with affection at home and alone... When in public...

Arthur sighed tiredly, knowing he would get nowhere.

 

“What was that about?... So suddenly?”

 

“Nothing.

 

He did not buy it.

But he remained silent, smiling a little when Lewis managed to get out of the dancing floor.

The ghost had seen all.

He whispered to her, a slight scolding tone.

 

“...You did not need-”

 

“I did. I won't allow that silly questions make him feel bad. And you know he does not like that kind of thing, if it does not come from us.”

 

She was right.

Arthur only loves them...

And even then, he still is awkward sometimes...

If he realized the true intentions of that girl...

Lewis shrugged, sitting with them again.

She was gone, so he should have nothing to worry about now.

Or that's what he thought.

The succubus would not surrender only because she was her girlfriend.

She never did.

No one never managed to resist her spells...

Relations never matter in the end.

No human escapes her charms...

 

* * *

 

Arthur laughed, Lewis trying to beat them off.

In a dance duel.

Her scarf flowed around her as she twirled, legs moving quickly.

Lewis huffed, head and shoulders moving as he followed the strong beat.

Both were focusing on each other, showing off.

Neither even thinking about Arthur as an opponent, too focused.

The blonde snorted with a smug smile.

 

“Guys...”

 

They turned their heads to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

They stopped their movements as Arthur dropped low.

Using his arms to raise his legs, moving quickly.

Break dancing.

 

“Beat this!”

 

He stood on his metal arm, all weight there.

Vivi pouted, crossing her arms.

 

“That's cheating! Your arm can stand all your weight!”

 

“It's not! It's part of me! Besides Lewis can-”

 

Arthur raised his metal hand to shut his mouth.

To not say a word about Lewis being a ghost and that he could dance better with little floating.

He thinks too quickly...

He maybe prevented himself of creeping the people out...

Lewis winced, seeing him fall face first.

 

“...Ouch...”

 

Before the other two could move towards him, another person did.

Arthur yelped, a hand grabbing his and strongly pulling him to his feet.

He stared right at sharp eyes.

Her voice mocking... And echoing, tone different.

 

“Be careful... Would not want to bruise your handsome face...”

 

Arthur blushed red, finally understanding.

He tried to move away, her body too close.

Before letting go, she let out a dark chuckle, eyes narrowed with a smile.

Then, she moved away, just as Lewis reached them.

Arthur stepped close to him, nervous.

Both watched as the woman left them alone.

He heard Vivi growl, and Arthur apologize for something he did not do.

But the ghost focused instead.

Lewis could feel a demon...

And he did not like it.

He turned to look at him, worried.

Arthur only looked nervous... Still baffled.

Other than that...

Nothing seemed to have been done.

That woman had only helped him stand, another try at flirting maybe...

So he let it go...

But Lewis still worried.

 

* * *

 

She snarled, eyes full of confusion.

 

“Why?...”

 

She stared at him from a distance.

Eyes never leaving him.

His amber eyes fixed on them... Only them.

It should not be.

She had cast her spell.

He should be on his knees in front of her...

All do.

Desiring, lost in her beauty...

Never resisting her charms or their most low nature...

As she pondered...

Yet another guy tried to ask her phone number.

She shoved her drink onto his shirt.

Not wanting anything from this other one.

She had chosen.

And she always takes what she wants.

No one can resist her...

He will not be any different.

Maybe he did not hear her call, in between all the music...

She needs a place where she can let out all her voice, all her magic.

Where she would not be interrupted by silly couples...

Where he saw everything she could offer.

She licked her lips, eyes roaming all around.

She smiled wide, eyes opening.

The bathroom.

She headed there, containing her fury inside.

Not wanting to show her true self yet.

There were a lot of girls in the bathroom...

All speaking or waiting for friends...

 

“Ughh...”

 

All in the way...

She needs this room.

The devil leaned her back onto a wall, hands against it.

Nails sharpening.

There was a loud crack.

All women froze, confused.

A loud wail seemed to come from the pipes, as if broken.

Did not help that one door creaked loudly as well.

Almost haunting.

But more annoying than anything.

In a matter of minutes, all left, unable to keep on speaking here.

As they had wanted.

She smiled as the last one left, the pipes rumbling.

Now...

She laughed, going out as well.

Vivi smiled, sitting tiredly.

 

“I- I think we have done exercise worth weeks...”

 

Lewis was the only one not tired yet...

  
“I could dance forever.”

 

Arthur laughed, leaning against a wall, tired as well.

 

“Is it a good thing?...”

 

Lewis caught the sad tone.

 

“It could not be all disadvantages.”

 

Vivi stood, outstretching.

 

“Lew, lets go grab our things. I think it is enough for one night.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Arthur plopped onto a seat, pouting.

 

“Grab mine as well.”

 

“Lazy.”

 

He only chuckled, waiting as they headed for the lockers.

There just in case of possible stealing.

He did not see her approach.

As soon as they were out of sight.

He was sitting near the restroom...

And she would take her last chance.

He yelped, suddenly pulled away.

Into the door.

He blinked, seeing who had pushed him and dragged him in.

Eyes wide as he saw her close the door.

Only them inside.

 

“W-what the hell?! Why- What- Why am I in the girls bathroom?!”

 

Before he could think about it much, she dashed forward, cornering him against a wall.

Arthur blushed red, panicking as she stood close.

He did not like this...

 

“Look, I don't know why you pushed me here, but I'm not ok with it! I-” He raised his hands, blurting out. He knew what she wanted... “I don't like you!”

 

That only made her snarl.

 

“You say that now...”

 

She smiled, teeth sharpening, horns ripping out from her forehead, nails into claws...

Arthur froze in fear, cowering as much as he could against the wall. Two long and thin tails tangled around his frame and arm.

He shuddered as she breathed out right on his face, a cold air.

And he could swear it smelled sweet.

But he hated it.

She grinned, backing a little away.

Waiting.

But he just closed his eyes, still trying to flee or move away.

Her smile began to falter.

He should be already falling for her...

But he still fought, he still rejected her.

Now more, seeing her true self.

Still beautiful... But feral.

She did not understand...

She roared, claws grabbing his collar.

 

“Why?!”

 

Why does he not succumb?...

Arthur cried, scared.

 

“Let me go!”

 

She laughed darkly, bowing her head.

 

“...No. I won't.”

 

She would show him...

Arthur tried to push her away, seeing her hands move too close to his face.

He dodged a kiss, sharp teeth brushing his cheek instead.

 

“Help!”

 

He managed to move away. Enough for him to reach the door.

He pulled at the doorknob, full of fear.

It did not budge.

 

“No one will interrupt us...”

 

The voice did not resemble a human anymore...

He yelped, one of the tails tangling around him again, pulling him back.

The other prevented him of screaming again, tangling around his mouth.

His eyes widened, tears falling down as she leaned close.

Arthur closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

Nothing.

He heard her gasp, and a familiar sound.

A ghost coming right through concrete...

Lewis stood frozen for a second, seeing the devil towering over him.

Claws had been ready to remove his shirt with swipes, tails had been roaming and caressing his face and chest.

And Lewis knew Arthur would never allow that...

He heard his cry of help, even if he had been in the lockers room, even with the loud music.

Why he has to attract trouble even when only wanting to spend a fun day...

The ghost knew that only them were in the bathroom.

So as soon as he saw Arthur turn his head to look at him... Eyes full of relief...

 

“Let him go.”

 

His hair lost all form, setting in flames.

His skin flickered for a second, her eyes managing to catch that skull that only showed for a moment.

Magenta eyes full of hate and anger.

How dare this thing...

Arthur yelped, her tails quickly untangling and letting him fall down.

She growled, standing proud, defying the ghost.

 

“...He is not worth it. Both of us know better than to start a fight in this place...”

 

A simple human...

Not worth the trouble of letting herself be seen by so many people...

Lewis thought so as well...

 

“He is worth it... But not like this. Leave, disgusting piece of...”

 

She laughed, turning to appear human again.

The devil winked one last time to Arthur before walking out the door, now unlocked.

Arthur tried to steady his breath, just sitting at the floor.

He calmed down somewhat when Lewis floated down and hugged him, whispering.

 

“You ok?”

 

He always was thanks to him...

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Outside, the devil came face to face with Vivi.

Both glared at each other.

Blue eyes were full of worry... And anger as well.

She had tried to open the door...

She heard Arthur...

She knows.

The succubus and the people around gasped.

For Vivi had no problem or second thoughts. Slapping her face loudly and strongly.

The other woman stood baffled, raising a hand to her new bruise.

As Vivi roared.

 

“Dare touch him again, and I assure you... There will be nothing left of you, bitch.”

 

To the crowd this only looked like an arguing for a guy...

Both knew better.

The devil smiled, speaking mockingly.

 

“He is weird.... He is a f-”

 

“He is perfect! Now move your ass before I kick it back to the hole it came from!”

 

Vivi's eyes did not leave her figure, until she got out through the exit.

Then she got into the bathroom.

Calling faintly.

 

“Art?...”

 

He was there, smiling, but trembling, hugging Lewis tight.

Daring to apologize.

 

“I'm s-”

 

Vivi would have none of it.

Arthur huffed, now her as well holding him close.

She spoke slowly, but firmly.

 

“It's her fault. Not yours.”

 

Don't dare he think they could be angry, because someone flirted with him...

Or worse.

Lewis tired to ease the mood.

 

“...Lets go to the van. It's late...”

 

He would cuddle away all that happened.

Only the fun they had tonight to remember...

Arthur nodded, more calm now.

He only wanted them to hold him.

And they always did.

Never forcing him, blaming or judging.

Loving...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTO is now in hiatus!  
> It wont update until I have more ideas, or finish DEAD! (Which pretty much is the following of BHAM and TTO).
> 
> I will only write for TTO in the case you guys drop a very GOOD prompt OR want a specific * chapter. (Like, detailing what, cause they have had already *)  
> Ask anything! (you can drop requests on anon, as always, in case you are shy about it. I don't bite or judge.)  
> Thanks for reading! Love you all!


	27. Refrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever-Powerless requested Arthur stuck in a nightmare with his fears. And Vivi and Lew seeing it all.  
> With a song of halestorm in it... And a lot of angst! (You said halestorm, I thought it was a song. But no, a band... So I had no idea which to choose. So you get this!)  
> So yeah... Song chapter... But not one! Three songs, one for each fear!  
> In order:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfyUIT-Dmco  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YQNYRYO0gI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NU3G7f0Nis
> 
> Hope it is what you wanted! I tried my best to be evil like you wanted!

One after the other...

A ghost laughed, caressing the cheek of a man laying on the cold ground.

He tried to run...

Her hair tangled around his head, horrible things crawling into his mind.

No one to wake him up as she enjoyed his nightmares.

Feeding of his worsts fears...

She has been enjoying the fear of this town for a whole month...

A human for night...

All holding common fears...

She laughed, placing a finger on her lips.

 

“Clowns... Such a silly fear...”

 

But it would do...

The man trembled at the side of the swings, his gun had not been useful against her...

Even a police officer patrolling in the night was useless in the end...

He wants to scream...

 

“So many fears you could hold to entertain me... Losing your life, a gunshot... And you fear those stupid makeup-”

 

She gasped, raising her gaze from her victim.

Four figures approached from the darkness.

And she could feel that two of them were not alive exactly...

Lewis stepped into the light of a street lamp, glaring down at her.

A little surprised she was not a demon.

He moved his skull to look at Vivi, both unsure.

Arthur frowned, looking as her hair tangled around that unfortunate man that had been doing his job.

 

“Guys... She seems to be...”

 

Enjoying his pain...

Mystery growled, still hiding as a dog.

Vivi doubted, always unsure to exorcise before getting answers.

The ghost snarled, letting go slowly, glaring at them.

 

“...Who are you.”

 

Lewis huffed, controlling his anger.

 

“A much better question would be... Who are you, and why... Don't you think?”

 

He motioned to the now calmer unconscious man, eyes full of knowledge.

She has been haunting for too long.

And he would not doubt as Vivi...

Arthur hid behind Vivi, hearing her laugh darkly.

Voice echoing with malice.

 

“Me... I don't care anymore. Does not matter... I have suffered nightmares all my life... I can forget them... Because...”

 

She clasped her hands together, smiling happily.

The dark around her making it scary.

Her voice quiet.

 

“Now... I can see others suffer what I did. Ease my own pain...”

 

Arthur did not like this...

 

“V-viv... I know she is no demon... But she can very well be one in a matter of time. She does not seem to regret-”

 

“Wait, Arty... She could be saved.”

 

“I- I don't know...”

 

This woman is giving him the creeps and very bad vibes...

He... He is not sure this time, and he usually tries to see the good side...

The ghost floated a little higher, head leaning to look at them.

Her eyes fixed on Vivi and Arthur.

 

“...I see you suffer nightmares as well.”

 

Vivi blinked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I don't-” Lewis stared at her poker faced as Mystery sighed. She turned to look at Arthur, who was now hiding more... “Oh...”

 

The ghost raised her hands to her face, smiling sweetly... Like in a scary movie.

 

“Never ending... So many... If only I could see them all... Let me see them, please... Help me forget mine!”

 

Arthur peeked from behind Vivi's shoulder, blurting nervously.

 

“I- I do not have them as much a-anymore! A-and you are crazy if you think I would let-”

 

Arthur yelped, the ghost's hair raising and behaving like snakes. Glowing eyes sharpening.

The gang could see she could only think of...

 

“I will see them.”

 

Lewis growled, seeing this ghost's aura.

It was chaotic...

 

“Vivi, she is too lost in her anger and emotions... She will not listen.”

 

“But-”

 

They were cut off, the hair suddenly outstretching wildly.

Pushing Lewis and Vivi aside strongly, to reach for Arthur.

He screamed as it quickly tangled around his arms and head, pulling closer.

Mystery barked, jumping to bite it away.

Arthur fell down as the dog broke it, pulling fiercely, freeing him.

The ghost screeched, for the loss of her hair and the fire that rose.

Lewis clenched his fist, floating up, recovering from her push.

Angered.

Vivi frowned, seeing she won't be able to do anything for her...

Lewis burned her down, as Arthur, Mystery and herself stood.

Only a few hairs were left, her presence fading slowly between magenta blazes...

Gone...

Lewis let go, stepping away.

He heard enough about her victims to not hold any regret...

Though he still felt sorry for her...

There was a minute of silence.

Until Lewis spoke, smiling.

 

“No nightmares!”

 

Vivi chuckled a little, seeing Lewis sheepish grin and Arthur's grateful smile.

Their safety was more important than saving a bad soul...

Once they checked the policeman was ok...

 

“Ok... Lets get paid.”

 

Arthur rubbed his forehead, where that unnatural hair had tangled and pressured.

 

“Y-yeah, and get home... I... I think that thing pressured a little too tight...”

 

Lewis grin faltered as they walked towards the van, seeing Arthur walk slowly.

Too slowly, as if tired.

 

“Arthur, you ok?”

 

The blonde nodded tiredly, frowning.

 

“Yes, I- I think I have a headache, it is-”

 

Vivi yelped, for Arthur gasped suddenly, eyes rolling back and fainting. Falling at her side at her feet.

 

“Art!”

 

Mystery barked in worry, red eyes widening.

His ears raised as he saw some remains of hair on the ground.

Lewis had maybe erased the other ghost... Tried to banish...

He did mainly...

But that spirit had reached for another being before being burned...

It had touched Arthur.

He growled, voice fearful.

 

“The ghost is not gone!”

 

Mystery only spoke when necessary...

Lewis knelled quickly at Arthur's side, nudging him worriedly.

 

“Arthur?! Arthur can you hear me? Arthur?...”

 

No response, he laid with his eyes open, staring at nothing, tense...

Lewis eyes widened, seeing him suddenly tremble...

Suffering the effects of the nightmares he became familiar with before.

Lewis clenched his fists, roaring.

 

“This disgusting piece of-!”

 

Mystery raised a paw before Lewis could try to get in Arthur's mind.

 

“Don't. Remember how fragile a mind is with only one spirit seizing it... Now think with two... You could take too long and kill...”

 

Vivi clenched her teeth, glaring at Mystery.

Unable to stand seeing Arthur suffering.

 

“We can't just let that bitch give him nightmares! She probably is-”

 

“Taking profit of his fears, indeed...” The other two watched nervously as Mystery changed, six tails raising tall. Red eyes full of knowledge. “You must enter his dreams and stop her right where she takes power. His fears.”

 

“But that would be just like entering his mind!”

 

“Not quite... You won't go as a ghost, or all of your being. But your consciousness, only entering into that part of him, his fears and dreams. What she is showing him... You will see his mind without harming him.”

 

Vivi was losing her patience.

 

“Ok! Ok! How? We must do it now! Before-”

 

“Vivi, for the love of god let me explain.” He tangled two of his tails around Lewis head and Vivi's, taking a deep breath. “I will focus as much as I can to let you see... That beast will probably show you things... All based in his fears... With both of you there... You will have more chances of stopping it all.”

 

They nodded, always ready.

Mystery asked anyway.

 

“Remember... Be careful and deny what you see. You have seen his worries before... Don't let the past drag you back. Ready?”

 

“Do it... Before it's too late.”

“For him, always.”

 

“Very well... Please, hold truth like a treasure...”

 

Mystery tangled a third tail gently around Arthur's head, shivering as he could feel a cold feeling in him...

Red eyes closed, Mystery focusing all his energy, connecting two minds a difficult task for him... Not speaking about three...

Lewis and Vivi's eyes slowly closed, feeling their thoughts get foggy.

Their minds able to see what happened in Arthur's...

Only a wolf remaining awake as they shivered...

All suffering nightmares in the dark and cold of the night.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sat up, opening his eyes slowly.

He was... He did not know where he was.

All around him blackness...

Only darkness.

He did not like it.

He stood weakly, feeling tired.

He raised his left hand, trying to reach for his eyes, to rub away the tiredness.

Only to freeze on place, staring with wide eyes at it.

Blood.

He began to tremble, taking a step back that would not help him flee from it.

He whimpered, not understanding why would he have blood on his fingers.

Until he took one step back more.

  
“Ah!”

 

He swung his arms, trying not to fall and regain his balance.

His feet had moved too close to an edge...

He managed to push himself forward, falling onto his hands.

Eyes staring with shock at the now humid ground...

Stony humid surface, a faint green fog tangling on the rocks.

He raised his gaze slowly, fearful.

He saw a familiar tunnel... Full of spikes...

He knew what dwelt behind him now...

But he still took a deep breath, turning to look, wishing it was not there.

 

“N-no-”

 

He saw the cliff, right there, the edge mocking.

He only needed to lean a little to look...

He only needed to push himself a little forward to see...

Even if he knew he should not.

He did.

Arthur let out a raspy breath, red mixing with green below.

Eyes staring back at him... Full of pain and betrayal, but empty of life.

He raised his hand to his mouth, feeling his stomach twist.

Forgetting it was bloody.

He screamed, unable to understand.

Eyes staring below without focus.

Tears falling down.

 

“Why? Why?! God-”

 

Loud scratches echoed behind him.

Arthur trembled, hearing a deep growl.

Amber eyes did not move as claws stepped closer.

He hugged himself, feeling a strong breath on the back of his neck.

He did not need to turn or stand to know what stood ready to bite...

But he still screamed when fangs sunk on his left arm.

He was pulled backwards as he gasped in pain, right hand reaching for his shoulder.

Now both hands red.

Arthur stared in pained daze as Mystery bit and nagged at his arm without hurry.

He cried, staring at where his flesh was being torn away.

There was no green shade...

He screamed loudly and with agony, mind full of confusing thoughts and fear.

He struggled blindly, unable to stand it all.

Why... Why there was no green...

Did...

Did he push Lewis... All by himself?...

 

“Ah-ghahh!”

 

There was a loud rip and crush, fangs finally reaching bone.

He slumped forward, his arm pulled away, letting him fall without support.

He still could see big shadows behind him as he stared at the now red floor.

A wolf growled, its shadow disappearing between the dense fog.

Arthur trembled, hand still holding his wound.

 

“Ah-h. Hnh-”

 

He tried to move, wishing to be anywhere but here...

Unconsciousness was not coming...

He closed his eyes, grimacing.

Begging.

 

“P-please... Anywhere... Please... I can't t-take this!”

 

He heard a familiar sound...

He breathed unevenly, fearing to open his eyes.

But he did...

He laid on a surgery room, beeping noises all around.

Amber eyes full of dread, slowly roaming towards his left side.

His shoulder was surrounded by metal... Strange contraptions sunk in his flesh.

A mechanical arm laid at his side, mocking...

Sharp tools all around. Needles, pills, saws...

He pushed himself up with one hand, a faint mad laugh escaping him.

He deserved this...

He does.

Does he not?

Arthur trembled, the doors at his right opening.

A lot of officers standing there, approaching, glaring hatefully at him in the darkness of the corridor.

Behind...

Stood Lewis family, and Vivi...

All eyes accusing him...

Arthur pushed himself off the bed, falling clumsily onto the ground.

As he tried to stand, the policemen took out their guns.

One raising an arrest order.

For murder.

Tears fell down as he tried to see any care in blue eyes.

Only hate, in her hands a purple tie.

She knows...

Arthur managed to stand, taking a step back as he supported himself weakly against a table.

 

“I- I did not- I can-”

 

He can't explain.

There were no voices in his head, there was no devil.

Only himself and his envy...

Taking a chance as the coward he was...

Spikes doing the job for him.

And as the coward he was...

He dashed, grabbing quickly that metal arm.

 

“Halt!”

 

He dodged a bullet with an scared gasp, pushing himself towards another door.

The corridors seeming to surround him in darkness.

Behind, justice chasing...

That he won't allow to fall on himself...

Even if he should.

He ran, crying.

Preferring a familiar magenta glow ahead to the ones chasing...

A familiar warm...

Even if he knew it could burn.

 

* * *

 

Lewis stood in the darkness, feeling cold.

He could feel the presence of the ghost everywhere...

Tangling on his thoughts...

And his own...

Pondering how to get rid of him to be able to have Arthur for herself.

How to make him fear as well...

He huffed, walking ahead in this empty void.

Determined to find Arthur.

Little did he know, that he would...

In the way he feared the most.

Lewis eyes opened more, seeing a figure ahead.

The ghost smiled, recognizing Arthur between the darkness.

He ran, calling.

 

“Arthur!”

 

He slowed his steps, halting behind him.

Seeing his shoulders tremble.

Arthur letting out tired sobs.

A faint laugh...

 

“Arthur?...”

 

The blonde's head turned slowly, amber eyes glaring at Lewis.

 

“...Lewis...”

 

Lewis raised a hand, worried.

Only hearing sadness in his voice.

  
“I'm here, nothing will hurt-”

 

To his shock, Arthur flinched as soon as he tried to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Lewis halted, hand mid air.

Eyes full of fear.

As if Arthur expected him to hurt him...

The ghost lowly grasped his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

 

“You are safe... I would not hurt you.”

  
“That's exactly what I hate...”

 

Lewis huffed, Arthur suddenly pushing him.

Grimacing.

 

“I can't stand this!”

 

“What the hell are you-”

 

Arthur growled, clutching his head painfully.

 

“You! I can't stand you, like this! Holding me! As if I was not the one that killed you! Holding me and loving as if you were not dead by my own hand! I don't want you like this!”

 

Lewis eyes lost a little of their brightness, not understanding.

Arthur took a step closer, eyes accusing.

 

“You should not love me! You should blame me! I prefer it! I deserve it! Hate me again!”  
  


“I saw the truth! I am like before, caring! Not a raging ghost anymore! I am not blind!”

 

Arthur's eyes filled with tears as he screamed.

 

“I miss the misery!”

 

His voice seemed to echo in the darkness, eyes full of sorrow.

Lewis was face to face with an Arthur who desired to be punished, to receive his revenge.

This was not Arthur...

Lewis was sure as he screamed, demanding.

 

“I can't stand this guilt! I should not feel like this! I have spent every day wishing you just killed me! Seeing every day what is left of you! What I did to you!”

 

Arthur clenched his fists, voice echoing as the other ghost used what she knew Lewis would not stand...

Voice singing beautifully to increase his fear.

 

“ **I've been a mess since you stayed.**

**I've been a wreck since you changed...”**

 

Lewis took reluctant steps back, the doppelganger approaching slowly.

Eyes the same as when Arthur expected death by his hands.

 

“ **Don't let me get in your way,**

**I miss the lies and the pain...**

**The fights that keep us awake!**

**I'm telling you!”**

 

“You did not lie, you are not to blame!”

 

No words would stop the reflection of Arthur's guilt.

What Lewis hated to see, an Arthur wishing he died...

Wishing to suffer and be blamed for his death.

 

“ **I miss the bad things!**

**The way you hated me!**

**I miss the screaming!**

**The way that you blamed me!”**

 

Arthur finally reached him, leaning his hands on his chest, eyes fixed on his blue heart.

As Lewis tried to explain... Deny what he feared Arthur felt inside.

 

“I was blind! I changed indeed! I am not blind now!”

 

Arthur looked away, snarling.

 

“ **Miss the ghost calls,**

**when it's my fault!**

**I miss the late nights,**

**I don't miss you at all!”**

 

Lewis gasped, his own hand pulled, to lay on Arthur's face.

 

“ **I liked the kick in the face,**

**and the things you did to me!**

**I love the way that it hurts!**

**I don't miss you,**

**I miss the misery!”**

 

Lewis pulled away, horrified by the mere memory.

Terrified to hear him accept them as if nothing.

Preferring pain than love.

 

“You don't deserve that! You never did! I have told you! Can't you see I love you?!”

 

“ **I've tried but I just can't take it...**

**I've rather fight than just fake it!”**

 

The darkness seemed to twist and bend as Lewis shook his skull, eyes fixed on Arthur as he sobbed.

Refusing every single care given to ask for flames to burn.

 

“ **You know that I've had enough,**

**I dare you to call my bluff...”**

**Can't take too much of a good thing.**

**I'm telling you!”**

 

Lewis had nowhere to run as Arthur cornered him, left hand giving him pushes, intending to anger him.

Repeating everything loudly and clearly for the ghost to understand.

 

“ **I miss the bad things!**

**The way you hated me!**

**I miss the screaming!**

**The way that you blamed me!**

**Miss the ghost calls,**

**when it's my fault!**

**I miss the late nights,**

**I don't miss you at all!**

**I liked the kick in the face,**

**and the things you did to me!**

**I loved the way that it hurt!**

**I don't miss you,**

**I miss the misery!”**

 

Lewis cried and closed his eyes, as Arthur took his hands and laid them around his neck.

Waiting...

Singing with a disappointed tone as they only laid softly.

 

“ **Just know that I made you hurt,**

**I miss the lies and the pain,**

**what you did to me!**

**When you tell me you made it worse...”**

 

Lewis still regrets every single hit, burn and word he dared to lay on Arthur...

 

“I- I don't wish to hurt you... Stop... I- how can I make you see...”

 

Amber eyes fixed on magenta, both hurt inside.

And with the next words Lewis knew Arthur felt this deep inside...

Feeling always guilty when they suffered the consequences of that night.

 

“ **I hate that feeling inside,**

**you tell me how hard you'll try...**

**But when we're at our worse...**

**I miss the misery...”**

 

Lewis tried to float away, having heard enough.

Only to find Arthur in front of him yet again, glaring.

Lewis eyes widened, seeing burns on his skin... Bruises and a broken metal arm...

All he did...

No escape from his words.

 

“ **I miss the bad things...**

**The way you hated me...**

**I miss the screaming...**

**The way that you blamed me!”**

 

Lewis held his skull, walking away with his eyes closed.

Walking fast thanks to his flames.

But he still heard his voice.

 

“ **I miss the rough flames!**

**Left me a mess!**

**I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!”**

 

Flames died out with those words...

Lewis roared, turning around with a deep angered growl.

Sure enough, he was there, words unending...

 

“ **Miss the ghost calls,**

**when it's my fault !**

**I miss the late nights,**

**I don't miss you at all!**

**I like the kick in the face,**

**and the things you did to me!**

**I love the way that it hurt!**

**I don't miss you,**

**I miss the misery!”**

 

Lewis dashed forward, quickly grabbing his collar and pulling him close.

Eyes set aflame.

Arthur closed his eyes, waiting.

Only to open them when the only touch he felt was an angered kiss.

Lewis backed away, both gasping with sorrowful eyes.

Arthur's voice faint.

 

“I don't deserve your love...

I deserve the misery...”

 

“...My love is what you will receive... And I know the real one knows his heals me...”

 

Everything that happened.

 

“Hurting you won't make me feel alive.”

 

With that he pushed him away, not accepting that he wished for this.

He has held him enough times to ease his guilt a little...

He will find him and do it again...

All the times necessary...

The copy knelled tiredly, not looking as the ghost left into the darkness.

Not fazed anymore by what the other spirit showed him...

This was one of Arthur's multiple fears...

Fear of only be able to ease his guilt by pain...

And Lewis one of hearing him blame himself...

Even if still fresh...

He won't go through this again...

He made it clear...

 

* * *

 

Arthur tripped with something as he ran blindly, making him fall forward.

He shielded himself with one arm, dropping the metal one.

He sobbed, laying there, expecting the crowd to reach him...

To drop the weight of his crimes on him.

He cried, not seeing he was alone.

He gasped, breath halting.

He opened his eyes, not seeing anyone around, only a faint glow ahead.

He slowly sat, holding the arm, looking at it with doubt.

Arthur slowly connected it, hissing with the painful connection.

As he let it move, curling his fingers...

The glow ahead increased, fire raising.

He yelped, backing backwards with his hands.

Staring as the fire rose high, a figure forming slowly out of it.

Always tall and strong...

 

“L-le-”

 

Arthur gulped, the ghost pulling himself out of the flames, staring down at him as he sat with fear.

The blonde could only see hate in his glowing eyes.

Echoing voice calm but bitter.

Rumbling the very darkness they were surrounded with.

 

“ **Why did I waste my time?...”**

 

Arthur shivered as Lewis ran a finger along one of his ribs, eyes remembering.

 

“ **To steps I don't rewind...**

**A feeling I can't define.”**

 

His eyes quickly moved to lay on Arthur again, flames blazing around his skull.

 

“ **I give back to you!”**

 

Fire rose all around, no more darkness.

And out of it, an unending flood of raging deadbeats, all glaring down at him.

Arthur raised his arms in fear as they roared like his master.

Sharing his emotions.

 

“ **Give it all away!**

**Take it all the way!**

**Give it all away!**

**Take it all the way!”**

 

Lewis approached, grabbing his neck, and pulling him to his feet.

Arthur face to face with his skull.

Too close, perfectly hearing the anger in him...

 

“ **I see my demise...**

**From behind your eyes...”**

 

Arthur pulled at his hands, finding breathing a hard task.

Tears falling down as his voice trembled.

 

“I- I sorry! P-please forgi-”

 

He was slammed against the ground, Lewis standing offended.

 

“ **I can't pass you by!**

**I give back to you!”**

 

All he did to him...

Revenge...

The deadbeats repeated over and over again his intentions...

Making clear Lewis emotions...

He gave all his heart...

Only to be pushed down...

He would erase the one who did it all.

 

“ **Gave it all away!**

**Take it all the way!**

**Gave it all away!**

**Take it all the way!”**

 

Arthur stood weakly, taking steps away as Lewis took a few closer.

Hands raising with flames.

Arthur raised his left one, screaming.

 

“L-lewis please! I- I love-”

 

That only made the ghost angrier...

 

“ **Between love...**

**Between hate!**

**Shake the silence back,**

**but it's too late!”**

 

He dashed forward, leaning close and letting flames tangle.

Eyes never leaving his guilty ones.

Skull sharpening to let know...

 

“ **And it haunts you...**

**It haunts you!”**

 

Arthur wheezed as Lewis heart pulsed black, a crack he let appear still visible...

Lewis voice always accusing, betrayed emotions inside...

 

“ **It's a love hate...**

**Heartbreak!”**

 

Arthur closed his eyes, waiting to be burned down.

It never came.

He opened them again, hearing the deadbeats laugh.

He trembled and shivered, seeing them closer...

Holding...

Lewis smiled, taking one knife from a deadbeat's claws.

Showing it calmly.

 

“ **This could be suicide...**

**A kiss with these red knifes...”**

 

Arthur wanted to scream, Lewis opening his suit, just where the spike pierced...

Showing what he did.

Eyes glinting with a trace of doubt.

 

“ **Why am I feeling blind?...”**

 

That was gone in a second as his eyes roamed on how broken he was.

Thanks to him...

Lewis outstretched the knife towards Arthur, firm.

 

“ **I give back to you!”**

 

Arthur was forced to take it, the ghost's hands pulling and laying the sharp tool in his.

 

“ **Give it all away!**

**Take it all the way!**

**Give it all away!**

**Take it all the way!”**

 

As Arthur stared in trance at the edge, Lewis let the deadbeats float around him.

Taking a bigger sword from them, stabbing it between his ribs, mocking...

 

“ **Try on one for size...”**

 

Arthur sobbed, staring as the sword did not even fill the gap the spike left.

Lewis held a grimace as a tear fell from one of his sockets.

Eyes fixed on him, so many questions of why...

Why did he...

 

“ **I thought ghosts don't cry...**

**You are my perfect lie...”**

 

He trusted...

And died.

 

“ **I give back to you!”**

 

Lewis pulled the sword out with a ripping sound, throwing it fiercely at Arthur's side.

Arthur dodged it, eyes wide.

He dropped the knife he was forced to take as deadbeats flowed around him, fangs and claws trembling with their accusations.

He ran, fearing death.

 

“ **Give it all away!**

**Take it all the way!**

**Give it all away!**

**Take it all the way!”**

 

Flames chased him, Arthur stumbling between them, desperately trying to flee.

His voice still near.

Screaming in anger.

 

“ **Between love...**

**Between hate!**

**Shake the silence back,**

**but it's too late!”**

 

“Ah!”

 

Arthur halted, Lewis floating around him in circles, cutting any escape route.

Skull and flames moving with the rhythm of his painful words.

The air around him was cold to breath in... Even if he had flames near.

Gloved hands raised and trembled with fury, words flowing.

That Arthur knew were true as he stood frozen in fear, Lewis leaning close around him.

Echo never ending.

 

“ **And it haunts you...**

**It haunts you!**

**It's a love hate...**

**Heartbreak!**

**Between love...**

**Between hate...**

**Shake the silence back,**

**but it's too late!**

**And it haunts you...**

**It haunts you!**

**It's a love hate...**

**Heartbreak!”**

 

Arthur clutched his head painfully as he knelled in despair, mind hurting as the words were heard over and over again.

All true...

He deserves his hate...

He still remembers!

He still regrets!

He is sorry...

But he should still receive his revenge...

 

“ **Between love...**

**Between hate...**

**Shake the silence back,**

**but it's too late!**

**And it haunts you...**

**It haunts you!**

**It's a love hate...**

**Heartbreak!”**

 

Arthur laughed madly and sadly as he cried, his eyes staring at the ground.

A knife there, near his hand... At reach.

Lewis sang as Arthur took it, hand trembling.

Raising it slowly over his chest, where his heart should be if he even had one.

Magenta eyes full of expectation as he feared, unsure and scared.

 

“ **Between love...**

**Between hate...**

**Shake the silence back,**

**but it's too late!**

**And it haunts you...**

**It haunts you!**

**It's a love hate...**

**Heartbreak!”**

 

Lewis snorted, seeing him throw the knife away with a scream, trembling like a leaf.

Eyes full of amusement and disappointment as Arthur reached for him, grasping his leg in impotence... Crying.

 

“I'm a coward! I'm unable to go through what you did! What I made you! P-please... I'm... I'm sorry!”

 

Lewis pushed his hand away with a kick, glaring down at him.

Arthur leaned on his hands as the ghost left slowly, not speaking again, flames decreasing...

Leaving him alive...

Only the faint voice of deadbeats demanding.

 

“ **Gave it all away!**

**Take it all the way!**

**Gave it all away!**

**Take it all the way!”**

 

Demanding something Lewis would not do for him...

Arthur held himself, now alone between this silence and darkness.

Alone...

 

* * *

 

Vivi ran through the void for a long while...

Still she searched...

Only blackness.

She halted, gasping for air, glaring at the black horizon.

Raising her arms in question.

 

“W-what... Can't find anything to scare me?!”

 

Only the echo of her voice answered.

She raised her hands in exasperation, furious.

She breathed in, trying to calm herself.

She can't find Arthur or Lewis...

She began to breath more quickly.

Only one fear in her mind.

Not be there for them...

Not be able to help them when they need her...

She ran again, determined.

The air ran colder, the darkness twisting.

She halted again, seeing a dark room.

Arthur laid on a hospital bed, as she sat at his side.

Crying.

Unable to do anything for him...

She gasped, seeing Arthur open his eyes, roaming to her as she covered hers.

Both Vivi's gasped, Arthur smiling for her.

Even if his smile trembled, still dazed from his treatment.

The real Vivi could see the guilt in his eyes...

And she had been unaware of it that day...

Unaware of their other loss...

Blind.

Not seeing he hurt more with her crying.

And he still tried to pretend, as if things were ok...

For her.

She tried to approach the scene, only for it to fade.

To an another memory of hers.

This time from Arthur's point of view.

Vivi stood baffled as he leaned on her door, eyes full of doubt and sorrow.

Hearing her cry inside her room.

She remembers...

Feeling that she was missing something, not sure what.

Missing Lewis and not knowing...

Unable to remember more than a feeling that something was wrong in the back of her head.

Blue eyes stared as Arthur looked down, holding his face, sobbing silently.

Afraid of knocking.

Afraid of telling her why she hurt.

She hates to see them both like this...

 

“I hate it when you see me cry...”

 

She looked away, knowing what came next.

Arthur took a deep breath, knocking.

Her cries halted in the room, scared of having been heard.

The door opened slowly, Arthur glancing tiredly at blue eyes, still red.

She stared at his metal arm for a long minute as he spoke quietly.

 

“...Don't cry... Please. It...”

 

Arthur huffed, her past self dashing forward and holding him.

Crying on his t-shirt.

For the feeling she could not explain, Lewis death and that night.

For suggesting going to that place...

For the metal he had to wear...

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Arthur...”

 

Hiding her face on his chest, angry sobs escaping her as Arthur remained silent.

She only hurt him more... With those words.

This time she did not try to move, the vision twisting again.

To one she remembers clearly...

She still regrets it to this day...

Sure enough, she heard herself scream, full of anger, disbelief.

 

“You liar!”

 

Vivi held her head, both her versions crying.

One with sorrow, other with fury.

Arthur stood at the door as she screamed at him, demanding.

Having been told half the truth by Lewis...

Not all...

She could see clearly the horror and fear in his eyes.

This moment sunk in his mind.

Forever.

Finally blamed by her.

Arthur dashed out the door with a last apology, not even trying to excuse himself.

Arthur still fears her...

Still fears to lose the one who remained for that lonely year.

Even if he thinks he deserved it.

Even if he thinks it was his fault.

And she was blind to it all.

Vivi still tries to heal...

She still tries to pay for all the time she did nothing for them.

Unable to even know the pain her lovers held.

She screamed, no Mystery at her side to tell her the truth.

And she knew where Arthur was running to...

And angered ghost that did not know either yet...

Her words driving him to it.

Vivi knelled in the darkness, holding her head tight.

All that she did or did not do haunting her.

A whole year she let them suffer...

No one was around to hear her scream.

She cried, holding herself.

 

“I hate to let you down...

When your smile turns around.”

 

She raised her gaze, cries echoing around.

She could see a familiar fog...

Ahead red... A familiar figure... What Arthur saw from above.

What she forgot.

She did nothing to avoid it...

 

“I know I'm supposed to be,

the one that says, count on me...

I hate it when I let you down...”

 

Vivi stood, her surroundings changing every second...

To what she fears...

Her only fear.

She saw herself dropping Lewis heart, unable to reach it.

Unable to understand both their fears...

Fire rose around her, never harming her.

 

“I'm your Joan of Arc...

The queen of broken hearts.”

 

She saw herself, on top of Mystery, carried between the darkness of a forest.

Wishing to not be too late.

 

“I'm here to save the world...”

 

In time...

But late nonetheless...

Both of them hurt, guilty, emotions wild...

The fear in amber eyes, resignation and lack of care for his own life..

She let the three of them be hurt.

She cried when no one was around...

 

“But who will save super girl?...

What if I'm weak?...

And I need you tonight?”

 

A whole year...

That she could not hold them together.

But she always stood for them...

Always smiling.

She tries.

 

“I hate it.

I hate it when you see me cry.”

 

The air ran cold, the ghost letting her be alone.

None of her lovers to hold.

What she hated the most.

 

“I hate that I need you now...

To hold my hair,

to hear me out!”

 

She hates to be weak...

She hated to not be able to scream.

To not be there with them and fight.

To not ease their guilt.

To not erase their fears.

To show her fears...

To let them see...

 

“If I wake up on the bathroom floor...

Will you still want me in the morning?”

 

A ghost managed to pull himself out of his own fears and Arthur's.

His heart guiding.  
His figure standing with sorrow as he watched her figure cry.

 

“I'm your rock and roll Joan of Arc...

The queen of broken hearts.

I'm here to save the world...

But who will save super girl?...

What if I'm weak?...

And I need you tonight?”

 

She sat unaware as he approached, eyes full of love.

 

“What if I'm weak?...

And I need you tonight?”

 

Lewis knelled behind her, making her let out a surprised gasp when he raised his arms around her.

She sobbed, tears falling down as he held her.

Blue eyes fixed on the golden heart, laying now on her hands.

The ghost whispered, voice full of trust.

 

“You are not weak...”

 

“I hate it...

I hate it when you see me cry...”

 

“Even if you cry... My love.”

 

She smiled between tears, raising a hand to his, leaning her head against his.

Lewis spoke, calmly.

 

“...You worry and love too much...”

 

“I can't stop... All the things I let-”

 

He raised a finger to her lips, sighing.

 

“All the things that happened, happened without your knowledge... A knowledge I took away. You have the right to shed tears. Like us.”

 

“I know...”

 

His fire was the sun for her...

Warm, no more cold around her.

His presence and love... The world for her...

 

“...I'm here. I won't leave. So no fears should be held anymore. Right?”

 

She grinned, sniffing a little.

Voice determined again.

 

“Y-yeah... Lets find him.”

 

Lewis helped her stand, holding her close before both walked into the darkness again.

She would always be strong...

She hates to see them cry.

 

* * *

 

Arthur cried silently, a thousand thoughts crossing his mind.

He fears a lot of things...

But being alone is a death sentence...

No one caring.

No one there to shield...

From what always had really been there to haunt him.

Himself...

He thought he heard voices in his head... Lewis hateful words, Vivi's accusations...

He thought so...

Until he heard a real one in his head.

 

“ _...Pathetic.”_

 

Arthur trembled, raising his head to look ahead.

Eyes going slowly up, breath quickening.

A figure there, looking down at him with its arms crossed.

A smug and sharp smile.

Three green eyes glaring down at him, green shade on skin.

His own figure, mocking, what he had been.

 

“I- I-”

 

“You are a coward.”

 

Arthur gasped, his reflection stepping closer, making him lean backwards in fear.

His own devil opened his left hand, fingers twirling as an eye blinked in amusement.

Malicious and venomous words.

 

“I had to give you a hand to comply your own desires...”

 

Arthur's eyes widened, shivering.

He screamed, denying.

Unable to see himself like this...

 

“I- I did not want to! You-”

 

He gasped in pain, two strong hands pulling him to his feet.

He clutched them tightly, as he let himself lean forward, fog raising.

A familiar edge behind him once again.

The demon leaned his head to a side, eyebrow raised.

 

“Please... You did not want to?... I was able to control you! I was only bound to your feelings! Horrible feelings that you hold deep inside! All that we did... Came from you.”

 

Arthur shook his head wildly, feet almost dangling off the edge.

 

“I'm n-not-”

 

“You are! You are like this! Truly! Stop denying your true self!”

 

Arthur closed his eyes as he was forced to lean backwards.

Only his own hold keeping him of not falling.

He... He was not-

 

“The one who is not... It's you. You are like me, I am your true self. You are only a fake.”

 

Amber eyes stared at green, glowing with knowledge.

Full of glee, full of desire of blood.

He.. Is...

 

“I am you.”

 

Sharp teeth almost bruised as it leaned to whisper.

His own voice.

 

“You killed... You wanted to. You hold no regret deep inside. You lie, you fake, you pull up a facade in front of them... Even lying to yourself. You would do it again!”

 

Both leaned their head to look down, one smiling, the other trembling with fear.

Both sides of one same coin...

Arthur can't deny...

 

“Accept it... All those times blaming yourself... You know it to be true.”

 

Arthur whimpered, voice quiet, too quiet to be heard.

 

“...I- I'm sorry...”

 

But he did hear himself.

The laugh echoed through all the cave.

An uncaring shrug, hands letting go playfully.

 

“You are not!”

 

“Ah!”

 

Arthur raised a hand on the air, falling to his demise as he saw himself lean on the edge and wave goodbye.

Seeing what Lewis did.

A sick smile staring as he heard the air around him swish, sharp spikes waiting to halt his fall.

Arthur huffed, feeling his body collide.

He curled on himself, waiting for his body to recognize the pain.

To understand he was pierced.

He cried, feeling something hold his weight indeed.

But not a spike...

He opened his eyes when he heard a surprised gasp.

Something falling at his side.

Amber eyes opened, looking down.

He saw himself impaled on the spikes, left hand glaring with a hateful and shocked stare.

Arthur could see the spikes... The blood...

But he did not feel wounds on himself...

He looked more closely.

Seeing two strong hands holding him, floating above the sharp edges.

His voice trembled, seeing Lewis smile down at him.

Vivi leaned over the cliff, glancing down.

Huffing satisfied as she saw the demon die, shaking as green pierced his flesh.

 

“Take that... How does it feel?”

 

Lewis carried a baffled and scared Arthur up to the cliff, not letting go.

He trembled, seeing blue and magenta eyes.

Still fearful of his nightmare.

Of their hate.

  
“G-guys?...”

 

Vivi smiled sadly, stepping closer.

Arthur winced, her hand raising towards him.

But he blinked, only feeling her softly touch his cheek.

Tears fell down, his own real hand raising to tangle with hers.

Lewis sighed, seeing the cave fade around them.

Arthur's eyes winning a trace of recognition.

The ghost spoke calmly, hands gently pressuring around him, letting him know they were really here.

 

“...It was a nightmare. It's only a dream...”

 

“N-nightmare?...”

 

She nodded, hugging him as well.

Arthur sobbed as they kissed his cheek and forehead.

He cried, relieved that he still had them.

That they loved him...

He smiled a little, nuzzling his head against them.

Voice unsure...

 

“Will you be there if I wake up?...”

 

“Always...”

“As long as you want us to be.”

 

He needed them...

Lewis could hear faint mad screeches as Arthur closed his eyes.

Not fearing with them at his side.

Falling asleep safely in a dream...

Now a sound one...

A ghost could do nothing as she faded...

The last grip on life gone.

No more fears to feed on.

 

* * *

 

Mystery huffed, strained from his tense focus.

But he held his stance, not letting go, tails still tangling securely around his friend's heads.

He gasped, red eyes glancing down.

Arthur was moving a little.

He could not feel any menacing presence in his mind anymore.

He could not see the grimace on Lewis face either...

Or Vivi's tears...

No nightmares.

Lewis was the first one to open his eyes.

One tail letting go.

Vivi was next, blue eyes roaming to her lovers, full of love.

Only one tail left...

Arthur's eyes opened slowly, waking up from a long dream.

The first thing he saw was the sky...

Even if he could still see the stars above...

A beautiful blue sky looked down to him...

And a shining sun, fire bright...

Warm smiles full of care...

Full of love...

Always there to see him wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!
> 
> Would you guys like some... Ghostly *?  
> Because... Shedrak here has killed gang in my third fic... And I kind of...  
> Would ya?  
> In here? Even if they have been alive?
> 
> Next in TTO:  
> * chapter? or fluff one? - another angsty request.
> 
> YOU LOVE TO ASK FOR ARTY TORTURE.  
> *whispers* Im proud of you... *pats anons*


	28. Touch*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted ghost *...  
> You have it! Reading the first chapter of DEAD is mandatory!   
> If you don't want to read ghost Arthur... Skip this chapter.  
> THIS IS LEWTHUR... (I could not write all 3 without this happening FIRST. I tried, but I totally feel this would happen first. So no ghost Vivi... YET.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwWPrhoU9H0  
> Lewis is a dork...  
> Lets go!

A coffin opened slowly.

Without light entering the room, a ghost knew the sun came up.

His mind working like a clock.

Two glowing eyes shined in blackness, a heart beating gold.

Lewis took in a deep breath, smiling calmly.

Outstretching out of his resting place.

Ready to begin the day.

As he headed for the kitchen...

Arthur laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Eyes glowing in the dim light. A tv the only other light.

He had been in the living room for the whole night, never needing to rest.

Never needing to sleep.

Not anymore.

He still found it strange...

Not many days he had been dead.

He still struggled to understand.

He slowly raised a hand to the skin he made appear.

Still a little scared of his own skull sometimes... The mirror in his room did not even survive two days.

His fingers brushed his skin slowly.

Trying hard to discern.

He let the hand drop, closing his eyes shut.

Unable to find any trace of his own warm.

No feel indeed.

He is horrified...

But not for himself.

Not at all.

But for the new knowledge... All this time...

All this time he has been unable to feel warm...

Arthur's heart had been blue since this truth dawned.

He still sees sadness in blue eyes.

He was lost in his thoughts, not hearing someone creep into the room.

Smiling with a mischievous grin.

Before he could know it... Something plopped onto him with a happy squeal, startling him.

 

“Good morning Art!”

“Ah!”

 

He trashed as Vivi laid herself on top on him, jumping over and onto the sofa.

He got out of his scare after a few seconds, Vivi nuzzling her face on his.

 

“V-viv don't do that, please...”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing.

 

“You are still scared easily...”

 

“Mpff... I-if someone did not do it on purpose...”

 

She chuckled, her objective achieved.

Even if Arthur was looking away with angry pout...

She could see him blush, sorrow gone from his now golden eyes.

His heart holding a little gold trace as well.

Both blinked, hearing Lewis voice.

 

“Breakfast!”

 

She looked back and forth, unsure.

Arthur sat up, passing through her and laughing as she shivered.

 

“Come on.”

 

She sighed, nodding with a little smile.

Both walking into the kitchen, Arthur only following to be able to chat with them.

Lewis smiled, three plates on the table.

But his smile faltered after a minute.

Only seeing Vivi eating reluctantly.

Arthur only sitting and staring at his hands.

Not looking at the food.

Lewis had forgotten... He made the same quantity... Again.

The kitchen was engulfed in silence... The three of them trying to hide their sadness and worry behind little smiles.

After a while, Vivi managed to finish and eat two of the plates.

She yawned, outstretching her arms and leaning back on the chair happily.

 

“Waaa... I can't eat anything more...”

 

Arthur had been lost in thoughts not related to death, forgetting for a moment.

Always trying to remain cheerful.

So he did not even think as he spoke up with a little laugh, pointing at the remaining plate.

 

“Well... Lewis can just possess me and-”

 

He halted, eyes opening, realizing what he said.

He... He can't.

Lewis frowned in worry as Arthur looked down again, hands trembling.

Closing his eyes shut.

Heart blue once again.

Arthur could feel their eyes fixed on him...

He could feel tears beginning to come behind his eyelids.

So after a silent minute, he stood, walking away. Out the kitchen.

Not wanting them to see him cry.

Lewis and Vivi took in raspy breaths as he left, disappearing into the hallway.

The taller ghost stood as well, meeting her eyes.

Voice quiet and kind.

 

“I'm... I'm going to check he is alright...”  
  


She nodded, sighing.

 

“Please do...”

 

Arthur has not stopped switching from happy to depressed all this week...

Back and forth like a metronome...

Arthur is both glad and bitter to be a ghost...

Things are not being easy...

Lewis gave her a reassuring kiss, hand lingering on her cheek.

Eyes full of care and love...

He slowly let go... And followed after Arthur.

Leaving her to ponder...

Arthur was in his room, holding himself on a corner.

Hiding in the darkest spot, between his closet and his desk.

Galahad whimpered in worry, nudging his shoulder.

Arthur gently moved him away, not looking at his friend.

 

“N-not now Galy... I... I want to be alone for a while.”

 

The hamster let out a sad growl, pawing at the air.

Arthur still did not meet his eyes...

Golden eyes cried as Galahad floated through a wall, complying his wishes.

Alone with his thoughts.

The silence did not last long...

Arthur huffed tiredly, hearing a knock on his door.

Lewis voice flowing in.

 

“Arthur, can I come in?...”

 

The was a minute of silence.

And if doubt could be seen, the air would be full of it...

Lewis thought he would not get an answer.

But Arthur's echo reached the other side of the door, unsure and faint.

 

“...No.”

 

Lewis clutched his skull, rubbing the top of his nose in exasperation.

He asked again.

 

“Please?”

 

“...No reason to.”

 

“There is.”

 

“There is n-not.”

 

Lewis could so easily get in...

Even if he knew the door was locked.

He could.

But he would not.

Not as long as he wanted to respect Arthur's trust and wishes.

So he only tried to reason.

 

“Why?”

 

Arthur did not even know.

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“Then there should be no reason for this door to be locked.”

 

“...”

 

“An echo can not muffle your lies.”

 

“Rude...”

 

“Truth.”

 

Arthur huffed, clenching his teeth.

This echo is precisely what he hates...

For both of them.

 

“I- I just hate to be unable to help you!”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow, leaning his head a little against the door.

 

“I don't need it...”

 

Arthur sobbed, his face on his hands.

Skin slowly fading away.

A skull trembling with his voice.

 

“I do! I have lost the only thing I could give you!”

 

“Eating is not-”

 

“Not only that!”

 

Lewis gasped, his voice now... Held anger.

His heart flickered blue as Arthur screamed.

 

“It's not only allowing you to do that! Taste everything you make... Made for us. You don't know how much I love to... How much I loved to help you be with her! Give you everything! Since my heart... Now there is no way you can again! You won't feel her again!”

 

“Arthur...”

 

“I don't care to not feel myself! I don't care that I will feel cold, I don't care that I won't be able to have all I loved for myself! I only care about what you feel! This horrible coldness! No warm, no feel, no rest! Dead!”

 

Lewis stood patiently in front of the door, eyes fixed on it.

As if he could see past it.

A long and painful while passed, neither speaking.

Until Lewis spoke again.

 

“Arthur let me in.”

 

The blonde now realized all the words he let out...

Realizing he had let himself be conquered by sorrow again.

He does not want this... He does not want to harm them.

 

“N-no.” Again he refused, a little smile between his tears. “Forget about this... Everything will be alright. It was about time I laid dead like you... I- I'm sure Vivi will surely offer her help instead... She is the most stubborn of all of us... You will still...”

 

“I don't need her help either.”

 

“She is the only one able to-”

 

“She is not. Arthur open and let me show you.”

 

“You can scold me already from behind-”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes, groaning.

 

“For the love of...”

 

Lewis contained his exasperation, closing his eyes.

So stubborn...

The ghost's fire got brighter, mouth opening a little.

Words flowing out melodically.

Arthur shivering as he heard his beautiful voice humming a tune.

 

“ **I tried to disappear. But you are the only reason I'm floating here.”**

 

He stayed for them... No reason to leave.

He raised a hand to his glowing eyes, bowing his head down.

 

“ **Eyes, shining crystal clear... I can see our future through the atmosphere.”**

 

Nothing changed with death.

They both are still here.

He laid both hands on the door, begging.

Hating that Arthur isolated himself.

 

“ **Don't you go... No don't you go. Don't you know I'm out here alone...”**

 

Waiting for him to come close...

 

“ **Yeah, I'm like a satellite. Sending you a signal tonight...”**

 

He needed to make things alright...

Arthur raised his gaze to the door ahead, hand trembling.

Full of doubt.

Heart beating blue and gold.

He took a deep breath that he felt cold, raising slowly his hand.

A small spark tangling on it.

Lewis blinked calmly, an unlocking sound.

All the signs Arthur would show him.

Arthur remained silent as Lewis stood at the now open door.

Continuing to let his emotions flow.

Eyes fixed on his golden ones.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, like a streak of light...”**

 

Arthur gasped, Lewis walking towards him and brushing his skull with his hand.

Raising it gently to make him see, the one he also had since a time long past.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, watch the world fly by...”**

 

Arthur yelped, Lewis pulling firmly at his arm, making him stand away from the dark.

 

“ **Rev your engine up!”**

 

Arthur found himself held and leaned backwards in Lewis arms.

Eyes wide, heart unable to understand.

 

“L-lewis?!”

 

The taller ghost only smiled wide, whispering as he leaned down.

 

“ **Everybody's racing at the speed of love...”**

 

Arthur tried to breathe...

But he could not, their lips held together, Lewis erasing any space.

Their hearts pulsed, one gold, one blue.

Arthur's beating in confusion.

The smaller ghost trembled, closing his eyes.

Tears flowing wildly down.

He...

He could feel his touch...

Lewis slowly pulled away with a knowing smile, eyes narrowed with love.

Arthur whimpered, holding on with a hand, the other reaching for his own heart.

Still holding so many questions about death.

 

“...H-how...”

 

Lewis chuckled silently, pulling him closer, whispering quietly.

 

“...Ghosts share the same kind of existence... Spirit... Emotions. The same kind. ”

 

Both dead now... No skin, no barrier, no difference...

Lewis took his hand, letting go of his hold slowly.

Both floating barely above the ground.

Arthur tangling his fingers with his, in a trance as he sang...

 

“ **You... Were so hard to find. With oh so many clouds across my summer sky...”**

 

Always seeing him deny... Cry...

And now not for his own demise...

Arthur sobbed, happiness and sadness mixing up.

He brings so many problems to their minds...

 

“I- I did not mean to hide- I never meant to let my fears-”

 

Smile did not falter as he shut him up, nuzzling their foreheads together.

Magenta full of adoration and wonder as he stared at his beautiful ones.

 

“ **You my constellation prize... Yeah, every single star is sparkling in your eyes!”**

 

Arthur shivered, Lewis hands roaming behind on his back, softly holding him up close.

 

“ **So don't you go... No don't you go. Don't you know I can't leave you alone?...”**

 

Lewis gently moved away Arthur's suit collar to reveal his scars.

Skin returning to kiss them all.

Whispering against Arthur's now soft skin, both appearing alive.

Arthur not able to hold back a sad smile.

 

“ **So high... Like a satellite. I'm sending you a signal tonight...”**

 

Arthur always forgets he does not need to breath... Letting one flushed exhale as Lewis kissed his neck.

Echo colliding with it, making his legs wobble.

Not that he would fall... Not because he floated... Lewis would never let him.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, like a streak of light. Oh oh oh... Watch the world fly by...”**

 

Lewis always there to light his life... Or death.

Never leaving... No matter how much time could pass by.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, rev your engine up!”**

 

Arthur gasped, blinking in surprise.

Finding himself on his bed, pushed, Lewis above with a hussy smile.

Hands slowly removing his upper shirt.

Voice suggesting and always so sure of himself.

 

“ **Everybody's racing at the speed of love!”**

 

Arthur blushed red, death not changing that aspect of him not one bit.

Lewis chuckled as Arthur covered his eyes nervously.

Magenta ones full of adoration, never getting tired of just admiring.

He just let his hands roam as his lover shivered.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, like a streak of light. Oh oh oh... Watch the world fly by...”**

 

Arthur trembled, confused to no end.

Not feeling as in life.

Differently and strangely.

But he still loved it... It was not... Warm as he would define it with science...

But it was comforting and lovely.

It still warmed up his heart.

Beating impossibly golden.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, rev your engine up!”**

 

“Ah-h...”

 

Lewis was moving on top of him, making him flush harder.

Arthur's hands gently moved away from his eyes and held by Lewis.

 

“ **Everybody's racing at the speed of love!”**

 

Arthur had been with Lewis all his life...

Closer... Together multiple times.

Loving.

He thought he would never be this way with him again...

He had feared losing this with death...

It had not been the case.

And as Lewis whispered...

 

“ **One track.**

**One mind.**

**One caress to give...”**

 

Arthur's chest moved as if breathing, as their suits were removed.

Lewis intending as in life.

Hands laid on his waist.

Each one moving softly and slowly, always caring...

Making Arthur almost melt.

 

“ **One start.**

**One heart.**

**One life to live.”**

 

Time seemed to flow differently as well...

Seeming an eternity.

Arthur held tight onto his shoulders as Lewis left kisses on his.

 

“ **One track.**

**One mind.**

**One caress to give...”**

 

His legs moved to lay around Lewis waist.

Both unable to look away.

Lewis beautiful echo flowing into his mind.

His physical manifestation into his.

Hearts brushing and floating close.

 

“ **One start.**

**One heart.**

**One life to live.”**

 

Arthur laughed between gasps, unable to define the feeling.

It was not the same.

But he loved it.

Lewis as well.

Both able to feel the same at last.

Their very souls touching.

Arthur's echo joined his as they slowly moved.

All the time to spare...

 

“ **Oh oh oh, like a streak of light... Oh oh oh... Watch the world fly by...”**

 

Sparks and flames raised wildly.

Emotions flowing.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, rev your engine up!”**

 

Lewis moved faster, not holding back.

Making them both lose all their mind.

Only one thought inside.

 

“ **Everybody's racing at the speed of love!”**

 

After a long while, they slowed down.

Holding each other.

For they could never end.

Bodies not the same...

Arthur raised a hand to Lewis hair.

Never burned by its flames.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, like a streak of light. Oh oh oh... Watch the world fly by...”**

 

Arthur gasped, looking down.

Lewis hand passing through his chest.

Were his weak heart had been.

Golden eyes filled with realization.

Feeling the same warm as the night he died.

Lewis voice confessing.

 

“ **Oh oh oh, rev your engine up...”**

 

Fingers brushing softly, numbing.

He did not feel death as he should have.

He raised his dazed gaze to stare at his, questioning.

Lewis only smiled sadly, sighing.

 

“ **...Everybody's racing at the speed of love...”**

 

There was a moment of silence.

That Arthur broke.

Voice full of contained shock.

Full of love.

 

“Y-you... I did not imagine it... I- I told you I did not want to evade-”

 

Lewis shook his head, a warm smile.

 

“I don't need you to go through anything for me... I don't need you to give me. I don't need you to suffer as I did... No need... I told you. I only want you to smile, for real...”

 

Arthur sobbed dashing forward to hold him tight.

Leaning his head against his chest.

Lewis leaned as well, hand caressing and tangling around his bright hair.

Both their hearts could burst as Arthur spoke, tears falling down.

Smiling truly, disbelief and love.

 

“W-with you... I always see a golden sun...”

 

Two ghost tangled together for long.

The feeling similar to the one when souls share and tangle in one.

But now they did not need one...

Two souls able to flow out.

Not bound inside, free, to love or hold.

Two ghosts reluctantly let go.

Only one hand clasped together.

Eyes glowing in the dark.

Minds thinking the same.

They had one love shared...

 

* * *

 

Vivi had been sleeping alone since things turned for the worst...

She curled in the blankets, no warm to reach for.

All of them had been lost.

Mourning their loss.

But in reality...

She gasped, opening her eyes slowly.

A hand laid softly on her cheek.

Her two lovers sitting at the side of the bed, glancing down at her.

Smiles warm and light.

Hearts beating bright.

She slowly sat up, meeting their glowing eyes.

Both speaking up.

 

“We will love till the end of time. No matter how we are.”

“Death can try all it wants... We still are able to love.”

 

Both grinned at her, raising their fingers to their lips.

Their words flowing beautifully to her ears.

 

“ **The same.”**

 

She shook her head with an uncontained smile.

Both smiling like idiots at her.

Not changed...

Arthur yelped, her hands suddenly pulling at him.

Lewis laughing as he was squished.

The night was warm.

Sparks, fire and hugs...

Melting together in one hold.

None letting go.

Not even if the sun came up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely sure about this one... (Even more with the fact that he will be probably alive in next chapters... Take this as one of those past chapters)  
> Oh well.   
> As I said... The ones who have read DEAD... Know what comes next, what hides.  
> Here, it is not sentient enough yet, not enough time. But can you imagine in some time?...  
> What could happen? Like... IT IS there eventually...  
> And once Vivi dies...
> 
> I planned to write it in this chapter. But because I'm not sure... I will move it away for now.  
> So "happy end"! 
> 
> @


	29. Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayn, your request!  
> I hope you like it!   
> (sorry it took time, I have too many things to do and write...)

“You stay here.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts!”

 

“B-but I don't want you guys to- ah-h-”

 

Arthur sneezed loudly, jumping on the air a little.

Only proving Lewis and Vivi's point.

He had a cold, and they of course would not let him go to the case.

A crazy guy waving a wand around without knowledge... He has burned down a street lamp, has turned a dog into a horse, all cars are beeping noisily... Though they have heard that an officer is pretty happy that he has grown a sudden beard with a wave of magic...

Anyway, they must go as soon as possible.

But not Arthur.

Vivi crossed her arms as Lewis held the blonde's shoulders, gently moving him back into his room.

 

“Stay, you can get more sick outside. Not even thinking about chasing that idiot.”

 

“We won't be away for long...”

 

Arthur frowned, standing at his door, moving away Lewis hands.

Voice hopeful.

 

“I'm ok... I don't need to rest!”

 

He groaned, yet another fit of sneezes... Just what he needed to try to make them see he was fine...

Lewis could see he was not happy to be left alone in the mansion...

 

“What about Mystery stays with you?”

 

“I don't-”

 

Vivi waved his worries away, shutting him up.

 

“Good idea Lew. We don't need Mystery, we can manage against a fool with a wand... Not a real warlock! So...”

 

She smiled, kneeling to pet Mystery, who gave a tired bark. Her voice sweet but commanding and firm.

 

“You stay and make sure he rests! And of course does not sneak to his desk! A top priority!”

 

“Viv, I will not die if I work or go with you two...”

 

“You shh!” She pointed a finger at him, serious. “I have spoken! No boyfriend of mine is going to get sick!”

 

“Lewis can't-”

 

“You know what I mean!”

 

Before leaving, they gave him a hug, Arthur not even bothering to tell Vivi to be careful and not do it. She won't stop even if she can catch the cold...

Arthur sighed sadly as they moved towards the mansion's doors, Vivi twirling the van's keys on her hand.

Giving a last call.

 

“Rest! If I come back and I see you working!...”

 

Arthur rubbed his hand against his nose, rolling his eyes.

It was just a stupid cold... Nothing-

Mystery moved a little away as he sneezed yet again.

 

“...Go to bed... I will bring you some napkins.”

 

“...I can take t-them- Ah-choo!”

 

The dog gave an exasperated bark, padding away through the corridor.

Arthur only needing one more bark to obey and go into his room...

Fuck his immune system...

How would he enjoy being in the van with them...

Or help them...

 

* * *

 

“It's mine!”

 

“Drop that thing you fool!”

 

“No!”

 

Lewis groaned, ducking to dodge a wave, the idiot running ahead, shaking the wand wildly.

Everything in chaos.

He really has no idea...

Lewis and Vivi chased fast, Lewis trying to reason first before resorting to raise fire or go full ghost...

 

“You will hurt someone! Give it!”

 

“No way! I found it! This thing is awesome!”

 

“Oh my god... He has just turned that bench into cake...”

 

Lewis gasped, seeing Vivi stare at it.

 

“Vivi no.”

 

He smiled in relief, seeing that she did not stop running.

 

“Fiiine...”

 

She sighed, looking away.

Maybe it was not even edible...

The guy was not very clever... Running towards the smaller streets of the town.

The duo eventually managed to lead him into a dead end, a street leading to three buildings, all closed and no turn back.

Both Vivi and Lewis standing there, glaring tiredly and with their arms crossed.

Vivi's voice scolding.

 

“That wand is not yours! You are wrecking everything!”

 

The guy saw he had no way out, looking all around nervously.

And he saw Lewis take steps closer, ready to snatch his treasure away.

He found it... It was his. No way would he give away this, he never knew magic was possible!

Lewis halted, the other man raising the wand, pointing it angrily at them.

 

“Leave me alone you jerks!”

 

Lewis raised his hands, huffing.

 

“Look, that thing is dangerous. You are messing things up, we know how to deal with-”

 

“You want it for yourselves!”

 

Vivi stuck her tongue out, raising a hand. Glowing a little.

 

“I don't need a wand... I have learned better than to use one.”

 

He did not understand a thing... Giving her a baffled look.

 

“I won't give it away! Step away, before I... I turn you into birds... Or something!”

 

“We only care for your safety!”

 

And the others...

 

“You don't care about shit! You just are mean and rude envious bastards! Stop lying! You don't care, your words are only to get me out the way!”

 

Lewis gasped, the guy moving the wand blindly again.

The couple saw multiple bolts fly around towards them...

And both thought of the same thing.

Shielding the other...

So they moved, dashing to push and protect. Sadly, they did not take into consideration being pushed themselves...

So they both collided, their moves in vain. With their mutual shoves, both hit by waves...

Vivi fell onto her butt as Lewis stumbled and fell backwards.

Both raising their hands to their chests, worried by any possible effect.

There was silence, none of the three seeing anything happen. The man even lowering the wand in bafflement.

Vivi worried first, calling for Lewis, eyes full of fear.

 

“You ok?!...”

 

He sat up, frowning.

 

“Ummm...” He poked the heart hidden below his suit, nothing seeming to be wrong. “Y-yeah? N-nothing seems to be exploding or turning into an animal...”

 

Once Vivi heard he was ok...

She quickly jumped onto her feet, moving fast.

The man never saw her coming... With a quick swat, she knocked the wand out of his hand.

And before he could even finish his yelp and dash for it...

Lewis watched baffled as she removed her scarf and tied it around his wrists in just a second. Giving him an extra smack on the forehead.

 

“No one tries spells on him but me!”

 

Lewis blushed as he stood, fumbling with his hands.

As the idiot tried to untie himself, she picked up the damn chaotic wand, throwing it at Lewis.

 

“I hope you have a good lawyer... Because magic is not exactly easy to explain in court, no laws. You have turned enough public property into food or confetti...”

 

The man paled, seeing all the havoc caused along his chase...

He should have just taken the wand to a forest and tried it there...

 

* * *

 

Arthur opened his eyes, hearing something.

Tires moving outside on the road...

He smiled a little, sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

He could see it was the middle of the night.

They took some time... But he was glad they were back. He felt kind of more tired without them here... Not that he would admit it.

He double checked Mystery was asleep, poking him.

The dog pawed at the blankets, burying himself more in between them, barking sleepily.

Arthur snorted, trying not to cough and wake him up.

He pushed himself out of bed, graving blindly his metal arm.

He got out of his room, heading for the main hall.

Not minding that Vivi would scold him.

He steeped in just in time to see Lewis open the doors, Vivi flowing close.

Arthur smiled, seeing the wand in her hands.

 

“You got it.”

 

“Yes. We could just the two of us... Not needing anymore help.”

 

Lewis and Vivi blinked, her tone a little harsh.

Arthur did not take it or notice it.

As she frowned, raising a hand to her lips, Lewis crossed his arms, seeing Arthur awake and out of bed.

 

“We told you to sleep and not get out.”

 

Vivi was the one to look at Lewis now, also him a little scolding.

Arthur looked down, scratching his hair tiredly.

 

“I just wanted to see if you two-”

 

“Got to bed. Now.”

 

Arthur blinked in confusion, worried.

Amber eyes seeing Lewis glare, hearing their commanding and firm tone.

The blonde raised his hands, apologizing.

 

“O-ok.” Another sneeze. “I- I'm sorry, I just wanted to check how it went... Not saying I thought you could not handle it. I- I will go back to sleep. Goodnight...”

 

He walked away, the other two standing there in confusion.

What the hell was that?...

Vivi shook her head, a hand rubbing her forehead.

 

“Lewis... I think we need to rest... Too much running.”

 

She must be tired... A little grumpy.

The ghost nodded, fumbling with his hands worriedly.

He did not mean to sound so harsh... He only meant to ask nicely that he rested.

 

“Y-yes... Would be a wise idea.”

 

As they headed for their shared room, Arthur leaned against his door.

Sighing sadly.

He had expected them to scold him a little...

But like that?...

Had he imagined the second meaning in her words?...

Yes... She would never call him useless.

Right?...

He was just imagining things...

They can't be angry...

His mind repeated it over and over again as he returned to bed, thinking over.

Always worrying... For nothing...

They love him...

 

* * *

 

Vivi woke up next morning.

She smiled, seeing she had tangled around Lewis yet again in her sleep.

The ghost smiled down at her, always awake. His hand toying with her hair, voice quiet.

 

“Feel better?...”

 

“...Yes.”

 

She nuzzled herself on his chest, outstretching her legs.

Once her mind began to work again, she remembered.

Arthur was sick... He slept in his room to not give her the cold.

She should check he was fine.

But as she hugged Lewis... She just would not move... She wanted to wake up of bed.

But her body would not move with her thoughts... She stayed there.

Little did she know, Lewis spent all the night like this as well... Wanting to apologize for last night and see if he had a fever.

He could not move either...

Not knowing why...

Neither wanted to worry the other.

So Lewis tried to think of another reason to wake up, worried.

 

“I'm going to make breakfast.”

 

She nodded, yawning.

To his horror... He managed to move this time.

 

* * *

 

Vivi stepped into the kitchen, now in her daily clothes.

She blinked, seeing Lewis lean on the counter, staring at an empty plate.

Only one on the table with food.

She shrugged sitting and eating slowly.

She had went straight for the kitchen, not stopping to wake up Arthur.

Lewis clenched his fists, now sure something was wrong.

He had made only one plate...

Nothing for Arthur.

Vivi swallowed, letting down her fork, her lover still not facing her or speaking.

 

“Lew?...”

 

“Vivi-”

 

Before he could continue, Arthur opened the door, going in tiredly.

Lewis frowned as Arthur halted on the middle of the room, seeing there was no plate for him as usual. Lewis always makes breakfast for all...

He smiled a little, looking away.

 

“Did I oversleep again?... Viv did you eat-”

 

“I did not... Don't give me that look, I don't eat as much as you do. And even then you are more skinny, even if you like junk food. Maybe you get sick because of that...”

 

“What...”  
  


Arthur was beginning to fear now, all the night repeating himself they were not angry, just tired and worried.

But now... He could hear clearly her anger.

He trembled as Lewis stood away from the counter, glaring at him.

 

“There was only one plate. For her. You make your food...”

 

Arthur stood there frozen for a whole minute, hand clutching his metal arm.

He took a deep breath, smiling nervously.

 

“L-look, I'm sorry for getting a cold and not help-”

 

“You would have not done anything anyway.”

 

Both Vivi and Lewis were horrified of how they were looking and speaking to him, as Arthur's eyes filled with hurt.

They could not move as he walked quickly to the fridge, grabbed the remains of a half eaten sandwich and left without a word, staring at the ground.

But they heard clearly his little raspy inhale of air, that he tried to hide with a sneeze.

When he was out of reach...

Vivi stood from her chair, eyes wide, face dropping her glare.

 

“What is wrong with y- Us?!”

 

Lewis held his skull in fear, glancing back and forth to the door and empty plate.

 

“I- I swear I did not mean... My words just would not come out as I wanted!”

 

Her blue eyes stared at nothing as she pondered.

This was not normal.

Before Lewis could break the nearest plate in anger, she spoke, voice trembling.

 

“Lew... I think those waves were not entirely unharmful...”

 

The ghost's eyes opened fully, heart going blue.

 

“Vivi... What were you thinking as we chased that guy?...”  
  


He wondered if she did as he...

 

“Other than the worry of the mess he was making and that wave hit you... I was thinking about his cold all the while and-”

 

Her mouth hung open, both seeing.

 

“Oh...”

 

The words seemed to echo in their heads, an unintended spell...

 

“ _You don't care about shit! You just are mean and rude envious bastards! Stop lying! You don't care, your words are only to get me out the way!”_

 

“Lewis... We have a problem.”

 

“A big one...”

 

* * *

 

Vivi tried to wake up Mystery once again.

 

“You lazy dog... Wake up...”

 

She only received a paw to her nose...

Vivi huffed, moving away from her bed.

 

“Fine!... I- I will search myself.”

 

She quickly went for her books.

She had locked her door, not wanting to see Arthur and risk it.

Deadbeats chirped in worry around their master, confused by his emotions.

Sensing his distress.

A hate and love mixing up inside.

The smaller spirits did not understand as he tried to evade Arthur.

The ghost looked inside the living room, empty...

He could hear Arthur in the upper floor, maybe in the computer room.

Maybe venting out with loud music...

His fault.

Lewis sighed, floating to the sofa.

Maybe he could stay here... And try to think meanwhile she finds a solution...

Once she does... Once she does he will cuddle him so much and apologize and make things right, and make him see he cares and he would never...

He would never say anything to hurt him...

He would not want to hurt him in any way.

The ghost held his skull between his hands, sorrowful.

Arthur has enough bad luck... Always given trouble by cults, ghosts and demons...

Now them...

What more?...

He can't imagine how sad he must be, the two of them the ones he most trusts in.

Calm down... You got this Lewis...

Just... Avoid him for now... Don't screw things up more... And things will be fine later.

Just don't open you mouth... Or do anything you might regret.

Fucking wand and spell, why-

 

“Lewis?...”

 

The deadbeats chirped in surprise, waving their tiny hands at Arthur, standing there at the door.

A hopeful look on his face.

But if Lewis could pale more, he would.

The ghost stood frozen as Arthur slowly approached, glancing nervously at the tv.

He tried to sound calm and friendly.

 

“A-are you watching a movie?”

 

Lewis did not answer, staring at the screen.

Trying hard to not speak, feeling the spell pull at him, words wanting to come out.

Surely hurtful.

Arthur's smile faltered, seeing himself being ignored.

He does not know why they are so... Harsh.

Lewis always listens... Maybe...

Arthur sat on the sofa slowly, frowning.

 

“W-why are you angry?”

 

Lewis unintentionally moved a little away, closing his eyes.

Arthur had tried to grasp his hand, attempting to call for him, get an answer.

He only received a glare as Lewis stood, leaving him alone.

 

“Leave me be...”

 

Arthur rarely looks for affection himself...

And now he had tried to reach for Lewis, to speak...

But he only left, not even giving away what made them so hateful so suddenly.

Lewis saw his heart go black as Arthur hugged himself on the couch.

Not understanding why...

The deadbeats floated around the blonde, feeling both their sadness.

One curled around him, following Lewis real feelings...

Arthur only closed his eyes...

 

* * *

 

Lewis and Vivi sat on their bed, her hands clutching the book tightly.

 

“It's getting worse...”  
  


“You have any idea how to fix it yet?”

 

He can't stand this bullshit anymore... He can't stand himself.

 

“Not yet. But I'm getting there, maybe with a simple cleansing-”

 

There was a knock on the door, making them both tense up.

Arthur stood outside their shared room, unable to take this anymore.

He did not know what the hell happened, he did not know what he did wrong...

But he would apologize if necessary... Even if he did not know for what.

 

“G-guys?... I'm... I'm sorry ok? Can I come in? Please? I- I would like to rest with-”

 

Lewis raised his hands to his skull, trying to block any echo that might come out of himself.

But Vivi felt the words escaping her mouth, less powerful than a ghost against a spell.

 

“No. Go away!”

 

Arthur flinched with her scream, taking a step back.

He did not surrender though...

 

“I-if you are worried that you may catch a cold... I- I feel better! I don't think-”

 

“Not risking it! Go to your room!”

 

Arthur frowned, taking a step away.

But he halted, growling.

No.

He won't go away... He will know what the hell is wrong...

Lewis cursed in his mind, Arthur opening the door and stepping in anyway.

He could see he was angry behind his hurt expression.

His voice demanding, pleading.

 

“Why?! Why are you like this?! What did I do wrong?! Talk to me! I don't understand-”

 

“The question is...” Lewis eyes filled with horror as she could not fight it. “What did you do right? Ever? You do nothing for us.”

 

Arthur stood there, shocked.

And sadly, the ghost could not hold on either.

 

“Never helping, always having to be helped... Always sick, or scared or left behind... Leaving us to take care of everything... Having to deal with things you bring on yourself.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, not believing their words.

He maybe was dreaming again... He has had nightmares about this before...

Maybe...

He opened his eyes, both glaring at him.

No, it was not a dream.

He can feel the coldness of his metal arm on his shoulder. He does not feel this clearly in dreams...

He did not surrender...

They... They maybe are angry, but they care...

 

“I do not mean to give problems... Just... I try ok?”

 

“It's not enough. We are sick of it...”

“You don't give us anything...”

 

Arthur screamed, tired.

Mind confused, more than ever... His heart told him they cared... But his ears and eyes showed him other reality. One he never saw coming. One he could not understand, thousands of times they have proved their care.

Saying they loved...

He would give everything...

 

“I do?! I- I love you! Is my love not worth-”

 

“What love?”

 

He gasped, both of them standing from the bed, approaching.

Eyes full of hate.

Words full of venom.

 

“Love... Says the one who tried to reject us at first.”

 

“The one who always evades our affection...”

 

“The one who becomes embarrassed as we look or try to move closer.”

 

“Always reluctant to be with us... Kiss, hold or-”

 

Arthur pushed Vivi away weakly, both having cornered him against the door.

He cried, unable to retort. Both saying true words...

He shook his head as tears fell down.

 

“I'm sorry!... If you feel that you don't love me anymore... J-just say it, I-”

 

“We don't. I don't need you.”

“I only love her. You never are there to protect us... In fact... That night you did the contrary of it, you shoved me right into my death. You killed-”

 

Arthur screamed, heartbeat fast. Hands over his ears.

Unable to believe their words...

 

“Stop!...” Arthur slammed the door open, backing into the corridor, fearful. “Stop please... I- will leave... Just-”

 

“Your envy kept us away from each other for a whole year...”

 

Arthur leaned against the wall, every word hit like a bullet.

They are all he has... All he cares about.

And now they finally hated him...

He always wondered how could they not.

Now he got what he thought he deserved.

Arthur took a deep breath, containing a sob.

Voice trying to remain calm.

 

“I will leave... Ok? Is... Is that what you want?”

 

The two wanted to dash forward, pull him closer, hold him, kiss him, tell him they needed him...

They succumbed to this curse instead...

And they could not stand the horror in Arthur's eyes.

 

“About time...”

“Go ahead, I was wondering why is even let you be in the mansion. Or even forgave you...”

 

Why...

Arthur tried to hide his shaking, the quiver in his voice.

He tried to stay composed...

 

“O-ok, I- I'm moving out... I-”

 

He did not even know what to say...

He did not have words for this.

All this time meant nothing?...

He just walked away, pulling quickly the van's keys out his vest.

Running as tears fell down towards the exit, stumbling past confused deadbeats.

Neither of them following as he got out into the cold night.

Lewis wheezed as Vivi cried, both out of it.

 

“Dios mio...”

“What have we done?”

 

This was out of hand...

No it had been long before.

Mystery had heard screaming, finally waking up from his long nap.

And he did not like what he heard.

Vivi sobbed as the dog stepped into the room, eyes full of worry.

 

“...Why can I feel a curse on you? And why did I hear you all scream...”

 

Lewis held his head between his hands, ashamed.

 

“Please help us...”

 

Vivi wished she had just shoved Mystery off the bed hours ago...

He would have understood...

Too late...

Mystery jumped onto the bed, eyeing the book she had held before lashing at Arthur.

 

“...How much time?”

 

“A day...”

“Enough to hurt him.”

 

Mystery could see she had almost made a counter spell, runes drawn quickly on the pages.

She almost got it right.

Thanks to it, he only had to guess and correct a few more.

The dog began to grumble to himself, pushing his glasses up.

Lewis would have ran to chase Arthur, he knows he has taken the van...

But He would only hurt him more, he needed to be helped first.

Both waited as Mystery thought, as fast as he could. For a while that felt like a year.

But eventually, Mystery raised a paw, eyes full of knowledge.

 

“I got it.”

 

They sighed as he began to cleanse the curse, strange word that only Vivi could somewhat understand...

 

* * *

 

Arthur pulled over on a dark and secluded area.

He had driven for long enough to be far from the mansion. Or anywhere...

He... He could go with Lance... He could.

But he did not want to... He had been ok with them...

He... He can't just...

Why?...

All was alright... Was it?

He stopped the van, slumping on his seat.

Trying to not cry.

And failing.

Arthur jumped over the seats, rubbing his tears away.

The van was cold, he should have fixed the air conditioner... But he had to leave it for another day...

Useless...

 

“...F-fuck-” Another sneeze. “I j-just...”

 

He punched the seats angrily with a wheeze, mind full of confusion.

He was tired, mentally, physically and emotionally...

So he just grabbed the two blankets on the back and laid there.

Not managing to sleep.

The cold not the only reason.

His heart hurt.

He would be alone...

No idea how to fix love.

 

* * *

 

Mystery pointed at a photo of Arthur, commanding.

 

“Speak.”

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

The dog smiled. All this hour they have only screamed at the picture...

The curse is finally gone...

He jumped down of the bed, coughing.

 

“Better hurry. Before he does something stupid.”

 

The other two nodded, Lewis wiping away one lone tear on her cheek.

Hands tangling together in worry.

They did not have the van...

So Mystery had to transform, the fastest alternative...

Vivi grabbed her phone, both thinking where Arthur could have gone.

Only one place since they all moved into the mansion...

She called Lance...

Obviously, being the middle of the night, the man had been snoring onto his table, a lot of beers thrown around.

His phone rang, making him bolt up from his chair and throw a punch that made the lamp at his side break onto the ground.

 

“Bloody thing. Who calls at this-?!”

 

“Lance!”

 

Lance held his head, her voice a little to loud for his headache and sudden awareness.

 

“Vivi?... What-”

 

“Give the phone to Arthur!”

 

He sat baffled for a minute.

Until he groaned.

 

“Urghh, what the hell are you saying?... He is not here!”

 

Lewis saw Vivi pale, her hand lowering a little, not listening to Lance's words anymore.

Now questioning through the speaker.

 

“Vivi?! Where is my nephew?! What are you youngsters doing?!”

 

Lance looked at his clock, worried that it was so late.

 

“Vivi?! Answer me!” He began to panic and be paranoid just as Arthur. “What are you doing?! Are you drunk? Were you partying?! I swear, if I see him next time with a silly drunk tattoo-”

 

She hung up.

 

“Vivi?!”  
  


Lewis floated with fire at her side, as she rode Mystery.

 

“He is not with Lance.”

 

The ghost nodded, more worried.

He is probably trying to hide...

They both smiled with sorrow, Vivi watching as he clutched his heart.

 

“...It is a good thing you love him.”

 

His heart pulsed.

Always guiding.

 

* * *

 

Arthur did not know how much time he laid here...

But he could begin to see small traces of daylight...

Faint, but there...

He coughed, tucking the blankets and his vest closer.

Still cold...

Not even an hour slept.

But the top of the blankets was humid... As his eyes.

Small jolts on his shoulders, staring at nothing as he sobbed silently.

He sniffed, once again nuzzling his face against his armband.

He could not stop thinking.

About them.

And how crazy the situation was.

It... It was like they were not themselves...

They... They would never say that.

He just stayed at home for a day... Not that much of a deal.

Did he do anything else the past days?... Were they just keeping inside everything?

They looked fine... They even watched movies, and joked around... Cuddled on the couch.

Vivi kissed him the day before he got sick... Lewis smiled as he made dinner.

Everything was normal...

And now they tell him they don't...

Arthur held his head tightly, too much, fever and sorrow combined.

He did not hear the strong paws running outside.

Not until they were close...

Arthur gasped, hearing the familiar sound of fire.

That decreased as it approached.

He did not know if to even try to jump over the seats, start the van and flee...

Or hide below the blankets hoping to disappear...

He did the last, able to see their shadows through the window, too close.

He would not manage to run away...

He held his breath as Lewis easily opened the van, his hand passing through.

Opening the back doors, and exposing him to them.

Well, the bundle of blankets that covered him, mostly, only his metal hand and black hair showing.

Lewis heart went blue as he saw Arthur tremble like a leaf... Scared of them. Tucking the blankets as much as possible. As if it could protect him...

Of them... Their hateful words.

The ones he trusts...

Vivi moved slowly into the van, trying to not raise her voice too much.

But Arthur still cowered as she spoke.

 

“Arty, we are sorry.”

 

Lewis did not float inside, moving slowly as well.

Hand over his heart.

 

“We... We were cursed.”

 

Arthur did not answer yet, but Lewis swore he let out a confused whine.

Vivi waited a minute, knowing he was expecting them to scream or say more harmful things.

She tried to reason, her voice as sweet as possible.

 

“Come out please?... We did not mean anything...”

 

His eyes peeked from under them, full of doubt.

But still love...

 

“...I-” Arthur cried, exhaling a raspy breath. “W-why?... W-hat happened... For you to say...”

 

Those horrible things...

Lewis sighed, knowing that an image was better than a million words.

He took Vivi's hand, and slowly lowered the other for Arthur to take.

 

“We can show you... We love you. We do.”

 

Vivi knew what Lewis could do...

Her mind was all his...

Arthur knew as well, staring at his hand.

Vivi reached for Arthur's metal hand, begging.

 

“...Please?... Let us explain...”

 

Arthur would always listen...

 

“Y-you guys... Would never...”

 

He closed his eyes, taking Lewis hand with his real one.

Mystery sat with a tired sigh as the three of them saw, their minds connected.

Eyes engulfed in magenta.

 

* * *

 

Arthur saw... Heard... Felt... Everything through their vision.

Their memories, their thoughts.

Their true words...

Minds screaming as the venom flowed out their mouths.

 

“Yes. We could just the two of us... Not needing anymore help.”

“ _Yes. We could just the two of us... Don't worry.”_

 

“We told you to sleep and not get out.”

“ _We told you to rest... You can get worse.”_

 

“Got to bed. Now.”

“ _Go to bed, please... Rest.”_

 

“I did not... Don't give me that look, I don't eat as much as you do. And even then you are more skinny, even if you like junk food. Maybe you get sick because of that...”

“ _I did not... I would never eat everything and leave you hungry... I always leave something when I raid the fridge or eat what he makes... At least one plate for you to take...”_

 

“There was only one plate. For her. You make your food...”

“ _I would never... I love you both. I would never leave you out.”_

 

“You would have not done anything anyway.”

“ _You needed to rest... We could not take you there.”_

 

“Leave me be...”

“ _I don't want to hurt you.”_

 

“No. Go away!”

“ _No. Don't listen!...”_

 

“Not risking it! Go to your room!”

“ _Please... Wait until we are ourselves!...”_

 

“The question is... What did you do? Ever? You do nothing for us.”

“ _Nothing... You did nothing wrong. Never. You are always there for us!”_

 

“Never helping, always having to be helped... Always sick, or scared or left behind... Leaving us to take care of everything... Having to deal with things you bring on yourself.”

“ _Always helping, as long as you can... Even if scared or wounded. Never leaving us to suffer, always giving away your soul and hand... Even if it hurts.”_

 

“It's not enough. We are sick of it...”

“ _Enough... I don't mean this!”_

“You don't give us anything...”

“ _You don't hear what we truly think...”_

 

“What love?”

“ _I'm sorry my love...”_

 

“Love... Says the one who tried to reject us at first.”

“ _No... You cared too much to show your feelings.”_

 

“The one who always evades our affection...”

“ _The one who never demands our affection”_

 

“The one who becomes embarrassed as we look or try to move closer.”

“ _The one who even if nervous accepts our advances, always trusting.”_

 

“Always reluctant to be with us... Kiss, hold or-”

“ _Never doubting twice to give us. Everything-”_

 

“We don't. I don't need you.”

“ _We do... I need you.”_

“I only love her. You never are there to protect us... In fact... That night you did the contrary of it, you shoved me right into my death. You killed-”

“ _Lies... Both... You care too much... I see it, I feel it. Why... Since that night I have told you, you were not at fault. And now I-”_

 

“Your envy kept us away from each other for a whole year...”

“ _Your love is what keeps us together through all this... We all need to heal.”_

 

“About time...”

“ _Don't leave...”_

“Go ahead, I was wondering why I even let you be in the mansion. Or even forgave you...”

“ _Don't go, I would never allow myself to leave you alone. I have nothing to forgive. Don't run away from me!...”_

 

Arthur wanted to cry more...

Hearing their true words...

 

“ _...I'm... S-sorry.”_

 

He had doubted...

He had believed their hate...

He had not seen it could one be from a curse... They would never say those words...

Lewis did not want to hear him cry.

Of course he would apologize... Of course he would be the one feeling guilty for not seeing.

Always caring.

But they were more guilty this time...

Lewis did not want to tell him again, did not want to scold him, or tell him to not do it...

The magenta sparks faded from their eyes, Vivi and Arthur gasping for air.

Instead of speaking, Lewis floated closer.

Grabbing the bundle of blankets and just raising him into his hold.

Arthur crying as they held him, Vivi moving closer at their side.

All laying in the back, Lewis fire warming the cold he had felt.

Lewis only needed to say one more thing...

 

“...If I did not feel... Then I would not be able to find where you are...”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, hands reaching for Lewis heart, pulling it into his hold.

It pulsed golden as Arthur smiled sadly, feeling it beat against his.

Glad to still have them.

 

* * *

 

“Sayyy ahhhh...”

 

“Oh my god Viv, I can eat by- mff!”

 

She shoved the spoon into his mouth, having none of it.

She smiled, sticking out her tongue as Arthur blushed.

 

“You got worse! So I must take care of you!”

 

She had made soup, had made sure he was in bed, and had many warm blankets.

He slept in the van in a cold night... For her fault.

Arthur tried to move away as much as he could, pouting.

 

“T-that does not mean I can't take care of myself... It's-”

 

He sighed, Lewis floating at his other side, another stubborn dork...

Holding a glass of water and some medicine.

Voice gentle but commanding.

 

“We are going to take care of you. Even if you can by yourself! We are sorry, so...”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Outside the door, the deadbeats contained chirps as Vivi sat on the bed and continued to feed him, to Arthur's embarrassment. And their master was very well holding him like a plushy... Not showing signs of wanting to let go.

If only they had a camera...

One chirped, floating away to search one, the rest following, wondering if she had one in her room.

They needed one, now, before Arthur stopped blushing from their sudden smooches.

 

* * *

 

Arthur had been smiling, letting them hold him close.

Leaving kisses, and soft brushes, nuzzling...

Whispering they loved.

Making him forget all the screams and lies... And this fever not compete with their warm, their bodies close and tangling in a strong hug.

He had been calm...

Until her phone rang again.

The hundredth call from Lance...

She and Lewis exchanged grimaces as Arthur reached for the phone, unaware that she had left it on silence, ignoring all his calls through all the night.

Before they could stop him, Arthur answered.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Arthur! Finally! Where are you?! What have you done?! Are you drunk?! What were you doing at such hours?! Why did she not answer me?! I swear if you have ended up making yourself a tattoo of a hamster riding a rainbow dragon like you said one drunk night, you are not hearing the end of it! No rainbows-”

 

He had thought he would not be screamed at anymore...

He was wrong...

Luckyly, Vivi took the phone and decided she would talk.

Leaving Lewis to cover his ears.

Lance's roars blasting...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end and grap up TTO in two chapters?  
> (Maybe a fluff one... And sumarizing one. I don't know if I would write the extra scene of past Lew pondering in a cell and later burning...)  
> I'm only getting ideas for Dead and Bham in my head...  
> Not speaking of the huge au I want to write...


	30. Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vithur for vithur week!  
> This is set before the cave!

“Another scary one... Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Aww, come on... It's not that scary Arthy!”

 

Arthur slumped onto the couch, rolling his eyes.

At least there would be popcorn...

Vivi bounced in place, waving the dvd around.

 

“If you want, I will hug you! So you won't-”

 

“I will be fine.”

 

Vivi pouted, seeing Arthur cross his arms at her. Always stubborn...

She put the dvd and turned on the tv.

Arthur sighed, seeing that at least it was not a gore one...

But still a horror movie.

He smiled as Vivi plopped at his side on the couch.

He could not care less that it was a horror movie in reality... Not if he could spend time with her.

Though he had to admit, that Lewis had to help tonight at the restaurant... It would be not as fun without him.

But... But he would still have fun. A nice movie marathon with her, pizza, popcorn...

Her laugh.... Her beautiful blue eyes shining with every scene she found interesting...

Arthur blushed, Vivi sitting a little too close.

Nudging him with her head.

 

“Art? You dozing out there.”

 

“...Sorry.”

 

He looked away, glad that she was looking at the tv now. He did not know if he could hide his blush...

He began to enjoy the movie, the first part of it only building up the tension for the monster to appear.

But of course, the tense music began to play as one character entered a dark corridor. Arthur grabbed a pillow, and raised it to his face, ready to block the scene. Sticking out his tongue at her as she laughed. Not really annoyed.

He could never be really annoyed by her words... Though she did like to mock him.

He did not mind. For he knew she did it with people she really considered a true friend.

A friend...

He smiled sadly, his hands lowering. Just as the monster decided to go down on the unfortunate actor.

With a loud hiss...

 

“Graahhs!...”

“Ah!”

“Finally!”

 

That only Vivi seemed to take well. Arthur had bounced on the couch, the bowl of popcorn had been close...

She snorted, the food everywhere, floor, couch, Arthur's lap and hair.

Her voice mocked him as he glared.

 

“Awww... Come on, it was not that scary. The alien is just silly to look at!”

 

“And fucking ugly! A-and I hate jump scares!”

 

“But you still wanted to see a movie with me! ...I'm going to put the pizza in the oven, be right back.”

 

Arthur swatted away the popcorn on his hair as she stood.

He hated scary things...

But yet... He still stayed. He would stand the most terrifying things in the world if that meant that he could stay at her side.

Not that he would tell her that...

Her voice called from the kitchen.

 

“Do I really have to put oysters on this thing?!”

 

He turned to look behind, smiling.

 

“Don't give me that look, it's delicious!”

 

“It smells horrible...”

 

“But delicious!”

 

“...Yeah, right.”

 

“You never try it...”

 

She shrugged, putting what he liked in half of the pizza anyway.

They spent the afternoon watching movies and eating.

Arthur loved every single second of it... And little did he know that she did more, amused by every little reaction of his. They watched more the other with little glimpses than the movies.

But neither knew...

He tried to leave and go to sleep once it became late.

Arthur stood, outstretching as the credits rolled on screen.

 

“Better get going...”

 

Before he could say or do anything else, he felt her hand grasp his arm.

He looked down, and of course she was holding another dvd and was making puppy eyes.

 

“...One more?...”

 

Arthur sighed, glancing out the window.

The moon stood tall already...

 

“I- I don't know Viv, it's late and I would not want to bother-”

 

“You silly, am I not the one asking you?”

 

Their eyes met for a whole minute, both their minds wild. But in silence.

She began to look down, thinking he would leave.

But to her surprise...

 

“Fine... Only one.”

 

“Yes!”

 

He was pulled back onto the couch quickly...

Arthur sat baffled as she threw a blanket around them out of nowhere, twirled the remote, and he did not even know how she could have inserted the dvd already...

He did not care as she leaned against his shoulder...

Arthur crossed his arms, letting her.

But he still kept his distance...

Even if she was close... Even if she was smiling and nuzzling and he-

No... She only sees you as a friend. Stop...

She is dating Lewis...

You can't just think like that, idiot...

Vivi noticed his tense demeanor. But she just handed him another piece of pizza, efectibly making him cheer up.

 

* * *

 

Warm...

His mind began to work again, only a little.

Enough to register that he was tangled with warm blankets and... Something else.

Arthur tried to move...

He could not.

What?...

He tried to think, and regain his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes, awakening.

It took him a moment to register where he was.

He blinked, staring at the bundle of blue that laid around him.

Vivi was hugging him, both laying on the couch, and she had her arms around his, preventing any possible movement.

He finally awoke fully.

And obviously, he began to freak out.

Oh god... He fell asleep...

He does not even remember how... Or when.

But it was morning already.

He has slept here... With her.

Arthur tried to gently get out of her hold, fearing she might wake up.

She obviously fell asleep too... And she just... She just moved around and latched onto the first pillow she found... Him.

Right?...

Right, she could have not possibly been aware...

As he moved his arms a little and moved her hand away...

She grumbled in her sleep, a little growl...

Arthur was squished closer...

Fuck...

This was not right... At all.

He feared to even make a sound, he feared to move more...

He feared that she woke up.

He should not be this close to her.

She was laying her head on his chest... He can feel her warm breath, she is holding him too close.

Too close.

As if... As if he were Lewis.

No, no, no... He is not Lewis, and he will never be.

He is his friend, for fucks sake...

He loves that the two of them are dating.

He would never even think... He does not...

Arthur took a deep breath, cursing mentally.

He just... Does not even know.

He cares so fucking much for them both.

But Vivi is so clingy sometimes, that he is going crazy, he is overrun by these silly thoughts that he can't even begin to understand.

God, please Vivi, let me go before... Before I think something I regret.

Again.

He stayed frozen for a whole half hour.

And he still could not move, she was snoring now. Her hold not loosening an inch.

He is doomed...

Maybe... Maybe if he pretends that he is asleep when she wakes up... Maybe he can avoid the awkwardness... After all, she is the one trapping him. Very efficiently he might say.

Arthur huffed, surrendering.

He just stared at her face, so peaceful as she laid on his chest.

He did not realize he was smiling himself now...

Gosh... How can she be so cute?... If he had a camera and he were not tangled with her scarf, he would take a photo.

And he could blackmail her every time she stole a sandwich of his.

That... That would teach her to not raid the fridge so much.

If she only asked... He would let her have every single piece of food.

But she has to be so stubborn and compete... Challenging him.

He slumped on her hold, knowing that it would be pointless to panic now.

He would fear later...

Vivi shifted and rubbed his cheek on his, making him blush impossibly red.

Not knowing if to curse, run, or just melt.

He almost did the last, staring at the ceiling.

They laid there for... He does not even know...

Feeling her heartbeat... Her gentle breath, her soft hair... All against him, making his heart beat wild.

Even if he loves this moment, between all the nervousness...

He is just... Happy to be her friend.

He does not need more...

He...

God he loves her...

But he would never tell her.

He loves them. Both. He would never go in between.

It would hurt him. Himself...

Their happiness is his happiness.

He really can't understand...

Eventually, he feared again.

His eyes widened, hearing her mutter something.

If he could understand sleepy grumbles he would have blushed more. And she as well if he had heard.

Arthur forgot completely his plan, frozen like a deer in headlights as she opened her eyes. He did not fake being asleep, his fear making his heart go even more fast.

She yawned, blinking slowly.

There was silence for minute, Arthur's eyes full of fear as she seemed to look at her surroundings.

Eyes moving to look at him, then her arms, then his face...

Her face gained a trace of recognition, her mouth opening, a little blush.

Only one thing able to be said.

 

“...Oh.”

 

That's all she said... All she could say...

Arthur did not move, trying to stay calm, only saying what first came to mind.

 

“I- I'm sorry, I think I just fell a-asleep yesterday and-”

 

Vivi blinked at him, leaning her head to a side.

Raising an eyebrow.

 

“...Why are you apologizing?”

 

“B-because...” He looked away, ashamed. “I- I fell asleep, and I-”

 

“Arthur, I was the one to say we watched that movie! It was late... It's normal you fell asleep.”

 

“B-but-”

 

Vivi had been blushing a little when she woke up and saw.

But now she smiled as if nothing.

They fell asleep on the couch, so what?

Arthur gulped as she only laughed, still not letting go.

 

“You are a comfy pillow, you know?”

 

Arthur's looked at her with his mouth a little open, baffled as she chuckled.

She is not... Angry?

Vivi could see he had been nervous, and she has known him for enough time to imagine. He had probably been awake for long and he had tried to move away...

Well...

She plopped all her weight on his shoulder, yawning.

 

“I'm not sorry for putting that last boring movie! I have not slept this good for weeks...”

 

Arthur still was not finding words...

His brain did not understand her words or actions.

He could only blush as she held him even more close, smiling.

He closed his eyes, sighing.

She really trusted him as a true friend...

He... Should have not worried.

As he pondered, so did Vivi.

She pushed her thoughts away into her mind, smile not faltering.

She tried not to dwell on her confusing thoughts.

No...

Arthur just wanted to be a friend...

He must be fearful of...

If he knew...

 

“Art...”

 

He raised an eyebrow, hearing her quiet tone.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you for seeing those movies with me.”

 

He opened one eye, smiling at her.

Her blue eyes not showing any trace of sadness... All hidden.

Arthur only saw her usual beautiful and loving stare... That caring smile...

If she knew...

 

“...No problem. Anytime.”

 

He would always stay at her side.

Vivi grabbed the remote, waving it with a chuckle that sent waves of happiness through him.

 

“Another then? Pleaaasee?”

 

He rolled his eyes, snorting.

 

“...Fine. But we should eat breakfast first.”

 

“I'm not moving.”

 

“...I can't move if you don't.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Arthur shook his head with a grin as she switched channels, searching for a movie.

She would not admit it...

But she was awake when Arthur began to blink tiredly yesterday... When he slumped to a side onto the couch. She saw him fall asleep...

She...

She did not wake him up.

He looked too cute... It would have been a crime to wake him up.

So she just tangled on the blankets at the other side of the couch.

Her sleep did the rest... Erasing any space.

But that...

He would not know.

Their love would remain hidden.

Neither would know...

Believing it would not work...

They both cared for Lewis... And did not think the other felt the same.

They just smiled...

They just held close what they already had.

Content...

But...

Wondering...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like to put angst in fluff?  
> No! I just turn into angst everything I do!  
> I'm cursed!


	31. Recite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this lovely drawing:  
> http://sororia04draws.tumblr.com/post/115145684683/sororia4s-oh-no-a-curse-has-been-cast-lady#notes

“ACHooO!”

 

Arthur frowned a little, shaking his head.

Vivi sniffed on the bed, in yet another bedroom claimed, a lot in the mansion.

As soon as Lewis saw the first symptoms of a cold, he made her go inside the closest one and told her to rest.

No arguing.

Arthur stood at the side of the bed, crossing his arms at her.

 

“...You had to roll on the snow.”

 

“I had to roll on the snow!”

 

Of course she would not regret it...

Vivi pouted, trying to contain another sneeze.

 

“It has been a long time since it snowed!”

 

Arthur ruffled his hair, remembering very well that last year it did not... And this one... It snowed a lot.

He spoke firmly but calmly, worried as she flushed, a fever.

 

“That's still no reason to dive head first into it...”

 

“It was for research! I had too see how many- h-how m-ma- Choo!”

 

Arthur handed her yet another napkin, rolling his eyes.

Lewis would be right now panicking at her side and being overprotective...

Were not for the fact that they had no cold medicine left. Which by the way... Arthur suspected the deadbeats tried to make a brew with it just for laughs...

Anyway... Lewis had floated at light speed out the mansion's doors, not before dragging Arthur into this room to keep watch.

He said there was too much snow to take the van... And he would be faster. And of course, he did not dare to send deadbeats for the medicine... They could very well drag a poor doctor all the way here, or take away the whole pharmacy. They could be clever or airheads... No in between.

Talking about deadbeats...

Arthur yelped, a lot bursting the door open and floating with loud chirps, tiny hands moving in nervousness and hype.

Vivi laughed, one carrying a bowl, a little clumsily, small drops falling down.

Arthur sighed, glaring at the mess as the deadbeats flooded around the bed.

 

“...Lewis will throw a fit.”

 

Vivi chuckled between coughs, taking the bowl from the deadbeat chirping happily at her side.

 

“No. Because they meant well and to keep me well!” She smiled at the deadbeat, seeing what they made. “Chicken soup! Thanks!”

 

Loud chirps as they bounced, hands clapping.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, poker faced.

 

“...They made it?”

 

“Lewis left... He did not go into the kitchen before doing so...”

 

Arthur's eyes slowly widened as deadbeats highfived.

 

“Oh my god...” He threw his hands to his head. “The fridge!”

 

Vivi shrugged as Arthur ran out the room.

There was silence for a minute...

Then his voice echoed through every single room, a loud wail.

 

“They threw everything out! Everything is a mess! The floor! The counter! THE PIZZA!”

 

Between all this chaos... They somehow managed to figure out how to make the stove work and prepare that soup...

Vivi waited five minutes as Arthur mourned the lost food...

Then he returned to the room, head down.

 

“You had to dive into the snow, Viv... You had to...”

 

“And roll!”

 

“...And roll for hours.”

 

Until they managed to take her inside again...

Arthur slumped onto the nearby chair at her side, placing his head on his hands as he supported his arms on his knees.

Vivi left the half empty bowl onto the tray the deadbeats had also brought.

Arthur stared at it, blinking.

He slowly opened his mouth.

 

“...You are not eating that?”

 

“I'm not hungry...”

 

Arthur instantly stood, eyes wide.

Voice full of worry and disbelief.

 

“You?! Not hungry?...” He dashed forward, making her blink as he placed his real hand quickly onto her forehead. “Ok, you are really sick! You never refuse food! You eat what three people would eat! Oh god, this can't be a normal cold, you must be dying! You can't die on me! What will I tell Lewis?! He will kill me for not doing anything! I can't imagine the pranks you would throw on me if you could float! You have high fever and-”

 

Vivi grabbed his hand, moving it away with a mocking smile. Arthur could ramble at light speed...

 

“Arthur gosh calm down! It's really just a cold! Ok? I'm not that hot...”

 

“You are hot!”

 

Arthur had been totally serious.

Vivi stared at him for a few seconds.

The blonde blinked as a deadbeat snorted, nudging another with a wink. And Vivi was now wiggling her eyebrows.

What did they-

Oh...

Arthur blushed red, seeing what they were laughing at.

He waved his hands around nervously and in exasperation, voice stuttering.

 

“I- I did not mean it like t-that! Y-you are s-sick!”

 

Vivi gave out a playful pout, sneezing as she crossed her arms, leaning her head cutely.

 

“I am nooooot?... I thought you liked me...”

 

Arthur blurted air out, hands mid air in bafflement. He was almost frozen and red as a tomato as he looked away, nervous.

Hard to hear as he muttered quickly.

 

“I- I'm not saying that- Y-you are...”

 

The deadbeats bent over in laughter, one raising its hands to its cheeks with its mouth wide open, one began to float in circles and cheer and another one was suddenly holding a camera...

Arthur yelped, seeing he had said that in front of the hyperactive ghosts.

The spirits screeched, the blonde dashing forward, swatting at them to go away.

 

“O-out you little...!”

 

Arthur snarled as they floated out into the walls and door, crackling at him, one even halting to make a smooch face.

He slammed the door at its face... And leaned against it, huffing.

Not at all amused by how she was still giving him a suggestive look.

 

“Viv no.”

 

“Vivi yes. If I were not tired...”

 

He would be in this bed...

Arthur approached the bed again, sitting on its edge. Trying to look serious as he still was blushing.

Wondering.

All the things they do when he is sick...

She had only one blanket, fluffy enough but...

He pointed at it, worry once again in his voice.

 

“Do you want more blankets?”

 

“I'm fine-”

 

“A cold towel?”

 

“Art-”

 

“Do I have to feed you? Because you always do when-”

 

She threw a pillow at him, no other way to shut his wild mind.

 

“I'm fine you dork! The one who should worry is me... You will catch it at this rate.”

 

Arthur had been struck by the pillow squarely. He laid now on his back on the bed... He slowly moved away the pillow from his face, frowning at her.

 

“Do you think I care about that if I can help?”

 

Vivi was the one to blush this time, for he was smiling at her, eyes full of care.

Arthur pushed himself into a sitting position as he leaned towards her, smiling bright.

 

“So, need anything?”

 

She finally got out of her mind, biting her lip in thought.

 

“It is kind of boring in this room...”

 

“Your phone maybe?”

 

“Nah... My head does not really want to hear pounding music... Tv?”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her, snorting.

 

“Viv, I'm not dragging the tv all the way here from the living room. Lewis hates to see just an inch of disorder.”

 

“Hehe... You jut wait till he sees what the deadbeats have done.”

 

“...Don't remind me. One of your books?”

 

She slumped backwards, outstretching her arms in protest.

 

“Awww... I don't want to read myself...”

 

Was she doing it on purpose?...

He was running out of ideas.

Vivi opened her eyes as his voice drifted, pondering.

 

“What if... I did?”

 

She raised her head, confused.

 

“Huh?”

 

He scratched his goatee, blushing.

 

“I- I could read so you don't have to... And you are not bored.”

 

“Out loud?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

Vivi laughed, amused by his unending but grumpy care.

As much as she would love to hear his voice reading a book for her... His sweet tone...

 

“You would not understand my books.”

 

He pouted, complaining again.

 

“Hey, are you saying I'm-”

 

“Nooo. You know most of them are spells, explanations about spirits and ingredients... Some even written with runes. You would not be able to read it, because you don't know about it!” She pinched his cheek playfully. “Not because you are silly! Silly!”

 

Arthur sat poker faced.

 

“...You just called me-”

 

“Anyway! Don't worry, ok? I will...”

 

She had no idea what to do.

As she sneezed yet again, he handed her another napkin.

 

“Wait here.”

 

He jumped off the bed, running out the room.

She called, confused.

 

“I can't go anywhere, actually! Where are you-”

 

“Just a minute!”

 

Arthur bounced fast through corridors, dodging curious deadbeats who still tried to chirp at him...

He almost tripped as he tried to loosen his speed around a corner. But he regained his balance with quick and sudden steps, waving his arms on the air a little.

Mystery had found Arthur's room open... And he had thought it was the perfect place to avoid pain for his ears, Vivi's sneezes loud.

The calm silence was thrown out the windows as Arthur kicked the door open, jumping towards his shelves.

The dog covered his ears as Arthur asked for himself.

 

“Where did I put those...”

 

Mystery yawned, looking at him as he moved a heavy box out the way, his room always a mess. The dog knew he would not sleep until Arthur found whatever he was looking for.

 

“What is it?...”

 

The blonde remembered he was there on his bed, standing again, hands raised to show off all the boxes.

 

“Have you seen my books?”

 

Mystery stared at him.

 

“YOU have books?”

 

“What? Can't I?”

 

“You are not the kind of guy to do so...”

 

Arthur growled in annoyance, crossing his arms.

 

“Well, I may not read them often... But I still have a small collection of fantasy ones!”

 

Ah... That was more like him...

 

“Why now?”

 

“Vivi is bored.”

 

“She always is.”

 

“I know! Have you seen them or not?”

 

“This is your room.”

 

“Mystery, stop being a sassy know it all and tell me if you do or not, I don't want to lose time with your-”

 

“Two steps right, move a box, at the closet's side, I think I see one peeking from a box...”

 

“Thanks! I think she will like the one I have in mind!”

 

Mystery's ears perked up as he hurried to look for it.

 

“It must be good if you still have it in mind...”

 

“Yeah! Remember when we went to that medieval fair near that huge castle? I bought...” He smiled, raising the book out the box, a golden cover. “This! I had fun there... So... It's actually based on a legend of that castle! About a prince and a young witch... About how they roamed around, exploring, together with a clever servant wanting to be a soldier. Status not mattering for them.”

 

Arthur did not catch Mystery fall silent as he continued.

 

“It does not have a happy ending thought... It seems an evil noble tricked the prince and made him kill... All died... So I will only read to her a chapter in between.”

 

Mystery curled on the bed with unfocused eyes as Arthur ran out the room again.

He held the book tight, trying to search for the best chapter as he walked.

He did not even look as he walked right through a deadbeat, the ghost shuddering with a grumpy chirp at him.

Vivi heard him get into the room again.

Her blue eyes filled with wonder, seeing him raise a book for her to see.

 

“You are actually going to read for me?”

 

“Thought I was pulling a joke on you?”

 

“Maybe? Last week you made the computer play a youtube video of a hamster on loop... Not fixing it until I told you where I hid the tv remote.”

 

“Well duh... You HID the tv remote! In a freaking Armor!”

 

“Lewis would not stop putting soap operas...”

 

She smiled sheepishly as he shook his head.

He opened the book, plopping onto the right side of the bed.

 

“Get comfy, this book is long!”

 

“Story?”

 

“A good one! I actually read this thing twice, so you know it must be.”

 

Vivi made herself comfortable as Arthur raised a hand, ready to begin.

She could not avoid smiling with joy as he lost himself in the chapter. Narrating how a witch saved a prince once, from a raging flood of big raging rabbits in a dark forest. Or how they pulled a prank on a friend, the prince laughing as she painted on his face as he slept. Or how they found a strange sword once below deep waters, sharp as no other.

 

“...Did you buy the book because the prince was called Arthur?”

 

“...No?”

 

She laughed with a cough, his eyebrow twitching.

Lie...

Vivi relaxed against the pillows and closed her eyes.

She loved every single word he spoke.

She tried to listen... Entranced by the stories... How he traced every sentence slowly for her.

Vivi could not avoid feel better...

Arthur could not avoid lowering the book and halt as she fell asleep.

Gentle breathing out of her little smile, chest raising and lowering softly, hands laid tiredly near his metal one...

His amber eyes fixed on her face, love struck.

He could look at her all day...

He left the book on the bedside table, no one to read to now...

Vivi did not wake up as a hand gently brushed her forehead... Still worried.

She only smiled as she felt a soft kiss on her head.

 

* * *

 

Lewis waved his hands, jumping quickly up the stairs towards the mansion.

Deadbeats opened the doors for him at his command.

It had not been easy to find a pharmacy with all the snow around... Most of the town white.

He ended up getting inside a closed one and leaving money on the counter.

Lewis floated quick through corridors and halls, medicine in hand.

He opened the door, skull moving, ready to speak up.

But he halted, floating at the door.

Not speaking...

Because he did not want to wake them up.

Both were on the bed, asleep.

Arthur had fallen asleep on the right side, almost falling down the edge, a book on the floor.

He would maybe fall, were not for the fact that she had her arms around him, pulling him close and holding him tight.

Both snoring.

The ghost chuckled silently, floating closer.

He left the medicine on the bedside table... And left, wanting that they rested.

He did not mind the soup stains on the floor, seeing that now cold bowl.

Thought he would surely mind when he got into the kitchen...

But for now he just loved their peaceful faces...

 

 


	32. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK people!  
> I know I have not updated BHAM and TTO as much! I know!  
> Reason? I was dealing with DEAD. (And I'm writting AUs. Yes, MSA AUs.)
> 
> If BHAM or TTO were done... You would see the completed simbol! And lets say... 32/32 chapters! Like DEAD.  
> They are NOT done. I would never leave a fanfic abandoned. I hate when that happens because I am a reader myself.  
> I am a person that hates leaving things undone. So these fics will not be left without conclusion.  
> I ask for patience, I update fast compared with others. At least I think... See the chapter count in all 3 fics? Not counting oneshots in my tumblr?
> 
> I think I'm going to write only a few more chapters. After all, I'm running out of things that can happen IN THIS UNIVERSE (video's canon), and Myteryben might release new things.
> 
> SO AUS IT IS FOR ME. Because that's what I will love to write.
> 
> Rant over, have the chapter!

Arthur gave another bite at his sandwich as he held the door open.

Rolling his eyes as Lewis still halted inside, glancing at Vivi as she finally went back to work.

The blonde snorted, even if Vivi had already said goodbye and had gone into the backdoor to help Duet... Lewis still stood there like an idiot.

So Arthur coughed, finally making Lewis blink.

Magenta eyes glanced back and forth, a moment until he realized he had been making Arthur hold the door for him.

  
  


“Oh, sorry!”

  
  


“Nothing, just keep your feet on earth, dude.”

  
  


They both finally walked out onto the street, Lewis smiling and blushing, a dvd on hand.

She had begun working in Tome tomb, and Lewis had been her first customer.

And again, as they headed back to his restaurant through streets... Lewis stared at nothing again, like if seeing something Arthur could not.

But Arthur knew perfectly what... Or who was he daydreaming about.

And the funny thing is that Lewis has no clue about it.

When she goes out of sight he always goes into space, out of mind...

And even if Arthur has found it amusing for all this time... 

It's annoying to see that Lewis is not realizing it.

Because he can see...

Arthur stared at his sandwich, pondering. A frown...

Lewis loves Vivi.

There is no doubt about it.

And Lewis has no damn clue.

And Arthur just wants him to be ok.

And he knows Vivi is fond of Lewis.

Funny...

They really are perfect for each other.

In ten minutes they were inside Pepper paradiso.

Arthur sat at a table, to finish off his sandwich, Lewis excusing himself for five minutes, going into the kitchen.

When he came back, he had two bowls of ice cream and the dishes were done...

Arthur had munched down his meal already, but attacked the ice cream anyway.

A comfortable silence.

But he raised an eyebrow after some minutes, finally taking his attention off the food.

Sighing as he saw Lewis ice cream completely melted, his friend was staring at the window.

Daydreaming again, his eyes trailing to the street they came from.

Arthur dropped his spoon, pouting.

  
  


“Lewis, it has been a long time, man...”

  
  


Lewis almost jolted, his hand lowering from his own cheek and his head raising again.

  
  


“Uh?... Wha-”

  
  


Again... No clue...

Arthur pointed tiredly at Lewis face, eyebrow raised.

  
  


“Look at a mirror...”

  
  


Lewis blinked, moving a little on his chair to glance at a mirror on the far wall.

Thinking he might have some ice cream on his face or a stain or something.

But he only stared, realizing he had been blushing.

Blushing even more red as he noticed.

Only making Arthur laugh.

  
  


“...It is a little funny how you don't see how much you do this.”

  
  


“I- I- I don't know why-”

  
  


“Every second you are away from her.”

  
  


A moment of silence.

Only confusion in one, tiredness in the other.

For he knew Lewis would no understand...

 

 

“S-she is a very good friend so-”

  
  


Arthur shook his head, shrugging.

  
  


“You like her.”

  
  


Lewis stared at Arthur mouth agape. And the blonde just kept on acting as if nothing was said. As if he were just talking about food.

Lewis leaned on the table, his height making it look like he were glaring down at Arthur.

Not at all, only pure nervousness held, Lewis glad that his parents were in the kitchen.

Or his sisters were not here right now...

  
  


“A-arthur?!... What the hell... S-she is...”

  
  


“A good friend, yeah... But tell me you don't see now how you feel because I said it...”

  
  


Lewis looked down, pondering.

And he is unable to lie, now realizing that he may like her.

  
  


“I...”

  
  


“If I'm wrong just tell me and I will drop it. Just thought you should know.”

  
  


Lewis sighed, glancing at Arthur, who was now glancing as well out the window.

Expression calm.

  
  


“...Why?”

  
  


Why tell him?...

  
  


“...Why not?”

  
  


And with that Arthur stood, smiling as he changed the subject and walked towards the door.

  
  


“See you tomorrow!”

  
  


Lewis was left confused as Arthur waved him goodbye without looking back.

Was he really...

Looking at her that way all the time?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur sat on the bench with his arms behind his back as Vivi sighed, ahead Mystery running around chasing pigeons.

Both hanging out at the park, Lewis running errands.

  
  


“...I don't get him.”

  
  


Arthur raised an eyebrow, his head leaning a little to look at her.

Perfectly knowing who she meant... He knows her well.

Voice calm.

  
  


“...Lewis?”

  
  


“Yeah!” She plopped her head on her hand, pouting. “He is suddenly nervous... And suddenly has more work. He is... Avoiding everything! And he is like... I saw him blushing! More than usual! And I can swear it is not his nervousness... Different.”

  
  


Another clueless one...

They only have eyes for each other... But can't see.

  
  


“Maybe he has a crush?”

  
  


Vivi gasped, bouncing on the bench.

Arthur could almost not hide his smile as he detected her small envy.

  
  


“A crush?! Lewis?... But he never speaks with other people... He is timid, he only hangs out with us... Who could he...”

  
  


Vivi blinked, looking at her left.

Amber eyes giving her a questioning look. Eyebrow raised with a small smug smile.

She and Arthur always joked around... Never holding back their thoughts... Maybe arguing playfully...

They both always messed with one another.

  
  


“Oh come on...” She pointed at herself, laughing sarcastically. “Drop it, Art... As if!”

  
  


“Fine...” He grinned, standing a little. “But is not like you would not like to!”

  
  


Arthur laughed as she lost it.

He had to run all through the park as she chased, Mystery barking in confusion as she screamed every insult and comeback she could think for his mockery.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur smiled as he leaned against a wall.

Hearing both Lewis and Vivi laugh.

Not long until they began dating...

He shook his head, snorting.

Funny...

Arthur pushed himself off the wall, finally stopping glancing like an idiot at them both.

How hypocrite he is.

For mocking their glances... Their blind care...

  
  


“It is really funny...”

  
  


He began to walk away through the street.

Ignoring his own feels.

Blind as well.

Only one who glanced at them all the time... Could really see what they felt.

But not admit what he felt himself...

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis smiled, handing him the bag.

  
  


“Here you go!”

  
  


Arthur grinned, taking it with a thumbs up.

  
  


“Thanks! Will give a hand to Lance and later we can go with the van! Just two hours, won't take long!”

  
  


The food smelled delicious...

Arthur hurried out the door, having work to do at Kingsmen.

Lewis sighed, hoping he would like the food for his break.

He made it carefully as always...

Lewis stood there for a long while.

Until his father called from the kitchen.

  
  


“Son, need some help here!”

  
  


Lewis blinked, finally out of his trance.

  
  


“G-going!”

  
  


He could only frown as he finally realized something.

He does not only glance at Vivi when she is not looking...

He...

Lewis did not manage to focus...

Mind and heart confused to no end.

When...

He did not know when...

Or how much...

He had no clue...

But the question pounded in his mind.

Did he love him?...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ramble.  
> I don't know what I will write next in here...  
> But most probably... Three chapters more.


	33. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQFVNlADdxY
> 
> Very old prompt!  
> Lets go!

Cold...

A heart pulsed impossibly blue in the dark.

A crack on it seeming to glow stronger.

A ghost trembled as it rested inside coffin.

But it was no rest... It never was.

Every time... Every time he let himself fall into this coma, his energies slowly came back... Bounding his presence more into the living world...

But with it... He could not really stop his thoughts.

The focus he had to pull to regain himself always left him out of it.

And with it... The first times he did, he suffered nightmares...

But they were not nightmares... They could not be nightmares when he could not sleep.

They were memories.

All pounding inside him, flashes of his life...

But they were broken.

Distorted...

All mixing with his fears, emotions, pain... His last confusing moments...

And the lack of feeling after it all.

Tears fell down of two sockets as a ghost fell again into his sorrow.

Unaware of it, deep into his ghostly rest.

He trembled as he cried inside his coffin, not moving, skull frozen in a calm stance.

But inside...

He was not.

Lewis cried, his vision foggy.

Green...

Green tangled everywhere...

He tried to breathe, feeling his chest burn from exhaustion.

But he stood tall again, continuing ahead weakly.

Hearing footsteps near.

Following through these narrow and humid tunnels. Spikes looming around him everywhere.

His feet halted.

His magenta eyes opening with even more tears.

Staring at the cliff.

And what rose below.

He quickly turned, something in him wanting to scream, something in him recognizing this...

But he could not go anywhere.

For he was not alone.

Lewis had turned to leave...

Only to come face to face with green eyes.

He huffed as a hand laid on his chest, pushing...

And he could only fall backwards as Arthur laughed, teeth bared as he glanced down at him.

As he fell, he could only stare as his friend did... Both knowing what was below.

And soon enough...

Lewis gasped, a loud thud and rip echoing.

He did not raise his gaze, letting his body hang.

Not wanting to see again... Something in him knowing what was through his chest...

He could feel the blood pour everywhere, from every stab he felt in him.

He closed his eyes, letting it be.

But the coldness did not fade...

There was blackness... There is only blackness...

A laugh echoing around him...

He still feels the gap in his chest... He still feels the lack of breath.

He can't breath...

He can't feel his skin... His flesh...

Why...

He heard footsteps yet again...

He can hear something...

A whisper...

Lewis trembled again when he sensed more.

Something that filled him with dread and despair.

He could discern a hand brushing his heart.

A cold touch...

Sockets burst aflame, a ghost fearing with all his heart.

A pained gasp echoed as he finally moved, hands raising, flames tangling around him, wild as his emotions, eyes full of fear.

Lewis gasped for a breath he could not feel as he stared with a foggy vision, all flickering around him as he leaned weakly against his coffin.

Slowly awakening from his daze...

Vivi hissed silently, holding her right hand with her left, a severe burn on her skin.

She breathed calmly, waving away the pain.

To glance up again to her ghost.

Lewis eyes had finally settled into a calm glow, out of his blind rage.

The flames he had raised for his aid instantly died out as he recognized Vivi, there at the end of the stairs.

More tears falling as he glanced back and forth, to his heart, to his hands... And hers.

His flames had burned her as she had reached for him.

  
  


“I- I...!”

  
  


Vivi could see Lewis was about to have a breakdown.

She had heard crying in the middle of the night...

She had heard Lewis cry.

So she had headed for his room, never doubting.

She had gently knocked on his coffin... But there had been no answer... Only the echo of his cries.

So she opened it... And when he still did not answer for her worried call...

She had reached for him with a loving touch.

The ghost had been having a nightmare.

She smiled, seeing the horror in him, her lover looked about to collapse.

Just like Arthur did sometimes...

So Vivi smiled, trying to show she was alright.

Speaking calmly like you would to an scared child, voice full of love.

  
  


“It's alright Lew... It's nothing!”

  
  


Lewis shook his skull, not assured by her small laugh or her kind demeanor.

He took a step away as she stood.

Vivi noting quickly how he was still standing with pure shame and fear.

  
  


“...Lewis, look.” She raised the hand, barely a burn you could get when cooking. “Don't worry, I am fi-”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


She had tried to step closer and assure it was ok.

But the ghost raised his hands in front of him, telling her silently to stay away.

His voice trembling.

  
  


“I have hurt you... P-please... I'm sorry- I- I don't know how- I don't-”

  
  


“Lew, don't-”

  
  


She could not reach for him.

She let out a sorrowful gasp.

Lewis passing right through the wall at his back with a last apologetic glance.

Leaving her alone in the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur frowned as he carefully held Vivi's right arm.

Letting water from the sink sooth the burn on her hand.

  
  


“...I'm sorry Viv.”

  
  


She raised an eyebrow at him.

  
  


“Why the heck are you apologizing?”

  
  


She had at first tried to lie... She had tried to say she burnt herself while cooking.

But Arthur did not buy it... For two main reasons.

Not even a glutton like her would bother to do that in the middle of the night...

And he could hear a faint cry, somewhere he could not pinpoint... Lewis.

Amber eyes narrowed at the burns he perfectly recognized.

He remembered well the marks they left, all unnatural...

She could only sigh sadly, Arthur falling into guilt once again.

  
  


“...Had I not been on the cliff...”

  
  


Now she wishes Arthur was not good at noticing what is wrong with them...

She had to tell what happened after he affirmed those were ghostly burns.

  
  


“Art...”

  
  


He shook his head, laughing sadly.

  
  


“I know... I know. Won't say it again...”

  
  


She has enough with the burn, his guilty tendencies will not help to make things better. Lewis must be probably wishing he had skin which to claw at...

Vivi narrowed her eyes with pure worry as Arthur did.

Both unable to ignore the cries they heard.

The mansion was eerily silent now.

She had tried to find Lewis... Looking everywhere.

But he is nowhere. Even if she knows he must be.

She reached the point of trying to intimidate a deadbeat... Sadly, that woke Arthur up. She had not thought cleverly by chasing the poor spirit around...

Mystery pondered as the two tried to focus on her burn.

Even if he was angry about it, he did not blame Lewis.

None did.

All knew how much Lewis suffered for that night in reality.

Even if he was good at hiding it.

But tonight he could not... Lost in his deadly thoughts. All of them unable to be kept away when he fell into that rest.

He rarely manages to lose conscience with it.

Today was the result of many spent with a living appearance, a much more deep slumber needed to regain himself.

A mistake...

Arthur smiled a little, deeming that her hand had been in cool water enough time.

  
  


“...Feel better?”

  
  


She smiled bright, unable to ignore the love in his eyes.

Arthur blushed red as she gave him a quick smooch.

  
  


“Yep! Thanks Arty...”

  
  


“No prob...”

  
  


He nudged her to follow him.

She sighed as he lead her to the table, gently making her sit down.

He had some bandages ready, taken here by deadbeats. The ghosts were roaming around, their glowing yellow eyes fixed on her hand.

Surely mimicking their master's anxiety.

  
  


“Ok... Give me your hand please.”

  
  


She wiggled her eyebrows.

Arthur only gave her a tired stare.

  
  


“...No, not like that.”

  
  


She pouted as he shook his head with a frown.

Never getting her attitude.

  
  


“You always joke even in the worse...”

  
  


“It's just a burn...”

  
  


No it was not...

It was a totally different matter.

  
  


“You know what I mean.”

  
  


She averted her gaze, her uncaring demeanor fading.

She only tried to make their worries fade.

For both were right now wanting to rush out the kitchen and find Lewis.

But the ghost was purposely avoiding them.

  
  


“I just... It's really just a burn.”

  
  


Arthur nodded, taking her hand, and careful as always applying the bandage with his precise hands.

  
  


“It's not the burn what worries him, Viv. It's the fact that HE has done it.”

  
  


“...It was an accident.”

  
  


Both knew.

An they could do nothing yet as a ghost cried somewhere.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Arthur walked through corridors, arms crossed.

A full day without signals from Lewis.

Even if food had mysteriously appeared at the table at every hour they ate.

But the ghost had not shown himself to sit with them as always.

She has roamed the mansion, calling for him, screaming for him to come out, calling with apologies and assurance he did nothing wrong.

Still he hid, deadbeats refusing to stop roaming around her or tell where he was.

Arthur grumbled a little, glaring at an armor.

One thing for sure he knew, Lewis is still in the mansion.

Mystery says so.

No other deadbeat could shed a powerful aura like the one Mystery sensed. And it was all tangling with fear and sadness.

And Arthur could not stand that.

The blonde continued to roam through empty rooms and halls, hoping to catch any trace of him.

Vivi was looking herself.

But she won't find him.

Arthur knows well how might he be thinking right now.

When he killed him... He could barely muster his name.

Lewis will not dare to approach Vivi, Arthur is sure of it.

He will be moping just like he did multiple times, regretting his actions, fearing doing them again.

So he kept roaming, hoping that his lover would show himself.

Amber eyes glanced to his right.

A deadbeat was humming a sad tune, floating near Arthur.

He halted his steps, looking at it.

Both their eyes stared at each other.

  
  


“...Please?...”

  
  


The deadbeat seemed to shiver under Arthur's glance.

Yellow eyes narrowing as the small ghost shared its vision with its master.

Arthur's eyes filled with hope as the deadbeat let out a faint chirp.

Small hand bowing to a direction.

Arthur followed slowly as the ghost floated towards a dark hallway.

Arthur raising an eyebrow as he saw it headed nowhere, one of the multiple dead ends of this labyrinthine mansion.

  
  


“...He is not here, why-”

  
  


He blinked as the spirit passed through the wall.

Leaving Arthur at the other side, baffled.

  
  


“...Well thanks... You always forget I can't.”

  
  


Figures. Lewis must be hiding in walls. Where they can't go.

Before he could bolt away in exasperation...

Arthur stopped dead on his tracks as a faint rumble echoed behind him.

He turned to face again the wall.

A gape opening, a corridor.

The deadbeat holding down a candle on the wall inside.

Arthur smiled, hopeful.

The deadbeat chirped again as Arthur was fast to go in.

Its hand letting go of the secret mechanism.

The gape closing behind Arthur.

But he could not care less.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lewis hugged himself as he sat on the ground.

Not wanting to come out of this hidden room.

Unable to be close to her.

He glared at his own heart, hands trembling.

He could hear footsteps.

He knew from whom.

Lewis did not raise his gaze from the ground as his deadbeat floated into the small room.

Arthur following, his amber eyes glancing down at him with a hurt look. The ghost was in the shadows, the small room only lit by his always warm glow, now a faint shade.

Neither spoke.

Lewis remained still as the other slowly approached.

Arthur sat at Lewis side in the empty room, not speaking yet, giving Lewis time to accept he was here.

The deadbeat floated away, his master not needing words to tell it to go

Arthur held his knees as he waited, eyes barely looking at the tall ghost.

Lewis was grateful for the silence, as Arthur was for being trusted.

Once he deemed that Lewis was calming down after a long while...

  
  


“Thanks for letting me in."

 

 

A small nod was his onlt answer.

Arthur hated to see him torn, worry for things they have been through before...

 

 

"... She is ok, Lewis. Though you already know that through your deadbeats. You have no reason to worry for her...”

  
  


Lewis glowing eyes fixed on his, his voice echoing out slowly.

  
  


“She might be... But it's still not ok what I did...”

  
  


Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

  
  


“Lewis... The thing that should worry us all... Is if you are ok.”

  
  


Lewis huffed, eyes filling with shame.

His voice full of regret, only his trembling echo being heard.

  
  


“What should that matter? I hurt her Arthur... I hurt her!... I promised myself that I would never harm again... I never imagined I would harm her! So blindly!”

  
  


“...What did you dream?”

  
  


Lewis blinked, taken aback for the unrelated question, Arthur cutting his ramble.

  
  


“...What?”

  
  


“Was it about...? You know...”

  
  


Now it was Arthur the one looking away, at a wall, at nothing.

Eyes calm even if Lewis knew he was remembering horrible things.

The ghost pondered, unsure.

But Arthur always trusted him... Always told him the truth. He always listened to his worries, Arthur not fearing to show them anymore.

So the blonde smiled sadly as Lewis did as well now.

  
  


“...The demon.”

  
  


Arthur nodded, laughing bitterly.

  
  


“We can sure be a scary motherfucker, huh?”

  
  


Vivi has told enough about ghosts for him to know Lewis can only dream about things he has lived.

The demon only had one body.

Both could only say one thing, both guilty.

  
  


“I'm sorry...”

“Forgive me.”

  
  


Lewis did not like that after all this time... He still feared that night. He still feared the Arthur he saw.

  
  


“...I should not see you like that... That was not you. I should not!...”

  
  


But he still remembered that hand. He still feels the last touch he gave him, deep inside.

Lewis remained still as Arthur spoke.

The ghost shivering as a hand gently laid on his back, slowly.

Instead of pushing... Brushing softly and comforting.

  
  


“But you trust the real me... Don't you?”

  
  


It was a rhetorical question. Arthur knew already...

Still the other answered, always assuring.

  
  


“...I do... With all my heart.”

  
  


Lewis let out a raspy breath, Arthur chuckling faintly.

Eyes full of sadness.

  
  


“What I am trying to say... It's that even after fucking up... After hurting you with my own hand... You still care... I do as well. She does.”

  
  


He forgave, after harming them both so many times.

But even with Arthur speaking up...

The blonde's hand let go slowly as Lewis growled for himself.

Still bitter, not listening to his words.

  
  


“But I still hurt you... I hurt you, Arthur. Multiple times... And now...” His magenta eyes glinted, a calm anger flowing. “Now I have burned you both! You would never harm us, your soul would never do that. You have always been controlled, never your own will. But I, I did it by my own!”

  
  


“...And?”

  
  


Lewis glared at Arthur, disbelieving.

  
  


“And?!... What the hell do you mean with that? It matters if I lose it, if I-”

  
  


“It does not. We all have the right to have nightmares...”

  
  


Lewis halted, Arthur's eyes only holding true sincerity, and he could not know if he saw a trace of... Disapproval.

The ghost wanted to disappear as his love spoke, firm, a little scolding but without anger.

  
  


“I still have them sometimes. Why the fuck should you not? You try to fake, show you don't care about what happened. All the time. But we both know it is not like that. You can not suppress like nothing your death, neither of us. That you are dead does not mean you can't fear! We all lose it sometimes... Why can't you accept you can still feel? Hurt?...”

  
  


Lewis froze as Arthur slowly leaned closer.

His eyes crying finally as hands raised. Arthur slowly reached for him as Vivi did.

But there were no flames.

The blonde smiling sadly as he took easily the blue heart in his hold, pulling it away from the other.

Holding it against his chest, two hearts pulsing.

The ghost closed his eyes, not objecting to it, focusing to try to feel the touch...

It was still cold as Arthur spoke.

  
  


“We all hurt what we love the most... And then heal... If you only would let us listen, as you did for us... Let out everything.”

  
  


Stop hiding it inside...

Lewis took a deep breath, skull slowly fading into skin... He still could not feel the air he took, he could only sense Arthur kissing softly his heart, no feel of real touch. It hurt...

But he still could feel...

He did.

Arthur sighed as Lewis finally admitted his own emotions, all his worries flowing out his lips, his echo tangling with sadness.

  
  


“I just feel like I'm drifting away... Losing my mind to memories and broken dreams...”

  
  


Only to end up hurting them...

And still they all understand.

Always there...

Arthur could feel the heart pulse stronger as Lewis bowed his head down. Hunched over himself as words flowed fast, tears flowing down.

 

  
“My paranoia gettin' worse  and  my anxiety high.  
Mind got me staying in the eye of the fire.  
Sometimes I don't know if I'ma drown or fly...  
Heart so big I doubt I died.”

  
  


Death leaves him without feel... But it still hurts.

He is trapped in between.

And it's making him crazy in the long run.

  
“For all the ones I love, too bad they don't think I really hurt 'em  
They don't understand that there's just so many problems  
Heart got so many of them, everything pulling at me  
But can't leave the house without everybody lookin' for me”

  
  


Lewis face filled with sorrow, smiling, but it did not reach his eyes. Not even if now Arthur was leaning against him, his real hand taking one of his. 

Magenta eyes were only seeing blue eyes in mind.

  
“ Hm, had a dream last night  
And my love was at my wake, with my soul, she said "Don't worry"   
Something got me thinking this might been the end...”

  
  


Arthur's eyes could not look away as the room got warmer, glowing eyes fixed on him.

Lewis moved his other hand... Making Arthur shiver as he brushed his face with love.

The words slowly gaining a trace of laughter... But still pained.

  
  


“But if it is you would wish for me when I'm gone...”

  
  


He can't cross...

Arthur closed his eyes, and let himself lay onto Lewis as his voice echoed more, all his ghostly feelings tangling with it.

Lewis began to hum as he cried out.  
  
**  
“** **Drifting away...** **  
Wave after wave, wave after wave.  
I'm slowly drifting, drifting away!  
And it feels like I'm drowning!  
Pulling against the stream.  
Pulling against the wave...**

**Drifting away...**

**Wave after wave, wave after wave...  
I'm slowly drifting...”**

  
  


Lewis echo faded, another voice suddenly taking the silence.

His eyes narrowed as he heard Arthur. Humming along, his bright amber eyes fixed on his blue heart.

Letting out his sorrow as well, his pain from seeing Lewis like this.

  
  


“Drifting away...  
And it feels like I'm drowning...  
Pulling against the stream!...”  
  
  


Arthur sang, his beautiful voice entrancing the ghost as always... Always calming the ache in his heart.

But now his words were again full of angst and impotence, only making him cry silently.

  
“ My face above the water...  
And my feet can't touch the ground.  
Touch the ground, and it feels like...”

  
  


Lewis trembled as Arthur let go of his heart, to reach for his face instead.

Smiling with tears up at him, only having love for him.

Unable to let him go, as much as it hurt both.

  
“I can see the sands on the horizon...  
Every time you are not around.”   
  
  


Both now were staring at each others eyes, smiles trembling as they let it all out.

Both hurt, but they could not let go.

Not when that would hurt more.

All of them having to deal with the pain to heal.  


  
“I'm slowly drifting away” “ **Drifting away”**   
“Wave after wave, wave after wave.  
I'm slowly drifting”  **“Drifting away”**   
And it feels like I'm drowning...  
Pulling against the stream.  
Pulling against the...”  
  
  


Arthur chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

The other felt warm even if he had forgotten the actual feeling, for Arthur softly wiped his tears away.  
All his care clear... No matter how many mistakes. They all forgive.

It does not matter.

  
“This might seem the end...”

  
  


Arthur grinned bright, standing.

Lewis unable to deny as he looked away... Both thinking of her.

  
“ But if it is she would wish for you when you're gone.”

  
  


Arthur nudged at him.

Begging that he stood... And did as he when he was hurt.

Reach for love. Allow forgiveness into his soul.

They are three souls that can be never let go.

A strong flow between them always pulling them together.

Vivi stood in the main hall. Glancing all around.

Deadbeats had begun humming... Their hearts continued to pulse as they floated with their eyes closed.

And she had heard a faint tune... Somewhere.

She could only listen entranced as two voices finally flowed clear around her.

 

  
**“Drifting away”** “Drifting, drifting away”

  
  


A ghost kissed his lovers forehead, echo flowing everywhere without need of speaking.

  
“ **Drifting away”** “Drifting, drifting away”

  
  


Arthur smiled as Lewis finally let go, both knowing.

Amber eyes closing as Lewis stepped away...

Passing through a wall with a last loving glance at him.

  
  


“ **Drifting away”** “Drifting, drifting away”

  
  


Vivi blinked as one of the voices grew stronger...

As she turned around, she saw Lewis, standing towards her.

Deadbeats flowing around him with mourning glances.

Lewis sang... Looking at her with a guilty smile.

  
  


“ **Drifting away”** “Drifting, drifting away”

  
  


Both stepped towards the other...

Her bright blue eyes seemed to shine under his glow.

Lewis held her hands, his echo flowing apologetically.

Full of love.

  
**“I wish I could make it easy.  
Easy to love me, love me...  
But still I reach, to find a way.  
I'm stuck here in between.  
I'm looking for the right words to say!”**

  
  


He could melt as she laughed, dashing and erasing any space between them.

Joining the hum as she held him close.

Letting go ghost cry out his words.

  
  


“I'm slowly drifting, drifting away...  
Wave after wave, wave after wave...”

  
  


Three voices melted together, a ghost crying on her shoulder with a pained smile.

Surrendering.

Her heart beating, glad he had trusted.

  
“ **I'm slowly drifting** , drifting away  
And it feels like I'm drowning!  
Pulling against the stream.  
**Pulling against the** ...”

  
  


Only the hum of small ghost echoed, the voices fading, the strongest one not managing to anymore.

She embraced him, her whisper reassuring.

  
  


“It's alright, Lewis... It always is.”

  
  


Amber and red eyes looked from a distance as two lovers held each other.

Arthur smiled, nudging the deadbeat at his side.

The small spirit reluctantly followed the blonde away. A dog chuckled, padding out as well...

Letting the ghost kiss her under the light of his glow, candles bursting around, a chandelier flaming.

But nothing shining more that the blue heart slowly turning golden...

An aura tangling around strong, tangling around the living ones...

Knowing he still feels...

Only love.

All the rest...

Did not matter.

Not for them.

 


	34. Endure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... You need to read at least a little of DEAD, because this chapter and the next one feature ghosts!  
> And if you don't, well... FREE spoilers! (But who cares anyway, this fic is going to be done for in no time... Do people even read it?)
> 
> As you problably may know... These fics canon has been finally broken! New video incoming! (Fuck yeah!)  
> So... It's been a pleasure people... I am going to write only requests and AUs from now on, as I warned.  
> This chapter and one more for TTO, another one or two for BHAM, ok?

The shady group stood in a circle around the table, all eyes fixed on the strange amulet on top of it.

One of them took another long drag from his cigarette, giving the others an incredulous look.

 

“You say this shit is supernatural?...”

 

One of his mates, the most slender and young nodded fiercely, always having been eager to prove himself.

He robbed it while he had been roaming around town, he saw a truck parked on the street... Things taken out... A collector seeming to have bought a lot of things in ebay from Hungary...

The truck drivers and workers were a little too... Trusty of the neighborhood as they carried a big closet into the home.

 

“I swear, I heard the guy who bought it ramble like a snobbish idiot... This fucking thing costs at least a thousand bucks or more!”

 

The taller male gave him a incredulous glance, eyebrow raised as he puffed out the smoke.

 

“...Whatever...” He shrugged, waving a hand at the others. “I don't believe shit... We just sell it to the first idiot who-”

 

There was a faint knock.

All stood tall, turning to glance at the door leading to the corridor. The knock seeming to have been at the door of the flat.

They remained frozen, believing they might have heard wrong... For no one knew they had rented this flat, it was a temporal hideout...

They thought it could have been a simple breeze from a window... Or maybe even a rat. The building was not precisely in good conditions...

But they all heard it again, all frowning as another gentle knock echoed in. This time a little more insistent.

The man dropped his cigarette to the ground, snarling and glaring to one dressed in a black jacket.

 

 

“Fuck, Danny, don't tell me you got followed!...”

 

 

The other rose his hands, leaning away from his angry friend.

All keeping as quiet as possible as they dreaded.

 

 

“I did not! M-maybe the police?... Last week we mugged-”

 

 

“It does not matter how!...” He pointed a finger at the corridor, growling. “Go see!... Maybe it's a fucking rat or something!... But if it's the cops...”

 

 

The other nodded, unable to look at his eyes, too much truth spoken, no doubt of what he could do with his bones.

Danny was fast to dash for the door, leaving the others to begin wondering if they could jump out the window, even if it was a second floor... One of them got out of jail last month, he sure as hell did not want to get back in so soon...

There were no more knocks... But Danny knew someone stood at the other side of the door, a slight shadow peeking from below it. Why, was the question pounding in his mind...

He raised a hand, doubting... Even if there was a chain that could prevent the door from opening fully.

He slowly opened, only letting the door lean towards his side a little, barely a crack from which to peek from.

He blinked, not expecting to see someone as who he was seeing now.

A lady... Looking around sixty years old... Smiling with a bright but sure smile.

Her hands clasping a black staff that seemed to be made of some sort of metal... A lot of carvings on it, her clothes full blue, as the sky blue eyes that glinted from below her purple glasses, a long and old looking scarf hanging from her neck...

There was a dog at her side... That seemed to be glancing at him intently. Blood red eyes.

He stood baffled as she chuckled, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

 

“Goodnight! I am sorry to trouble you at these hours... But I believe it is of most importance we talked...”

 

“...What?...”

 

Vivi sighed, smile not faltering as she took out her pocket an old clock with boredom, voice not losing its patience.

 

“I wish to speak with whoever resides in this flat, young man. Or have I awoken you all?... I thought that... Guys like you would be still up in the middle of the night!”

 

Danny finally shook away his confusion, frowning at the calm woman that surely was delusional.

 

“Look, I think you are lost. This neighborhood is not safe, go away before-”

 

He had tried to close the door on her face.

But he gasped, the staff suddenly thrown at light speed into the small opening, its metallic material strong enough to swing the door more open, albeit not fully.

He could only blink as Vivi's smile grew, the dog had stood on its paws... And he could swear its eyes were narrowing.

She laughed, closing her eyes as she tried again.

 

“I am not lost! You see, you have something I must retrieve.” He did not know how, or when exactly, but she was now lowering again the staff, the chain lock of the door now off. “So If you please, may I come in?”

 

He did not get to answer, her steps sure and quick.

He blurted out nervously, for she was already in, the dog never leaving her side, eyes fixed ahead like if he were a dog of prey.

 

“Hey?! What the fuck?! You old hag-”

 

He was shut up, her hand fast to raise, the guy huffing, the metal of the stick hitting squarely his forehead.

He backed away, seeing her STILL smile, but another glint in her eyes that told him he should not mess with her, besides the silent growl the dog let out without even looking at him.

And somehow... He had felt current when she hit him... Like when you touch someone and you feel a small bolt on your skin.

Vivi brushed the clock with her fingers, lowering calmly her staff, voice firm.

 

“Now, that's no way to speak to an elder. I may not allow more to be said...”

 

He nodded like a drill, too close to her and the dog.

She was pleased when he stepped away, leaving space for her to walk ahead in the hallway.

A door that lead to the living room ahead... She could hear voices.

She knew already.

All men froze as the door swung open again.

But it was not Danny nor even the cops who stepped in.

All lowered their hands down in awe, seeing Vivi step in like she was in an amusement park, greeting like if she was not around people that were the usual kind that police would warn you about.

 

“Hello!” They still did not know how to react, the boss glancing back and forth, Danny cowering at the door, not knowing what to say. Vivi did... “Oh, please, no reason to be alarmed like that! I am here only to talk...”

 

They all finally got out of it.

One gave a slight punch to the one at his side, mouth agape.

 

“Nathan?! I know you fall for a lot of girls, but this-”

 

“The fuck?! I have not seen this old lady, ever! You little shit!”

 

“All of you shut up!”

 

She did not even flinch or move as the tall man took a step closer, glaring at her, a finger almost touching her face, an angry demand.

 

“Who the fuck are you?... Are you lost? Because this is no place for you, and I sure as hell won't waste my time calling the cops...”

 

No reason to do now... They can work out with an usual disappearance...

His eyes widened with shock, Vivi easily pushing him a little away with a hand, Mystery not even bothering.

 

“Won't be necessary! If you only used those ears you still have!”

 

Was that a threat?...

Her eyes moved to glance at the table, between them all.

They all glanced behind them, Vivi pointing with a gasp.

 

“You really have it!” Their faces darkened, Vivi saying the next words cheerfully. “But I think it's not really yours! Is it? I am here only to retrieve it. Give it back, would you?”

 

Clicks echoed, Mystery's eyes fixed on the glint of the pocket knifes some were now holding. Still she seemed to not see them... Or not care. The dog knew which.

They were not amused by the crazy woman.

Again the man growled, cracking his neck as he tried to intimidate her.

 

“Fuck off hag... I have never hit an old lady, I would not wish to do it now! I don't care if it was yours, but it's ours now! You have a disease or something that makes you be this stupid?...”

 

Vivi finally lost her smile, a pout growing on her lips, her eyes narrowing up at him.

 

“Stupid?... You are the ones that don't have a fucking clue, boys.” They all jerked, not expecting her to change her demeanor so drastically, as if she were now younger. “You don't know how that thing works. You will end up hurting others, or your own asses... Now, kids, give it to someone who has brains. I would not want to have to bother scolding you, you drunk brats.”

 

They glanced at her for a full minute, her grin returning as if nothing, leaning on her staff.

The men could swear the air was colder, wind barely blowing into the room from the window they had opened.

Some of them turned to glance at the stolen amulet, blinking.

Pondering her words.

 

“Harm?...”

“So is it... Really unnatural?”

 

She sighed with a roll of her eyes, seeing that she only had managed to make them want it more. Like spoiled kids you told they could not have something they did not know about.

They turned to face her, all grinning or frowning.

Mystery growled loudly, all of them surrounding her, the door blocked by the first they saw and another.

 

“...You know how it works?”

 

Vivi shrugged, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Oh! So you want to listen to me now?! Why would I tell you?... Even if I may know?”

 

She did not blink or even react when the leader cracked his knuckles, tired of her mockery.

 

“You better tell us... Or you may scream other things...” He raised a fist, ready to strike her face. “You stupid old bitch-!”

 

He did not even have a chance.

She was fast... But it was not mainly her who struck down.

The bastard trembled fiercely as his hand clutched tight her staff, what she had raised in between. A horrible mistake for him to grab it in anger.

Sparks burst from it and all through, his frame jerking in painful jolts, his eyes and face twisted in a shocked and frozen scream.

She pulled the staff away before he was fried. Letting him lean backwards, frozen, all muscles tensed from the strong current, all men yelping when he hit the floor with a loud and strong thud.

But they had no time to worry about that staff. They could not imagine for long if it was a self defense weapon...

She crossed her arms, shaking her head in disappointment, a sudden flame tangling around a clock, that had been trembling since the first rude comment, the staff was still tangling all around with sparks... That did not seem to hurt her, even if her hand touched them.

Mystery's fur shivered, red eyes glinting as his tail seemed to grow... The clock was jolting in her pocket, flames sparking around it fiercely... Golden sparks suddenly were taking form as a hand seemed to crawl out the staff.

All trembled and tried to step away, only to hit walls, the living room not much. Its dim light, decayed walls and eerie look did not help them to stand what they were seeing... Not that it could compare to the two figures now at her sides, two skulls, four glowing eyes glinting in the dark, golden flickers and magenta waves of blazing fire.

Lewis glared down at them, eyes full of ire as he loomed tall behind Vivi, hands clenching and raising with flames. Arthur floated with an angry stance, a growl echoing, not matching Lewis silent outrage.

They would remember for all their miserable lives the voices that came out of those skulls...

Hellish and full of rage.

 

“ **YOU SONS OF...!”**

“ **I am the only one that can fight her! But never laying a hand on her, you little shits!”**

 

There was a fucking wolf in the room, taking all the space that had been... All now whimpering at the sight of the three angry ghosts.

Six tails waved with amusement as the other two ghosts left her side, not listening to her.

 

“Guys-”

 

“ **LETS SEE YOU SCREAM, HUH?!”  
“You know?! I have always hated to see people fear me! But I don't think I care now as much!”**

 

Vivi face palmed, grunts and screams echoing around her.

Arthur was striking the floor near their feet with bolts, laughing as energy tangled with every appliance, the small tv making flashing lights that could get out of a horror movie, a light bulb bursting above one guy, a dusty radio screeching right besides another, when he collided with the furniture, Lewis fist leaving a mark that would stay... The flames were not burning anything but them, not bad enough to be deadly. Never... But enough to make them think twice... Forever.

Mystery wondered if they would ever sleep again, the ghostly duo never allowing anything bad around her.

 

“...And they promised they would control themselves...”

 

Mystery blinked, seeing one man try to jump down the window.

A tail was fast to grab him before he did anything stupid, pulling him back inside... Though the wolf felt kind of bad when Lewis grabbed him for himself and held him upside down...

She shook her head, pushing her glasses up.

 

“...It does not matter.”

 

These guys had no redeeming quality. She tried to give them a chance first.

She walked towards the table, as if men were not being hauled or scared to no end around her.

She smiled, taking the amulet in her hand, finally retrieving it.

Just before one guy landed onto the table and broke it...

 

* * *

 

Vivi smiled bright, unable to not feel proud. Not when the owner of the amulet laughed, and gave her the most grateful look she was sure he could make.

A mage took his tools very seriously...

 

“Oh goodness!... You found it! I was begining to worry it would be handled badly!”

 

It was only meant to empower magical properties... Wearing it loosened the tiring feeling of casting spells.

Vivi nodded happily, ruffling Mystery's fur at her side.

 

“Yes! There is nothing my friend can't find!...”

 

The man glanced down at Mystery, laughing sadly.

 

“He looks just like your old dog...”

 

Mystery gave a tired bark, looking away as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

 

“Yes!... He sure does! Clever, strong and loyal!”

 

The mage glanced at her, questioning.

 

“I would have never imagined that you still solved problems around, Vivi... Everyone thought... That you guys were no longer...” Not a group anymore... He smacked his own head, speaking apologetically. “Sorry!... I just made you remember, did I?...”

 

The Mystery skulls had grown known... Many years ago.

The father of this man had been a friend which they helped...

Their name had fallen into obscurity again since she was left the only one. People were still surprised to see her solve some mysteries or fend off troubles.

But she is not alone...

Vivi looked up to the sky, glancing away.

 

“I always do I guess. No reason to forget!” He blinked as she laughed, beginning to walk away. “As long as these bones move, I guess there are mysteries to solve! See you around!”

 

He stared at her as she left, twirling her staff a little, Mystery leaving with her with a grumpy bark.

She is still full of energy...

 

* * *

 

Vivi stepped down the van, not minding that magenta sparks had not died out yet.

Mystery barked, padding at her side quickly, her foot already raising to step up stairs.

She did not take the hand that leaned to aid, the wolf shifting to human. Red eyes filling with worry as she did not allow herself to be helped, going up for herself.

Pink and yellow deadbeats bursted out rooms, screeching and chirping for their kind masters... But they stopped dead on their tracks as they saw Vivi walk past them without acknowledging them. Leaving them to float sadly.

She left her staff near the couch, not even glancing as Arthur crawled and floated out of it. Frowning at her as she walked towards the fireplace.

All three ghosts floated with worry as she sat slowly on the sofa, never looking at them.

Lewis eyes filled with sadness, seeing that her eyes were really staring at least at something...

There were a lot of pictures hanging on the wall... Some when the four of them were alive...

Then three... Two... One.

In all the pictures their eyes were full of care, joy and love... Holding each other, laughing for silly things... Holding a trophy after solving a case...

Memories.

Lewis smiled sadly, her blue eyes now fixed on one. Even if he had not felt the kiss... He really felt it in his heart as he held her in his arms, her hands pulling him down gently.

Arthur fidgeted at the door frame, exchanging glances with the worried but calm dog, not knowing what to do as Lewis walked to the couch.

She did not move nor look at him, Lewis sitting at her side, holding his hands together, glancing with her.

Whispering with a smile.

 

“...Time flies.”

 

She nodded, closing her eyes.

 

“...I miss the old times, Lew...”

 

Arthur finally moved.

The ghost flickered into his alive appearance, sitting at her side, unable to stand hearing the sad tone in her voice.

She rarely lets it out.

 

“Hey... We are still the best! No matter if things are different. We don't mind not being seen like some years ago! It's-”

 

“It's not that!...”

 

Both ghosts flickered for a moment, skulls showing for a second before they switched again into their facades. Eyes narrowing with sorrow, as they saw tears finally pour out, Vivi not managing to hold them back even if she closed her eyes.

Their hearts pulsed with each word she sobbed, turning blue with pain.

 

“I miss that you both were alive! I hate being the only one! I hate to see you being dead! Even if I don't feel how you do, I know how you feel! You stay for me!”

 

“We don't mind. It's not like it was not going to happ-”

“We can't be without you. We all die eventually, it's-”

 

“I mind!” Vivi screamed, tired of it all. “I fucking mind! For it was too soon! You could be still alive! You could feel my touch, my hold, my love! But your are cold, hurt, feeling empty, restless! And you know why! You know!”

 

Mystery jumped onto the sofa as well, trying to nuzzle against her side. But Vivi gently moved him away, wheezing.

Screaming as the other two could only listen.

 

“I-if I had not wanted to go... T-there! If I had thought, if I had been clever... Had common sense! You would still be alive! You would! There would have been no possession nor spikes! No sharp stabs nor a weak heart! Y-you- I hate to be the last one standing, after my actions brought your sudden demise! I miss to see you breathe! Before it all!”  
  


Her figure jolted along her loud sobs, her frame shuddering as three ghosts slowly reached for her.

Lewis buried his forehead on her hair, fingers gently brushing away her tears. Arthur carefully held her hands in his, not wanting that she clawed at herself. Mystery leaned himself over her heart, letting his still soft fur comfort as much as it could.

Her lips slowly turned into a pained smile, her mouth still twitching with her cries.

They did not say anything... Letting her cry out.

Letting her feel their presence between their silence...

She always listened to their own sorrows.

If they now tried to tell her it's alright... They can't.

She would only smile if they tried to do so...

So they only kissed her and held her.

Her heart as blue as theirs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming as soon as I have time. Maybe wednesday... If I feel ok.  
> I feel a little selfish... For I knew 100% this would happen. Well, not before BHAM chapter 19 or so. I just wanted the gang together again, not thought about future things Ben could do. All rolled along, and before I knew it... More than 500,000 words.  
> I love following canon so much... It hurts! (Yeah, I know, some things would never be. But I had to write THINGS, no? Because come on, 4 minutes! Where do I take material for plot from?!)
> 
> I am an idiot... Ben please give me the video soon and stop my suffering!
> 
> Will edit preview of fics as soon as I end them, to state this was before the second video's story.


	35. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive spoilers for DEAD.

Warmth...

That's what he felt.

The three of them felt it.

Lewis sighed with a content smile as he sat against a tree, leaning his forehead on Arthur's neck, as the blond held against himself the sleepy bluenette.

She chuckled a little when she felt fingers poke her side.

Vivi pouted up at them both, both averting their eyes with smiles, as if trying to fake they had not tickled her a second ago.

 

“You two...”  
  


Lewis stuck her tongue out at her as Arthur mocked.

 

“You! We don't have to sleep and you go napping on us.”

 

Arthur and Lewis huffed, Vivi shifting a little on their hold and plopping strongly again on them.

 

“Well, we have all the time, and you are comfy. So shut up and let me nap... I have nothing to do. Yet...”

 

She wiggled her eyebrows with her eyes closed.

Lewis snorted as he saw the blush creep on the ears and cheeks of the blonde he was holding.

Magenta eyes could only fill with love as he stared at his two lovers, seeing the shared love in amber eyes, as Arthur stared down at her figure in his arms.

The three laid against each other on the hill, no reason to move. Even if night around them and stars shining, there was not a cold breeze. Only a warm air flowing, no shelter needed, no fire...

No... No golden soft feathers.

Lewis eyes had slowly moved to glance at Arthur's shoulders without realising it, one of his hands moving from Arthur's side to his left shoulder...

Arthur tensed up for a second, jolting a little. But he soon relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling Lewis hand brushing every scar... With the most care and carefulness he could display.

Lewis eyes filled with sadness as he smiled, Arthur trembling, his hand roaming his stump...

Arthur smiled, never ashamed anymore... Not with them.

But he slowly frowned as Lewis hand roamed onto his shoulder blades.

He could feel the doubt as fingers brushed his skin slowly...

 

“...Not again, Lewis...”

 

Lewis did not blink as Arthur spoke. Not stopping brushing the claw marks...

 

“...I did not say anything.”

 

But Arthur knew better.

Since they found peace...

Lewis became the guilty one...

Many times he has voiced his regret of letting this happen... Of letting these scars be on him.

Letting him be ripped apart... Inside out.

Arthur did not give a single fuck anymore...

All he loved was fine.

So he was.

He could feel Lewis eyes fixed on him... His caresses never stopping...

He could feel Vivi's hold tightening as well... She was not really asleep.

They cared too much...

But at least they were fine...

And tonight...

Arthur's shoulders and arm finally relaxed and slumped onto Lewis hold, eyes closing.

They would not voice their regret tonight...

He now understands how it feels to see a loved one feel what he had...

But it's alright.

Vivi hummed a little as a hand laid on her hair, brushing softly.

Arthur laughed a little, head leaning against Lewis chest, even if there was no fire, it felt warm.

He let out a content sigh, voice quiet.

 

“You know... I'm... I'm glad you made me jump.”

 

Lewis blinked down at him, stopping brushing his scars to hold him again.

His mind running wild, a million memories flowing inside.

All the bad things that happened...

But he looked at the peaceful expression of his lover... And could only smile.

For Arthur only was focusing on the good ones...

He had never thought that he would be with them this way.

He had not felt this kind of love in his first life. He would have never dared...

But he had a second chance to try.

 

“...I'm glad you two always chase me around.”

 

Arthur chuckled silently as he was squished more tightly...

He won more than he lost.

 

* * *

 

Small growls echoed as a blonde laid lazily on the ground.

Galahad munched on a black hair as his beloved owner stared with boredom ahead.

Mist tangled around... Flowing slowly but surely towards a certain edge.

His amber eyes could not leave it...

He slowly shifted a little, glancing at his missing arm...

Maybe... Maybe he could...

Retrieve everything again.

Once more.

And maybe he could... Make them stop feel the guilt he had carried.

They say that third times...

 

“...Hey, Galy...?”

 

Vivi was scribbling some spells she was pondering, holding a pen and a paper.

Lewis had been some distance away, calmly inspecting his dear violin...

Vivi blinked, seeing something from the corner of her eye.

She slowly lowered her work, eyes opening fully, tensing.

For Arthur stood now at the edge.

She could only stare frozen as he moved his head to glance back at her, a grin on face, eyebrow raised.

 

“Who's going to save me from my own childish games, guys?”

 

She gasped as he stuck his tongue out... Grabbed tightly his hamster in his hands...

And jumped down without doubt.

Lewis jolted as he heard her call out in shock.

 

“Arty?!”

 

Lewis blinked, seeing Vivi run towards one certain abyss that he was never comfortable being near to, even if the other two loved to watch down. Always curious...

He trembled as he saw Vivi ready herself to jump... Turning a little to call back at him, commanding with a smile.

 

“Lew, don't sit there! The idiot jumped!”

 

Magenta eyes blinked for a full minute...

She grew tired...

 

“You follow when you want, Lewlew! You will!”

 

Lewis eyes finally widened as she blew a kiss onto the air for him... And got ready to leap.

 

“Vivi wait-!”

 

He had been fast, a poor violin trashing along the ground with his stand and run.

But again... His hands did not manage to grab her in time...

He stood there, staring down yet again with wide eyes...

And again he panicked...

 

“Vivi?! Arthur?! What?! Why, how-”

 

Until a hand laid on his shoulder.

Red eyes gave him a look as he stood frozen, breathing to quickly...

Mystery shook his head, glancing down with an eyebrow raised.

Trying to speak kindly but firmly.

 

“Lets go... Would not want that these fools messed things up, huh? They need someone who keeps them on the right way...”

 

Mystery would have jumped already, even if not showing it... Nervous for her.

But he waited, the taller male trying to process everything.

Lewis glanced back and forth, still not understanding why.

Until his eyes narrowed...

Things got better in the end... He had retrieved all his soul, he had pushed away his guilt... They had all finally been together...

But...

Arthur must be thinking something else...

He had not liked the idea of jumping the first time...

Why now?

Why would he...

Lewis did not care....

Mystery sighed as Lewis nodded, finally calming down...

And jumping with a strong dash...

One thing he knew and it was enough...

He trusted Arthur now as he did before.

And he can't exist without them both.

It's them he loves the most...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deadbeats are heavy shippers of Lewvithur... They knew they would jump XD  
> The little ghosts can't wait that Vivi's wonder flows out again... And they find an old forest...  
> Duet took good care of them.
> 
> And with this, it's over!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> “Who's going to save me from my own childish games" Mystery skulls - Losing my soul


End file.
